Total Drama: Maukayotl Island
by DanTheSociopath
Summary: ¡Bienvenidos a la Isla Maukayotl! Una isla paradisíaca, donde no todo es lo que parece. Aquí, veintidós nuevos concursantes hambrientos de fama y fortuna competirán, batallaran y lucharan para ganar nada más que: ¡Un millón de dólares! Uno a uno caerán, y el dolor no acabara hasta que quede un ganador. ¿Quién será? ¡Descúbranlo aquí en TDMI! (¡Capitulo Diez Subido!)
1. Prologo y Fichas

**Total Drama: Maukayotl Island**

**Capitulo 1: Prologo y Fichas**

**Disclaimer: TD no me pertenece, sino a sus respectivos creadores.**

…

…

* * *

><p>…<p>

…

La cámara enfocaba a una isla de apariencia paradisiaca en el medio del Océano Pacifico. La isla era bastante extensa, con una serie de cordilleras nevadas en la zona sur, en la cual podía distinguirse también un curioso volcán. También había varias espectaculares playas, en las cuales se podían ver varios monumentos de apariencia maya. Por supuesto, también se encontraba un extenso bosque tropical, además de un par de cuevas por aquí y por allá, y un acantilado rocoso, con cientos de escrituras en un idioma misterioso a sus costados, en el cual se podía ver varios _Moai's_, todos mirando hacia una fogata ubicada cerca del acantilado, además de un enorme artefacto que se encontraba al borde de este, pero estaba cubierto por una enorme manta blanca…

Apoyándose en el misterioso artefacto, se encontraba el mismísimo Chris McLean, sonriendo de manera narcisista a la cámara, mientras se preparaba para comenzar a hablar. El Chef se encontraba a su lado, sosteniendo el maletín con el dinero, que, debido a una fuerte brisa, accidentalmente se cayo del acantilado, directo al océano.

De inmediato, el Chef salto al agua detrás de este, mientras Chris, sin darse cuenta de lo que pasaba a sus espaldas, presentaba la temporada…

-¡Bienvenidos a la Isla Maukayotl!-Saludaba Chris, mostrando su clásica sonrisa de un millón de dólares-Estamos en una de las islas mas exóticas del Océano Pacifico, ubicado en el punto nemo. ¿Traducción? El punto más inaccesible del planeta. Nuestros productores lograron comprar de manera ile…ehem, quiero decir, de manera 'accesible' esta hermosura, después de la salvaje final de Total Drama: Boney Island. ¡Y si que valió cada centavo! Este lugar es todo un paraíso…

-¿Y para que comprar otra isla? ¡Pues, para tener un comienzo fresco en nuestra nueva temporada de Total Drama, por supuesto! Si, después de la temporada del año pasado, en la cual vimos a nuestra roller-skater favorita derrotar a Jessie en un combate mano a mano contra una planta mutante, para así ganar el millón de dólares, los productores tuvieron hambre de más drama, para no decir dinero, ¡Y le daré lo que quieren! En una de las temporadas más asombrosas que hayamos tenido jamás…

Por supuesto, no sería un comienzo fresco sin concursantes frescos, y es por eso que estoy aquí. ¡Debido a que las audiciones están oficialmente abiertas! ¿Te gustaría competir en el Reality Show más brutal, salvaje, y dramático de todos los tiempos? Pues…si eres lo suficientemente suicida para decir que si, ¡Felicitaciones! Tenemos un puesto para ti. Solo envíen su audición a nuestro sitio web, ¡Y ya está! Entraras junto a otros once campistas nuevos y ocho veteranos de TDBI para poder luchar por un. Millón. ¡De dólares!…

Con eso, la clásica imagen del maletín con el millón apareció en la pantalla, algo empapado y sus billetes luciendo mojados y desgastados, mientras una música celestial sonaba en el fondo.

-En fin. Eso fue todo. McLean fuera. Los veré en el primer episodio de la nueva temporada de Total Drama, titulada: Total…

Drama…

¡Maukayotl Island! Uh...¿Donde diablos estabas? ¿Porque tienes el maletín con el millón? ¿Y porque estas tan mojado?

El finalmente logro escalar de vuelta al acantilado, sujetando el maletín en sus brazos, y con una expresión agotada en su rostro...

-No preguntes...-Respondió el Chef, jadeando agotado-Pero, por el lado bueno, ¡Logre salvar el millón!-

-Uh, viejo...¿Sabes que eso es utileria, cierto?-

-¡Oh, (Censurado)!

…

…

* * *

><p>…<p>

…

**¡Hey! Les dije que sería rápida la actualización…¡Pero a que no esperaron que fuera **_**tan **_**rápida! En fin. Como al terminar de escribir la final de TDBI quede con hambre mas…pensé en subir de una vez la introducción de TDMI. Solo llenen esta ficha, y envíenmela por PM:**

…

**FICHA**

**Nombre completo:**

**Estereotipo (Obligatorio):**

**Edad (15-18)**

**Orientación Sexual:**

**Apariencia (Color de cabello, alto o bajo, color de piel, color de ojos, etc.):**

**Atuendo Típico:**

**Ropa de Dormir:**

**Traje de Baño:**

**Personalidad (No acepto Mary sue's, o sea, el típico personaje perfecto que es amigo de todos y no tiene un solo defecto):**

**Campista de TD al que te parezcas mas:**

**Hobbies y Gustos:**

**Disgustos:**

**Fobias:**

**Personas con las que podrían entablar amistad:**

**Personas con las que podrían ser enemigos:**

**Tendrá Pareja?:**

**De ser así, ¿Qué tipo de persona seria su pareja?:**

**Habilidades:**

**Debilidades y/o Alergias:**

**¿Por qué quieres ganar el millón?:**

**¿Cómo es tu familia?:**

**Cinta de Audición:**

**¿Qué más quieres agregar?:**

…

**Y eso es todo. Como dije, aceptare doce en total. Debido a que ocho campistas de TDBI regresaran por una segunda oportunidad. Sean originales con los OC's, y no tengan miedo de enviar a un antagonista. En especial porque AMO a los antagonistas. Sin ellos, ¿De dónde saldría el DRAMA en Total Drama?**

**Antes de comenzar, aclarare un par de cosas primero:**

**1-La temporada sera -a igual que TDBI- de 20 episodios.**

**2-No habra Aftermaths.**

**3-Cada capitulo sera, en promedio, de 10.000 palabras. Asi que las actualizaciones podrian tomar su tiempo, ESPECIALMENTE en los ultimos capitulos.**

**4-Las eliminaciones seran totamente al azar.**

**5-Necesitare 6 chicas y 6 chicos. Necesitare un balance obligatorio entre chicas y chicos, debido a que el tema de la temporada -que revelare mas tarde- lo requiere.**

**En fin, con todo eso aclarado, parece que esto es todo. Espero que envíen sus OC's. Y con eso dicho, me despido. Au Revoir!**


	2. ¡La Batalla de los Sexos! Parte I

**Total Drama: Maukayotl Island**

**Capitulo 2: ¡La Batalla de los Sexos! Parte I**

**Disclaimer: TD no me pertenece, sino a sus respectivos creadores. Lo mismo ocurre con los veintidós OC's…**

**Wow…solo…wow. Menos de 24 horas. MENOS DE 24 HORAS! Y ya tengo quince OC's…**

**Se que al principio dije que serian veinte. Pero, debido a que muchos OC's fueron asombroso, decidí subir el numero a 22…¿O 23? Ya veremos…**

**En fin. Sin nada más que decir, aquí está el episodio…**

…

…

* * *

><p>…<p>

…

La mañana había amanecido calmada en la Isla Maukayotl. Sus irregulares terrenos fueron bañados por la cálida luz del sol, mientras las olas chocaban con despiadada fuerza en sus costas. Los numerosos acantilados y montañas proporcionaban una hermosa vista, mientras que el volcán que se podía ver en una distante cordillera nevada proporcionaba el paisaje que sería un completo sueño para cualquier turista…

Los que se alojarían los siguientes cuarenta y un días en dicha isla, sin embargo, no eran turistas. Demonios, ¡Muchos ni siquiera van a querer alojarse en dicho sitio por mucho tiempo! Pero ya habían firmado un contrato, que, si alguien les hubiera advertido a tiempo, hubieran imaginado como haberle vendido su alma al diablo…

Dicho 'diablo' se encontraba en este momento arregostado sobre una silla de playa, en el muelle que se encontraba en la zona este de la isla, en la cual había una hermosa playa, llena de celestes aguas y blanquecinas arenas. Sin embargo, dicha armonía no iba muy acorde con el letreto de 'ALÉJENSE', 'PROPIEDAD GUBERNAMENTAL', y 'PELIGRO' que se encontraban rodeando la playa. Sin embargo, con un chasquido de sus dedos, Chris ordeno a varios pasantes ocultar dichos letreros, lo cual hicieron…pegando un garabato de una carita feliz en cada uno de ellos…

El sádico y avaro anfitrión con amor por el drama sonrió maliciosamente a la cámara, mientras la pasante pelirroja, y con lentes de la temporada pasada sostenía el millón en frente de la cámara.

-¡Bienvenidos a la Isla Maukayotl! En esta hermosa y, sobre todo, misteriosa isla, veintidós concursantes vendrán para concursar por otro premio de un. Millón. ¡De dólares! Ocho de ellos son caras conocidas, que vimos fracasar en su intento por ganar el millón de dólares en nuestra temporada pasada, Total Drama: Boney Island. Y, al ver como Kira se llevaba un millón de dólares a casa en la final, decidieron probar a su suerte en el programa anotándose a otra temporada…¿Estúpido, no creen? Pero bueno, prosigamos…

Para refrescar un poco las cosas, hemos reunido a catorce campistas completamente nuevos, que le darán nuevo drama a Total Drama. ¿Quiénes son esos novatos? ¿Y porque son lo suficientemente masoquistas para anotarse al Reality mas mortal de la TV? ¡Pues, llego la hora de conocerlos! Porque están justo a punto de llegar. ¿Cómo llegaran esta vez? ¡Pues, en el recién reparado Jumbo Jet de Total Drama, por supuesto! Así que, ¿Por qué no vamos conociendo a nuestros campistas de esta temporada, eh?

Con eso, la cámara se fue alejando de el anfitrión, y se dirigió a un Jumbo Jet que iba volando camino a la isla, pero tenía diversos problemas, debido, entre otras cosas, a un extraño cumulo de nubes que dificultaba la visión del Chef Hatchet, que hacia lo posible por no estrellar el avión…

La cámara se dirigió a la sección de primera clase, enfocando a un chico de cabello castaño largo, hasta los hombros, ojos azules, piel trigueña, usando una polera blanca acompañada de una chaqueta negra, además de unos jeans. Dicho chico con aspecto rudo se encontraba charlando –o, mejor dicho, mirándola completamente hipnotizado mientras ella hablaba- con una joven de cabello negro y ojos azules, que usaba una polera azul manga larga, jeans negros, y que además llevaba una concha dorada colgando del cuello, además de tener su cabello amarrado en una coleta…

-¡Y, de nuestros retornos de Total Drama: Boney Island, aquí tenemos a nuestros tortolitos, Melody y Jim!

De inmediato, el dúo se sonrojo ante el sobrenombre, pero decidieron dejarlo pasar, demasiado metidos en su concentración para prestarle atención…

La cámara luego enfoco a una chica con aspecto de roquera, la cual se encontraba tocando su guitarra eléctrica frenéticamente, mientras era observaba por otro chico. Dicho chico era algo bajito y delgado, de piel pálida, y cabello marrón despeinado, que contrastaba con sus ojos azules. Su vestimenta era simplemente una campera roja, pantalones azules, y un pendiente de plata colgando de su cuello…

La roquera también era bajita, con cabello negro despeinado y, al igual que su compañero, tenia ojos azules, acompañados de pecas en su rostro. La muchacha era delgada, de piel pálida, y con buenas proporciones. Su vestimenta consistía de una sudadera morada, un top sin mangas blanco, y shorts de mezclilla…

-Whoa…¡Jamás creí que alguien podría tocar el solo de 'Stairway to Heaven'! Digo, al principio pensé que solo el gran Page podía, pero…¡Tu lo haces aun mejor!-Exclamaba el chico, emocionado. La roquera solo se sonrojo ligeramente, mientras continuaba tocando.

-Nah…¿Mejor? Nada podría superar a Jimmy Page, viejo. Jimmy Page es dios…-Dijo la roquera, sonriendo tranquila.

-¡Y también tenemos a nuestra roquera que llego al sexto lugar de TDBI, Roxy White! Oh, y al sujeto que fue el primer eliminado de su equipo, Sebastián…¿Cuál es que era tu apellido?-

-Ugh, ¿Cómo no puedes recordar mi apellido?-Pregunto Sebastián, enfadado.

-¡Viejo, apenas recuerdo tu nombre!-Se excuso el anfitrión a través de los comunicadores, con un tono de fastidio-Como sea…¡Aun me queda por presentar a nuestra estratega de la temporada pasada, que perdió a su novio, luego perdió su cabellera, luego recupero a su novio, y luego…uh, recupero un diez por ciento de su cabellera…Kiara!-

La mencionada solo gruño ante la presentación del anfitrión, mientras continuaba leyendo su revista _Vague_, intentando evitar las miradas de sus ex-compañeros. Al haber pasado un año desde la final de _TDBI,_ Kiara tuvo algo de tiempo para recuperar _algo _de su antigua, lacia, larga y azabache cabellera. Sin embargo, esto no era mucho, porque su cabello apenas casi llegaba a poco más de su nuca, a lo cual Kiara había decidió arreglarlo en un estilo un poco mas _punk_ que su anterior corte para poder disimular la poca extensión de su cabello. La estratega aun usaba su blusa blanca sin mangas, su pantalones ajustados de color negro, y sus botas –también negras- que llegaban hacia la rodilla, mientras veía con sus helados ojos grises a cierto moreno sentado en el bar de bebidas, que le sonreía con pura malicia ante su nueva 'cabellera'…

-¿Y cómo olvidar a nuestro sociópata de la temporada pasada, Lucas?-Presentaba Chris al moreno, que solo rodaba los ojos ante la presentación-Digo, ¿Olvidar al chico que casi asesina a tres inocentes adolescentes? ¿Qué manipulo sin piedad a más de la mitad del cast, para luego expulsarlos de la isla? ¿Olvidar a…

-¡Si, si, ya entendí! Demonios, ha pasado un año y sigues con el titulo del as presentaciones mas estúpidas del planeta…(*)-Corto el moreno, irritado. Lucas, tal como la temporada pasada, tenía su camisa manga larga roja con rayas negras, sus jeans negros, y sus zapatos de cuero, todo completo con un collar con grabado de serpiente.

-Uh-huh. Como digas, niño rata. ¡Ah, casi lo olvidaba, llego la hora de presentar a nuestros dos retornantes restantes: Shiny y Max!-

La cámara de inmediato enfoco a un chico bajito, con un corte _mohicano_ de color azul. El chico tenía una tez blanca, y ojos verdes que parecían ser lentes de contacto. Usaba un pantalón de mezclilla, una playera blanca con un estampado de sonic…

Junto a él se encontraba Shiny, la cual seguía con su cabellera café, atada a una coleta alta con varios mechones rubios. Después de un año completo, Shiny estaba completamente curada de sus fracturas, provocadas por cierta infame estratega que, de vez en cuando, miraba con cierta preocupación a la stalker. Tenía tez clara con algunas pecas, pero, por el largo tiempo en el hospital, su piel se había vuelto más pálida, y estatura promedio variando a baja, además de un buen cuerpo. Usaba una musculosa verde oliva, que se ajustaba bastante a su cuerpo, chaleco negro, shorts con costuras, botas marrones altas, y unas medias de estampado militar. Sus ojos celestes estaban enfocados en su compañero a su lado, que se encontraba conversando un 'interesante' tema sobre como atravesar el penúltimo castillo en Súper Mario Bros XXII, en lo cual Shiny, extrañamente, parecía estar interesada.

Por supuesto, era fácil llamar la atención de Shiny, así que, en retrospectiva, no era gran cosa…

-Ahh, los viejos tiempos-Decía Chris, mientras la cámara lo volvía a enfocar-¿Los recuerdan? Seguro que sí. Demonios, Recuerdo la final como si hubiera sido ayer…En fin. Aun nos quedan catorce campistas que presentar, y si que encontramos algunos bastante bizarros por aquí, heheheh…

Con eso, la cámara luego enfoco la clase económica del avión, en la cual se encontraban los catorce campistas novatos sentados en las rígidas tablas sujetas a la pared que se hacían llamar asientos, intentando buscar algo con que pasar el tiempo…

-¡Comencemos con nuestro supersticioso y nuestra modelo de la temporada, Mauro y Sabrina!

La cámara enfoco a un chico alto y de contextura delgada, aunque con algo de musculatura Tenia una tez morena clara, cabello negro y ligeramente revuelto. Utilizaba una camisa de color verde, pantalón de mezclilla blanco, tenis café con blanco y un collar negro con un pequeño dije, que tenia la forma de una herradura plateada…

Sabrina, en cambio, era una mujer bastante atractiva. Tenía una tez nívea, una cabellera azabache que llegaba hasta su cintura –la cual se asemejaba, curiosamente, a la que Kiara tuvo en TDBI- y sus ojos eran de un hermoso color cobalto. La chica usaba un vestido de coctel color rojo, unos leggings color negro debajo de estos, y tacones, también negros…

Mauro se encontraba leyéndole unas cartas de tarot a Sabrina, colocando dichas cartas en su regazo. Sin embargo, debido a la mirada seductiva que le estaba dirigiendo Sabrina en ese momento, le era difícil concentrarse…

-¿Y dime…Mauro, cierto?-Preguntaba Sabrina, dándole un rápido guiño al vidente, que trago saliva nervioso, intentando disimular un sonrojo-¿Qué puedes ver en mi futuro? ¿Crees que tenga suerte en esta competencia? ¿Ganar el millón tal vez? ¿O incluso…crees que consiga a un atractivo adivino como mi futuro novio?-

De inmediato, Mauro sintió como sus manos temblaban ligeramente ante lo dicho por la pelinegra, pero, aun así, logro controlarse, y leer las cartas de la oji-cobalto…

-U-uh, p-pues…las cartas me dicen que te espera un futuro lleno d-de…uh, debe haber un error…

-¿Por qué?-Pregunto Sabrina, confundida.

-Aquí dice algo sobre una oscuridad aproximándose al show, y que lo mejor será evitarla a toda costa…-Dijo Mauro, visiblemente preocupado. Sabrina imito la expresión preocupada del vidente, mientras se acercaba a dichas cartas, intentando leerlas, a pesar de no tener ni idea de lo que significaban-¿Acaso crees que…se refiera a Chris?-

-Eso creo. ¿Viste como trato a los de la temporada pasada? ¡Esa patinadora casi era devorada por una planta mutante!-Exclamo Sabrina, visiblemente horrorizada.

-Si…pero nosotros tenemos más suerte, ¿No? Después de todo, ¿Viste los folletos de la isla? ¡Es un completo paraíso! Realmente espero encontrar amuletos aztecas allá. Dicen que los antiguos emperadores aztecas los usaban para evadir los malos espíritus…-Dijo Mauro, con visible entusiasmo. Sabrina de inmediato imito el entusiasmo, mientras seguían revisando las cartas de tarot, para la fortuna de Mauro, que parecía estar divirtiéndose mucho en ese momento…

Mientras tanto, pocos metros del dúo del tarot, se encontraba un chico de piel blanca, cabello negro corto, peinado hacia un lado, y de estatura normal. Su contextura era delgada, aunque tenía cierta musculatura en su abdomen, y sus ojos eran marrones…

El chico usaba una playera negra, con la imagen de un Stormtrooper de Star Wars de color blanco en ella, y unos vaqueros azul oscuro acompañados de unas vans color verde agua…

-Heh, parece que ya encontramos a los primeros lunáticos de la isla, ¿No? Tarot. Todos saben que esas cosas son una completa estafa para turistas…

Al voltear para ver a su compañero de al lado, el sarcástico se encontró con un muchacho alto, bastante fornido, de espalda ancha y brazos bastante fuertes. Su piel tenía un tono algo tostado, y su cabello consistía de una cresta color fucsia, con los costados rapados. Su atuendo consistía de una franela vinotinto con una degradación hacia el rojo, un chaleco gris con capucha, pantalones negros gastados, y unos zapatos naranja. El chico usaba unas gafas de sol en ese momento, que impedían poder distinguir su coloración de ojos, aunque el sarcástico chico podía distinguir una curiosa coloración rojiza de manera vaga…

Ante la intimidante vista, el pelinegro de inmediato le dio algo de espacio al peli-magenta, que solo sonreía entretenido ante el temor del oji-café.

-¡Y aquí tenemos a Galen, alias: El nuevo Noah, y a Crash, un chico…bastante peculiar…-Decía el anfitrión, con una sonrisa siniestra-¡Pero llego la hora de presentar a nuestra abraza-arboles de la temporada: Carly! Sin olvidar a Nía, y a Dean. Nuestra belleza-sin-cerebro y nuestro sucio estafador de la temporada…

-¡Estoy hablando en serio!-Gritaba una voz femenina. La cámara luego enfoco a una muchacha medio baja de piel clara, con cabello largo y castaño claro, ojos cafés oscuros, que usaba una chaqueta sin mangas que tenia cierto estilo hippie de color café. Esta iba acompañada de un vestido blanco floral, que combinaba con una cinta con una flor blanca que tenía en su cabeza, además de cientos de pulseras-¿¡Tienes idea de cuantos delfines asesinaras con esa envoltura que acabas de lanzar!?-

-No lo sé, y no me importa mucho que digamos…-Exclamaba un joven de cabello castaño, largo y desaliñado, con unas patillas algo largas. El chico no era muy alto, y su delgadez tampoco ayudaba mucho, pero sus ojos ámbar veían a la ecologista con irritación pura, y parecía estar a punto de callarla con la envoltura por la cual estaba gritando si no la hubiera lanzado por la ventana.

El chico tenía una camisa de botones a cuadros color gris, una chaqueta negra abierta, jeans celestes algo gastados, y un cinturón marrón. Además de esto, tenía una gorra de camionero color negro y blanca, con el símbolo de una flecha negra apuntando hacia abajo.

-¿No te importa? ¿¡No te importa!? ¡Oh, por supuesto que no te importa! Desde que llegaste al avión solo hablas del dinero, y de cómo ganaras todo, y de cómo desearías gastar el millón. ¿¡Como le podría importar a un monstruo consumista como tú!?-Criticaba Carly, mientras Dean, que ya se había cansado de escuchar a la ecologista, de inmediato comenzó a enfocar su atención hacia su teléfono, al menos hasta que Carly se lo arrebato de las manos.

-¡Hey, devuélvemelo! ¡Lo robe con mis…uh, lo compre con mi propio dinero!

-¡No hasta que aprendas tu lección! ¿Tienes idea de lo contaminantes que son estas cosas? ¡Estas matando a los alces con su radioactividad!-

A estas alturas, Dean solo suspiro derrotado, mientras escuchaba el discurso interminable de la radical joven. Sin embargo, la ecologista fue interrumpida por una pregunta inteligente de Nía, que había tomado la oportunidad para hablar…

-¿Alces? ¡Oh, oh, a mí una vez me pusieron en alce! Había un sujeto con bata que balanceaba a un reloj frente a mis ojos, y me decía que dejara de comerme mi propio esmalte de uñas, hasta que, ¡POOF! ¡Deje de comerme mi propio esmalte de uñas! Creo que el doctor se llamaba hipopótamo…hipocampo…

-Primero, de lo que estás hablando es de un trance, no de un alce…-Decía Dean, en el tono más calmado posible para poder mantener su preciada calma. Y segundo, se dice _hipnotista_, no hipopótamo, ni hipocampo, ¡Hipnotista!-

-¡OOOHHH!-Decía Nía, pensativamente-¡Dylan, eres un genio!-

Con eso, Nía le dio un apretado abrazo a Dylan, que solo rodo los ojos ante la equivocación de nombres, pero decidió no recriminárselo en ese momento para evitar lo que sería una larga y extremadamente tediosa charla. Nía, sin embargo, solo seguía sonriendo inocentemente, sin dejar a Dean salir de su abrazo…

Nía, al igual que Sabrina, tenía un sorprendente físico, a pesar de su tez albina. Su cabello era largo y lacio, de un color blanquecino platinado, y sus ojos tenían un tinte rosáceo, con un delicado delineado color negro. A la chica se le podía notar algunas ojeras, pero estas estaban cubiertas por maquillaje, en un intento por disimularlas.

Nía usaba un suéter azul con escote en V, dejando ver el cuello blanco de una camisa. También tenía un pañuelo morado atado en su cuello, y una minifalda gris, tableada. Además de todo esto, tenía unas medias azules altas, combinadas con unos tacones negros.

-Ahora, ¿A quién olvido? ¡Ah sí, aun quedan Nate, Nicolás, o mejor dicho Nick y Selena!-

La cámara luego enfoco a tres chicos ubicados en una de las esquinas del avión, aburridos.

Selena era bastante alta, de cabello negro hasta media espaldas, cuyas puntas y flequillo tenían un tinte rojo. Sus ojos eran verdes, su piel era clara, y usaba una camiseta sin mangas roja con una calavera, una chaqueta negra de cuero, un gorro de lana gris suelto, y unos jeans oscuros con cadenas, todo combinado con unas botas negras.

Nick, mientras tanto, también era bastante alto, un poco musculoso, y también tenía cabello negro, que era algo largo. Sus ojos también eran verdes, de un tono más oscuro que los de la chica de apariencia _punk_, sin embargo, además de que su piel era morena. El chico usaba una camisa verde de leñador abierta, con una polera negra con una calavera debajo, unos jeans negros con cadenas, converses verdes, y un collar de plata con la imagen de su madre y de su padre, además de un lápiz mina en la oreja.

Selena, al notar el estilo del chico, no pudo evitar sonreír un poco.

-Geniales jeans. ¿Dónde los compraste?-Pregunto Selena, con un toque de sarcasmo, al ver la similitud de estilos entre ambos-Porque me parece haberlos visto antes…

-Oh, pues, los compre en…oh, ya entendí-Corto Nick, sonriendo algo apenado, a ver que la chica _punk_ tenia exactamente los mismos jeans-Incomoda coincidencia, ¿Eh?-

-Nah, me da igual. Aunque debes admitir que me quedan mejor a mi…-Decía la chica, con un tono de arrogancia. Nick solo rio ligeramente ante el comentario-Por cierto, soy Selena. Mis amigos me dicen Lena…así que mas te vale que no me llames Selena, ¿Entendido?-

-¡Si señora!-Decía Nick, haciendo una seña militar, antes de notar que se veía algo estúpido haciéndola. El chico parecía encontrarse sospechosamente nervioso en ese momento, y, a cada rato, veía repetidamente por las ventanas del avión, sintiendo un escalofrió al ver lo alto que se encontraban-U-uh, y y-yo soy Nick. Ya sabes, de Nicolás. Pero tampoco me gusta mucho m-mi nombre…

Ambos chicos pensaron en charlar un rato, sino hubiera sido por los ronquidos silenciosos de cierto chico que se había quedado dormido en el asiento del avión, que, debido a el anuncio de Chris, tuvieron que suponer que era Nate.

Nate era un chico delgado, pálido, con cabello castaño desordenado a la altura de los hombros, y –aunque el dúo no lo supiera aun- con ojos celestes. Era bastante bajo, midiendo poco mas de un metro y medio. El chico usaba una playera azul manga larga, una bufanda blanca, y unos jeans negros, acompañados de converses azules…

Debido a la adorable imagen, Nick no pudo evitar soltar un ligero 'Aww' ante Nate…

-¿Es adorable, n-no crees?-Pregunto Nick a 'Lena', que simplemente rodo los ojos.

-Supongo. Lástima que haya entrado en Total Drama. No creo que el sobreviva más de cuatro episodios…-Opino Selena, con brutal sinceridad.

-¡Y aquí están Kat y Jennifer!

La cámara enfoco a un par de un par de chicas, que se encontraban charlando entretenidas. Jennifer –o Jen, como prefería que la llamaran- era de estatura baja, de cabello rubio oscuro que le llegaba hasta bajo los hombros, y un flequillo teñido de color azul agua. Sus ojos eran de color verde oscuro, y su complexión era delgada. Tenía tez blanca, unas cuantas pecas en sus mejillas y nariz, y un piercing en el labio inferior. Jen usaba una playera de tirantes negra, encima una sudadera también algo ligera, cubierta por una chaqueta de mezclilla, además de un pantalón negro algo holgado, y unos tenis azules.

Kat, por su lado, tenía una apariencia algo más extravagante: Su cabello estaba teñido de color arcoíris, era largo, lizo, y a amarrado en una coleta. La chica era bastante alto, midiendo un metro noventa, sobrepasando así a la mayoría del cast –salvo Crash, evidentemente- y tenia tez bronceada. Su ojo derecho era rojizo, mientras que el izquierdo era de color dorado. La chica era delgada, atractiva, con algunas pecas en las mejillas, y usaba una pantaloneta blanca que le llegaba un poco mas debajo de las rodillas, una camisa sin mangas de color roja, zapatos deportivos, y un Zombi baby panda hoodie black…

A pesar de la excéntrica apariencia de Kat, Jen no tenía ningún problema en charlar con ella. Es más, parecía estar disfrutando dicha conversación.

-¿Entonces pasaste veinticuatro horas tocando, así como así? ¿No te cansaste en algún momento, como, ya sabes, descansar o algo?-Preguntaba Jen, algo incrédula.

-Nop. Cuando eres una DJ, debes estar preparada para todo. Y si, tuvimos una fiesta de veinticuatro horas en el Breakfast Club de Essex. Debo decir que fue la mejor. Fiesta. De la historia…-Comento Kat, con una sonrisa arrogante.

-Hubiera matado por haber estado allí…-Murmuro Jen, con algo de envidia por la de cabello multicolor.

-Heh, incluso recuerdo que mi hermana Gelis despertó aquel día con un vestido hecho completamente de periódicos. En un día lluvioso. Supongo que se paso de copas, y pensó que sería buena idea que yo la llevara de vuelta a casa. Heh, grave error…-Decía Kat, con una sonrisa malicioso. Jen no pudo evitar sonreír ante la bizarra anécdota-¡Hey! ¿Qué puedo decir? Gelis no es la mejor hermana del mundo. Y no pude resistir vengarme un poco…

-Pues espero que me invites a la siguiente. No me perdería ver algo tan demente como eso. Me gusto la parte que me contaste en la cual lanzaban todas esas salchichas por los aires…-Comento Jen, divertida. Kat solo sonrió nuevamente ante la memoria.

-Sí, la mayoría enloqueció cuando mi amigo Drake hizo eso. ¿Por mi parte? Meh, no tanto. Ninguna salchicha ha llamado mi atención. Sin importar que tan 'grande' o 'deliciosa' sea, si sabes a lo que me refiero…

De inmediato, Jen le dio una mirada confundida a Kat, pero luego se encogió de hombros, y continuaron charlando.

-¡Y nuestros últimos concursantes novatos, la pequeña y tímida Flora, y el irritante payaso Matt!-

Ambos chicos se encontraban sentados en una banca, mientras Matt le contaba chiste tras chiste a Flora, que intentaba evitar contacto visual con el comediante, demasiado nerviosa para decirle que parara…

Matt era rubio, su cabello era bastante alborotado. Tenía unos expresivos ojos azules, tez bronceada, estatura media, y tenía musculatura promedio. El chico tenia piercings en la ceja izquierda, y en la comisura del labio derecho, y además usaba una remera deportiva blanca debajo de una campera americana roja y blanca, jeans desgastados, y unas converse rojas.

Flora, en cambio, era algo bajita, delgada, y tenía tez durazno, cabello largo y lacio de color castaño, que llegaba hasta la mitad de su espalda, y ojos esmeralda. Era atractiva, aunque de una manera más tierna que Nía o Sabrina, y usaba una blusa rosada de manga larga, botines azules de tacón bajo, una liga rosa como pulsera, pantalones azules largos, y un collar de cuerda con un dije en forma de corazón.

-¡Y entonces el panadero dijo, NO CON MI PARAGUAS, HAHAHA!-Reía Matt, mientras esperaba a que Flora riera con él, pero, como era de esperar, Flora no rio ni un poco ante el pésimo chiste-Uh…¿Qué pasa, lindura? ¿Demasiado tímida incluso para reírte un poco?-

-N-n-no e-es eso, sen-sencillamente e-el chiste no fue muy…uh, no fue t-tan…no m-me dio mu-mucha…-Tartamudeaba la castaña, intentando hallar el valor para decirle a Matt lo patético que había sido su chiste, sin mucho éxito. Después de varios segundos tratando, la oji-esmeralda se dio por vencido, y, con un hondo suspiro, se preparo para responder-N-nada, Matt. Estuvo…e-estuvo g-gracioso, enserio-

Matt solo se encogió de hombros, mientras se paraba de su asiento, y comenzaba a caminar hacia Sabrina, con una sonrisa pervertida…

Sin embargo, una repentina sacudida en el avión provoco que el chico cayera al suelo estrepitosamente, al igual que varios campistas se cayeran de sus asientos, confundidos.

-¿¡Q-que fue eso!?-Preguntaba Flora, aterrada.

-Tal vez solo fue turbulencia…-Decía Dean, intentando mantener la calma.

-Pues…mis cartas me avisaron sobre una oscuridad aproximándose…-Decía Mauro, leyendo nuevamente su tarot.

-¿Y eso que demonios significa?-Preguntaba Matt, confundido.

-Pues…

Un relámpago –o lo que parecía ser un relámpago, porque ilumino la clase económica de un cegador blanco por un milisegundo- cayo a Mauro de inmediato, mientras el avión se agitaba violentamente, provocando que varios cayeran de sus asientos. Para la desgracia de los novatos, la puerta del avión fue succionada al vacio, y de inmediato una violenta corriente de aire comenzó a halarlos fuera del avión…

-¡AHHHHH, VAMOS A MORIR, VAMOS A MORIR!-Gritaba Nick, aterrado, al ver que el avión parecía estar cayéndose a pedazos-¡VAMOS A ESTRELLARNOS CONTRA EL SUELO, Y LUEGO…

Harta de oír los gritos del chico, Kat pateo con fuerza uno de los asientos hacia el hoyo en el cual se había encontrado la puerta, sellándolo completamente. De inmediato, la violenta corriente de aire se calmo al instante, y todo volvió a la normalidad…

-¡Vamos a…uh, parece que todo volvió a la normalidad, heh. ¿Quién estaba asustado? ¡Porque yo no le temo a las alturas, se los aseguro!-Decía Nick, recomponiéndose completamente.

-Viejo, nadie dijo que le temías a las alturas…-Dijo Kat, rodando los ojos, mientras le sonreía burlonamente-…Pero ahora, tú lo acabas de admitir-

Ante esto, Nick solo se palmeo la cara, frustrado por haber revelado el mismo su peor fobia.

-¿Y-y-ya acabo t-todo?-Preguntaba Flora, ubicada en posición fetal sobre su asiento.

-Eso parece…-Respondió Jen, suspirando aliviada.

-¿Qué acabo?-Preguntaba Nate, recién despertando. De inmediato, los trece campistas le dirigieron una mirada incrédula al oji-celeste, que solo arqueo una ceja, confundido-¿Y porque me miran todos, uh?-

De inmediato, otro temblor asalto al avión, este mucho más fuerte que los anteriores, causando que más de un concursante cayera al suelo de manera brusca. A estas alturas, era más que evidente que algo andaba mal, y Sabrina estaba dispuesta a averiguarlo.

-¡Estas condiciones no son seguras, podemos terminar muriendo estrellados!-Exclamaba Sabrina, en un intento por mantenerse de pie-¡Hablare con el Chef, estoy seguro de que el sabrá que hacer…

-¡MOCOSOS, NO HAY TIEMPO DE HABLAR, ABANDONEN LA NAVE!-Gritaba el Chef, mientras lanzaba una caja de paracaídas al área común. De inmediato, el Chef abrió una compuerta del avión, y se tiro al vacio…

Detrás de el Chef le siguieron los ocho campistas de TDBI, a los cuales los novatos miraron algo confundidos.

-¿¡Que pasa!? ¿Por qué el Chef nos dejo aquí?-Preguntaba Carly, alarmada.

-¡No tengo idea!-Gritaba Melody, aterrada, mientras se ponía un paracaídas-¡Solo dijo que nos pusiéramos unos paracaídas, y que saltáramos de inmediato!-

-¿Pero porque?-Pregunto esta vez Lena, rascando su cabeza confundida-¿Qué demonios le pasa al avión?-

-¡No nos dijo nada! El imbécil solo nos ordeno que saltáramos…-Decía Jim, poniéndose su paracaídas, y mirando el exterior del avión. La cubierta externa del Jumbo Jet estaba destellando de un color blanco relámpago, y sus motores no estaban expulsando humo o fuego. Sencillamente dejaron de funcionar…

No paso mucho antes de que el avión comenzara a precipitarse hacia el mar, causando que los concursantes tuvieran que lidiar con un Jet a punto de hundirse bajo el mar. Por supuesto, el panorama no se veía muy optimista para los campistas, que de inmediato entraron en pánico.

-¡V-vamos a morir, v-vamos a morir, v-vamos a morir…!-Repetía Flora, intentando mantenerse de pie en el inestable.

-¡Rápido, los paracaídas!-Exclamaba Shiny, mientras se ponía uno de inmediato. Uno a uno, los campistas se pusieron un paracaídas, y comenzaron a saltar por la compuerta del avión, hacia la playa que tenían bajo sus pies…

Al menos todos menos Galen y Crash, que se encontraron con un único paracaídas, el cual tenían que compartir…

-Ugh, fantástico. Simplemente fantástico…-Dijo Galen, sarcásticamente. Crash solo abrazo al chico con un abrazo, mientras se ponía el paracaídas-Supongo que tendremos que compartir este…-

-¡Calma, viejo, será divertido! ¿Qué acaso nunca hiciste paracaidismo?-Le preguntaba Crash al chico, con una sonrisa relajada, como si absolutamente nada estuviera pasando-¡Solo abrochare el paracaídas a ambos, y lo soltare un poco más bajo para que la caída sea más peligrosa! ¡Será extremadamente extremo, viejo!-

De inmediato, Galen abrió ambos ojos como platos, mientras intentaba alejarse lo más posible de Crash, debido a su riesgoso plan. Sin embargo, no tuvo mucho éxito, ya que Crash los abrocho a ambos en el paracaídas, y salto de inmediato al vacio.

-¡EEEEEEEXTREEEEEEEEEEEMOOOOOOOOOOO!-

-¡EEEEEEEEREEEEEEES UUUUUUN IIIIIIIIDIOTAAAAAAAAA!-

Los dos fueron cayendo por un largo rato, Galen gritando aterrado, y Crash riendo maniáticamente, mientras el peli-magenta finalmente activaba el paracaídas, que lo hacía flotar suavemente hacia la isla…

* * *

><p>-Hmm…me pregunto porque tardaran tanto-Decía Chris, confundido. El anfitrión miro con sorpresa como los campistas comenzaban a caer del cielo, uno a uno, y aterrizando suavemente en la arena de la playa-¿¡Qué demonios paso!?-<p>

-¡TU avión tuvo un montón de fallas, y comenzó a caer al océano!-Exclamaba Carly, claramente enfadada con el anfitrión-¿Ven lo que pasa al utilizar combustibles fósiles?-

-¡Seguro tuviste algo que ver! Hiciste lo mismo la temporada pasada con el dirigible…-Decía Max, en un tono acusatorio.

-Espera, ¿Qué dijiste, nerd? ¡Yo no tuve nada que ver! Yo quería llevarlos al volcán de la isla, para hacerles una 'broma' sobre casi ser 'derretidos' en el…-Decía Chris, dibujando comillas en el aire.

-¿Quieres…decir…que esto…no fue tu culpa?-Preguntaba Lucas, jadeando agotado, mientras se acostaba de espaldas a la arena.

-¡Por supuesto que no, niño rata! Yo planeaba algo mucho más peligroso que simple paracaidismo, pero ahora esta arruinado gracias al Chef…¿Dónde está el, por cierto? Meh, no importa, lo encontraremos luego…-

El anfitrión comenzó luego a contar a todos los campistas, y su expresión se formo en una de sorpresa al ver que faltaban algunos campistas…

-Un momento, aquí faltan un par de personas. ¿Dónde diablos esta Nía?-

-¡AQUÍ, CHARLIE!-Gritaba Nía emocionada, aun flotando en su paracaídas. La albina se soltó finalmente de su paracaídas, aun en el aire, y saltando hacia el suelo de la playa…

Hasta aterrizar de pie sobre la entrepierna de Lucas, el cual solo pudo gritar adolorido…

-¡AHHHHHHHH!

-¡Oh no, lo siento tanto!-Se disculpaba Nía de inmediato, mientras bajaba de encima del moreno, antes de mirarlo con algo de lastima-¡Realmente lamento eso! Digo, se lo mucho que le duele a los chicos cuando lastiman sus hígados…

-¿Espera, que?-Preguntaba Lucas, algo incrédulo por la estupidez de la peli-rosada-¡No son los hígados, son los…! ¿Sabes qué? Olvídalo. Explicártelo tomaría más tiempo del que te queda en esta competencia…

El moreno se levanto –dificultosamente- del suelo, y se alejo de la estúpida albina, que le sonreía inocentemente, a pesar de haberle causado bastante dolor al canalla…

-Así que Nía está presente…¡Pero aun siguen siendo veinte! ¿Dónde están los otros dos?

Los veinte presentes se miraron unos a otros, sin saber realmente a quienes se referían…

* * *

><p>-¿Lo ves? ¡Estamos bien viejos! Además, ese salto fue INCREÍBLE-Exclamaba Crash, alzando los brazos en el aire. Galen solo suspiro. El dúo se encontraba colgando de una alta rama, en la cual su paracaídas había quedado atascado. Esta de más decir que Galen no estaba disfrutando mucho esto…<p>

-Sí, increíble. Woohoo…-Decía Galen, con sarcasmo evidente-¿Pero ahora como hacemos para bajar, Señor Increíble?-

Como si el cielo hubiera estado escuchándolos, la rama cedió ante el peso de ambos chicos, causando que ambos cayeran varios metros hasta el suelo, Crash aterrizando sobre el pobre Galen, que solo gimió adolorido…

-¡WHOOHOO! ¿Lo ves, viejo? ¡No hay problema!-Exclamaba Crash, con su psicótica sonrisa. Galen solo soltó un ligero gemido, demasiado adolorido para hablar…

* * *

><p>-Perfecto, ahora que ya están todos presentes…-decía Chris, mirando específicamente a Crash y a Galen. El primero solo sonreía tontamente, mientras que el ultimo le dirigía una mirada enfadada a este-Puedo decir oficialmente: ¡Bienvenidos a la Isla Maukayotl!-<p>

-¿Maukayotl? ¿Qué significa…

-Te lo explicare luego, Sebastián-Corto Chris al chico, que solo rodo los ojos, irritado-¡Porque es hora de separar a los equipos!

-Espero que quedemos en el mismo equipo…-Decía Sebastián a Roxy, que sonreía cómplice-…Y que no me toque en uno con Lucas. Eso realmente apestaría-

-Viejo, _nadie _desearía estar en uno con Lucas-Opinaba Roxy, mientras ambos compartían una risa. El mencionado, que se encontraba cerca del dúo de músicos, solo le dirigía una mirada homicida al ambos, pero enfocaba luego su atención al anfitrión, que estaba listo para anunciar los equipos…

-Los mencionados vayan a la izquierda: Carly, Flora, Jen, Kat, Kiara, Melody, Nía, Roxy, Sabrina, Selena y Shiny…

Las once chicas de inmediato caminaron hacia la izquierda, separándolas completamente de los once varones que se quedaron estáticos en su lugar.

-Ustedes serán llamadas: ¡Oselotl Tlatsiuki! Que en Náhuatl significa: Los Jaguares Feroces-

De inmediato, el símbolo de un jaguar color magenta oscuro rugiendo ferozmente apareció en la pantalla, representando al logo del equipo…

-Uh, Chris, en realidad significa: Los Jaguares Perezosos…-Corrigió Max, con una sonrisa tímida. La imagen del jaguar rugiendo fue luego cambiada por la de un jaguar bostezando, a lo cual Chris solo frunció el seño, visiblemente irritado…

-De acuerdo…como sea, sigamos con los equipos. Los restantes, o sea: Crash, Dean, Galen, Jim, Lucas, Matt, Mauro, Max, Nate, Nick, y Sebastián vayan a la derecha…

De inmediato, los once varones se dirigieron a la derecha, esperando instrucciones futuras del anfitrión.

-¡Ustedes serán los Nexkoyotl Potoniyo! Que en Náhuatl significa…

-Los lobos apestosos-Decía Max, mientras el símbolo de un lobo rodeado de moscas de color verde bosque aparecía en pantalla. Ante esto, Chris suspiraba cansado, mientras murmuraba por lo bajo…

-Chef definitivamente va a perder algo de su bono navideño…

-Uh, oye che, ahora que ya terminaste de llamarnos con nombres patéticos en un idioma extraño…-Decía Sebastián, con sarcasmo evidente en su voz-¿Puedo preguntarte que significa Maukayotl? ¿Y porque la isla fue llamada así? ¿Y en donde demonios estamos?-

-Ahh, Sebastián, estaba esperando a que preguntaras eso…-Decía Chris, mientras soltaba una corta carcajada-Como habrán visto ya, hay cientos de restos de arquitectura azteca en este lugar. Arquitectura formada por una civilización azteca que navego hacia esta isla para poder utilizarla como su nueva ciudad…solo para desaparecer por completo bajo condiciones misteriosas. Por eso se llama 'Maukayotl', porque en Náhuatl significa: Terror. ¡La isla del terror! Que es lo que ustedes sentiran todos los días durante los siguientes cuarenta y un días…

-Pero…esta isla es muy bonita, a decir verdad. No parece algo de lo que deberíamos sentirnos aterrados…-Decía Flora, en casi un susurro.

-Cierto, Chris. ¡Solo mira a tu alrededor! ¿Mariposas monarcas, Arbustos de moras azules, Eucaliptos gigantes y Quetzales, todos en un mismo lugar? ¡Esta isla es como…la meca de toda amante de la naturaleza!-Exclamaba Carly, maravillada al ver como un colibrí revoloteaba a su lado.

-Si…solo digamos que esta isla tiene muchos misterios. Misterios que puedo usar en su contra. Y otros misterios que más les conviene no meter sus sucias narices en el…-Decía Chris, encogiéndose de hombros-¡Ahora síganme! Porque es hora de mostrarle sus alrededores…

El grupo comenzó a seguir al presentador, que se alejaba del muelle para llegar a un par de cabañas en pésimo estado, una con el símbolo del equipo _Oselotl_, y otra con el símbolo del equipo _Nexkoyotl. _Ambas cabañas tenían una fogata a pocos metros de esta, y se ubicaban no muy lejos de la playa en la cual habían aterrizado hace minutos_…_

-¡Aquí será donde ustedes dormirán! Tiene su encanto rustico, ¿No creen?

-¿Dónde está la mansión para ganadores?-Preguntaba Kiara, algo extrañada.

-Pues…este año, no habrá mansión-Decía Chris, a lo cual Kiara abría los ojos en par, horrorizada-Cada uno ganara solo para mantenerse a salvo de la eliminación. Oh, y por supuesto, ganaran una recompensa compuesta de una comida que es definitivamente mas comestible que la del Chef Hatchet. Toda cortesía de nuestros patrocinadores. Los perdedores deberán conformarse con el viejo engrudo del Chef…

De inmediato, los veintidós campistas tragaron grueso ante la idea de tener que competir para comer algo…bueno, comestible.

-¡Y, como ya deben saber, el Confesionario está abierto a todas horas! Si quieren decir algún secreto, o si quieren insultar a sus compañeros a sus espaldas, ¡Pues háganlo en el! Lo rescatamos de la Isla de los Huesos, completamente intacto…

* * *

><p><strong>-Confesionario-<strong>

_**Galen-**__(Mirando indiferente el sucio Confesionario)-Ugh… ¿Podrían recordarme porque entre a este concurso? No llevo cinco minutos aquí, y ya he saltado de un avión en caída libre, he hecho paracaidismo, y he sido aplastado por un fenómeno adicto al dolor. Sip, aquí se fueron mis tan esperadas vacaciones de verano…_

_**Sabrina -**__Ahh…el viejo confesionario de Total Drama. Sucio, viejo, y lleno de aguas sépticas. Sí, me hace recordar que realmente estoy aquí. Compitiendo contra otras veintiún personas por un millón de dólares…¿Y saben qué? No es gran cosa que digamos…_

_**Kiara-**__¿Porque volví a este sucio concurso? Pues…después de que Jessie perdiera el millón –y de que yo perdiera mi hermoso cabello- pensé que sería buena idea darle otra oportunidad, y derrotar a todos esos novatos, además de vengarme de Lucas por casi arruinar mi relación con Jessie. ¡Y aquí estoy! Pero ahora estoy en un equipo con Shiny, Melody y Roxy. Y estoy segura de que a ninguna de ellas les agrado mucho…_

* * *

><p>-Ahora que ya les explique donde van a dormir, es hora de que se dirijan al desafío…-Explicaba Chris, a lo cual encontró tres brazos levantados entre el grupo-Aha…Sabrina, ¿Cuál es tu pregunta?-<p>

-¿Dónde será nuestro desafío?

-En el pantano de lodo, por supuesto. Les daré un mapa a cada equipo, y deberán dirigirse allá de inmediato…-Decía Chris, lanzándole un mapa a Sabrina y otro a Jim, que solo miraron dicho mapa con una expresión de confusión.

-Uh, Chris, este mapa es de Portugal…

-En realidad es de Suecia, ¿Pero a quien le importa?-Decía Chris, despreocupadamente-En fin. Los quiero en el pantano en media hora, si no quieren que los saque por…

-Déjame adivinar: ¿Cañón de la Vergüenza? Uhh, que original-Preguntaba Galen, sarcástico.

-Pues…tenemos algo nuevo este año, pero es una sorpresa, así que no diré nada para mantener el suspenso…-Decía Chris, encogiéndose de hombros-Como sea. ¡Comiencen a correr, gusanos, los veo en el pantano!-

-¡Vamos equipo, a correr!-Ordenaba Kiara, mientras las once chicas del equipo Oselotl comenzaban a seguirle el ritmo, corriendo a través del denso bosque. Los del equipo Nexkoyotl no se quedaron atrás, y, de inmediato, los veintidós campistas se encontraban camino al pantano, perdiéndose entre el denso bosque…

-Y bueno. Supongo que es hora de cortar a comerciales. ¿Podrán los Ose…

-¡AHHHHHHHHH!-Gritaba una voz procedente del aire, y, segundos después, una muchacha alta, esbelta y morena, con cabello rizado corto de color castaño, y ojos de color terracota aterrizaba estrepitosamente al frente del anfitrión, mientras una ala delta caía a metros de ella. La chica usaba una blusa blanca, shorts de mezclilla, y una sudadera roja, combinada con converse negros…

A pesar de su dura caída, la chica se levanto de inmediato del suelo, saludando al anfitrión con una sonrisa desafiante.

-¡Aquí estoy, McLean! ¡Tal como prometí!

-Uh…si, ¿Cómo era que te llamas? ¿Johanna…Ardley, cierto?-Preguntaba Chris, algo confundido por la aparición repentina de la chica-Discúlpame por preguntar, pero, ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?-

-Vine a competir en Total Drama, obviamente, para ganar el millón de dólares. Ahora, ¿Dónde están los demás?-Pregunto la morena, algo confundida al no ver a nadie.

-Pues…ya los cupos estaban llenos. Así que…uh, técnicamente ya los mande a su primer desafío…

-¿¡QUE!? ¿¡Y YO NO ESTOY DENTRO!?

-Pues…estoy seguro que mande a un pasante a enviarte un correo para avisarte, _específicamente_, que los cupos estaban llenos. Me pregunto porque no te aviso…

* * *

><p><em>-Mientras tanto, en las oficinas de Total Drama-<em>

_-¡Vamos correo, envíate ahora mismo! ¡Corratus enviatus anonimatus!-Exclamaba un joven de piel oscura, con un uniforme de pasante, y un gorro verde cubriendo su cabeza, mientras agitaba una varita en frente de una sobre de papel, esperando que esta fuera enviada mágicamente-Hmm…¿Me pregunto que estaré haciendo mal?..._

* * *

><p>-Pero como sea, supongo que tendrás que irte nadando de vuelta…-Decía Chris a la oji-café, que solo le dirigió una mirada asesina.<p>

-¡Ni lo pienses, McLean! ¡Entrene muy duro para llegar aquí, y no me iré sin una oportunidad para participar!-Exclamaba Johanna, amenazantemente. Por énfasis, la chica mostro uno de sus puños al frente del anfitrión, que trago saliva nerviosamente.

-U-uh…¡P-pues estas de suerte! E-estaba buscando a una a-asistente, ¡Y aquí estas! Tal vez considerarías…-

-¿Trabajar para ti? Ni por todo el dinero del mundo…

-¿Lo harías por una chance por competir en el programa?-Preguntaba Chris, a lo cual Johanna abrió los ojos como platos, interesada-¿Qué dices? Solo se mi asistentes unos días, y tal vez convenza a los productores de meterte en la competencia…incluso con la ventaja de entrar a mitad de temporada. ¿Qué dices?-

Johanna se quedo pensativa por unos minutos, antes de estrechar manos con el anfitrión, que sonreía de oreja a oreja…

-¡Hecho!

-¡Perfecto! Ahora tráeme un Latte, asistente…-Ordenaba Chris a la deportista, que solo suspiro cansada, y comenzaba a caminar a las oficinas del programa, en busca del dichoso Latte…

Luego de esto, Chris dirigió una sonrisa a la siempre expectante cámara, listo para cortar a comerciales…

-¡Y esto ha sido todo de la primera mitad del estreno de Total Drama: Maukayotl Island! ¡Catorce nuevos, ocho veteranos, y una asistente recién contratada dispuesta a hacer todo por volver a competir! ¿Qué podría ser mejor…para mí? ¿Podrán ambos equipos sobrevivir a los desafíos que tengo preparados para esta temporada? ¿Quién será el primero en irse? ¿Y acaso veremos a un futuro Heather/Courtney/Alejandro/Scott/Mal/Lucas en esta temporada? Descúbranlo después de la pausa, en Total…

Drama…

¡Maukayotl Island!

…

…

* * *

><p>…<p>

…

**-Equipos-**

…

**-Oselotl Tlatsiuki-**

**Carly; Flora; Jen; Kat; Kiara; Melody; Nia; Roxy; Sabrina; Selena; Shiny**

…

**-Nexkoyotl Potoniyo-**

**Crash; Dean; Galen; Jim; Lucas; Matt; Mauro; Max; Nate; Nick; Sebastián**

…

**-Eliminado-**

**(…)**

…

…

**¡Y aquí está la primera parte del estreno de TDMI! ¿Qué les pareció? Afortunadamente fue MUCHO más larga que la premier de TDBI, lo cual la hace mi favorita en mi opinión.**

**Como siempre, no hubo mucho protagonismo de…bueno, NADIE, por ser el primer cap (Aunque los que mas se destacaron creo que fueron Galen, Crash, Kiara y Sabrina) pero, como siempre, el protagonismo será mayor en los siguiente caps, cuando la competencia realmente empiece.**

**Oh, y cualquier sugerencia o correccion en cuanto a la manera de escribir sus personajes, estoy abierto a recibirlas. Despues de todo, me encantaria saber que estoy escribiendo a sus OC's dentro de personaje. **

**En fin. Esto ha sido todo por ahora. Espero que les haya gustado y que dejen reviews, debido a que estos siempre me dan ganas de escribir más.**

**Au Revoir!**


	3. ¡La Batalla de los Sexos! Parte II

**Total Drama: Maukayotl Island**

**Capitulo 3: ¡La Batalla de los Sexos! Parte II**

**Disclaimer: TD no me pertenece, sino a sus respectivos creadores. Lo mismo con los OC's.**

…

…

-¡Bienvenidos de vuelta a Total Drama!-Saludaba Chris de vuelta, sentado en una silla de playa relajadamente. De fondo, se veía un enorme lago de fango, con un tronco suspendido sobre el, cuyos extremos estaban sujetos a dos plataformas, una con el símbolo de los Oselotl, y otro con el símbolo de los Nexkoyotl-¡La ultima vez, vimos a veinte campistas caer en paracaidismo desde el Jumbo Jet de TD. Los separamos en equipos, y les ordenamos venir aquí. Ahora, la pregunta es…¿¡DONDE DEMONIOS SE SUPONE QUE ESTÁN!?-

-¡Aquí, cabeza de trasero!-Decía Lucas, rodando los ojos.

-Oh, ahí están-Decía Chris, sorprendiéndose al ver que los veinte campistas se encontraban al frente de su silla, mirándolo irritados-¿Por qué no dijeron nada?-

-Nosotros _dijimos_ algo, pero estabas hablando con la cámara y no nos prestaste atención…-Decía Matt, impaciente-¿Por qué hablas con una cámara, McLean? ¿Practicas para cuando al fin hables con una mujer? ¡HA!-

-Para tu información, estaba hablando con el público. Pero dudo que unos niños ignorantes como ustedes lo entiendan…-Decía Chris en un tono vanidoso, a lo cual los concursantes le dirigieron una mirada irritada al anfitrión-Y segundo, mi incapacidad de conseguir pareja no le concierna a nadie…

-¿Espera, que?-Pregunto Matt con una sonrisa.

-¡Q-quiero decir, es hora de comenzar el desafío!-Cortaba Chris, nerviosamente, mientras se levantaba del asiento, y caminaba hacia el lago de fango-Un desafío muy divertido que me gusta llamar: ¡Lodo o nada!-

Ante el pésimo nombre, Chris logro oír varios quejidos y gemidos, pero decidió ignorarlos y continúo explicando…

-Su desafío es simple: Un miembro de cada equipo deberá tomar una bates de goma, y comenzaran a correr hacia el otro extremo a través del tronco que servirá como puente. En algún momento, ambos miembros se encontraran, y deberán comenzar un duelo en dicho tronco para intentar derribar a su rival, y tirarlo al estanque de fango que está debajo. Por cada rival que derriben, será un punto para su equipo. El equipo que gane mas puntos después de las once rondas será el ganador…

-¡Sí! Me está empezando a gustar este desafío…-Decía Jen, sonriendo de manera traviesa ante la idea de golpear a alguien con bates de goma-¡Será mejor que se cuiden, chicos, porque la gran Bristow les pateara sus debiluchos traseros!-

-¿Gran? ¡Si mides como medio metro!-Exclamaba Matt, de manera burlona-Yo podría derribarte dormido…con un brazo detrás de mi espalda…¡Y con mi otro brazo sujetando una taza de café!

-¿Ah sí? Pues ya lo veremos…-Respondía Jen de vuelta, sonriendo juguetonamente.

-Oh, creo que olvide un pequeño detalle…-Decía Chris, sonriendo divertido ante las expresiones confundidas de los concursantes-¿El tronco sobre el cual combatirán ambos equipos? Pues…le dije a los pasantes que los rociaran con sirope de maple, para hacer la situación más pegajosa…y terminaron bañándolo en aceite de motor. Así que todo será mucho, MUCHO más difícil de lo que pensaban…

De inmediato, la anteriormente confiada expresión de Matt y Jen se volvió algo más insegura, pero intentaron seguir viéndose confiados para no parecer débiles ante sus rivales.

-¿Y bien? ¿Que están esperando? ¡Súbanse a las plataformas, tenemos un desafío que comenzar!-

De inmediato, los campistas comenzaron a correr hacia dichas plataformas, cada uno tomando una vara y ubicándose en la plataforma, esperando su turno para comenzar…

* * *

><p><strong>-Confesionario-<strong>

_**Galen-**__Por lo que veo, Chris quiso comenzar la temporada con un 'desafío intelectual'. Típico…_

_**Nate-**__¿Luchar? Aww…nunca me gusto pelear realmente. Solo espero no me toque alguien demasiado fuerte…_

_**Jen-**__¡Asombroso! Mi primer desafío es una pelea. ¡Si! Justo lo que esperaba. Realmente quiero que me toque Matt. ¿O tal vez Lucas? Ese sujeto fue un total cretino la temporada pasada. O tal vez Crash, así tendré un verdadero desafío…_

_**Kiara-**__¿Una pelea con varas sobre un tronco engrasado? Pff, mi sensei me ha indicado pruebas peores en mi primer día…_

* * *

><p>-Está bien chicas, esto es lo que haremos…-Comenzaba Kiara, ganando la atención de su equipo-Debemos dejar a nuestros miembros más fuertes de últimos. De ese modo, crearemos una falsa sensación de…<p>

-Un momento, ¿Quién te nombro a ti jefe?-Preguntaba Sabrina, visiblemente irritada-¡Este es nuestro equipo, no tu equipo!-

-Y por ser _nuestro_ equipo es que quiero ser la que decida estas cosas. Solo así llegaremos a ganar desafíos. ¡Necesitamos a alguien competente al mando!-

-Claro, a alguien competente al mando que termine apuñalándonos el la espalda por un plan que escribió en su estúpido diario…-Decía Roxy, sarcásticamente. Kiara solo gruño ante las memorias.

-¿Nunca dejaran eso atrás, cierto?-

-¿Cómo? ¡Si eres una traidora!-Hablo esta vez Shiny, uniéndose a la conversación-¡Tu estuviste aliada con Lucas para eliminarnos a todos en la temporada pasada! ¿Crees que olvidaremos eso tan fácilmente?-

-No, supongo que no…-Decía Kiara, en casi un murmullo-Ugh, como sea. Elijan un estúpido plan entonces…

-Pues lo más probable es que los chicos utilicen a su miembro más fuerte para comenzar, que será, probablemente, Crash…-Comenzaba Sabrina, mientras captaba la atención de su equipo, y, a diferencia de Kiara, estos parecían estar intrigados con su idea-…Así que comenzaremos con nuestro miembro más fuerte: Kat-

-¿Yo?-Pregunto Kat, sorprendida-Digo sí, soy alta y todo eso, pero…

-Vamos Kat, no seas modesta…¡Tu eres la mejor dotada atléticamente en el equipo! Si tu enfrentas a Crash, lo más probable es que tengas oportunidad! A diferencia de nosotras…-

-Uh, si, como sea hermana-Se encogió de hombros Kat, de acuerdo con el plan-Lo que sea por el equipo…-

-El resto le seguirá a Kat, y sugiero que solo compitamos con aquellos que están a nuestro nivel físicamente. Ya saben, para tener una competencia justa…-Dijo Sabrina, con una sonrisa amistosa-¿Qué dicen?-

-Suena bien…

-Supongo…

-Y-yo, u-uh, c-creo que e-esta bien…

Decepcionada con las respuestas, Sabrina decidió repetir nuevamente lo que había dicho, en un intento por subir la moral del equipo.

-¡No las oigo! ¿¡Que dicen!? ¿¡Fuerza Equipo Oselotl!?

-¡Fuerza Equipo Oselotl!-Gritaron la mayoría –a excepción de Kiara- al unisonó. Sabrina solo sonrió…

-¡Perfecto! Ahora aplastemos a esos lobos apestosos…

* * *

><p><strong>-Confesionario-<strong>

_**Sabrina-**__Parece que logre ganarme la confianza de mi equipo. ¡Genial! No quiero que Kiara termine llevándonos a un acantilado de derrotas como termino su equipo la temporada pasada…_

_**Kiara-**__Hay algo en Sabrina que me huele mal. ¿Cómo se atreve a cuestionar MI liderazgo? Definitivamente se metió con la chica equivocada…_

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto, en la plataforma de los chicos, estaban debatiendo quien sería el primero en comenzar el desafío. Dicho debate estaba bastante reñido, y todos parecían tener distintas opiniones sobre quien podría comenzar…<p>

-Definitivamente Crash debe ser el primero-Dijo Galen al grupo, que de inmediato asintió a su favor.

-Meh, por mi está bien.

-¡Por supuesto!

-Yo también lo creo…

-¿Pero que pasara con las demás? Digo, Kat no es la única amenaza en el otro equipo-Opinaba Sebastián, sabiamente.

-¡Déjenme a Melody a mí!-Decía Lucas, con una sonrisa psicópata-¡Tengo tantas ganas de abrirle la cab…-

-¡Ehem!-Corto Jim al moreno, mientras tronaba sus dedos amenazadoramente. De inmediato, Lucas hizo silencio, mirando a Jim con una sonrisa aterrada-La llegas a tocar, y te romperé en dos como a un mondadientes. ¿Me escuchaste, niño rata?

-¡Oh vamos viejo, es una competencia!

-El niño rata tiene razón, Jim. Esto _es _una competencia…-Le recordaba Dean al delincuente, condescendientemente.

-Gracias…¡Hey!

-¡Y no puedes esperar que seamos 'amiguis' con las del otro equipo!-Termino Dean, cruzándose de brazos al delincuente, que se mordía el labio indeciso…

-Viejo, ¡Ella es mi novia! ¿Acaso quieres que vea como la golpean así como así?

-Y esta es una competencia. Así que si, más o menos…-Decía Lucas, sin el menor grado de empatía posible. Jim solo le dirigió otra mirada homicida al moreno, que inmediatamente se escondió detrás de Dean, en un intento por protegerse.

El delincuente sonrió ligeramente al ver el terror que le tenía Lucas, pero su sonrisa desapareció en cuanto noto todas las miradas del equipo –salvo Sebastián, que parecía estar igual de nervioso, y Nick, que veía al delincuente con algo de empatía- fijas en el. Suspirando hondamente, Jim solo asintió con la cabeza…

* * *

><p><strong>-Confesionario-<strong>

_**Jim-**__¿Cómo pueden obligarme a hacer esto? No puedo hacerlo viejo, ¡No puedo! Melody es mi novia, y debo apoyarla. No me importa que mis estúpidos compañeros digan que está mal…_

_**Sebastián-**__Ugh…volvimos al asunto de los amantes cruzados. Definitivamente Jim tiene mala suerte. Digo, ya son DOS veces seguidas que está en diferentes equipos con Melody. Solo espero que este 'asunto de parejas' no me afecte a mí y a Roxy. Odiaría tener que rivalizar con ella…¡N-no es que s-seamos pareja n-ni nada!_

* * *

><p>-¡Johanna, tráeme mi Latte, ahora!-Anunciaba Chris por el megáfono, mientras Johanna le servía su bendito Latte al presentador, que de inmediato lo escupía en su cara-¡Ugh! Estuvo asqueroso. ¿Qué demonios tiene? ¡Porque estoy seguro que tenia cafeína ahí dentro!-<p>

-Es…café…el café…tiene _cafeína_…-Decía Johanna entre dientes, mientras hacia lo posible para mantener la calma y no ahorcar al anfitrión en ese momento.

-¡Pues hazlo descafeinado! No me importa si te toma un millón de años, ¡Pero lo quiero aquí en cinco minutos o menos! ¿Entendido?

-Si señor-Respondía Johanna, mientras caminaba de vuelta a las oficina del anfitrión, en busca de mas café.

-Como sea…¿En qué iba? ¡Ah sí! Aparentemente, la primera ronda será: ¡Kat vs Crash!-Anunciaba Chris, intrigado al ver como Crash y Kat se ubicaban a ambos extremos del aceitoso tronco, mientras presionaba su clásica bocina, indicando el comienzo del desafío-¡Que comience el desafío!-

-¡Prepárate para caer, grandote!-Decía Kat, riendo entretenida, mientras corría a toda velocidad hacia el centro del tronco, con su vara de goma en mano.

-¡No, TU prepárate para caer, hahahaha!-Decía Crash, en un tono burlón, mientras comenzaba a correr rápidamente hacia Kat, riendo maniáticamente.

Ambos campistas finalmente se encontraron en el medio del aceitoso tronco. Kat fue la primera en asestar el golpe, dándole una bofetada con su propia vara, antes de golpear al chico en el estomago. Crash, sin embargo, seguía sin inmutarse, y simplemente sonrió relajado ante los golpes de la peli-arcoíris…

-¡Prueba el sabor de mi gigantesca vara!-Decía Crash, riendo ante su propio chiste, antes de asestarle un golpe en los costados a Kat, haciéndola tambalear ligeramente. Kat, sin embargo, logro bloquear la vara del peli-magenta con la suya, antes de tirarla hacia el lodo con facilidad, para la sorpresa del musculoso joven…

-No gracias, no estoy interesada. ¿Pero porque no tu prueba mía, eh?

Con eso, Kat dio un potente golpe, dirigido a los tobillos de Crash, que lo hizo resbalar en el tronco, haciéndolo caer al lodo. Al caer, Crash causo un enorme chapuzón, manchando con algo de lodo a Kat, aunque a esta no le importo mucho, debido a que seguía sonriendo confiadamente…

* * *

><p><strong>-Confesionario-<strong>

_**Kat-**__Mientras más grande son, más fuerte es su caída…_

_**Crash-**__(Cubierto de lodo)-Esa chica definitivamente tiene habilidades…_

* * *

><p>-¡Y es un punto para Oselotl Tlatsiuki, y cero para los Nexkoyotl Potoniyo!-Anunciaba Chris, mientras las once chicas inmediatamente festejaban…<p>

-¡Eso es, Kat! ¡Estuviste asombrosa!-Felicitaba Jen a la peli-arcoíris, que solo sonrió confiada.

-Lo estuve, ¿Cierto? Ahora ve allá, y derrota a esos perdedores…

Jen solo sonrió desafiante al oír esto, mientras tomaba su vara, y se ponía en posición para comenzar el desafío…

* * *

><p><strong>-Confesionario-<strong>

_**Jen-**__Kat es bastante genial…¿Acaso vieron como derroto al gigantón de Crash como si nada? ¡Fue asombroso! Pero le demostrare que yo también tengo mis habilidades…_

* * *

><p>De inmediato, Jen se puso en el extremo del tronco, mientras Matt se colocaba en el otro, sonriendo de manera arrogante.<p>

-¡Hey preciosa! ¿Lista para enfrentarte al grandioso Mattæous Poulsen?-Preguntaba Matt, con aires de arrogancia. Jen solo sonrió retadora ante el vanidoso joven, pero no dijo ninguna palabra, sencillamente espero a que Chris diera la señal.

-¡Siguiente ronda: Jen vs Matt!-Anunciaba Chris, antes de sonar su bocina, indicando el comienzo del desafío.

De inmediato, Jen comenzó a correr ágilmente por el resbaladizo tronco, mientras Matt intentaba hacer lo mismo, pero solo corría de manera torpe por este, claramente intentando disimular el hecho de que estaba a punto de resbalar.

En el punto de encuentro, Jen de inmediato sujeto con fuerza su vara, mientras Matt tomaba la suya con ligereza, completamente confiado. Cuando se encontraron, de inmediato Jen dirigió con fuerza su vara hacia el rostro de Matt…acertando limpiamente, y derribándolo al lodo.

-¡Y Jen gano un punto para su equipo! Estamos en un 2-0, a favor del equipo Oselotl.

-¡Si! ¡Lo hice! ¡GANE! ¿Quién es la pequeña ahora, eh?

-¿Enserio, viejo? ¿¡Enserio!?-Preguntaba Lucas, visiblemente frustrado con el rubio, que salió del lodo con una sonrisa torpe-¿Perdiste contra _ella_?-

-¡Oh, cállate viejo! No perdí…sencillamente, uh, digamos que tuvo suerte. ¡Sí, eso fue, solo fue suerte, completamente!-Se excuso Matt, cruzándose de brazos, indignado. Lucas solo se abofeteo el rostro, demasiado frustrado para venir con palabras…

* * *

><p><strong>-Confesionario-<strong>

_**Lucas-**__¿Sabotear los desafíos? No lo necesito. Este equipo es demasiado estúpido para siquiera ganar uno…_

* * *

><p>-En la próxima iré yo. Estoy harto de ver como les dan paliza tras paliza…-Decía Lucas, arrogante.<p>

-¿Y quién te hizo el jefe, eh?-Pregunto Dean, cruzándose de brazos.

-¡Mira a tu alrededor! Este equipo de porquería _necesita_ un líder. Y estaría más que contento con tomar la batuta…

-¿Para qué? ¿Para sabotearnos y así eliminarnos uno por uno?-Pregunto Sebastián, desconfiado.

-Viejo, tú serás el líder el mismo día en que los zombis dominen a mis plantas y entren a mi casa para comerse mis sesos…-Decía Max, visiblemente enfadado. Por supuesto, nadie entendió realmente a que se refería, por lo cual el peli-azul tuvo que explicarse-Uh, Plantas vs Zombis. Un videojuego? ¡Vamos chicos, dejen de mirarme así!-

-Como sea, no importa lo que digan, yo iré en la siguiente ronda. Este equipo necesita toda la ayuda posible…-Dijo Lucas rodando los ojos, mientras tomaba su vara y se ubicaba en el extremo del tronco, listo para luchar.

Nía logro ver al moreno del otro lado, y, de inmediato, una sonrisa juguetona apareció en su rostro.

-¡Oh, oh, puedo ir en la siguiente ronda!

-¿Tu?-Pregunto Sabrina, algo indecisa, mientras volteaba a ver a Selena y a Jen, que le hacían señas que claramente significaban 'Ni en un millón de años', 'No lo hagas', y 'Nos harás perder'-Pues…si, ¿Porque no?-

-¡Yay! ¡Voy a ayudar a mi equipo!-Exclamaba Nía, saltando alegremente, mientras tomaba su vara y caminaba al extremo del tronco, lista para comenzar. Sabrina, mientras tanto, solo miraba a la albina con algo de preocupación.

* * *

><p><strong>-Confesionario-<strong>

_**Sabrina-**__Nía es…decirle estúpida es subestimarla. Es muy, muy estúpida. Pero es fácil de controlar. Y eso siempre es algo que busco en una compañera de equipo. Solo necesito convencerla de hacer una alianza conmigo, y tal vez la chica que se asusta de su propia sombra y la abraza-arboles, y tendré a este juego comiendo migajas de la palma de mi mano…_

* * *

><p>La pelinegra salió del Confesionario, sin notar realmente que Mauro se había encontrado escuchando atentamente al otro lado de sus paredes, mirando a la del vestido del coctel con una expresión preocupada, antes de entrar al Confesionario cuando esta estaba demasiado lejos para oírlo…<p>

* * *

><p><strong>-Confesionario-<strong>

_**Mauro-**__¡Sabia que mis cartas de tarot no me habían mentido! Sabrina esconde algo…¡Ella era la oscuridad que se avecinaba! Debo hacer lo posible por advertirle a mi equipo. Solo esperemos que el futuro se vea menos sombrío…(Saca sus cartas de tarot, revolviéndolas un rato antes de poner algunas en su regazo)…Oh no…_

* * *

><p>-¡La siguiente ronda será: Nía vs el sociópata que casi asesina a tres campistas indefensos, Lucas el terrible!-Anunciaba Chris por el megáfono, sintiendo algo de consternación por la albina-¿Saben? Casi me siento mal por la pobre chica…casi. Como sea, ¡Comiencen!-<p>

De inmediato, Lucas comenzó a correr a toda velocidad, con su vara lista para el impacto, mientras que Nía solo caminaba inocentemente por el resbaladizo tronco, mientras su equipo miraba desesperadamente la colisión que se avecinaba…

-Fue un placer conocerla…-Dijo Selena, encogiéndose de hombros.

Sorprendentemente, cerca del punto de encuentro, Nía mostro una sonrisa escalofriante, a la vez que comenzaba acelerar la velocidad, sorprendiendo a un desprevenido Lucas. Justo antes de la colisión, Nía dio un atlético salto por los aires, saltando sobre el moreno antes de aterrizar al otro lado, impecablemente. Lucas inmediatamente se dio vuelta, pero para entonces, Nía había golpeado con fuerza las piernas del moreno, haciéndolo tropezar, y provocando que cayera de cara en el aceitoso tronco, antes de caer al lodo…

Cuando termino el asombroso despliegue, Nía levanto su vara en alto, sonriendo inocentemente una vez más. De inmediato, el equipo Oselotl comenzó a aplaudir ante el desempeño de la albina. Todos menos Kiara y Sabrina, que seguían boquiabiertas ante el despliegue…

* * *

><p><strong>-Confesionario-<strong>

_**Lucas-**__(Cubierto de lodo)-¿¡Como es que…!? Oh, esa chica definitivamente esconde algo entre manos. Sabía que no era la fenómeno con cuerpo de pin-up y cerebro de pez dorado que aparentaba…_

_**Kiara-**__¿Después de Sabrina? Me encantaría tener la cabeza de Nía en una bandeja. Ella es una amenaza…_

_**Sabrina-**__Parece que me equivoque sobre Nía. Ella debe irse de inmediato…_

* * *

><p>-¡Whoa! Eso fue…impresionante-Admitió Roxy, al ver el desempeño de Nía en el desafío-Para serte sincera, la primera vez que te vi parecías…-<p>

-¿Una completa y descerebrada niña de papi que no sabe cómo defenderse por sí misma?-Decía Nía, sonriendo inocentemente-Pues…si lo soy, pero las clases de porrista me mantienen ocupada. Además, el se lo busco…-

-Pues cualquiera que pueda darle una paliza a Lucas es amiga mía-Dijo Roxy, poniendo un brazo en el hombro de Nía, que sonreía conmovida. Kiara no se quedo atrás, y también puso una mano en el hombro de la albina, sonriendo dulcemente –o al menos haciendo el intento- para caer en el lado bueno de la oji-rosada…

-¡Lo mismo digo, Roxy, l-lo mismo digo!

Sabrina solo vio el despliegue de hipocresía con una expresión neutral, antes de voltear a ver a su equipo, que se preguntaba quién sería la siguiente en pasar…

-¿Y ahora? ¿Quién viene?

-Umm…-Decía Selena, mirando a su alrededor. La chica logro finalmente encontrar a Flora, escondida detrás de Kat, y de inmediato la señalo-¿Que tal Flora? Podría ayudarnos a ganar…

-¿Y-yo?-Preguntaba Flora, entre sorprendida y asustada.

-¿Ella?-Preguntaba Sabrina, intentando disimular el disgusto que tenía en tan solo pensar en la participación de la tímida castaña-Uh…no lo sé…-

-¡Vamos, Sabrina, dale una oportunidad! Estoy seguro de que Flora puede hacerlo…-Decía Selena, mientras empujaba a Flora al frente de Sabrina, en un intento por darle confianza. A estas alturas, Sabrina estaba comenzando a sudar nerviosamente, pero hizo lo posible para disimularlo…

* * *

><p><strong>-Confesionario-<strong>

_**Sabrina-**__¿Ella? ¿En una pelea? ¡HA! Claro. ¡Prácticamente la harán trizas! Pero no podía decírselo en su cara, así que tuve que inventar una excusa…_

* * *

><p>-Pues…sí, estoy segura de que puedes hacerlo, Flora-Decía Sabrina, sonriéndole de manera dulce a la oji-café, que solo la miro algo confundida-¿Pero sabes qué? Las rondas del principio no suelen ser muy importantes…¡Las del final nos las que valen la pena! Así que pienso que sería mejor si fueras la ultima en pasar. ¡Si nos dieras la victoria! Algo así como 'Lo mejor para el final'. ¿Qué dices, eh?-<p>

-Uh…esta b-bien, digo, s-si piensas que es lo mejor para mi, supongo que lo es, ¿Cierto?-Respondía Flora, sonriendo de manera nerviosa a la pelinegra, que sonrió de vuelta. Selena, sin embargo, solo veía la escena algo decepcionada, e incluso enfadada, con Sabrina, por no haberla dejado participar…

* * *

><p><strong>-Confesionario-<strong>

_**Selena-**__¿Lo mejor para el final? ¡Ha, si claro! Estoy seguro de que Sabrina simplemente no quería darle la oportunidad de competir sencillamente porque Flora es más tímida y débil. Vaya hipócrita. Diciéndonos que trabajemos como equipo y luego termina menospreciando a los demás…_

* * *

><p>Finalmente, ambos equipos se decidieron por quien sería su siguiente miembro para competir: Los Oselotl Tlatsiuki decidieron a Kiara, mientras que los Nexkoyotl Potoniyo decidieron a Max.<p>

El gamer no pudo evitar sentir un ligero escalofrió al ver la sonrisa fría que Kiara esbozo al verlo, mientras giraba talentosamente su vara entre sus dedos, preparándose para pelear…

-Prepárate para caer, cara de nerd…

-¡Siguiente ronda: Kiara vs Max! ¿Soy el único que cree que esto es demasiado predecible?-Pregunto Chris, antes de hacer sonar su bocina-Meh, como sea, ¡Comiencen!-

Al oír la bocina, Kiara de inmediato comenzó a correr hacia Max, con su vara en alto. Max intento imitar la acción de la estratega, pero termino ubicando su vara en frente de su cuerpo, utilizándola como un escudo.

Este escudo logro detener el golpe que Kiara acertó hacia el gamer exitosamente, a lo cual Max no pudo evitar sonreír impresionado.

Sin embargo, no paso mucho tiempo antes de que Kiara le acertara un golpe en el rostro a Max, haciéndolo perder el equilibrio ligeramente…

-¡Ha! Patético. ¿Enserio crees que lograras salirte con la suya después de que _tu novia_ humillo a _MI NOVIO _en la final del año pasado? ¡Pues estas equivocado!-Exclamaba Kiara, con ira contenida, mientras comenzaba a lanzar golpe tras golpe hacia el gamer, que lograba detener la mayoría con su vara, mientras que otra daban a su objetivo. Cansado de solo detener golpes, Max decidió atacar a la casi-calva estratega, abofeteándola con su rigida vara…-¡Ouch! ¿Pero qué…-

De nuevo, la vara golpeo sin piedad a la estratega, haciéndola tambalearse en el tronco, pero no perdió tanto el equilibrio como para caer al lodo. La estratega de inmediato miro al gamer con su helada mirada de furia, mientras el peli-azul solo sonreía travieso, antes de lanzar otro golpe hacia el rostro de la estratega. La pelinegra respondió con otro golpe inmediatamente después de recuperarse por el ataque del gamer, pero Max logro esquivarlo con facilidad, antes de tirar a Kiara al lodo con un poderoso golpe en sus costados, haciéndolo caer al lodo…

-¡Whoa, y en un inesperado contraataque, Max le da un punto a el equipo Nexkoyotl! Ahora el puntaje es un 3-1, aun a favor del equipo Oselotl…

-¡Eso es Max!-Felicitaba Nate al chico, emocionado.

-¡Estuviste asombroso!-Felicitaba Nick al chico, mientras chocaba cinco con el peli-azul.

-Meh, no fue nada, enserio. ¡Practico con el Mii todos los días! Solo es cubrir, cubrir, golpe, esquivar, y golpe. ¡Sencillo!-Decía Max, sonriendo apenado ante la atención que recibía de parte de su equipo.

-Aun así che, estuviste genial-Dijo Sebastián, palmeando la espalda al gamer-Pero aun tenemos que ganar tres puntos más si queremos superarlas. ¿Quién será el próximo?-

Dean enfoco su mirada al otro extremo, y noto que Carly se estaba ubicando en el extremo del tronco, con su vara en mano y lista para el desafío.

-Meh, creo que iré yo. No creo que cierta _imbécil abbracci-arbolea_ pueda con mis _capacitá decisamente superiore_…-Decía Dean, arrogantemente, mientras tomaba su vara, y se preparaba para comenzar el desafío. Sus compañeros de equipo solo lo miraron confundidos, sin saber realmente lo que había dicho. Lucas, al si haberlo entendido perfectamente, solo rodo los ojos…

-Cretino…

-¡Siguiente ronda: Carly vs Dean! Heheh, esto será interesante…

-¡Prepárate para caer, lunática!-Decía Dean, sonriendo desafiante. Carly solo le dirigió una mirada de determinación, mientras comenzaba a correr hacia el centro del tronco. Dean de inmediato hizo lo mismo, y, en poco tiempo, los dos se encontraban atacándose el uno al otro con sus respectivas varas.

-¡Eso es, Dean, derríbala!

-¡Vamos Carly, acaba con él!

Mauro estuvo callado todo el tiempo, mirando un par de hojas de té en la palma de su mano con preocupación. Después de un rato, y al notar que la mayoría estaba muy concentrado en la pelea de la ecologista con el italiano, decidió escabullirse entre la multitud de su equipo, y comenzó a caminar hacia la plataforma de los Oselotl Tlatsiuki, intentando hacer el menor ruido posible…

* * *

><p><strong>-Confesionario-<strong>

_**Mauro-**__Esta bien, realmente necesito advertirles a todos sobre la maldad que acecha. ¡Y estoy cien por ciento seguro de que se trata de Sabrina! Así que intentare hablar con alguien de su equipo en privado sobre ella…¡Solo así habrá alguna chance de lograr expulsarla antes de que sea demasiado tarde!_

* * *

><p>Mauro logro escabullirse hasta el otro equipo, donde fácilmente encontró a Nía parada cerca de él. Sin pensarlo dos veces, Mauro tomo el brazo de Nía, y la arrastro lo suficientemente lejos como para no ser oído por Sabrina. Después de un largo rato de arrastrar a la albina –la cual solo reía tontamente ante todo, como si de un juego se tratase- el vidente finalmente soltó a la oji-rosada, que sonreía de oreja a oreja…<p>

-¡Hola Marcus! ¿Cómo estas, eh? Ha sido un laaaargo tiempo…

-¡Soy Mauro, y debemos darnos prisa, no tenemos mucho tiempo!-Decía Mauro, visiblemente alarmado, mientras veía paranoico a su alrededor-Necesitas…necesitas sacar a Sabrina del juego. Rápido-

-¿Sabrina? ¿Por qué? ¡Ella ha sido muy, muy, muy agradable con todos!-Decía, con una expresión de confusión. Mauro, sin embargo, solo se encontraba temblando, como si se estuviera congelando.

-¡Está mintiendo! Ugh, incluso aquí puedo sentir sus energías oscuras…¡Ella planea algo a sus espaldas! ¡Mis cartas de tarot me lo dijeron! Sin mencionar a las hojas de té, que me avisaron que el mal está más cerca de lo que creemos…

-¡Oh, Marcus, eres tan gracioso! ¿Cartas que hablan? ¿Hojas de Té que avisan? ¡Comiquísimo!-Exclamaba la albina, soltando una carcajada. Mauro solo bufo irritado, mientras intentaba hallar una manera de explicarle la situación a la –evidentemente, poco inteligente- chica.

Pero ya se había hecho demasiado tarde, debido a que, sin siquiera voltear, Mauro podía sentir a alguien a sus espaldas…

-O-oh no…

-¿Qué hacen ustedes dos aquí, eh? ¿Por qué no se encuentra viendo el desafío?-Preguntaba Sabrina, con algo de curiosidad. A su lado se encontraban Jen y Kat, que, para cuando Mauro volteo a verlas, inmediatamente fue atacado por una mirada homicida de parte de las dos féminas…

-Y-yo…u-uh…solo…

-¡El estaba contándome muchas, muchas cosas sobre ti, Sabrinita! Como que planeas traicionarnos, o que no eres lo que pareces, o que deberíamos expulsarte, y que tienes muy mal aliento…-Enumeraba Nía, sonriendo estúpidamente, mientras Mauro le hacía repetidas señas para que callara, sin mucho éxito-¡Hehehe!, Esta bien, la ultima la invente…¡Pero todas las demás puedes agradecérselas a Marcos! ¡Es tan gracioso! ¿Puedes creer que habla con cartas y hojas de té?-

De inmediato, Sabrina le dirigió una mirada fría a Mauro, que solo tembló aterrado ante esto. Jen y Kat, sin embargo, solo miraban al chico con algo de enfado, aunque también se veían algo dudosas. De ambas, Kat fue la primera en hablar.

-Uh, ¿Cómo 'descubriste' todo esto sobre Sabrina?-Pregunto Kat, dibujando comillas en el aire.

-¡P-pues, en el…

-¿Enserio vamos a escuchar a este mentiroso cuando estamos en _medio_ de un desafío? ¡Solo quiere crear un conflicto en el equipo para debilitarnos, y así ganarnos más fácilmente!-Interrumpía Sabrina, apartando a Jen y a Kat del vidente, al cual le dirigió una mirada de advertencia-Además, si fuera así, ¿Por qué decirlo mientras estamos en un desafío, en vez de _después _de que este termine, eh? ¡Solo quiere que perdamos!-

Jen y Kat intercambiaron una mirada pensativa ante esto, meditando por unos segundos lo dicho por la líder de su equipo. Después de un rato, llegaron a un veredicto.

-Pues…suena muy lógico, Sabrina. Además, nos has ayudado mucho con el desafío hasta ahora…¿Así que porque planearías apuñalarnos en la espalda? Pareces una buena persona…-Opino Jen, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Lo mismo aquí…-Añadió Kat, chocando cinco con Sabrina, aunque termino golpeándola muy fuerte a la pelinegra, la cual retiro la mano adolorida. Luego de esto, Kat le dirigió una mirada intimidante a Mauro, tronándose los dedos en el proceso, provocando que el chico retrocediera algo asustado-En cuanto a ti…

-No pierdan su tiempo con él, chicas. No vale la pena bajarnos a su nivel…

Con eso, el trió se retiro de vuelta con su equipo, mientras Mauro veía la escena, estupefacto y aterrado con las posibles consecuencias que podría traerle el haber caído en el lado malo de la pelinegra. Nía, sin embargo, seguía sonriendo de oreja a oreja, antes de mirar algo confundida a Mauro, debido a su expresión algo deprimida…

-Aww, ¿Por qué la cara larga?-Preguntaba Nía, algo compasiva, mientras estiraba los cachetes de Mauro con fuerza. Mauro solo abofeteo las manos de la oji-rosada, mientras caminaba de vuelta hacia su equipo, con una expresión derrotada.

-Por nada, Nía. Por nada…

Nía no pudo evitar sonreír ante lo dicho por el vidente, mientras caminaba de vuelta a su equipo, silbando inocentemente.

* * *

><p><strong>-Confesionario-<strong>

_**Mauro-**__Bien…caí en el lado malo de Sabrina, ninguna de sus compañeras de equipo me creyó, y estoy seguro de que todo esto me morderá el trasero luego…¿Pero podría ser peor, no? A lo mejor tengo algo de suerte que me logre sacar de esto…(Saca un par de monedas doradas de su bolsillo, y las lanza sobre so regazo, antes de mirarlas con horror)…¡OH VAMOS!..._

* * *

><p>-¡Admite que solo dices locuras, hippie maniática!<p>

-¡Tu admite que un sistema de combustibles fósiles es completamente innecesario y dañino para el medio ambiente, ogro capitalista!

-¡NUNCA!

Carly y Dean ya llevaban un buen rato peleando, cada uno ofreciendo la resistencia necesaria para contrarrestar los ataques del otro…que no era mucha que digamos, debido a que ninguno de ellos era realmente atlético. Finalmente, Dean logro someter a Carly con un fuerte golpe en el estomago, dejándola sin aire y dándole la oportunidad de derribarla al lodo. El italiano levanto su vara en el aire, sonriendo orgullosamente.

-¡Y Dean gana la quinta ronda! Sorprendentemente, ahora el marcador esta 3-2, aun a favor de las chicas, pero definitivamente es una evolución para los Nexkoyotl. La pregunta es, ¿Lograran igualar completamente el marcador?-

-Creo que ya es hora de que sea mi turno…-Decía Sabrina, dando un paso al frente-Debo tomar la tarea de aumentar la ventaja de mi equipo antes de que esos sucios descerebrados siquiera lleguen a igualarnos-

-Por mi está bien. Anda y fracasa de una vez…-Dijo Kiara, rodando los ojos.

-¡Vamos Sabrina, puedes hacerlo!-Decía Shiny, de un tono mucho más entusiasta que la estratega.

-Uh…Sabrina…-Decía Roxy, de un tono inseguro, al ver que Sebastián era el contrincante de la –muy físicamente apta- líder de los Oselotl Tlatsiuki-¿Podrías…no lo sé, no ser tan dura con él? D-digo, no es que me importe ni nada, pero…el no es realmente un atleta-

Sabrina no pudo evitar sonreír ante la repentina inseguridad de la roquera, y de inmediato puso un brazo alrededor del hombro de la roquera, antes de intentar hacerla entrar en razón.

-¡Roxy! ¿Cómo puedes ser tan egoísta?

-¿Egoísta?-Preguntaba Roxy, confundida-¿A qué te refieres con…-

-¡Estas dejando que tus sentimientos por Sebastián afecten el desempeño de tu equipo! Por eso eres egoísta. Somos un equipo, Roxanne, y _ellos _son el enemigo. Uno no tiene piedad con el enemigo…-Decía Sabrina, fingiendo consternación ante la actitud de la roquera. De inmediato, Roxy fue rodeada por las miradas de sus compañeras –a excepción de Melody, que solo frotaba su brazo nerviosa- que la miraban con algo de desconfianza. Suspirando hondamente, Roxy bajo la mirada, algo avergonzada consigo misma. Sabrina no desaprovecho la oportunidad, y de inmediato puso su vara en las manos de la roquera, que alzo una ceja confundida.

-¿Uh?

-¿Sabes? Creo que mejor pasare en la siguiente ronda. Ahora necesitas probarte a ti misma que puedes hacerlo, aun si eso significa enfrentarte a tu propio novio…

-Uh, el no es mi novio-Corrigió Roxy, algo irritada, mientras le devolvía la vara a Sabrina-¿Y porque no mejor pasa alguien más? Digo, no es que el me importe ni nada, pero nos llevamos bien y…-

-¿Sabes? Realmente me decepcionas, Roxy. La temporada pasada eras una chica ruda, sin dudas, y que no dejaba que tonterías como un enamoramiento la frenara…¿Acaso cambiaste, y te volviste una princesita enamoradiza? Porque si es así…

-Dame la vara-Dijo Roxy, cortante. De inmediato, Sabrina le entrego dicha vara a Roxy, y esta la sujeto con fuerza, mientras se dirigía hacia el extremo del tronco…

Sebastián, desde el otro lado, solo veía a Roxy con algo de confusión.

* * *

><p><strong>-Confesionario-<strong>

_**Roxy-**__Sabrina tiene razón, no puedo dejar que mis…ugh, 'sentimientos' por Sebastián me distraigan. Me lo he dicho un millón de veces: Un novio trae más problemas que beneficios. ¿Y Sebastián? El es, después de Kira, mi mejor amigo. Estoy seguro de que entenderá…_

_**Sebastián-**__¿Qué acaso no era Sabrina contra la que iba a combatir? ¿Qué la hizo cambiar de opinión? ¿Y porque…uh, pusieron a Roxy en su lugar?_

* * *

><p>-¿¡Roxy vs Sebastián!? Whoa, esto será muy interesante…-Decía Chris, riendo maliciosamente-Como sea, ¡Comiencen a golpearse, tortolitos!-<p>

Roxy solo sintió un ligero escalofrió ante lo dicho por Chris, antes de comenzar a correr a toda velocidad hacia Sebastián. El chico solo avanzo algo inseguro, utilizando su vara como escudo para proteger su rostro, mientras se acercaba a Roxy…

Desgraciadamente para el uruguayo, Roxy decidió acertar a las piernas, y en menos de un segundo, el chico cayo anti-climáticamente hacia el estanque de lodo.

-Y en un…bastante decepcionante despliegue, Roxy le da otro punto al equipo Oselotl, subiendo las apuestas a 4-2. ¿Acaso los chicos podrán hacer algo para detener al aplastante ventaja de las chicas?-

-¿¡Viejo, que diablos te paso!?-Preguntaba Lucas, incrédulo-¡Ni siquiera intentaste golpearla!-

-Uh…e-ella fue muy rápida, che. ¡Sencillamente no pude…-

-Viejo, no tienes excusa-Corto Galen, cruzándose de brazo-Admite que lo hiciste para darle la victoria a Roxy…-

-¿¡Que!? Pero yo no…

-Como sea, supongo que yo soy el siguiente para la fiesta de té, ¿No es así?-Le corto Galen al uruguayo, que solo suspiro algo deprimido-Por lo menos intentare dar un golpe. Ya saben, lo que se _supone _que debemos hacer en el desafío…

Sebastián solo suspiro aun más ante lo dicho por el sarcástico joven, mientras se alejaba del grupo, escondiéndose en la parte posterior de la plataforma.

* * *

><p><strong>-Confesionario-<strong>

_**Sebastián-**__¡No me dio tiempo para atacar, enserio! Aunque…no sé si hubiera podido golpearla. Solo espero que, si perdemos, mi equipo no me expulse por eso…_

* * *

><p>Galen se posiciono en el extremo de su tronco, mientras Sabrina se ubicaba en el opuesto, sonriendo desafiante. De inmediato, Galen trago saliva, aterrado, mientras veía como Chris se preparaba para anunciar el comienzo del desafío…<p>

-¡Ugh! ¿Pero qué…? ¿¡Que se supone que es esto!?-Preguntaba Chris, horrorizado, mientras sujetaba su taza de café como si de un monstruo se tratara.

-Un Latte descafeinado, tal como me lo ordenaste…-Decía Johanna, entre dientes. Chris solo tomo otro sorbo, solo para escupirlo de inmediato en el rostro de la deportista.

-¡Ugh, pero si sabes que odio la vainilla!

-¡Pero no tiene vainilla!

-¿A no?-Pregunto Chris, dándose cuenta de su error-Pues…¿Porque no? ¡Si yo amo la vainilla! Anda a la cocina y tráeme uno con vainilla…

La oji-café se alejo murmurándole insultos al anfitrión, que saco su clásico megáfono, preparándose para anunciar la siguiente batalla…

-¡Sabrina vs Galen! Esto es taaan predecible…-Reía Chris, para la irritación de Galen-Como sea: ¡Comiencen!

De inmediato, Sabrina y Galen comenzaron a correr el uno hacia el otro, lo más rápido que sus piernas lo permitían. Galen intento dar el primer golpe, pero Sabrina rápidamente lo bloqueo, para luego tirar su vara hacia el estanque de lodo…

Galen, ahora totalmente indefenso, decidió tomar el camino menos doloroso, y salto de inmediato al estanque de lodo. Sabrina solo sonrió satisfecha con su victoria, mientras giraba su vara en el aire…

-¡Y Sabrina gana la séptima ronda! Ya son 5-2, a favor de las Oselotl. Los chicos realmente necesitaran un milagro si quieren rebasar a sus mucho más talentosas rivales…

A estas alturas, Dean veía como su equipo se hundía con una expresión desesperada, su ojo derecho incluso llegando a tener un evidente tic nervioso…

* * *

><p><strong>-Confesionario-<strong>

_**Dean-**__Me encuentro en un equipo lleno de idiotas…_

* * *

><p>-Está bien, admitámoslo hombres: Apestamos. ¡Y bastante!-Decía Galen, mientras retiraba el exceso de lodo de su cabello-¿Por qué no nos rendimos? Digo, así nos salvaríamos la humillación…<p>

-Yo secundo esta noción-Decía Lucas, de acuerdo con el sarcástico joven.

-Meh, yo también. Al menos así podríamos salir de esto y poder descansar un rato…-Decía Matt indiferente, mientras sujetaba algo adolorido su rostro. Dean solo miro todo es con algo de irritación, pero de inmediato logro controlarse, mientras, con un fuerte golpe a la plataforma con su pie, llamaba la atención de su equipo.

-Viejos, ¿Qué les pasa? ¿Pensando en rendirse? ¡Aun no hemos perdido! Significa que tenemos oportunidad. ¡Podemos ganar! ¡Podemos derrotar a las chicas! Solo debemos permanecer unidos…¿Qué dicen, eh? ¡Equipo Nexkoyotl!

Su 'grito de victoria' fue seguido por un incomodo silencio. Sin embargo, después de unos segundos, Max se unió al oji-ámbar, seguido luego de los demás Nexkoyotl's…

-Sí, vamos…

-Yay, yupi, y todo eso…

-¡Espero que no perdamos, whoohoo!

-¡Esa es la actitud!-Exclamaba Dean, con un imperceptible sarcasmo-¡Ahora vayamos a patear traseros de jaguar!-

* * *

><p><strong>-Confesionario-<strong>

_**Dean-**__Si, se que probablemente perdamos…pero necesito ir ganándome su confianza. Ahora solo me queda elegir a dos o tres imbéciles con los cuales formar una alianza. Hmm…Lucas no es confiable, Galen es demasiado sabiondo, y eso puede ser un problema a futuro, Crash es…un completo lunático, y Matt es un completo idiota. Así que Nate y Nick son mi mejores opciones..._

* * *

><p>-¡Vamos, Jim, tú sigues!-Decía Dean, palmeando amistosamente la espalda del delincuente, que comenzó a sudar nervioso al ver que Melody se encontraba al otro lado, preparándose para luchar.<p>

-Uh, viejo, no lo sé…

-¡Somos un equipo, hermano! Así que no nos traiciones ahora…

Jim solo asintió débilmente con la cabeza, mientras se preparaba para comenzar a pelear. Chris de inmediato miro con una sonrisa a la pareja, preparándose para anunciar el desafío…

-¿Melody vs Jim? Esto terminara mal. Muy, muy mal…¡Hehehe, me encanta! ¡Comiencen!

De inmediato, Jim y Melody comenzaron a correr hacia la dirección opuesta. Justo en el punto central, ambos conectaron vara, intentando –de manera sutil- tirar el otro al lodo…

-Necesito un favor…-Decía Jim, en casi un susurro. Melody, sin embargo, logro escucharlo.

-¿Cuál? ¿Y porque esperas hasta ahora para preguntar?

-Necesito que me dejes ganar este reto…-Decía Jim, mirando con preocupación a su equipo, que tenía sus ojos fijos en el. Melody solo arqueo una ceja, confundida.

-¿¡Qué!?

-¡Shh, solo esta vez! Vamos, Melody…¡Llevan una ventaja enorme a nosotros! Es que necesito quitar la presión sobre nosotros. Los chicos creen que nuestra relación esta afectándome…y si no logro convencerlos de que no es así, ¡Terminaran expulsándome! Así que por favor, solo esta vez…

Melody suspiro cansada, antes de asentir con la cabeza, y dirigirle una sonrisa tierna al delincuente.

-De acuerdo…pero solo porque me lo pediste tu.

Con eso, Jim fingió darle un golpe a la amante del mar, a lo cual esta se tiro al lodo, dándole la victoria al delincuente.

-¡Y Jim gana un punto! Ya son 5-3, aun a favor de los Oselotl…

-¡Oh, vamos!-Gritaba Kiara, irritada-¡Melody! ¡Estábamos a un punto de ganar!-

-Lo siento…-Se excusaba la amante del mar, mientras salía del estanque cubierta de pies a cabeza con fango, intentando ocultar una risilla-¡Sencillamente fue demasiado para mí!-

-¡Ugh, te juro que te voy a…

-Calma, ¿Si? Aun vamos a la cabeza. No tenemos de que preocuparnos…-Le aseguro Sabrina a la estratega, que solo bufo enfadada.

-¡Pero ella le regalo del…

-¡Shhh!-Callaba Sabrina a la estratega, mientras miraba con sospecha a Melody, que ya estaba demasiado lejos como para oírla-Si, lo se…pero no podemos decir nada aun. Además, igual ganaremos el desafío de hoy, así que no vale mucho su 'sacrificio'. ¿O acaso crees que los chicos serán capaces de ganar tres rondas seguidas?-

La pelinegra comenzó a reír ante la simple idea, mientras que la casi-calva Kiara solo le seguía dirigiendo una mirada de enfado a Melody, que noto dicha mirada, y de inmediato intento evitarla…

* * *

><p><strong>-Confesionario-<strong>

_**Kiara-**__Melody esta auto-saboteando nuestros desafíos…¡Otra vez! Ugh, no puedo esperar para lanzar su flacuchento y bronceado trasero fuera de la isla…_

* * *

><p>Después de Jim y Melody, le siguieron Shiny y Nick, que de inmediato se posicionaron para comenzar el desafío. Sorprendentemente, Nick logro derrotar a la del flequillo rubio, haciéndola resbalar hacia el estanque de lodo.<p>

Sabrina, al ver como el marcador cambiaba a un 5-4, intento mantener una expresión calmada, intentando no pensar en que su predicción –la cual fue más una burla en el momento- se iba volviendo cada vez mas real…

Por supuesto, no le gusto mucho a la pelinegra ver como Nate lograba –aun mas sorprendentemente, debido al tamaño, contextura y timidez del pequeño chico- derrotar a Selena, debido a que este había resbalado a medio camino, provocando que Selena intentara golpear algo que no estaba allí, y haciéndola perder el equilibrio, hasta que cayera al estanque de lodo…

Ahora todo se resumía a Mauro y a Flora, la ultima que se encontraba temblando incesantemente. Por supuesto, esto no paso de largo a los miembros de los Nexkoyotl Potoniyo, los cuales miraban con arrogancia a la tímida castaña…

-¡Vamos viejo, prácticamente tienes el desafío ganado!-Decía Matt, palmeando la espalda de Mauro, que le sonreía al chico.

-Sip. Parece que tengo la suerte de mi lado…

-Solo trata de ser objetivo, ¿Quieres? No te pongas a fanfarronear…-Decía Dean al vidente, intentando hacer que se concentrara en el desafío-No sabemos si la chica realmente tiene un as bajo la manga-

-Uh, ¿Acaso creen que _ella _tendría un plan bajo la manga?-Señalaba Lucas, riendo maliciosamente al ver como Flora caminaba de un lado para el otro, visiblemente nerviosa…

Sabrina, mientras tanto, parecía estar casi o más nerviosa que la tímida chica, su mirada completamente perdida en el espacio.

* * *

><p><strong>-Confesionario-<strong>

_**Sabrina-**__¿F-F-Flora? ¿¡FLORA!? Ugh, tenía que dejarla de último lugar…_

* * *

><p>-¿Qué te parece, Sabrina? ¡Parece que Flora podrá participar en el desafío! ¿No es genial?-Preguntaba Lena, con una sonrisa burlona. De inmediato, Sabrina le dirigió una sonrisa plástica a la chica punk, intentando mantener la calma…<p>

-Por supuesto que lo es, _Selena_-Dijo Sabrina, poniendo énfasis en el nombre, lo cual provoco que Lena sintiera un ligero tic-¿Qué podría ser mejor para darle algo de confianza? Pero supongo que entenderás que si ella falla, tendremos que expulsar a la responsable por hacernos perder, ¿Cierto?-

Ante esto, la sonrisa de Lena desapareció al instante, mientras miraba con algo de culpa a Flora.

-Uh, ¿Me permites un minuto?-Decía Lena, sonriendo nerviosamente, mientras se alejaba de Sabrina. De inmediato, la skater corrió hacia donde se encontraba Flora, y, cuando la encontró, no dudo en comenzar a hablar…

-¡Por favor, dime que sabes lo que estás haciendo!-Decía Lena, sujetando los hombros de la peli-café, que solo trago saliva nerviosa ante la apariencia psicótica de la chica.

-Uh…¿A-a que te refieres?

-¡El desafío! ¿Sabes lo que haces, cierto?

Flora solo negó con la cabeza, bajando la mirada algo apenada.

-Lo siento. Sabia que era mala idea venir aquí…

Lena solo arqueo una ceja, confundida.

-Uh…¿Te refieres a venir al desafío? ¡Porque no debes sentirte mal, digo, es obligatorio y todo e…

-No, m-me refiero al programa…-Cortaba Flora, frotando su brazo algo nerviosa-…Al p-principio no pensé que me aceptarían, pero ahora que estoy aquí, m-me doy cuenta de que debí haberme quedado en casa. Digo, ¡Todas ustedes merecen estar aquí mucho más que yo! C-creo que mejor renunciare. Digo, me van a expulsar de todos modos cuando pierda el desafío, ¿No?-

-¡NO! ¡Nunca renuncies! ¡Renunciar es para perdedores, y tú no eres una perdedora! Solo debes…solo inténtalo, ¿Si?-Decía Lena, sacudiendo a la castaña violentamente, la cual solo intentaba no marearse con tantas sacudidas.

-No lo sé. Digo, Sabrina me dejo de última por…

-¡Olvídate de ella! Si, ella te subestimo. ¡Pero no dejes que eso te afecte! Yo creo que tu puedes ganar el desafío, y es importante que también tu lo creas, ¿Ok?

La castaña solo asintió ligeramente. Lena tomo la vara de la tímida chica, y la puso en sus manos, mientras la empujaba hacia el extremo del tronco…

-¡Ahora ve allá, y gana por nuestro equipo!-Exclamaba Lena, dándole un empujón a Flora, causando que la chica se tambaleara un poco. Flora de inmediato miro aterrada a Mauro, y como este sujetaba su vara con firmeza, listo para comenzar a luchar…

* * *

><p><strong>-Confesionario-<strong>

_**Flora-**__(En posición fetal)-Estoy m-muerta…_

* * *

><p>-¡Hora de la ronda decisiva: Flora vs Mauro! Whoa, esto…esto me da algo de lastima. Enserio…-Decía Chris, mientras Johanna le traía una tercera taza de café. De inmediato, Chris le dio un sorbo, pero no paso mucho antes de que volviera a escupirlo al rostro de la deportista, que ya estaba completamente harta de los caprichos del conductor…<p>

-¡AGH! ¿¡AHORA QUE!? ¿¡AHORA QUE LE FALTA AL MALDITO CAFÉ!?

-Pues…ahora que lo pienso, no estaba nada mal…-Decía Chris, dándole un sorbo a su café, y sonriendo satisfecho-¡Buen trabajo, asistente! Sigue así y te ganaras un aumento…

-¡Tu no me estas pagando!

-Ah, sí, ya casi lo olvidaba…-Decía Chris, riendo torpemente-Como sea. ¡Que comience el desafío!-

De inmediato, Mauro comenzó a correr hacia la dirección de Flora, con su vara en alto, listo para atacar. Flora, por su parte, intento imitar dicha acción, corriendo ciegamente hacia Mauro mientras utilizaba su vara como escudo…

Por supuesto, dicho escudo fue fácilmente arrebatado por Mauro, que con un golpe seco de su vara, tiro el arma de Flora hacia el estanque de lodo, dejándola completamente indefensa.

-¡No!-Gritaba Lena preocupada, al ver que Flora había quedado expuesta al haber perdido su única defensa.

-O-oh no…-Decía Flora, mientras se cubría con ambas manos, preparándose para el golpe que se avecinaba. Mauro de inmediato subió su vara en alto, listo para tirar a Flora. Desgraciadamente para el vidente, una luz brillante fue enfocada en sus ojos, dejándolo completamente cegado en ese momento.

Intentando distinguir la fuente, Mauro pudo distinguir que la luz venia desde la plataforma del equipo Oselotl. No necesitaba distinguir su rostro era para saber quién era la responsable…

Después de un rato golpeando el aire, en un intento por acertarle a Flora sin ver, Mauro termino perdiendo el equilibrio, resbalando del tronco y cayendo al estanque de lodo debajo…

-¡Y las Oselotl Tlatsiuki ganan el desafío de inmunidad!

De inmediato, las once féminas comenzaron a festejar, gritar, o felicitar a Flora, que solo respondía a dichas felicitaciones con una mirada confundida, debido a que, técnicamente, no había hecho nada…

-¡Nexkoyotl Potoniyo, los veo en la eliminación esta noche! Vayan pensando en quien eliminar…-Les decía Chris a los once chicos. De inmediato, una porción observo a Mauro, mientras que otra observaba a Sebastián. Ambos chicos inmediatamente tragaron saliva, dándose una mirada el uno al otro mientras pensaban en la posibilidad de que uno de los dos iba a ser el expulsado…

* * *

><p><strong>-Confesionario-<strong>

_**Flora-**__¿Gane? ¿Pero si técnicamente no hice nada?_

_**Sabrina-**__(Sujetando un espejo de bolsillo con una sonrisa maliciosa)-Si, yo fui la responsable del pequeño 'truco del reflejo'. ¿Qué esperaban? ¿Qué dejara que Flora arruinara nuestro primer desafío? Ni loca…_

_**Selena-**__Hmm…parece raro de que Mauro haya perdido de manera tan…estúpida. Por alguna razón, creo que Sabrina tiene algo que ver en esto…_

* * *

><p>La noche había caído en la Isla Maukayotl. La luna brillaba en todo su esplendor, las estrellas cubrían el cielo como una manta celestial, y un ambiente frio y silencioso reinaba el campamento…<p>

Los once perdedores se habían reunido alrededor de la fogata, frente a la cual había un acantilado, rodeado de enormes _Moai's_, y en cuyo borde se encontraba un enorme objeto, cubierto por una manta blanca…

Las once ganadoras del equipo Oselotl, mientras tanto, observaban todo desde unas gradas ubicadas cerca de la fogata. Sabrina sonreía de oreja a oreja ante su victoria, Kiara solo miraba con desconfianza a Melody, y Nía sonreía perdidamente, como era usual en ella…

-¡Bienvenidos a la primera ceremonia de eliminación! Oselotl Tlatsiuki, ustedes ganaron el desafío de hoy, así que ganan su recompensa de hoy: ¡Una cena Premium de Hot Dogs, cortesías de WcPiggies! Si tiene carne, huesos, y pezuñas de cerdo, ¡Entonces viene de WcPiggies!

De inmediato, las once chicas pusieron una expresión de asco ante su 'recompensa'. Chris, mientras tanto, continúo con la ceremonia…

-Nexkoyotl Potoniyo, su desempeño hoy dejo mucho que desear. Galen, tú mismo te lanzaste al lodo después de una patética pelea. Lucas, ¡Perdiste contra Nía! Eso habla por sí mismo. Sebastián, tu probablemente le diste paso libre a tu novia para ganar, y Mauro, tu perdiste de una manera muy estúpida ante Flora…si, _esa _Flora. Como sea. Los que no reciban un clásico malvavisco deberán irse de la isla. Y no podrán regresar. ¡_Jamás!_

-El primer malvavisco es para…¡Dean!

El castaño atrapo su malvavisco en el aire, sonriendo arrogante al resto mientras lo comía de un solo bocado.

-¡Crash, Jim, Matt y Max también están a salvo! Además de Nick y Nate…

Los seis chicos atraparon sus malvaviscos en el aire, sonriendo al saber que se encontraban a salvo. Galen, Lucas, Mauro y Sebastián eran los únicos sin un malvavisco. Los dos primeros se encontraban algo indiferentes, mirando aburridos la bandeja de malvaviscos. Los últimos dos, sin embargo…parecían tener el corazón en la boca en ese momento…

-¡Galen, Lucas, están a salvo!

Los dos chicos atraparon sus malvaviscos en el aire. El moreno le dirigió una sonrisa maliciosa tanto a Mauro como a Sebastián, mientras devoraba su malvavisco.

-Sebastián, Mauro, ambos tuvieron muchos votos. ¡Y con razón! Digo, uno de ustedes perdió de una manera bastante patética contra una oponente con menos de la mitad de su fuerza, y con aun menos valentía. Mientras que el otro decidió poner sus sentimientos primero, y termino dejando ganar a su no-novia…

-¿Podrías terminar de una vez, che?-Preguntaba Sebastián, enfadado.

-Oye, tranquilo viejo. Estoy intentando conducir un show aquí…-Decía Chris, mientras tomaba el último malvavisco en su mano, listo para lanzarlo-Y el ultimo malvavisco va para…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…¡Sebastián!-

El uruguayo atrapo incrédulo su malvavisco en el aire, sorprendido de seguir en el juego.

-Mauro, esto significa que estas eliminado del juego. Lo siento viejo…pero no mucho-

-Supongo que debí haberlo visto venir…-Murmuraba el vidente, con su mirada fija al suelo-¿Eso significa que debo meterme en ese escalofriante cañón?-

-¿Cañón? ¡Ha! ¡Por supuesto que no, hermano! Esta tenemos algo mucho más…medieval…

El vidente solo arqueo una ceja, confundido. Desgraciadamente, estaba a punto de averiguarlo…

* * *

><p>-¡Temblad, ante la balista de la vergüenza!-Decía Chris, dramáticamente, mientras el Chef quitaba la manta blanca, y revelaba lo que había debajo. De inmediato, Mauro abrió los ojos sorprendido al ver lo que parecía ser una ballesta gigantesca, algo así como un arco para lanzar flechas, pero ubicado de manera horizontal, y mucho, <em>mucho <em>más gigantesca. El Chef ubico al chico en el arco de la balista, mientras sacaba un machete de su espalda, listo para cortar la soga que mantenía la balista tensa…

-¿Ultimas palabras antes de ser disparado como una flecha al océano?

Sin pensarlo, Mauro abrió la boca para comenzar a hablar, con la intención de delatar a cierta pelinegra…pero fue inmediatamente disparado por los aires, aterrizando en alguna parte en el medio del océano…

-¡Era una pregunta retorica, haha! ¿Porque será que siempre creen que realmente los dejare hablar? Nunca aprender, ¿Cierto?-Decía Chris, riendo sádicamente-Como sea, necesitare a un voluntario de cada equipo…

-¡Oh, oh, yo, elíjeme!-Decía Nía, emocionada, mientras corría entusiasta hacia donde se encontraba Chris.

-Pues, supongo que yo…

-¡Yo iré!-Decía Lucas, callando inmediatamente a Galen, mientras caminaba hacia donde se encontraba Chris. El anfitrión miro a ambos con una sonrisa sádica…

-¡Felicitaciones a ambos, han ganado un viaje muy especial a la Isla del Exilio! Una isla no muy lejos de aquí en la cual permanecerán dos días completos, sin comida, agua, o cama, y rodeados de animales salvajes…-

-¡Yay, vacaciones!-Exclamaba Nía, aplaudiendo alegremente. Lucas, sin embargo, solo se cruzo de brazos.

-Por favor, dime que hay algo más que solo esto…

-¡Por supuesto! La Isla del Exilio también es el lugar en el cual podrán encontrar la Estatuilla de Invencibilidad. ¿La recuerdas, Lucas? ¿Aquella estatua modelada a partir de mi hermoso rostro, que tanto intentaste encontrar la temporada pasada, pero no tuviste el más remoto éxito? ¿La recuerdas? Yo creo que si…

Lucas solo rodo los ojos ante el recordatorio, mientras miraba como el Chef aparecía de nuevo, ahora conduciendo un helicóptero, el cual bajaba una escalera al acantilado para que el par subiera por esta…

-Deberán permanecer allá hasta el próximo desafío. ¡Tengan suerte, y traten de no morir!

Nía comenzó a subir por la escalera, despreocupadamente, hasta llegar al asiento al lado del Chef. Lucas luego comenzó a seguirla, aunque algo más dudoso, hasta que logro subir al helicóptero en cuestión…

* * *

><p><strong>-Confesionario-<strong>

_**Lucas-**__¿Otro ídolo de inmunidad? ¡Genial! Solo debo comenzar a buscar de inmediato, antes de que alguno de esos perdedores tenga la oportunidad de quitármelo. Será sencillo. Aunque ahora tengo competencia…esa Nía simplemente no me da buena espina. Me da la impresión que su estupidez es…bueno, ¡Demasiado estúpida para ser real! Y ahora que estamos los dos solos por un par de noches, aprovechare la oportunidad para sacarle la verdad…_

* * *

><p>-Ahh…parece que eso fue todo-Decía Chris, volteando a ver a la cámara, con su usual sonrisa perfecta-¿Podrán los Nexkoyotl ganar el siguiente desafío? ¿O comenzaran una racha de derrotas? ¿Y acaso Nía y Lucas sobrevivirán a esas dos noches en la Isla del Exilio? ¡Descúbranlo en el siguiente emocionante episodio de Total…<p>

Drama…

¡Maukayotl Island!

…

…

…

…

* * *

><p><span><strong>Votos<strong>

**Mauro-6: Crash, Galen, Jim, Matt, Max, Nate.**

**Sebastián-3: Dean, Lucas, Nick.**

**Lucas-1: Sebastián.**

**Galen-1: Mauro.**

* * *

><p>…<p>

…

**-Equipos-**

…

**-Oselotl Tlatsiuki-**

**Carly; Flora; Jen; Kat; Kiara; Melody; Nia; Roxy; Sabrina; Selena; Shiny**

…

**-Nexkoyotl Potoniyo-**

**Crash; Dean; Galen; Jim; Lucas; Matt; Max; Nate; Nick; Sebastián**

…

**-Eliminados-**

**Mauro (Nexkoyotl P.)**

…

…

* * *

><p>…<p>

…

**¡Y eso fue todo! Aquí está la segunda parte del estreno de TDMI. ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Buena? ¿Mala? ¿Terrible?**

**Sí, he subido tres caps, uno cada día. ¡Estoy que arde! Desgraciadamente, puede que el siguiente tarde un poco más, así que les pido algo de paciencia…**

**Este capítulo logro introducirnos algunas interacciones nuevas: Desde amistades (Flora/Selena, y Jen/Kat por ahora) a rivalidades (Kiara/Sabrina, Jen/Matt, Lucas/Nía) a enemistades (Mauro/Sabrina) además de algunas viejas que siguen su curso desde TDBI. Pero estoy seguro de que el siguiente cap introducirá muchas, muchas interacciones más. Después de todo, los dos primeros caps son, generalmente, pura introducción…**

**Ah, por cierto…¿Alguna idea de quién será el/la antagonista de la temporada? Si, por ahora todo parece apuntar a un par de personas…pero déjenme decirles algo: Esta temporada está **_**plagada**_** de villanos. Y creo que más de uno los tomara por sorpresa…**

**También me disculpo con la creadora de Mauro. Era un personaje interesante, pero, desgraciadamente, tuvimos que decirle adiós. Realmente fue difícil, pero hey! Por lo menos no demostró con su despedida lo baja que puede llegar a ser Sabrina. La pregunta es…¿Cuál será su siguiente plan? ¿Y encontrara algún rival que le dificulte su estadía en el juego? Pues, ya encontró a Kiara así que…**

**Oh, y agradezco bastante los reviews que dejaron por el cap anterior. Realmente me dieron más ganas de escribir.**

**Espero que hayan disfrutado este cap tanto –o más- que el anterior. ¡Dejen Review!**

**Ahora, sin nada más que decir: Au revoir!**


	4. Divergencias

**Total Drama: Maukayotl Island**

**Capitulo 4: Divergencias**

**Disclaimer: TD no me pertenece, sino a sus respectivos creadores.**

…

…

* * *

><p>…<p>

…

Anteriormente En Total Drama: Maukayotl Island…

Catorce campistas completamente nuevos, además de ocho retornantes de Boney Island, saltaron –literalmente- a la acción en nuestra nueva temporada, ubicada en la siempre hermosa, y bastante misteriosa isla Maukayotl…

Tan pronto llegaron, decidí dividirlos en equipos: Los Nexkoyotl Potoniyo, y los Oselotl Tlatsiuki, siendo separados entre chicos y chicas en un twist nunca antes visto en TD.

Por supuesto, no perdí mucho tiempo que podría ser utilizado en nuestro desafío inaugural, que fue una batalla mano-a-mano con en un duelo de varas sobre un lago de fango, tomando lugar en un resbaladizo tronco aceitoso…

Heh, debo admitir que algunas de las peleas me sacaron un par de risas…

Pero gracias a una sucia trampa cortesía de Sabrina, Flora logro derrotar a Mauro en la última batalla, y fue inmediatamente expulsado en la fogata para no poder revelar los planes de Sabrina. ¿Habremos descubierto a nuestra antagonista de la temporada? Pues…ups, spoilers…

Por supuesto, al ser el primer eliminado, Mauro logro probar nuestro nuevo sistema de eliminación: ¡La Balista de la Vergüenza! Y, sin demoras, nuestro supersticioso chico fue disparado fuera de la isla…

¿Sus predicciones serán correctas? ¿Y quién será esta 'oscuridad' que amenaza a la isla?

¡Descúbranlo en este emocionante episodio de Total, Drama, Maukayotl Island!

…

…

* * *

><p>…<p>

…

En la cabaña de las _Oselotl,_ las chicas se encontraban desayunando con los Hot Dogs que habían ganado como recompensa por el desafío anterior. Dichos Hot Dogs eran todo menos un platillo gourmet, pero definitivamente era preferible a él bizarro engrudo que servía el Chef todos los días…

Carly, en cambio, parecía pensar todo lo contrario.

-¡Como pueden hacerle esto a los pobres cerditos!-Exclamaba la ecologista horrorizada, mientras sacaba una pezuña de puerco de su Hot Dogs, con una mezcla de asco y lastima-¡Es completamente inhumano!-

-Concuerdo contigo. Odio que le hagan esto a los pobres animalitos…-Decía Melody, mientras dejaba su Hot Dog –que no tenía ni un mordisco en el- a un lado.

-Meh, no es para tanto-Decía Roxy, encogiéndose de hombros, mientras le daba un mordisco a su Hot Dog, indiferente-De hecho, están bastante sabrosos. Me recuerdan a casa…-

-Por lo menos es preferible a la comida del Chef…-Decía Shiny, sintiendo escalofríos ante la memoria.

-S-si…preferible-Repetía Sabrina, mientras intentaba soportar las nauseas al ver su Hot Dog, sonriendo nerviosamente al resto de su equipo.

**-Confesionario-**

_**Sabrina-**__Ugh, bien, lo admito: ¿La comida asquerosa? Es mi debilidad. Digo, ¿Acaso creen que este cuerpo salió de comida chatarra y grasas trans? Si tú eres lo que comes, entonces solo merezco comer de lo mejor, ¿No?_

-Hmm…delicioso-Decía Roxy, devorando el que era su quinto Hot Dog. Las demás chicas presentes solo la miraron algo asqueadas –a excepción de Kat, que no pudo evitar aplaudir impresionada- al ver el impresionante apetito de la roquera. Sabrina llevaba esto mucho más lejos, debido a que tuvo que cubrir su boca para evitar vomitar en ese momento…

-Ugh, repulsivo…-Murmuraba Sabrina, rodando los ojos. La pelinegra miro con atención los alrededores de la cabaña, notando que faltaban un par de personas en ese momento-Uh, no quiero ser entrometida, ¿Pero no crees que faltan un par de personas aquí?-

-¿Quién? ¿Nía?-Preguntaba Shiny, rascando su cabeza confundida.

-No, ella están en la Isla del Exilio, ¿Recuerdas? Me refiero a…

-¿Flora y Selena? Salieron temprano, cuando desperté ya se habían ido. ¿Quién sabe que fueron a hacer?-Decía Jen, encogiéndose de hombros. Sabrina solo intento disimular una expresión tranquila, pero por dentro, se podía notar la consternación de la líder no-oficial del Equipo Oselotl…

* * *

><p><strong>-Confesionario-<strong>

_**Sabrina-**__Me preocupa bastante esta amistad que tienen esas dos. Todos saben que, mientras más cercanos sean dos personas en TD, será más probable que planeen formar una alianza. Y no puedo permitir una alianza en este equipo que no esté vinculada a mí. Así que más me vale que tenga a esas dos perdedoras vigiladas. También diría lo mismo de Jen y Kat, pero las tengo controladas por ahora…_

* * *

><p>-N-no tenias que acompañarme, ¿S-sabes?-Decía Flora, mientras jugaba nerviosamente con sus dedos-No tienes que perder tu tiempo aquí conmigo…<p>

-Oh vamos, ¡No es para tanto! Además, no estoy perdiendo mi tiempo…-Respondía Selena, encogiéndose de hombros.

Ambas chicas se encontraban paseando por la blanquecina arena de la playa, charlando tranquilamente mientras veía como las olas azotaban la costa. Flora había permanecido gran parte de este tiempo completamente en silencio, mientras que Selena hacia lo posible para sacarle un tema de conversación.

Por supuesto, debido a la timidez de la peli-café, esto había sido todo un reto…

-Y…uh, dime…¿Alguna razón por la cual entraste al concurso? Porque no creo que pensaste en venir aquí solo para ser torturada, electrocutada, y envenenada por la comida del Chef sin razón alguna…

La pelinegra rio un poco ante su propio chiste, pero, al ver la expresión mortificada de la castaña, de inmediato paro de reír.

-Uh…lo que dije no era enserio. Heh, s-solo era un chiste…

-Oh, heh, p-por supuesto. Un chiste…-Decía Flora, riendo algo avergonzada. Un incomodo silencio tomo lugar entre ambas chicas, hasta que Selena decidió romperlo nuevamente.

-¿Y bien? No respondiste mi pregunta. ¿Por qué decidiste competir en Total Drama por un millón de dólares?-Preguntaba Selena, sonriéndole de lado a la castaña-Yo lo hice para poder alejarme de mi familia, y poder viajar alrededor del mundo. ¡Podría hacer una gigantesca fiesta totalmente épica! Y, ya sabes, cosas como la universidad y todo eso. ¿Y qué hay de ti, uh? ¿Alguna razón en especial?-

Flora sonrió ante lo dicho por la pelinegra, mientras se preparaba para hablar.

-Uh, p-pues…s-siempre he q-querido mudarme a Italia. Ya sabes, estudiar allá y todo eso. Venecia es un lugar tan pacifico y tranquilo. Oh, y también he pensado en…

-¡ENTREGA ESPECIAL!

De inmediato, ambas féminas voltearon a ver la fuente del escandaloso grito. Al voltear, inmediatamente fueron atacadas por un montón de globos llenos de un liquido blanquecino, los cuales empaparon completamente a las dos chicas.

Cuando finalmente pudieron distinguir a los responsables, se encontraron con Crash y Matt, los cuales se encontraban en el suelo, riendo incesantemente ante su propia broma.

-¡Hahaha, debieron ver sus caras!-Exclamaba Matt, sujetando su estomago adolorido.

-¡Hahaha, lo sé viejo, fue increíblemente ÉPICO!

-¿¡Ugh, qué edad se supone que tienen!?-Exclamaba Selena, enfadada. El grito de la skater solo sirvió para aumentar las carcajadas del dúo, que parecía estar a punto de –literalmente- morirse de la risa. La chica estaba a punto de ahorcar al dúo, sino hubiera sido por cierto hedor del que ahora estaba impregnada había llamado su atención-¿¡Ugh, que demonios tenían los globos!?-

-Eso es clasificado-Respondió Matt, de inmediato.

-Oh sí, porque estoy TAN emocionada por saberlo…-Decía Selena, sarcásticamente-Ahora, ¿Podrían venir aquí para poder romper sus cuellos?-

-I-ignóralos, Lena. Lo mejor será n-no buscar problemas…-Decía Flora, mientras temblaba de frio. Selena solo le dio una mirada de confusión a la peli-café, mientras volteaba a ver al dúo, con furia presente en sus ojos.

-¡No! ¡Ni creas que ignorare a esos dos imbéciles!

-Oh vamos, _Selena,_ tómalo con calma. ¿Qué no ves a Flora? ¡Ella si sabe como tomar una broma!-Decía Matt, sonriendo de mantera socarrona. Selena solo le dirigió una mirada fría al chico, el cual solo sonrió aun mas al lograr sacar de quicio a la del flequillo escarlata.

-¿Una broma? Oh, por supuesto que se tomar una buena broma…solo espero que tengan un buen seguro. Después de todo, me gustaría jugarles una 'inocente broma' a ustedes también-Decía Selena, sonriendo de manera psicópata, mientras caminaba de regreso a su cabaña. Flora, al no querer quedarse sola con los dos miembros del Equipo Nexkoyotl, decidió seguirle el paso a la enfadada skater, mientras Crash y Matt solo reían un poco más ante su broma…

* * *

><p><strong>-Confesionario-<strong>

_**Matt-**__Ahh, esa broma es todo un clásico. Selena debería aprender a relajarse, en mi opinión. Digo, ella parecía ser del tipo que le agradaban estas cosas…_

_**Selena-**__Si, la broma no estuvo mal. Aunque sigo sin saber qué demonios tenían los globos…y preferiría no saber. ¿Pero hacérsela también a Flora? El chico debería tener algunos límites. La pobrecita parece tener el autoestima tan frágil como la cascara de un huevo, y estoy intentando hacerla ganar confianza. Por ahora…no he tenido mucho éxito, ¡Pero hey! No me rendiré hasta sacar a esa chiquilla de su cascarón…_

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto, en la Isla del Exilio, los dos desterrados –por su propia voluntad, obviamente- a la exótica isla se encontraban buscando algo que comer en el pequeño islote al cual fueron llevados.<p>

La Isla del Exilio era mucho más pequeña que la Isla Maukayotl, quedando al noreste de esta, y la mayor parte de su flora eran arboles de mango, cocoteros, y uno que otro banano aquí y allá…

Nía recién se acababa de despertar, amaneciendo acostada en una resistente rama de un árbol de mango, mientras sacaba uno de sus frutos antes de darle un mordisco. La chica había tenido facilidad sobreviviendo en la solitaria isla, y no se había alejado mucho del árbol en el cual había dormido esa noche, el cual le había proporcionado alimento por sus dos días de exilio.

El pacifico desayuno de la albina fue interrumpido por los gemidos adoloridos de cierto moreno, que se encontraba caminando cansinamente bajo el árbol en el cual se encontraba Nía. La albina no pudo evitar sonreír entretenida al ver el aspecto que tenía el moreno, el cual poseía unas gigantescas ojeras, su cabello estaba completamente despeinado, y se encontraba aun más delgado de lo normal. El chico se encontraba revisando arbusto por arbusto, evidentemente, en busca de la estatuilla de la invencibilidad…

-V-vamos estatuilla estúpida, aparece d-de una buena vez…-Decía Lucas, su voz sonando débil y cansada, mientras revisaba unos arbustos. Lo único que encontró en dicho arbusto fue…nada. Simplemente nada. Frustrado, el oji-lima de inmediato pateo dicho arbusto, solo para encontrar una enorme roca en este, la cual termino lastimando el pie del moreno-¡Auch, Auch, AUCH! ¡Estúpido pedazo de (censurado)!-

-Uh, ¿Necesitas ayuda?-Preguntaba Nía, amablemente, mientras intentaba controlar una risilla ante lo que había visto antes. Lucas de inmediato subió la mirada, y, al ver a Nía sentada tranquilamente en la rama, no pudo evitar lanzarle una mirada de desconfianza.

-¿De ti? ¡Ha! Sí, claro. Preferiría ser devorado por osos…

-Te ves hambriento…-Decía Nía, con algo de consternación, antes de tomar un mango de una rama cercana-¿Quieres una piña? Este hermoso árbol tiene cientos de ellas…

-Primero, eso es un mango. Hasta alguien que tuviera una roca en lugar de cerebro podría saberlo…-Decía Lucas, rodando los ojos-Y no, gracias. No quiero nada que haya pasado por tus pálidas manos…

De inmediato, la expresión de Nía se convirtió en una de consternación, mientras le daba un mordisco a la 'piña' que recién había tomado para el moreno.

-¡Pero te ves tan hambriento y débil!

El moreno estaba listo para responder a esto, pero un sonoro gruñido de su estomago termino respondiendo en vez de él, lo cual fue más que suficiente para responderle a la albina.

-¡Vamos, solo dale un par mordisquitos!

-No.

-¿Un mordisquito?

-No.

-Uh…¿Medio mordisquito?

-No.

-¿Y qué te parece…?

-No, no, y no.

-¡Pero ni siquiera estas…!

Antes de que Nía tuviera oportunidad de seguir hablando, ya Lucas había tomado camino, alejándose rápidamente de la oji-rosada, que solo miro al moreno preocupada.

* * *

><p><strong>-Confesionario-<strong>

_**Nía-**__¿Tal vez no le gustan las piñas?_

* * *

><p>-Pff, estúpida Nía. Cree que necesito su lastima…-Decía Lucas, con veneno en su voz, mientras seguía caminando por el denso bosque, en busca de algo con lo cual alimentarse. Sin embargo, el chico solo se encontraba con matorrales espinosos, hongos venenosos, y una que otra roca, con la cual su pie se estrellaba de vez en cuando, frustrando cada vez más al manipulador moreno-¿Necesitar algo? ¿De <em>ella<em>? ¡Ha! Por favor. ¡Soy Lucas! El antagonista de la temporada pasada. ¡Demonios, llegue de quinto lugar! Si ese fenómeno cree que va a poder engañarme de manera tan estúpida, pues mejor que lo…uh, mejor que…hmm, bueno…¡Ugh, como sea!

Después de una larga –e infructuosa- caminata, el chico finalmente se encontró con un pequeño matorral, con pequeñas bayas rosáceas, las cuales se encontraban recubiertas de diminutas espinas. Sonriendo de oreja a oreja, Lucas corrió desesperadamente hacia dichas bayas, y comenzó a devorarlas totalmente eufórico. Después de un largo rato, el moreno finalmente se sintió lleno, y dejo el –ahora casi desocupado de bayas- arbusto en paz…

* * *

><p><strong>-Confesionario-<strong>

_**Lucas-**__Ahh…¿Quién es el necesitado ahora, Nía? (Decía con una sonrisa confiada, antes de rascar frenéticamente su brazo derecho, que había tomado una coloración rojiza) Definitivamente yo no, heh…_

* * *

><p>En la cabaña de los chicos, mientras tanto, los ocho campistas presentes –debido a que Crash y Matt aun se encontraban afuera, probablemente haciendo estupideces- estaban charlando en sus respectivas literas, algo frustrados por no haber ganado el desafío anterior.<p>

Dean, entre el grupo, era el menos contento con los resultados…

-Aun no puedo creer que hayamos perdido. ¿Y porque? ¡Porque Mauro no pudo vencer a esa…esa niña tartamuda del otro equipo!-Exclamaba Dean, frustrado, mientras se tiraba en su litera.

-Vamos viejo, relájate. No es como si hubiera tanto en juego…-Decía Sebastián, encogiéndose de hombros. Antes de que Dean pudiera responder, sin embargo, pudieron oír una explosión a la distancia. Antes de que alguno pudiera reaccionar, una montaña de carne cruda aterrizo en el interior de la habitación, causando un hoyo en el techo, y llenando la habitación completamente de carne y vísceras…

-Ugh, esto es asqueroso-Decía Nick, visiblemente aborrecido por el desorden a su alrededor.

-Meh, no lo sé. Parece comestible…-Decía Galen, mientras probaba un bocado de la carne. El resto del equipo lo miro completamente asqueados, pero decidieron no decir nada…probablemente porque no tenían ni idea de cómo reaccionar.

Por supuesto, lo que vendría después no ayudaría mucho a su situación…

-¿¡Carne!? ¡WHOHOO, AHORA ESTO SI ES UNA FIESTA!-Exclamaba Crash, que recién acababa de entrar a la habitación, al ver la cantidad de carne esparcida alrededor de la cabaña. Sin pensarlo dos veces, el excéntrico chico comenzó a devorar maniáticamente la carne del suelo, mientras que los demás intentaban contener las nauseas ante esto. Nate no fue uno de ellos, debido a que el oji-celeste termino vomitando a un lado de su cama…

* * *

><p><strong>-Confesionario-<strong>

_**Sebastián-**__Si…mi equipo no es el muy normal que digamos…_

_**Dean-**__Mi equipo es todo un circo de fenómenos. Sí, hay gente más o menos normal, como Nick y Sebastián, pero la mayoría son completamente inútiles, o completamente raros, ¡O ambos! Pero no me importa mucho pensar en eso. ¿Saben porque? Porque tengo un plan en mi cabeza que me llevara a los cuatro finales, y que sacara a cada uno de esos fenómenos por la Balista de la Vergüenza…_

* * *

><p>Algo incomodo con su equipo, Sebastián decidió salir un rato de su cabaña, para poder caminar un rato en el agradable bosque de la isla. Dicha caminata, sin embargo, no duro mucho, debido a que no paso mucho antes de que alguien tomara su mano, y lo arrastrara hacia la parte posterior de su cabaña…<p>

Sebastián pudo identificar que ese 'alguien' era Roxy, pero por supuesto no se molesto en lo absoluto. Más bien lo contrario. En cuanto vio a la roquera, no pudo evitar sonreír de oreja a oreja…

-Uh, ¡Hey Roxy! ¿Qué…um, q-que te trae por aquí, eh?-Preguntaba Sebastián, con una sonrisa alegre. Roxy no pudo evitar sonreír de vuelta, aunque, al recordar los eventos de ayer, no pudo evitar bajar la mirada por un momento.

-¡Hola Seb! Yo…quería disculparme por lo de ayer. Ya sabes, el desafío y todo…-Decía Roxy, su tono tornándose algo triste por un segundo-Creo que me puse algo…ruda y terca contigo en el desafío-

-¡Pero si tu siempre eres ruda y terca!-Exclamaba Sebastián, sonriendo. Por supuesto, tan pronto dijo esto cubrió su boca de inmediato-U-uh, q-q-quiero decir, ¡E-eso está bien! De h-hecho, p-por eso m-me gus…¡Q-quiero decir…!-

-Sebastián, ¿Cálmate, si viejo? Aquí la que se tiene que disculpar soy yo…-Decía Roxy, riendo ligeramente ante el nerviosismo del uruguayo. Sebastián no pudo evitar reír un poco, aunque su sonrojo provocado por la vergüenza que se causo a si mismo aun era bastante evidente-¿Y qué tal tu nuevo equipo?-

-Ugh, irritante…-Decía Sebastián, rodando los ojos-Lucas sigue siendo el mismo maniaco de siempre, Crash y Matt tienen la edad combinada de un preescolar, Galen es sarcástico hasta el cansancio, y encontré a Dean intentando robar mi pendiente de plata mientras intentaba dormir. En pocas palabras, más de la mitad de mi equipo es completamente insoportable…

-Lo mismo digo. Aunque hay un par de personas geniales en el equipo. Jen, Kat y Selena, por ejemplo. Pero cuando tienes a Kiara en el equipo…

Roxy y Sebastián compartieron un escalofrió al unisonó, antes de seguir conversando.

-Sebastián, ¿Podrías…ugh, olvídalo…

-¿Qué? Vamos Rox, dímelo. Puedes decirle lo que quieras a tu viejo amigo Seba…-Decía Sebastián, sonriendo esperanzado. Roxy solo suspiro hondo, antes de hablar.

-Pues, tu sabes lo mucho que odio este tipo de cosas sentimentales, pero…¿Podrías, bueno, prometerme que todo esto de estar en diferentes equipos no nos cambiara?-Preguntaba Roxy, evitando la mirada del uruguayo. Sebastián solo arqueo una ceja, confundido.

-¿Y porque lo haría? ¿Somos amigos, no?-Preguntaba Sebastián, de nuevo sintiendo un nudo en la garganta ante la palabra 'amigos'. Roxy suspiro nuevamente.

-Sí, lo somos, pero…ya sabes como es este juego con las rivalidades entre equipos, y toda esa basura. Apuesto a que solo quieren que nos apuñalemos por la espalda…-Decía Roxy, con algo de enfado en su voz. Sebastián solo miro a la roquera, con un tinte de preocupación en su mirada.

-¿Enserio crees que yo te apuñalaría por la espalda?-Pregunto Sebastián, algo adolorido.

-¿Qué? ¡Por supuesto que no! Ugh, solo...¿Solo promételo, si?

Sebastián miro a la roquera con una sonrisa de lado, antes de alzar su puño en frente de la roquera. Roxy de inmediato sonrió aliviada, y choco puños con el uruguayo…

-¡Gracias, viejo! Sabía que eras un asombroso amigo…

-Heh, s-si…amigo. Genial…-Decía Sebastián, riendo nerviosamente.

-Como sea, ¡Nos vemos luego, amigo!

El uruguayo solo se despidió con su mano, mientras Roxy se alejaba camino a su cabaña. Tan pronto se fue, Sebastián golpeo su frente contra la cabaña, frustrado…

* * *

><p><strong>-Confesionario-<strong>

_**Roxy-**__Ahh…no se dé que me preocupaba. Es obvio que Sebastián es un gran amigo…_

_**Sebastián-**__Amigo, amigo, amigo, amigo, ¡AMIGO! ¡Siempre me llama igual! Ugh, si tan solo pudiera ser más que solo eso...¡Me gustaría decírselo! Pero Roxy no es muy 'sentimental' que digamos. Y no me gustaría arruinar nuestra amistad solo por un…estúpido enamoramiento…_

* * *

><p>-<em>¡Atención campistas!-<em>Llamaba Chris a través de su clásico megáfono, llamando la atención de los diecinueve campistas presentes en la isla-_¡Es hora del desafío de hoy! Por favor preséntense ahora mismo al frente del cobertizo del Chef, o lo mandare a él a traerlos por la fuerza…_

De inmediato, ambos equipos comenzaron a correr a toda velocidad hacia el lugar indicado, no queriendo lidiar con el escalofriante cocinero. Chris solo rio por el megáfono, pudiendo notar el miedo en los campistas, mientras esperaba pacientemente en su silla de playa a que los campistas llegaran a tiempo…

* * *

><p>Finalmente, después de una breve caminata, los diecinueve campistas lograron llevar al cobertizo del Chef. En frente de este, se encontraba Chris, sonriendo con su usual sonrisa de comercial, y Johanna, que se encontraba cruzada de brazos indiferente…<p>

-¡Bienvenidos, campistas!-Saludaba Chris, enérgicamente-¿Listos para su increíblemente doloroso desafío de hoy?-

-¡Puedes apostarlo!-Exclamaba Jen, sonriendo desafiante. La mayoría solo miro a la chica algo confundidos por su respuesta. Otros, sin embargo, compartían el sentimiento de la rubia…

-¡Espero que sea algo extremo!-Decía Kat, con una mueca traviesa.

-¡Espero que sea algo peligroso!-Gritaba Crash, sonriendo maniáticamente.

-Espero que todos ustedes callen para poder terminar con esto ya…-Decía Galen, sarcásticamente.

-Me gusta mucho su entusiasmo, chicos, pero antes de entrar en detalles, es hora de traer de vuelta a nuestros dos exiliados…-Decía Chris, mientras sacaba una radio de su bolsillo-¡CHEF! ¡Trae al niño rata y a la porrista sin sesos!-

Tan pronto Chris apago la radio, un helicóptero sobrevoló el área en el cual se encontraban los concursantes, que de inmediato cubrieron su rostro para evitar ser cegados por la arena y hojas que prácticamente salían disparadas por la fuerte corriente de aire producida por el helicóptero. No paso mucho antes de que el Chef se asomara por la compuerta del helicóptero, con Lucas y Nía en cada mano, colgando del cuello de sus respectivas remeras/blusas. Sin pensarlo dos veces, el cocinero soltó a ambos chicos en el aire, los cuales comenzaron a caer a toda velocidad hacia el suelo…

-¡AHHHHHHHH!

Antes de que pudieran impactar contra el suelo, sin embargo, sus compañeros lograron salvarlos de una potencialmente mortal caída: Nía había sido atrapada por Kat, que le sonreía amistosamente, mientras que Lucas había sido atrapado por Crash, que le dedicaba su usual sonrisa maniática…

-¡Muchas gracias, Kim! Me salvaste de ser un panqueque de Nía-Decía Nía sonriendo tontamente, mientras abrazaba el cuello de la peli-arcoíris. Kat solo suspiro, algo desesperada por la confusión de nombres de la albina, mientras la soltaba gentilmente en el suelo.

Mientras tanto, los Nexkoyotl miraron fijamente a Lucas, esperando a que este agradeciera al gigantesco Crash por su ayuda. Sin embargo, el moreno solo los miro confundido, mientras saltaba de los brazos de Crash para luego unírsele al resto del grupo…

-¿Qué? ¿Qué tanto miran, eh?-Preguntaba Lucas, algo irritado, mientras rascaba su nuca incesantemente-Como sea, ¿Pueden decirnos cuál es el desafío para poder comenzar de una vez?-

-Me alegra que preguntaras, Lucas: Su desafío de hoy será un clásico de TDI, el famoso desafío de Paintball, combinado con el clásico juego de estrategia llamado: ¡Captura la Bandera!-Comenzaba a explicar Chris, mientras le indicaba a Johanna que abriera la puerta del cobertizo, a lo cual esta obedeció, de mala gana. Después de revisar por un buen rato, Johanna saco un saco con varias pistolas de paintball, además de un par de banderas, una roja y una verde-Su desafío es este: Tendrán quince minutos para escoger una base para su bandera, en los cuales no podrán dispararle a nadie con sus pistolas de Paintball. Cuando suene la campana, comenzara el desafío, y deberán comenzar a buscar la bandera del equipo contrario. Cualquier campista que haya sido disparado estará automáticamente eliminado del desafío. Hay dos formas de ganar: Si logran llevar la bandera de su equipo a su base, o si logran eliminar a todos los del equipo contrario-

Al decir esto, Johanna comenzó a repartir las pistolas de Paintball a todos y cada uno de los campistas, antes de lanzarle la bandera roja a Roxy, y la bandera verde a Sebastián…

-¿Preguntas?

-Uh, pues, si, tengo una-Decía Nate, levantando la mano tímidamente.

-Lo lamento, no hay preguntas-Decía Chris, cruzándose de brazos-Su desafío comienza a partir de…¡AHORA!

De inmediato, los dos equipos se separaron de inmediato, tomando direcciones opuestas en busca de algún lugar en el cual resguardar su bandera. Chris solo observaba esto con una sonrisa sádica, mientras que Johanna no podía evitar mirar el desafío con algo de celos…

-¡Oh vamos! ¿Cuánto falta para que pueda comenzar a competir? ¡Me muero de ganas por comenzar a ganar desafíos!

-Cálmate, Johanna, te falta menos que ayer, y más que mañana. Y aunque no lo creas, te falta lo mismo que hoy…-Decía Chris, en un intento por sonar profundo. Por supuesto, los resultados fueron completamente opuestos, como lo demostraba la expresión confundida de Johanna-Ahora, si no te molesta… ¿Podrías traerme un Latte?

-¡Oh, no otra vez!

* * *

><p>-Piensen chicos, si fueran una bandera…¿Dónde les gustaría ser escondidas?-Se preguntaba Jim, mientras veía a su equipo con una expresión confundida.<p>

-Uh, no lo sé… ¿En la entrada del castillo de Bowser?-Decía Max, encogiéndose de hombros. Su equipo solo se le quedo mirando algo irritados…

-¿Enserio? Digo…¿Enserio?-Preguntaba Lucas, rodando los ojos.

-¿Qué? ¡Podría conocer a mi héroe!

-¡Ha! ¿Tu héroe es un personaje de videojuegos?-Preguntaba Lucas, soltando una carcajada-De alguna manera, eres aun más patético que antes. Con razón una perdedora como Kira te eligió. Hacen una pareja de fracasados perfecta…

-¡RETRACTATE!-Gritaba Max, furioso. Lucas solo saco su lengua de manera infantil, a lo cual Max de inmediato corrió hacia el moreno, con sus puños listos para acertarle al rostro del oji-lima. Afortunadamente, Sebastián estaba allí para detener al gamer, que hacia lo posible para soltarse del agarre del uruguayo-¡Suéltame viejo, le demostrare a esa rata quien es el fracasado!-

-Che, cálmate, ¿Quieres? El solo busca jugar con tu cabeza. No te rebajes a su nivel…-Decía Sebastián, sabiamente, en un intento por calmar al peli-azul. Las palabras del castaño tuvieron efecto sobre el gamer, que, después de respirar profundamente un par de veces, logro tranquilizarse un poco…

-Está bien…estoy calmado-Decía Max, dándole una sonrisa amigable al uruguayo. Los diez chicos resumieron su camino, Max siguiéndolos de vuelta a su humor usual, aunque aun así le dirigía una que otra mirada homicida a Lucas, que solo le sonreía malicioso…

* * *

><p><strong>-Confesionario-<strong>

_**Max-**__Lucas sigue siendo el mismo cretino de antes. Supongo que ser aplastado por una avalancha, perder a su única amiga, además de la confianza de todos los que compitieron con el no le pareció suficiente razón para cambiar. Lo único que quiero es que podamos sacárnoslo de encima. Tal vez Sebastián logre ayudarme a expulsarlo…_

* * *

><p>-¡Oigan, que les parece allá!-Decía Dean, señalando una cueva que se podía ver a la distancia-Parece seguro, sin mencionar que solo habrá una manera de entrar. Así que sabremos exactamente donde las chicas intentaran buscar la bandera-<p>

-¡Buena idea, Dean!-Decía Nate, aplaudiendo emocionado-¡Si escondemos nuestra bandera en la cueva, las chicas no podrán verla desde lejos!-

-Meh, no está mal-Decía Matt, encogiéndose de hombros-Pero necesita algo más de…estilo-

-Como sea, necesitamos a alguien que se quede vigilando-Decía Dean, pensativamente-¿Algún voluntario?-

-Uh, creo que yo me ofrezco-Decía Max, levantando su mano-He jugado _'Tower Guardian'_ cientos de veces, así que se a lo que me enfrento. Además, no soy muy bueno en tanto a correr y todo eso…-

-Creo que yo también me quedare-Decía Nick, uniéndose a Max-Digamos que…preferiría quedarme en la cueva-

-Meh, yo me les uno, viejos-Decía Jim, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Perfecto, así que tres se quedan y siete van por la bandera-Decía Dean, sonriendo ante su propia estrategia-Deberíamos dividirnos por grupos. Nate, Galen, ¿Les gustaría acompañarme?-

-Uh…si, ¿Porque no?-Decía Galen, sin mucho interés.

-¡Por supuesto, Dean!-Decía Nate, entusiasta.

-Así que quedamos Crash, Matt, tu y yo…-Le decía Sebastián a Lucas, con algo de enfado. Sin embargo, para cuando miro a su alrededor, noto que Crash y Matt ya había tomado su rumbo hacia el bosque. Y, para cuando fueron a ver si Dean seguía allí, descubrieron que este ya se había ido también-Perfecto. Solo esto me faltaba…-

-Hey Seb, calma…¿Qué acaso no te alegra estar con tu tío Lucas?-Decía Lucas, mientras abrazaba a Sebastián con un brazo, para luego despeinarlo con el otro. Sebastián solo le dirigió una mirada irritada al moreno, que sonreía travieso.

-Este será un día muy largo…

* * *

><p>-¡Perfecto! Esta colina será perfecta para nuestra bandera. Así podremos ver cuando los chicos se acerquen desde todas las direcciones…-Decía Sabrina, mientras plantaba su bandera en la cima de una colina, la cual permitía ver una porción del bosque con facilidad-¿Qué les parece?-<p>

-Meh-Decía Kiara, indiferente-Hasta un simio pudo haber tenido esa idea…-

-¿Y porque no se te ocurrió a ti?-Preguntaba Sabrina, sonriendo socarronamente. Kiara solo permaneció callada, al no saber como responderle a la pelinegra-Como sea, es hora de decidir quiénes cuidaran la bandera-

-¡Yo lo hare!-Decía Melody, levantando la mano entusiasmada. Sabrina solo observo algo extrañada a la amante del mar, y su repentino interés por el desafío.

-Uh…¿Alguna razón en particular por la cual estas tan emocionada, Melody?

-Yo, uh, solo…¡Emocionada por ganar, por supuesto!-Decía Melody, sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Sabrina solo le dirigió una mirada suspicaz a la chica, antes de encogerse de hombros, y voltear a ver a las demás chicas. Apenas sintió la mirada de Sabrina lejos de ella, Melody suspiro aliviada…

* * *

><p><strong>-Confesionario-<strong>

_**Melody-**__¿La verdad? Preferiría no tener que lidiar con enfrentarme a Jim en un desafío otra vez. En el desafío anterior…estoy segura de que Kiara está comenzando a sospechar. Incluso Sabrina parece estar desconfiando de mi…así que quedarme cuidando la bandera parece mucho mejor idea. Además, ¿Cuántas posibilidades hay de que sea exactamente Jim quien venga a buscar la bandera?_

* * *

><p>-¿Alguna otra voluntaria?<p>

-Yo me quedare a cuidar la bandera-Decía Kiara, dando un paso al frente, mientras veía despectivamente a Melody-Ni creas que dejare a la señorita ojos-de-corazón sola con la bandera…

Melody le dirigió una mirada enfadada a la estratega, que de inmediato devolvió de inmediato dicha mirada.

-Yo me quedare. Creo que alguien necesita que esas dos no se estrangulen una a la otra…-Decía Carly, encogiéndose de hombros-Además…las armas no son lo mío-

-¡Perfecto! Así que ya tenemos nuestra base, y nuestras defensas. Significa que es hora de que nos dividamos para comenzar a atacar…-Decía Sabrina, pensativa. La líder no-oficial de las Oselotl Tlatsiuki saco una pequeña libreta de su bolsillo, mientras comenzaba a escribir frenéticamente en esta, buscando una manera de dividir los grupos-Esta bien, si somos ocho, eso significa que debemos hacer dos grupos de…

-Uh, Sabrina…-Le interrumpía Carly, a lo cual Sabrina volteo irritada.

-¿Qué?

-Ya se fueron.

La pelinegra volteo nuevamente, solo para descubrir que casi todas las chicas se habían ido, dejándola hablando sola. Las únicas presentes eran Melody, Kiara y Carly –debido a que habían decidido quedarse para resguardar la bandera- y Nía. Esta última se encontraba sonriéndole inocentemente a Sabrina, que solo maldijo por lo bajo al tener que conformarse con la albina como compañera…

-Ugh, escucha…¿Nía, cierto?

-¡Exacto! Y tú eres…¿Sofía, no?

-Sabrina. Pero supongo que eso fue lo más cerca que pudiste llegar con tu discapacitado cerebro…-Murmuraba Sabrina, rodando los ojos-Escucha: Nosotros tenemos un desafío, y realmente necesito que pongas de tu parte. Así que sígueme, necesitamos encontrar la base de los chicos para luego idear una estrategia de cómo robar la bandera en cuanto lleguemos. ¿Entendido?-

-Uh…¡Okis, Sofía!-Decía Nía, dando un pulgar en alto. Ambas chicas pudieron oír como sonaba una ruidosa campana a la distancia, que era la señal que el desafío había comenzado.

-¡La campana! ¡Rápido, Nía, tal como te dije!-Decía Sabrina, corriendo hacia el bosque. Nía soltó una risilla emocionada, antes de comenzar a seguir a la pelinegra…al menos hasta que se distrajera con una mariposa.

-¡Una mariposa! Aww, es tan linda…

Sabrina de inmediato se detuvo en seco, suspirando frustrada al ver como Nía perdía completamente la poca concentración que tenia, solo para ver a una simple mariposa revolotear alrededor de ella.

* * *

><p><strong>-Confesionario-<strong>

_**Sabrina-**__Ugh, Nía…de todas las personas de mi equipo, me tenía que tocar Nía. Solo espero que no me retrase, o se encontrara con un lado de mí que realmente no quiere ver…_

* * *

><p>-¡La campana!-Exclamaba Selena, mientras tomaba con firmeza su pistola de Paintball en sus brazos. Flora, que se encontraba al lado de la chica punk, de inmediato imito la acción de esta, tomando temblorosamente su pistola de Paintball a la espera de que uno de sus rivales se presentara antes…<p>

-Uh…¿Q-que se supone que hacemos si uno de los chicos a-aparece?-Pregunto Flora, algo curiosa.

-Dispararle-Respondió Selena, como si no fuera gran cosa-Y si es Matt o Crash, les dispararemos hasta que no sientan sus riñones. ¿Entendido?-

-Pues…n-no lo sé…esto de las armas no es lo mío-Decía Flora, algo insegura-Además, ¿P-porque tienes tantas g-ganas de vengarte de ellos dos? S-sería más fácil si solo los ignoraras…

-¿Ignorarlos? ¿¡Después de los que nos hicieron!?

-P-pues…n-no fue gran cosa, realmente…

-Flora, ¿Cómo es que lanzarnos globos llenos de un líquido de dudosa procedencia no es gran cosa?-Pregunto Selena, cruzada de brazos. Flora solo froto su brazo, algo nerviosa.

-P-pues… ¿A-alguna vez han puesto laxante en tu almuerzo para que tuvieras un…u-uh, 'accidente' en medio de la clase de química?-Preguntaba la peli-café, sus mejillas tiñéndose de rojo. Selena estaba lista para responderle, pero cuando abrió la boca, ninguna palabra salió de esta, debido a que no sabía realmente como responderle a la oji-café. Ambas chicas caminaron un par de minutos en silencio, debido a que lo ultimo dicho por la peli-café había dado una atmosfera de incomodidad entre ambas chicas.

Selena tenía un oído atento, al poder escuchar unas ligeras pisadas acercarse a ambas. Flora, sin embargo, parecía no escuchar dichas pisadas, en vez de esto su atención se centraba totalmente en la totalmente neutra Selena, que parecía estar intentando rastrear a sus rivales con solo el sonido.

Finalmente, después de un abrumador silencio, Flora decidió –sorprendentemente- romper el hielo…

-Uh, S-Selena…si dije algo malo, l-lo lamento. ¡P-por favor n-no me od…

-Shh…-Callaba Selena a Flora, mientras cubría la boca de la peli-café con una mano. La chica punk tomo su rifle de Paintball nuevamente, y se procedió a apuntar a su derecha…

Finalmente, cuando dos disparos de pintura fueron disparados en su dirección –fallando por meros centímetros- la pelinegra no pensó dos veces en responder, disparando frenéticamente hacia la fuente, que soltó un quejido de dolor…

-¡Auch!

Después de un par de segundos, el responsable del primer disparo salió de los arbustos, revelando ser Sebastián, que ahora tenía una mancha de pintura verde en su frente.

-Uh, ¡Hey, buen tiro, che! Justo en la frente-Felicitaba Sebastián a la del flequillo rojo, con una sonrisa confiada. Selena no pudo evitar sonreír de lado ante esto, mientras soltaba a –la ahora un poco más calmada- Flora, que suspiro al ver que Selena había logrado eliminar a Sebastián. Sin embargo, el uruguayo luego esbozo una sonrisa traviesa, la cual le causo algo de desconfianza a Selena-…Lastima que esperaba que hicieras exactamente eso…-

Selena no pudo evitar alzar una ceja, confundida, al menos hasta que sintió una avalancha de balas de pinturas impactar su cuerpo con fuerza. Flora tampoco salió ilesa, y en poco tiempo, ambas chicas se encontraban en el suelo, adoloridas…

-¡HA! ¡Lo hice! Y solo me tomo cuarenta y cinco disparos…-Decía Lucas, sonriendo arrogante. Sebastián, sin embargo, no pudo evitar mirar con algo de empatía a las heridas chicas, que intentaban levantarse del suelo…

-¡Oye che, se suponía que debías dispararle _una_ vez a cada una!-Le recriminaba Sebastián a Lucas, que solo se encogía de hombros, mientras utilizaba su rifle de Paintball para rascarse la espalda.

-Una, cuarenta y una, ¿Cuál es la diferencia? Ahora muévete, ugh, que necesito buscar una pala para quitarme esta comezón…-Decía Lucas, mientras caminaba hacia un viejo tronco, y lo utilizaba para comenzar a rascarse…

-Supongo que estamos eliminados, ¿Eh?-Decía Sebastián a ambas chicas, que solo asintieron cansinamente-¿Una mano?-

-No gracias, yo puedo por mi cuenta-Decía Selena, levantándose fácilmente del suelo. Flora, sin embargo, acepto temblorosamente la mano del uruguayo, que la ayudo a levantarse gentilmente…

-G-gracias…

-Hey, no hay problema-Aseguraba Sebastián, sonriéndole de lado a la peli-café, que solo rio nerviosa-¿Van al campamento?-

-U-uh…p-pues…

-Sí, vamos al campamento-Interrumpía Selena a su amiga, en un intento por ayudarla a no avergonzarse enfrente del músico.

-Uh, ¿Les molestaría si voy con ustedes? Es que ando algo perdido en esta rara isla…-Decía Sebastián al dúo.

-Uh, p-p-por s-su…

-Sí, ¿Porque no?-Respondía con indiferencia Selena. El uruguayo luego comenzó a caminar con el dúo, que se dirigía de vuelta al campamento. Flora no pudo evitar dirigirle una sonrisa a Sebastián, aunque la escondía de inmediato cuando este –o Selena- volteaban a verla…

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto, no muy lejos de donde se encontraban ambas féminas, un trió de chicos se encontraba merodeando por el bosque, en busca de la bandera del equipo rival. Este trió se conformaba de Dean, Galen y Nate, el primero liderando a los otros dos, que seguían algo distraídos los pasos del italiano…<p>

Finalmente, cuando llegaron a un claro, Dean se detuvo en seco. Galen y Nate se detuvieron junto con el castaño, pero no pudieron evitar mirarlo con algo de confusión.

-Uh…¿Ya llegamos?-Preguntaba Nate, inocentemente.

-No, Nate, pero no te preocupes, llegaremos pronto. Los traje aquí para proponerles algo…-Decía Dean, con una sonrisa cómplice. Galen y Nate compartieron una mirada insegura, hasta que el italiano comenzó a hablar-Estoy pensando en hacer una alianza, y si están de acuerdo, ustedes podrán unírseme para intentar llegar a los tres finalistas…¿Que dicen?-

-¿Una alianza? Uh…si, porque esas _siempre_ funcionan-Decía Galen, con sarcasmo evidente. Dean de inmediato frunció el seño ante esto, pero decidió mantenerse calmado para que su plan lograra funcionar-¿Y cómo se yo que no intentaras apuñalarme por la espalda después?-

-Yo soy un hombre de palabra…-Decía Dean, poniendo una mano en su pecho. Galen, sin embargo, no pareció creerle una palabra al chico.

-Aja, y yo soy el rey de España. Por más interesante que parezca tu propuesta…esta vez paso-Decía Galen, encogiéndose de hombros. Antes de que Dean pudiera decir algo más, el sarcástico joven ya había comenzado a caminar fuera de la vista de él, hasta perderse en el medio del bosque.

Suspirando frustrado, Dean dirigió su mirada a Nate, que lo observaba con sus enormes ojos brillosos.

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera decir algo, Dean pudo ver a la distancia el rostro de Jen, que sonreía confiada entre los arbustos…

-¡Cuidado!-Exclamaba Dean, tirando a Nate al suelo, mientras lo cubría con su cuerpo. De inmediato, varios disparos lograron oírse, los cuales empaparon completamente al italiano. Finalmente, los disparos cesaron, y Jen y Kat salieron de los arbustos en los cuales se habían estado escondiendo, con una sonrisa en sus rostros.

-Parece que alguien debió haber prestado más atención en el bosque, ¡Boom!-Exclamaba Jen, señalando a Dean con una sonrisa, antes de chocar cinco con Kat. El chico solo se dio vuelta adolorido, mientras un aliviado Nate salía de debajo de este, con tan solo una mancha de pintura en su pantalón.

-Hmm…¿Qué no eran tres?-Preguntaba Kat, rascándose la cabeza-¡Significa que Galen aun sigue en el juego!-

-¿Quieres bañarlo de pintura?-Preguntaba Jen, con una sonrisa. Kat inmediatamente copio la sonrisa de la rubia, mientras sujetaba su rifle de pintura entusiasta.

-¿Acaso es necesario preguntar? ¡Vamos Jen, estamos perdiendo el tiempo!-Exclamaba Kat, mientras tomaba el brazo de Jen antes de arrastrarla hacia el bosque, corriendo a toda velocidad. Nate, al notar que las demás chicas ya se habían ido, decidió revisar al quejumbroso –y prácticamente bañado en pintura- Dean, que aun se encontraba en el suelo…

-Ugh…

-Tu…¡Me salvaste!-Exclamaba Nate, emocionado. Dean solo arqueo una ceja.

-¿Uh?-

-¡Eres un héroe! ¡Justo cuando venían a dispararnos, tú me cubriste para que no me hicieran daño! Jamás he conocido a alguien tan…noble como tu-Decía Nate, su sonrisa prácticamente resplandeciendo en ese momento-¿Podemos…u-uh, ser amigos?-

-Hmm… ¿Si, porque no? Pero nada de…

Antes de que pudiera terminar, Nate ya lo había enrocado en un apretado abrazo. Dean solo suspiro algo fastidiado, y, si no hubiera estado agotado por las decenas de disparos, hubiera apartado al chico de encima…

…Abrazos-Terminaba Dean, rodando los ojos.

* * *

><p><strong>-Confesionario-<strong>

_**Dean-**__Les seré sincero…ese enano no me importa mucho que digamos, y solo acepte su 'amistad' porque realmente necesito un aliado. Además, solo lo salve porque quería ganarme su confianza. Solo espero que el chico no se haga ilusiones…_

_**Nate-**__(Con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, mientras dibujaba animadamente en una hoja de papel higiénico)-¡Acabo de inmortalizar el momento en que Dean y yo nos hicimos amigos! (Decía mostrando dicho dibujo a la pantalla, que mostraba a un bastante musculoso Dean bloqueando una bala de pintura con sus pectorales) Si, lo sé, solo paso hace una hora… ¡Pero no pude resistirme! Tengo la sensación de que tendremos una gran amistad…_

* * *

><p>-¿Enserio no te molesta que haya venido a acompañarte? Porque pareces muy enfocada en…lo que sea que estés haciendo-Preguntaba Roxy, algo extrañada, a Shiny. La stalker saco su cabeza del tronco hueco en el cual se estaba escondiendo, para poder dirigirle una sonrisa de oreja a oreja a la roquera.<p>

-¡En lo absoluto, Roxy-poxy-smoxy!

-Heh, si…nunca vuelvas a llamarme así…-Decía Roxy, algo incomoda por el sobrenombre.

-¡No hay problema, Roxy-po…no hay problema!

Las dos siguieron caminando tranquilas –o, en el caso de Shiny, escondiéndose de tronco vacio a tronco vacio- por un rato. Ambas tenían su pistola de Paintball en alto, listas para disparar a cualquier enemigo que encontraran. Todo mientras buscaban ambas la bandera rival…

Por supuesto, Shiny siendo Shiny, no pudo evitar abrir la boca tarde o temprano…

-¿Y cómo te va con Sebastián, eh? ¿Ya se dieron su primer beso?-Preguntaba Shiny, sonriendo tontamente. Roxy no pudo evitar dirigirle una mirada incrédula a Shiny, que seguía sonriendo como si nada estuviera pasando, asomando la cabeza a través de un hoyo de un tronco hueco.

-¡Whoa, Whoa, Whoa…! ¿Beso? ¿De qué diablos hablas?

-¡De tu relación con Sebastián! Eiran me hablo mucho de ustedes en la Playa de los Perdedores…

-¿Eiran, huh?-Preguntaba Roxy, ya sabiendo muy bien que el rubio debió haberle metido ideas en la cabeza a la stalker. Muchas de ellas no precisamente ciertas…ni apropiadas para todo público-Pues no se qué te dijo ese rubio, pero Sebastián y yo no tenemos _nada._ ¿Entendiste, Shy?-

-Si eso te hace dormir de noche…-Decía Shiny, apareciendo justo detrás de la roquera, colgada de sus piernas en una rama-¿Pero cuanto tiempo vas a seguir repitiéndote eso, eh?-

-El que sea necesario…-Respondió Roxy, con una sonrisa. Sin embargo, tan pronto se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho, intento corregirlo a toda velocidad-¡Q-quiero decir…AGH! Olvídalo. No sé qué hago hablando contigo…

-Uh…¿Pierdes el tiempo?-Pregunto Shiny, con una sonrisa inocente. Roxy solo bufo exasperada.

* * *

><p><strong>-Confesionario-<strong>

_**Roxy-**__¿Yo? ¿Enamorada de Seba? ¡Pff! Sí, claro. Las emociones son para los débiles…_

_**Shiny-**__Roxy OBVIAMENTE siente algo por Sebastián ¡Es muy obvio! Pero ella es demasiado orgullosa. Sin mencionar que cree que las emociones son para los débiles. Yo le doy dos o tres episodios para que comiencen a besuquearse como locos…_

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto, cuidando la bandera de los Nexkoyotl Potoniyo, Jim, Max y Nick se encontraban charlando tranquilamente en la cueva. Jim y Nick especialmente, debido a que Max era a menudo dejado a un lado ante la animada conversación de ambos chicos…<p>

Por supuesto, después de ser ignorado por largo tiempo, el gamer decidió hacer algo para llamar la atención del dúo.

-Uh, chicos…existo, ¿Recuerdan?-Preguntaba Max, agitando sus brazos en frente de ambos. Ambos solo le dirigieron una mirada rara al chico, que seguía observándolos algo enfadado-¿Cómo es que hablan tanto ustedes dos? ¡Apenas se conocen!-

-Pues…

-De hecho conozco a 'Jimmy' desde hace más tiempo. Desde el colegio, si mal no recuerdo…-Decía Nick, golpeando juguetonamente el hombro del delincuente.

-¿Enserio?-Pregunto Max, incrédulo.

-Sip. Papa me inscribió allí, y de inmediato me junte con el delincuente local…soy malo juzgando a las personas, ¿No?-Bromeaba Nick, riendo ligeramente, antes de que su expresión se tornara sombría-Aunque no tanto como para ignorar a cierto 'niño rata' que te estuvo molestando con tu novia…-

-Oh, ¿Lucas? No es…heh, el no es gran cosa. Puedo manejarlo-Aseguro Max, sonriendo de lado.

-Como digas, hermano. Pero si necesitas ayuda…

-Estamos aquí para darle una lección de física. Específicamente, el impacto de un puño sobre un cráneo…-Bromeaba Jim, tronándose los dedos. Max no pudo evitar reír ligeramente ante el chiste, pero al oír el sonido de una rama romperse, callo inmediatamente.

-¿Oyeron eso?

-¿Oír q…?

De inmediato, el trió fue bañado completamente en pintura, cortesía de Roxy y Shiny, las cuales sonreían triunfalmente. Sin pensarlo dos veces, Shiny tomo la bandera, y ambas chicas comenzaron a correr…

-¡Gracias por la bandera!

-¡Nos vemos en la ceremonia de eliminación!

La alegría del dúo, sin embargo, no duro mucho, porque ambas fueron consecuentemente disparadas poco después de tomar la bandera. El autor de dichos disparos era, sorprendentemente, Galen, el cual soplo la punta de su rifle con una sonrisa socarrona…

-¡Ugh, demonios!-Maldecía Roxy, pateando el suelo frustrada.

-Parece que Búfalo Galen acaba de salvar la bandera…-Decía Galen, arrebatándoles la bandera a ambas féminas, y devolviéndola a la cueva. Sus compañeros, mientras tanto, veían boquiabiertos al cínico chico…

-¡Estuviste genial, viejo!-Exclamaba Jim, asombrado.

-¡Fuiste completamente un nivel nueve allá!

-¡Estuvo genial! Pero…¿P-podrías alejar esa cosa de mi?-Señalaba Nick al rifle de pintura del pelinegro. Galen alejo su rifle algo extrañado por la actitud del chico, y de inmediato puso la bandera en su lugar, de vuelta en la cueva.

-Supongo que debo quedarme a cuidarla, ¿No? Debido a que ustedes ya están eliminados…-Preguntaba Galen, conociendo perfectamente la respuesta. Los tres chicos solo asintieron con la cabeza

-Fantástico. Simplemente fantástico…

* * *

><p>-Ugh, m-mi estomago…m-me está matando…-Decía Lucas, sosteniendo su estomago adolorido. La apariencia del moreno había empeorado bastante ya: Su piel seguía rojiza, pero ahora tenía varias erupciones en esta, que le provocaban una comezón insoportable al chico. Además de esto, el moreno estaba experimentando un dolor de estomago insufrible, que lo hacia prácticamente arrastrarse por el bosque, adolorido-¡Ugh, cuando encuentre a Nía la voy a…!-<p>

* * *

><p><strong>-Confesionario-<strong>

_**Lucas-**__(Vomitando dentro de un cubo)-Ugh…Nía me hizo algo. Lo sé. Ella de alguna forma me enveneno sin que yo me diera cuenta. ¡Es la única explicación lógica! Así que cuando la encuentre, va a pagar…_

* * *

><p>Apenas salió del moreno del Confesionario, sin embargo, el moreno fue bombardeado por balas de pintura. Las responsables eran, curiosamente, Nía y Sabrina, ambas disparando continuamente al moreno. Finalmente, Sabrina se detuvo, debido a que debía guardar algunas balas de pintura para después. Nía, en cambio…<p>

-¡Auch, mi cabeza! ¡Ah, mi estomago! ¡Ouch, mi…cabeza otra vez!

-¿Soy solo yo o esto es muy divertido?-Preguntaba Nía, riendo entretenida ante el dolor de Lucas, mientras le seguía disparando repetidamente. Sabrina, sin embargo, le quito el rifle a la albina, harta de que desperdiciara las balas innecesariamente-¡Sabrina! ¡Le diré a Chris que me quitaste mi rifle!-

-Debemos salvar para después, cerebro de pulga-Dijo Sabrina, rodando los ojos-Ahora, si Lucas estaba aquí, significa que su bandera no debe estar muy lejos. Además, hace un rato vi a Crash y a Matt venir desde aquí. Lo que significa…¡La cueva! ¡Vamos Nía, sígueme!-

De inmediato, la pelinegra comenzó a correr frenéticamente hacia la cueva. Nía, sin embargo, solo se quedo observando a Lucas por unos momentos, el cual de inmediato le dirigió una mirada homicida.

-¿Qué quieres, fenómeno de circo? ¿No te basta con envenenarme?-Preguntaba Lucas, mientras –dificultosamente- se ponía de pie, para encarar a la albina. Nía, sin embargo, solo ladeo la cabeza, cual perrito confundido…

-¿Envenenar? ¡Yo nunca te envenenaría! Incluso te ofrecí comida en la Isla del Exilio…-Recordaba Nía, aunque Lucas solo le dirigía una mirada desconfiada-Aunque… ¿No comiste ninguna baya, cierto? Porque oí que son ponsoño…ponzo…ponzi…¡Ugh, venenosas!-

De inmediato, Lucas abrió los ojos como platos, recordando aquella mañana. El moreno maldijo mentalmente, mientras volteaba a ver a la albina, que sonreía de oreja a oreja…

-¡Tomare eso como un sí!-Exclamaba Nía en voz alta, con un tono inocente. Dicho tono era suficiente para que Lucas tapara sus oídos, irritado. Nía comenzó a caminar hacia donde había ido Sabrina, pero no sin antes comentar-Creo que debiste haber aceptado mi mango…-

Lucas solo rodo los ojos, pero, cuando escucho bien lo que había dicho la albina, no pudo evitar sonreír ligeramente.

-¿Qué no era una _piña, _Nía? ¿O acaso aun no has leído tus líneas lo suficiente?-Preguntaba Lucas, con una sonrisa maliciosa. Nía de inmediato se detuvo en seco, tragando saliva nerviosa ante lo dicho por el malicioso moreno. Sin embargo, poco después, continúo caminando como si nada hubiera pasado, tarareando una canción de cuna en un intento por olvidar lo ocurrido…

* * *

><p>En la base de las chicas, Carly, Melody y Kiara se encontraban sentadas alrededor de la bandera, esperando calmadamente a que algún miembro del otro equipo apareciera, para así poder llenarlo de pintura.<p>

Ya habían pasado un par de horas, y no habían tenido señal del otro equipo. Lejos de ser reconfortante, se estaba volviendo aburrido y desesperante…

Por supuesto, Kiara, siendo Kiara, no pasaría mucho tiempo estando callada.

-Es increíble que Sabrina nos haya dejado aquí, sin hacer nada, ¿Cierto? Desperdiciando tanto…potencial-Decía Kiara, sonriendo amigable. Carly y Melody solo intercambiaron una mirada confundida-Si tan solo _yo _fuera la líder, podría valorar realmente lo que usted…-

-Si no lo recuerdas, lo hicimos voluntariamente. ¡Tú estabas allí, por el amor a la madre tierra!-Exclamaba Carly, algo incrédula por las palabras inconsistentes de la ex-pelinegra. Kiara solo frunció el seño, frustrada, antes de comenzar de nuevo.

-Uh, si…¿Pero no sería genial si…?

-Antes de que comiences otra vez: No. Simplemente no. ¡Solo buscas hacernos entrar en tu pequeña alianza! Y luego, cuando no lo esperemos, ¡BAM! Eliminadas…-Decía Melody, rodando los ojos. Kiara solo le dirigió una mirada asesina a la amante del mar. Sin embargo, esto no la intimido mucho.

-Melody, cállate. ¿O acaso quieres que Carly sepa como saboteaste el desafío anterior para dejar ganar a tu noviecito?-Preguntaba Kiara, con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro. Carly solo miro a ambas féminas incomoda, pero estas siguieron discutiendo…

-¿¡Y que si lo hice!? ¿Merezco ser eliminada acaso?

-¡Si, mereces ser eliminada por _traidora_!

-¿Traidora yo? ¡Lo dice la que escribió un diario en el cual decía textualmente como planeabas traicionar a _todos_! ¡Incluyendo a tu propio novio! Si eso no es ser una traidora, entonces no se qué…

La amante del mar fue interrumpida por el impacto de una bala de pintura en su costado. Melody no pudo evitar soltar un quejido, y, cuando se recupero del golpe, le dirigió inmediatamente una expresión irritada a Kiara, que sonreía de oreja a oreja.

-¿Enserio? ¿Disparas a tu propio equipo? ¿¡Y aun así me llamas a mi trai…!?

De nuevo, otro disparo, esta vez en la frente. Kiara no pudo evitar reír ante la pintura amarilla que goteaba de la frente de la amante del mar…

Por supuesto, Melody no soportaría esto indefinidamente, y tan pronto tuvo oportunidad, le propino un disparo a la mejilla de Kiara…

-¡Auch! ¡Oye!

Con eso, Kiara disparo nuevamente. Luego Melody. Luego Kiara. Luego Melody. No paso mucho tiempo hasta que la base de las _Oselotl _se volviera un pintoresco campo de batalla…

Carly, al ver lo lejos que había llegado el conflicto de ambas, intento hacer algo al respecto antes de que alguna de sus compañeras las encontrara en ese estado.

-¡Vamos chicas, deténganse, estamos…arruinando el…desafío!-Exclamaba Carly, mientras intentaba arrebatarle el rifle de pintura a Kiara, sin mucho éxito. Kiara termino disparándole a Carly en el rostro, haciéndola caer de trasero al suelo-¡Ugh, Kiara!-

-¿Qué? ¡No querías soltar!

La ecologista estaba lista para recriminarle en ese momento, sino hubiera sido porque otro disparo le acertó en su pierna. Sin embargo, dicho disparo no pertenecía a Kiara o a Melody…sino a Matt, que estaba escondido con Crash entre los matorrales, y en poco tiempo, ambos comenzaron a disparar frenéticamente contra el trió…

-¡Hahaha, como adoro este juego!-Reía Crash, mientras disparaba a toda velocidad hacia las tres chicas.

-¡Yo también, viejo!

Cuando finalmente lograron empapar a las tres en pintura, Crash tomo rápidamente la bandera, listo para comenzar a correr fuera del alcance de las tres chicas…

Luego de que el dúo dinámico estuviera fuera de su campo de visión, Kiara…sencillamente comenzó a enloquecer.

-¡Ugh, fantástico! ¡Ahora perderemos el desafío! Muchas gracias Melody…

-¿Yo? ¡Tú fuiste quien…

-¡Fueron ambas, por no trabajar en equipo!-Corto Carly bruscamente, harta de las discusiones de las dos rivales. Tanto Kiara como Melody le dirigieron una mirada incrédula a la ecologista, que solo se fue alejando de ambas, completamente tensa…

* * *

><p><strong>-Confesionario-<strong>

_**Carly-**__Bien, lo admito, perdí el control un poco allá afuera…¿Pero como no hacerlo? ¡Llevan así prácticamente todo el día! Solo espero que no perdamos el desafío…_

* * *

><p>-¡Hahaha, eso fue tan fácil!-Exclamaba Matt, riendo burlonamente-¡Ahora solo debemos correr hacia la base!-<p>

-¡Haha, lo sé hermano, sencillísimo-Respondía Crash, con su usual sonrisa. Desgraciadamente para el peli-magenta, pudo sentir como una bala de pintura rosaba a meros centímetros de su brazo, lo cual lo detuvo en seco…

Volteándose para ver a su atacante, Crash encontró a Kat y a Jen mirándolo con una expresión seria, sus rifles listos para disparar. Crash, mientras tanto, seguía sonriendo…pero de una manera más maniática que nunca.

-Corre-Dijo por lo bajo Crash, su mirada nunca dejando a la de las dos féminas-Yo las distraigo…-

Matt de inmediato asintió con la cabeza, antes de comenzar a correr a toda velocidad. Kat pudo notar esto, y de inmediato se dirigió a Jen…

-¡No dejes que escape!

Con eso, Jen salió corriendo detrás del rubio, logrando rodear al gigante de Crash. Desgraciadamente, una vez que volvió estar en el campo visual del grandote, fue fácilmente derribada por un par de disparos en la espalda –cortesía de Crash- que la hicieron perder el equilibrio, haciéndola caer de cara contra el suelo…

-¡O-ouch…!

-¡Jen! U-uh…quiero decir…¿¡Qué diablos te pasa, cuerpo de tanque!?-Pregunto Kat, visiblemente enfadada. Crash solo se encogió de hombros, dirigiéndole la misma sonrisa maniática de antes.

-Si quieres pasar, deberás encargarte de mi primero…

Kat no pudo evitar sonreír ante la oferta, pero luego recordó que Matt seguramente se encontraba corriendo a toda velocidad hacia su base. Sin pensarlo dos veces, Kat disparo tres balas a Crash…que las esquivo con facilidad, saltando fuera de su dirección.

El grandote luego disparo ocho veces a la peli-arcoíris, que, con un atlético salto, logro esquivarlas todas con facilidad. Mientras estaba en el aire, Crash decidió disparar una última bala de pintura, que salió directo hacia su objetivo…

Al menos hasta que Kat utilizo su rifle como un bate para golpear la bala de vuelta a su objetivo, y esta impactara en la frente de Crash.

-¡SI! ¡Dos de dos! Realmente necesitas práctica, Crash…-Decía Kat, sonriendo arrogante. Sin embargo, dicha sonrisa desapareció al recordar que su amiga rubia aun seguía en el suelo, acostada con su cara enterrada en la tierra-¡Jen!-

De inmediato, Kat levanto a la rubia del suelo, sujetándola por el cuello de su camiseta, que escupió un poco de tierra de su boca en cuanto tuvo oportunidad. Kat luego la soltó bruscamente, haciéndola caer de trasero en el accidentado suelo.

-¡Auch! ¡Kat!-Exclamaba Jen, enfadada. Sin embargo, tan pronto hablo, sintió como su rostro se inflamaba un poco, y lo sujeto de inmediato-¡Auch, mi cara! ¡Me duele!-

-Duh, eso es lo que pasa cuando aterrizas de cara al suelo…-Decía Kat, con una sonrisa sabionda. Jen no pudo evitar dirigirle una mirada de _'¿Enserio?'_ ante la respuesta de la peli-arcoíris-Hmm…aparentemente estas bien. Me asustaste con esa caída, ¿Sabes? Debes tener más cuidado…-

-Sí, 'mama'…-Bromeo Jen, rodando los ojos-¿Y qué hay de Matt? ¿Ya le disparaste?-

Los ojos de Kat se abrieron como platos al recordar al rubio, y a la bandera que cargaba con él. En una milésima de segundo, Kat comenzó a correr a toda velocidad hacia donde se había ido el bromista chico, rogando porque no fuera demasiado tarde…

* * *

><p>-Ugh, ¿Cuánto tiempo más tendré que estar sentado aquí?-Se preguntaba Galen, mirando aburrido a la dirección del bosque. Finalmente, algo capto la atención del sarcástico pelinegro…<p>

…Y era Matt, corriendo a toda velocidad hacia la base, con la bandera roja de las _Oselotl_ en sus brazos.

-¡La tengo, viejo, la tengo!

Galen no pudo evitar sonreír emocionado ante lo cerca que se encontraba Matt de ganar el desafío, asomándose a la entrada de la cueva para poder verlo más claramente. El holandés se encontraba ya a pocos metros de la cueva que era su base, y la victoria parecía ser un plato seguro…

…Y luego, Sabrina salió de unos arbustos, y apunto su rifle al pecho de Matt, deteniéndolo en seco…

-¿Vas a alguna parte, Matt?-Preguntaba Sabrina, burlonamente. Matt de inmediato intento retroceder, pero se encontró con el rifle de Nía siendo apuntado contra su espalda, frenándole cualquier posibilidad de escape.

-¡Hola Matti, tiempo sin vernos!-Decía Nía, con una sonrisa estúpida. Mat solo suspiro derrotado, al no tener posibilidad para escapar en ese momento. Solo podía esperar a que el dúo disparara de una vez…

-Aun no sé cómo es que tienes la bandera…-Decía Sabrina, su voz empapada de irritación ante el posible error de sus compañeras de equipos. La vista de Matt se dirigió hacia su base, en la cual se encontraba Galen, con los brazos abiertos. Una idea cruzo por su mente-¿Pero sabes qué? No voy a arriesgarme a perder el desafío…

Con eso, Sabrina presiono con fuerza el gatillo…pero antes de que la bala de pintura diera en su destino, Matt utilizo toda su fuerza para lanzar la bandera hacia la base, en la cual esperaba Galen…

…el cual atrapo la bandera en el aire, y la clavo en su base, con una sonrisa victoriosa en su rostro…

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!-Gritaba Sabrina, horrorizada, mientras se tiraba sobre sus rodillas.

-¡SIIIIIIIIIII!-Gritaba Nía, aplaudiendo alegremente. Sabrina le dirigió una mirada homicida a la albina, pero esta no la capto mucho que digamos.

-¡Y parece que los _Nexkoyotl Potoniyo_ han ganado el desafío! Asombroso, debo decir. Creí que serian las nuevas Ratas Toxicas-Decía Chris, mientras entraba a escena acompañando al Chef en su Jeep, y mirando con asombro a su alrededor-¡_Oselotl Tlatsiuki,_ los veo en la ceremonia de eliminación esta noche! Prepárense para eliminar a alguien, vía La Balista de la Vergüenza…

Con eso, el presentador se retiro del lugar, dejando a ambos equipos en el medio del bosque. Sabrina parecía estar a punto de explotar, Nía estaba sonriéndole a esta, en un intento por alegrarla, Matt sonreía arrogante, y Galen, sorprendentemente, también parecía estar alegre…

Kat, que recién había llegado a escena, en cambio, estaba confundida…

-Uh…¿Ya ganamos?

* * *

><p><strong>-Confesionario-<strong>

_**Matt-**__¿Acaso tuvieron dudas? ¡Era OBVIO que ganaría el desafío! Si, Galen ayudo un poco…¡Pero el gran Mattæus Poulsen termino salvando el día, BOOM! No puedo esperar para restregárselo en la cara a Jen…_

_**Kiara-**__Estoy segura de que Melody se va esta noche. ¿Cómo no estarlo? Ella arruino nuestras chances de ganar…_

_**Melody-**__(Mirando nerviosa a la cámara)-Uh, realmente espero no ser eliminada…¡Todo fue culpa de Kiara! E-ellas…¿Ellas comprenderán, cierto?_

_**Sabrina-**__Perdimos…¡PERDIMOS! ¡Contra esos…esos cerdos! Ugh, cuando encuentre al responsable de esto…_

* * *

><p>La noche había caído en el campamento de la Isla Maukayotl, y eso solo significaba una cosa: Ceremonia de Eliminación. Los ganadores estaban en la galería, mirando expectantes quien se iría esa noche –todos menos Nate, claro está, que estaba muy ocupado mirando expectante a Dean, que hacia lo posible por ignorarlo. Las once <em>Oselotl<em> se encontraban alrededor de la fogata, esperando a que Chris comenzara a decir nombres…

Dicho presentador estaba sonriendo sádicamente, mientras el Chef sostenía la bandeja con malvaviscos, listo para lanzarlos.

-_Oselotl Tlatsiuki_, les ha llegado su hora…¿Sinceramente? Dejaron mucho que desear en este desafío. No hubo mucho trabajo en equipo, a decir verdad, _todo lo contrario_. Pero como sea, supongo que ustedes saben exactamente quienes se irán esta noche…

* * *

><p><strong>-Confesionario-<strong>

_**Carly-**__Creo que es obvio…(Votando por Kiara)_

_**Jen-**__…Por quien votare, ¿No creen? (Votando por Melody) Lo siento, amiga. Nada personal. Sencillamente Kiara es más apta para los desafíos, es todo._

_**Kiara-**__(Votando por Melody) Parece que las situaciones se han vuelto a repetir. No pudiste mantener tu mente en el juego, ¿Y ahora mira? Todo se ha vuelto en tu contra. Por más que odie hacerlo, simplemente me veo obligada. Nuestras divergencias son demasiadas como para que ambas sigamos en el juego. ¡Auf Wiendersen!…_

_**Roxy-**__(Votando por Kiara) Nunca me diste buena espina…_

_**Sabrina-**__Ugh, un trato es un trato. Pero que conste que es tu ultima chance…(Votando por Melody)_

_**Shiny-**__(Votando por Kiara) Si han visto DTBI, sabrán porque estoy votando por ella. Una palabra: Avalancha…_

* * *

><p>-Los votos han sido contados…-Decía Chris, a medida que la cámara se alejaba de el, revelando que todas las chicas tenían un malvavisco en la mano, aparte de Carly, Kiara, Melody. Ambas chicas ecologistas se encontraban sudando nerviosas, mientras que Kiara tenía una expresión fría en su rostro. Como si no le preocupara nada en ese momento. Como si solo quisiera salir de ahí en cuanto acabara todo-…Y Carly, tu estas a salvo-<p>

La castaña suspiro aliviada, mientras atrapaba su malvavisco en el aire. Kiara y Melody de inmediato observaron el ultimo malvavisco atentamente, cada una –incluyendo a la no hace mucho calmada Kiara- no perdiéndolo de vista ni un segundo, esperando a que se le fuera entregado. Chris, por supuesto, noto esto, y decidió tomarse el mayor tiempo…

-Y el último malvavisco es para…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…¡Kiara!-

La mencionada atrapo su malvavisco en el aire, antes de devorarlo de un solo bocado, sonriendo maliciosa. Melody solo soltó un hondo suspiro…

-Melody, has sido eliminada de Total Drama. Maukayotl Island. Lo que significa que la Balista de la Vergüenza te está esperando…-Decía Chris, a lo cual Melody se levantaba de su asiento, y, sorprendentemente, le dirigía una sonrisa a su equipo.

-Bueno…ha sido un placer competir de nuevo. Incluso pude conocer a algunas personas geniales…-Decía Melody, mientras observaba en particular a Carly, que le devolvía una sonrisa-…Lastima que no hayamos podido conocernos mejor-

-Sí, sí, una pena, ¿Ahora podrías irte de una vez?-Preguntaba Kiara, rodando los ojos. Melody solo le dirigió una mirada enfadada a la chica, pero de todos modos camino hacia la Balista de la Vergüenza…

…Al menos hasta sintió como alguien tomaba su mano, en un intento por detenerla. Al voltear, descubrió que se trataba de Jim, el cual estaba lejos de estar feliz en ese momento…

-No puedo creer que vuelvas a ser eliminada pronto. Esto apesta…-Decía Jim, en casi un susurro-¿No podrías…quedarte un rato más? ¿El tiempo suficiente para disfrutar de una cena en la playa o…?-

-No. No puede. Este es un programa de media hora…-Cortaba Chris, irritado. Jim solo rodo los ojos ante el anfitrión.

-Jim, vamos, no es para tanto. Fue divertido mientras duro…-Decía Melody, con una sonrisa-Además, esta es _tu_ oportunidad de brillar. ¡Tal vez puedas llegar un poco más lejos que antes! Incluso podrías llegar a ganar el millón…-

Jim no dijo nada, simplemente se dedico a mirar el suelo bajo sus pies, con expresión deprimida. Harta de esto, Melody le dio un breve beso en los labios al delincuente, que subió la mirada, sonriendo ligeramente.

-Vamos, Jim. No es como si no fuéramos a vernos más, ¿Cierto? Y cuando regreses, te estaré esperando…-Decía Melody, sonriendo dulcemente. La chica abrió los brazos, permitiendo que el Chef la cargara hacia la Balista de la Vergüenza. En meros segundos, Melody había salido volando por los aires, aterrizando en alguna parte del Océano Pacifico…

-Ahh, una menos, quedan veinte-Decía Chris, sonriendo sádicamente-Lo que me recuerda…¿Algún malviviente que se ofrezca a ir en busca de la Estatuilla de la Invencibilidad en la solitaria Isla del Exilio?-

-Yo iré-Se levantaba Carly, de inmediato. Chris solo arqueo una ceja, confundido.

-¿Enserio? Digo…¿Enserio?

-Uh, Carly, ¿Por qué querrías pasar dos días allá?-Preguntaba Sabrina, confundida.

-¡Solo así compensare mi desempeño en el desafío! No pude evitar que Crash y Matt tomaran la bandera, así que…supongo que tomar el viaje a la Isla del Exilio es una buena compensación, ¿No?-Decía Carly, encogiéndose de hombros. De inmediato recibió miradas preocupadas de su equipo-¿Qué? Es solo una isla. Además, amo la naturaleza…-

-Bien, eso cubre un cupo. ¿Lobos?

-Meh, iré yo. Parece ser un lugar genial…-Decía Galen, encogiéndose de hombros, mientras caminaba hacia el frente de Chris, acompañado de Carly.

-¡Perfecto! Ahora que ya tenemos a nuestros exiliados…¡Chef! Libera la red…

Ambos chicos solo miraron al anfitrión, confundidos. Su aclaratoria no tardaría mucho, sin embargo, cuando una red los envolvió completamente, solo para que esta comenzara a elevarlos por el aire. El Chef, mientras tanto, reía en su helicóptero, que era el que había soltado la red en primer lugar.

Momentos después, el helicóptero se había perdido en la distancia, llevándose con él a los dos campistas.

-Y parece que esto es todo…-Decía Chris, al ver al dúo alejarse a la distancia-¿Qué asombroso desafío nos esperara en el siguiente desafío? ¿Podrán Carly y Galen sobrevivir a la Isla del Exilio? ¿Y quién será nuestro siguiente eliminado? Descúbranlo en el siguiente episodio de Total…

Drama…

¡Boney Island!

…

…

* * *

><p>…<p>

…

**Votos**

**Melody-6: Flora, Jen, Kat, Kiara, Nía, Sabrina.**

**Kiara-5: Carly, Melody, Roxy, Selena, Shiny.**

…

…

* * *

><p>…<p>

…

**-Equipos-**

…

**-Nexkoyotl Potoniyo-**

**Crash; Dean; Galen; Jim; Lucas; Matt; Max; Nate; Nick; Sebastián**

…

**-Oselotl Tlatsiuki-**

**Carly; Flora; Jen; Kat; Kiara; Nia; Roxy; Sabrina; Selena; Shiny**

…

**-Eliminados-**

**Mauro (Nexkoyotl P.); Melody (Oselotl T.)**

…

…

* * *

><p>…<p>

…

**¡Y eso ha sido todo! ¿Qué les pareció el cap? ¿Bueno, malo, terrible? ¿Ya confirmaron a sus favoritos de la temporada? ¿Alguna pista de quien será el antagonista **_**principal**_** de la temporada? ¿Y alguna pista de las posibles parejas de la temporada?**

**Bien. Sé que dije que serian 20 capítulos. **_**Pero **_**como el numero de campistas aumento, es obvio que los capítulos también aumenten un poco. EL número definitivo será 22 capítulos, sin Aftermaths.**

**En fin. Espero que les haya gustado el cap. Muchas gracias a los que dejaron review, y realmente espero que dejen uno en este cap. Son como cafeína solida para escribir…**

**Au Revoir!**


	5. Desde Tasmania, Con Amor

**Total Drama: Maukayotl Island**

**Capitulo 5: Desde Tasmania, Con Amor…**

**Disclaimer: TD no me pertenece, sino a sus respectivos creadores.**

**Y aquí está mi regalo de navidad para ustedes, mis niños…¡ACTUALIZACIÓN NAVIDEÑA! Y debo decir que este capítulo será un regalo bastante especial para lo que ya tienen sus posibles parejas en mente, debido a que…digamos que los guiños aquí serán **_**mucho**_** menos sutiles que en el capitulo anterior. Digamos que habrán pistas de las cinco posibles parejas que habrán en el fic…¿O son seis? Meh, ya lo descubrirán más adelante.**

**Sin nada más que decir, aquí está el capitulo. Espero que lo disfruten. ¡Feliz navidad! Oh, y un próximo año nuevo también…**

…

…

* * *

><p>…<p>

…

Anteriormente en Total Drama…

Nuestros veintiún campistas restantes se enfrentaron a un juego gigante de 'Captura la Bandera', con un poco del desafío de Paintball de la primera temporada para…hacerlo un poco más interesante.

De inmediato, vimos como mientras algunas alianzas se ponían a prueba, otras parecían…crearse en medio del caos.

Dean logro poner a Nate de su lado…

Jim, Max y Nick también parecen haber creado una alianza…

Sin mencionar la fuerte 'amistad' de Jen y Kat, además de la conmovedora simpatía que le tiene Selena a Flora…

Hmm…esto se pondrá interesante muy pronto. En especial para los que aun no tienen a alguien de su lado…

Las peleas entre Kiara y Melody, debido a su áspera relación desde la temporada pasada, terminaron siendo aun más de un problema en esta. ¿Por qué? Porque gracias a esto, le terminaron dando la bandera a Crash y a Matt, los cuales terminaron dándole la victoria a su equipo, junto con un –sorprendentemente competente- Galen…

PERO este es un nuevo día. Un nuevo desafío. Y un nuevo expulsado al cual dispararemos por la Balista de la Vergüenza.

¿Podrá Kiara salir de la zona de riesgo?

¿Podrá Flora finalmente defenderse por si misma?

¿Podrán Carly y Galen sobrevivir a la Isla del Exilio? Carly, por supuesto. Galen, en cambio…

¿Y qué demonios habrá detrás de la personalidad de Nía? ¿Podrá Lucas averiguarlo?

¡Descúbranlo en este demoniaco episodio de Total. Drama. Maukayotl Island!

…

…

* * *

><p>…<p>

…

La mañana se encontraba usualmente paradisiaca en la Isla Maukayotl. Los quetzales se encontraban cantando alegremente, las aguas cristalinas del océano reflejaban la luz del sol, y las palmeras y demás frondosas plantas le proporcionaban una atmosfera de tranquilidad al campamento…

Por supuesto, esto no era el caso de el Equipo Oselotl, que –después de la monumental derrota del desafío pasado- se encontraba charlando –o, mejor dicho, debatiendo- la situación de su equipo…

Por supuesto, no era muy difícil saber quien inicio dicho debate…

-¡Solo digo que si hubiéramos estado mejor coordinadas, esto no hubiera pasado!-Exclamaba Kiara, zapateando contra el suelo. Sabrina solo rodo los ojos, y se preparo para responder dicha pregunta.

-¿Enserio, Kiara? Porque en mi opinión, tu tampoco estuviste muy coordinada ayer…¿Dispararle a tu propio equipo cuenta como falla de coordinación, cierto? ¡Oh espera, olvide que lo hiciste _a propósito_!

-¡Ella comenzó! Con su…ugh, rebeldía contra mí. ¿Cómo se atreve a rebelarse contra _mí_?

-¡Porque solo hablas (censurado), por eso se rebelo contra ti!-Exclamaba Roxy, visiblemente harta. Kiara de inmediato volteo a ver a la roquera, dirigiéndole una mirada fría a esta. Roxy no se inmuto en lo absoluto. Es más, la mirada de la ex-pelinegra solo termino dándole aun más coraje-¡Actúas como si fueras la condenada líder del equipo! ¿Qué acaso olvidas lo que paso el año pasado con tu maldito diario, y con tu plan de apuñalarnos a todos en la espalda? ¿¡Como quieres que te tratemos bien después de eso!?-

-Pues…un equipo debe confiar en su lid…

-¡Tú no eres la líder! ¡Eres solo una tirana que necesita ser expulsada de la isla, _ahora_!-Exclamaba Roxy, iracunda. Kiara no pudo evitar dirigirle nuevamente una mirada fría a la roquera, que no dudo en devolvérsela. La mayoría de las _Oselotl_ miraron el conflicto en silencio –incluyendo a Sabrina, que parecía estar disfrutando cada segundo- en espera a que una de las dos terminara estallado. Sorprendentemente, esto nunca paso, y Kiara sencillamente decidió salir de la habitación, tirando con fuerza la puerta detrás de ella…

* * *

><p><strong>-Confesionario-<strong>

_**Kiara-**__¡Ugh! Como odio a mi equipo…_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Roxy-<strong>__Kiara no ha cambiado. En lo absoluto. Sigue siendo la misma malcriada, manipuladora, obstinada pe…(censurado) de la temporada pasada. Y hare todo lo posible porque se vaya…_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Selena-<strong>__¡Yay, nuestro equipo se está fragmentando! Y ni siquiera ha pasado una semana. ¿Qué hermoso es trabajar en equipo, no?_

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto, en la cabaña de los <em>Nexkoyotl Potoniyo<em>, las cosas parecían estar mucho menos tensas. Los chicos se encontraban desayunando –o, más bien, devorando- unas alitas picantes, cortesía de la recompensa por el desafío anterior. Lucas parecía ser el que más disfrutaba su recompensa, debido a que ya había comido más de trece alitas seguidas, y no parecía tener ánimos de parar…

-Whoa, viejo, calma. Si sigues comiendo a ese ritmo, terminaras como Owen al final del día…-Decía Matt, sonriendo burlonamente-Aunque…con tu cuerpo de alfiler, tal vez lo necesites-

-¡Ha! Muy gracioso…-Respondía el moreno, sarcástico-¿Cómo te sentirías si tuvieras que pasar dos días en una solitaria isla, sin nada que comer, y solo con _Nía_ como acompañante?-

-Un momento, viejo, un momento… ¿Nía? ¿Qué acaso no dijiste que no tenias nada que comer?-Preguntaba Matt, pervertidamente. Lucas solo le dirigió una mirada enfadada al bromista, que solo rio ante la expresión del moreno-¡Haha, vamos viejo, relájate! ¡Solo fue una broma! Además, deberías sentirte afortunado por haber pasado dos noches con Nía en una isla. Solos. Sin siquiera cámaras que pudieran molestarlos…-

Por énfasis, Matt le guiño el ojo a Lucas, que de inmediato rodo los ojos ante el comentario.

-Por favor…¿Nía? Preferiría incrustarme vidrio en mis globos oculares…

-¡Oh vamos, viejo! ¿Qué acaso no la ves? ¡Ella es un completo diez! Además, ella también parece sentir algo por ti. Ya sabes, porque siempre se 'enfrentan' en los desafíos, y todo eso…-Exclamaba Matt, sonriendo tontamente. Lucas, sin embargo, solo arqueaba una ceja, confundido-Si yo fuera tú, ya me hubiera abalanzado sobre ella sin pensarlo…

-Porque no me sorprende. Ustedes dos harían una hermosa pareja de imbéciles…-Rodaba los ojos el moreno, completamente incomodo con la conversación-¿Y qué es eso de un completo diez? ¿Acaso tienes un ranking de chicas, o algo así?-

-¡Por supuesto! Aquí esta…-Decía Matt, sacando un grafico de su espalda, en el cual mostraba a cada chica de la isla-Mi orden es, de la mas a la menos sexy: Sabrina, Nía, Kiara, Jen, Selena, Roxy, Kat, Melody, Carly, Shiny, y Flora…-

Los ocho chicos solo observaron el grafico, algunos ofendidos, pero la mayoría con curiosidad. Lucas no pudo evitar sonreír ante la idea de que Nía era una 'diez', recordando lo dicho por el rubio hace un rato.

-También tengo un grafico para los chicos, pero…te lo mostrare después, Lucas. Eres un siete, si te interesa…

-Eres un completo imbécil-Preguntaba Lucas, visiblemente ofendido, mientras se tiraba en su litera, mientras seguía devorando sus alitas de pollo-Digo, ¿Cómo pudiste ponerme solo un siete?-

-¿No crees que tener un ranking de chicas es algo…no lo sé, bajo?-Preguntaba Max, curiosamente-D-digo, no soy un experto en chicas ni nada, pero no creo que a ellas les guste mucho saber que las califican solo por su aspecto-

Antes de que Matt pudiera contestar, el chico fue interrumpido cuando un objeto salió disparado desde la ventana, aterrizando en una litera vacía de la cabaña. Inspeccionándolo más de cerca, Matt descubrió que se trataba de un panal de abejas…lo cual fue confirmado cuando cientos de ellas comenzaron a salir de este.

Siendo nueve adolescentes varones en una cabaña, la respuesta fue predeciblemente madura…

-¡CORRAN POR SUS VIDAS!

De inmediato, los nueve chicos comenzaron a salir corriendo en pánico de la cabaña, mientras eran perseguidos por cientos de enfurecidas abejas. A un lado de la cabaña, mirando entretenida todo el caos, se encontraba Selena, acompañada de Flora, observando cómo los nueve chicos corrían en pánico del ataque de abejas…

-¡Hahaha, completamente épico!-Exclamaba Selena, secándose una lagrima-¿Qué te pareció nuestra venganza, Flora? ¿Tan 'dulce como la miel', no crees?-

-Uh…e-estuvo bien, s-supongo-Respondió Flora, frotando nerviosamente su brazo-¿P-pero era necesario lastimarlos a todos? D-digo, Crash y Matt se lo m-merecen, p-pero…

-¡Sí! ¡Si era necesario! Eso le dará una advertencia a los demás: No se metan con nosotras-Respondía Selena, con un tinte de orgullo. Flora solo bajo la mirada, algo apenada-¿Qué pasa Flora? Creí que te gustaría una pequeña venganza después de la broma de los globos que nos hicieron ayer…-

-Pues…sencillamente no me gusta vengarme, es t-todo-Decía Flora, su mirada fijándose en los chicos que se encontraban a la distancia, con algo de compasión. Selena noto esto, y de inmediato una sonrisa cómplice surgió en su rostro.

-Oh, claaaaaaaro…-Decía Selena, con un tono 'casual', mientras se acercaba a la tímida chica, con una sonrisa-¿Quién es?-

-¿U-uh?

-_El_. ¿Quién es? ¿Nick? ¿Nate? Por favor dime que no es Lucas…

-¿D-de que estás hablando?-Preguntaba Flora, un sonrojo apareciendo en su rostro. Selena solo sonrió al ver el nerviosismo de su amiga.

-Oh, tu _sabes_ de qué estoy hablando…-Decía Selena, con una sonrisa maliciosa. Flora solo se sonrojo aun mas al oír esto, apartando la mirada de inmediato de su amiga punk-¿Quién es? ¡Vamos, Flora, solo dilo! No es para tanto…

-Y-yo…u-uh…no lo sé, Lena…-Decía Flora, frotando su brazo nerviosa-Digo, no es como si le importara a alguien. Así que mejor no aburrirte con mis p-problemas…

-A mi me importa. Porque tú eres mi amiga, Flora, _nunca _olvides eso…-Decía Selena, mirando a la castaña con seriedad. La oji-verde de inmediato volteo a ver a la del fleco rojo, con ojos brillosos. Lena solo arqueo una ceja, confundida-Uh…¿Dije algo que no debía?-

-Y-yo soy t-tu…¿A-amiga?

-Uh, sí, claro, ¿Por qué no?-Decía Selena, encogiéndose de hombros. Para sorpresa de la skater, Selena sintió como Flora casi la asfixiaba en un apretado abrazo, todo mientras repetía 'Gracias, gracias, gracias' una y otra vez…

-Uh, Flora…¿Te encuentras bien?-Preguntaba Selena, sin saber realmente como reaccionar. Al no obtener respuesta, Selena sencillamente hizo lo que parecía corresponder a ese momento: Lentamente, la chica punk puso sus abrazos alrededor de la pequeña castaña, y le devolvió su abrazo. Sin darse cuenta, la pelinegra termino sonriendo ante esto, pero hizo lo posible por disimularlo en ese momento…

* * *

><p><strong>-Confesionario-<strong>

_**Flora-**__¡No puede ser, no puede ser, no puede ser! ¡Mi primera amiga! S-sabia que venir a-aquí había s-sido u-una buena idea…_

_**Selena-**__¿Saben? Eso…se sintió bien. No recibo muchos abrazos que digamos, y menos desde que 'ma y 'pa se divorciaron. Así que…si, lo disfrute un poco…_

* * *

><p>-Esto apesta…<p>

Después de lograr sacarse las abejas de encima, Jim decidió no seguir al resto de su equipo de vuelta a la cabaña. En cambio, prefirió quedarse en la orilla del lago, observando el horizonte con una mirada melancólica.

El chico tomo una concha de mar, observándola fijamente con aires enamoradizos, antes de dejarla caer de vuelta a la arena, suspirando hondamente.

Max y Nick notaron esto, y de inmediato caminaron hacia donde se encontraba el delincuente…

-¿Estás bien, viejo? Pareces un poquitín caído…-Decía Nick, en un intento por animar al delincuente. No funciono.

-Viejo, solo vete. No estoy de humor…

-¡Vamos Jim, no puedes seguir así!-Decía Max esta vez, poniendo una mano en el hombro del delincuente-Entiendo que estés algo triste…

-¿Algo? ¿¡Algo!? ¡Dos veces! Dos veces nos han puesto en equipos distintos, dos veces la han eliminado pronto, y dos veces he tenido que soportar estar aquí alejado de ella…-Decía Jim, pateando frustrado una roca cercana al agua. Max y Nick se miraron el uno al otro, en busca de una respuesta al dilema del delincuente-Ugh, odio este show…creo que voy a ren…

-¡No! ¡Hermano, no te atrevas a renunciar!-Exclamaba Nick, su voz tornándose totalmente seria en un instante-¡No sabes lo mucho que odiaría verte renunciar! Debes seguir, viejo. Vinimos aquí para ganar el millón de dólares, no para rendirnos. Y estoy seguro de que Melody no se enamoro de un perdedor que tira la toalla en cuanto las cosas se ponen difíciles…

-Pero…

-¡Pero nada! Vas a superar esto, y vas a quedarte en la competencia, ¿Me oíste?-Decía Nick al delincuente, que solo suspiro cansado, antes de levantarse de la arena.

-Ugh, está bien…lo intentare. Pero si fallo…

-No fallaras viejo, estamos aquí para ayudarte. ¡Haremos una alianza!

-Alianza de hermanos. ¡Como Mario, Luigi y…uh, su primo desconocido del que nadie ha hablado antes!-Decía Max, poniendo su puño en alto. Dicho puño fue luego acompañado por el de Nick, y, luego de unos segundos, el de Jim, antes de que los tres chicos gritaran '¡Alianza de Hermanos!', y dejaran caer sus puños…

-Eso significa que debemos ir pensando en expulsar a alguien, ¿No?-Preguntaba Nick, su voz tornándose algo insegura-Uh, ¿Están pensando en alguien?-

-Lucas.

-Lucas, definitivamente-Acompañaba Max, justo después de su amigo delincuente-¡El chico es una completa rata!-

-Un niño rata-Decía Jim, soltando una risilla-Heh, como me encanta ese sobrenombre…

-Como iba diciendo…-Decía Max, dirigiéndole una mirada reprobatoria a Jim-¡Debemos expulsarlo lo más rápido posible! Lucas es como un sarpullido: Mientras más tiempo lo ignores, mas se expande, hasta que es imposible quitártelo de encima…-

-Así que está decidido: Si perdemos esta noche, el niño rata se va. ¿Hecho?-Preguntaba Nick, recapitulando. Sus dos aliados sonrieron al instante, sonrisa que se contagio al pelinegro…

-¡Hecho!

-¡Hecho al cuadrado!

El trió comenzó a caminar luego de vuelta al campamento, dejando al lago en su original estado de soledad…

…o al menos eso era lo que ellos pensaban.

Al notar que el trió se había ido, Dean decidió salir de su escondrijo, saltando del árbol que le había proporcionado un lugar en el cual escuchar la conversación de los tres chicos. No paso mucho tiempo antes de que fuera seguido por Lucas, que salto de la misma rama en la cual se había escondido el oji-ámbar, y aterrizando con facilidad en el suelo.

-¿Necesitas más pruebas, o esa es más que suficiente?-Pregunto Dean, con una sonrisa maliciosa. Lucas solo le dirigió una mirada de irritación al castaño, el cual puso las manos en alto, en un intento por defenderse-¡Hey viejo, cálmate, no es conmigo con quien tienes un problema! Esos tres, sin embargo…-

-¿Así que lo que me dices es que, si hago una alianza contigo, me ayudaras a expulsar a cara de nerd, a rostro de piercings, y al neo-Jessie?-Preguntaba Lucas, en un intento por recapitular todo lo que le había dicho el oji-ámbar, aunque su voz tenía un tono de desconfianza en ella-¿Y cómo se que no me estafaras al final? Porque es bastante sospechoso que quieras ayudar al campista más sucio y despiadado de Total Drama: Boney Island…-

Dean se mantuvo en silencio por un rato, fingiendo estar pensando profundamente en algo. Después de unos segundos, sin embargo, le dedico una sonrisa maliciosa al moreno, antes de acercársele con una expresión cómplice.

-Está bien…lo diré: No, no vi la temporada en la cual apareciste. Así que eso te da una ventaja…-Admitió Dean, encogiéndose de hombros-_Pero_ oí que fuiste el antagonista principal de TDBI, y eso llamo mi atención. Significa que tu, amigo mío, tienes un cerebro después de todo, pero también tienes muchos enemigos. ¿Y qué mejor manera de utilizarlo que aliándote conmigo? Así podrás cometer todas las estafas que quieras, y podrás tener a alguien que te cuide la espalda mientras las haces…-

Lucas se mantuvo en silencio, analizando lo que le era dicho por el estafador joven. No pudo evitar sonreír macabramente ante la idea de poder crear caos sin riesgo a ser expulsado…pero algo en la oferta de Dean parecía ser _demasiado _perfecta.

-Así que…¿Eso es todo? ¿Me ayudaras por admiración?

-Pues…no, no exactamente. Recuerda que yo también tengo mis enemigos. Y espero que al expulsar al trió terrible podamos llegar a un acuerdo para expulsar a un par de personas…-Decía Dean, con una sonrisa cómplice-Así que, ¿Trato hecho?-

Lucas solo observo con algo de desconfianza como Dean le ofrecía la mano, antes de mirar a su alrededor, alerta de que alguien pudiera estarlos observando. Al no lograr encontrar a nadie, el chico esbozo una sonrisa maliciosa, ambos italianos estrechando la mano del otro.

-¡Viejo, tienes un trato!

-¡Perfecto! Ahora vamos de vuelta a la cabaña. No queremos levantar sospechas, ¿Cierto?

-Lo mismo digo, viejo…-Respondió Lucas, con una sonrisa cómplice. Ambos chicos entonces comenzaron a caminar a la cabaña. Sin que el otro lo notara, tanto Dean como Lucas sacaron una mano de su bolsillo, la cual tenía dedos cruzados…

* * *

><p><strong>-Confesionario-<strong>

_**Dean-**__(Mostrando sus dedos cruzados a la cámara)-¿Yo? ¿Confiar en el niño rata? ¡Ha! Sí, claro. Solo hay un puesto de antagonista en este programa, ¡Y ese seré yo! Pero si, lo necesitare por un rato. Al menos hasta poder romper esa alianza que amenaza con mi reinado sobre este patético juego…_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lucas-<strong>__(Mostrando sus dedos cruzados a la cámara)-¿No creerán que yo, uno de los competidores más sucios, despiadados y traicioneros de Total Drama realmente iba a confiar en un novato como Dean, cierto? ¡Ha! Ni loco…pero el novato tuvo razón sobre la alianza de esos tres, además de el hecho de que, por mis acciones en la temporada pasada, yo llevo un blanco enorme en la espalda. Así que si, tal vez me convenga escucharlo por un rato…al menos hasta que me deshaga de las principales amenazas. Después de eso, será arrivederci Dean…_

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto, en la Isla del Exilio, los dos confinados se encontraban –tal como Lucas y Nía en el exilio anterior- en busca de algo que comer. Carly no había tenido ningún problema en encontrar un arbusto de fresas, del cual no dudo en tomar un puñado de fresas con las cuales alimentarse.<p>

Galen, en cambio, se encontraba en ese momento caminando cansinamente por el frondoso bosque, mientras sujetaba su estomago adolorido, el cual gruñía como un oso rabioso. Después de caminar un rato, el chico logro encontrar una enredadera con algunas bayas verdes. Sin pensarlo dos veces, Galen acerco su mano a dicha enredadera, listo para tomar uno de sus frutos…

-¡NO!

El pelinegro alejo su mano al instante, mirando paranoicamente a su alrededor. Después de un rato, el oji-café encontró a Carly, la cual bajo de una rama para aterrizar al lado del pelinegro, alejándolo de la enredadera.

-¿Pero qué…? ¡Solo quería comerme una! Si tanto las querías, pues…

-¡No es eso! Casi te comes un fruto de hiedra venenosa-Le decía Carly, en un tono de reproche. Galen trago saliva nervioso, mirando con algo de temor el fruto verdoso que yacía en la enredadera-Si uno de ellos entra en tu garganta, esta se inflamaría como un tomate en menos de un minuto. ¡Podrías asfixiarte hasta morir! ¿Acaso quieres eso?-

-Uh…no, creo que no-Decía Galen, algo perturbado por las noticias de la ecologista-¿Entonces que puedo comer? ¡Llevo horas buscando!-

Carly se quedo pensativa un rato, antes de buscar entre los bolsillos de su chaqueta, sacando luego unas cuantas fresas, entregándoselas a Galen.

-¡Hey, gracias…!

-Carly-Dijo la ecologista, sonriéndole al sarcástico chico-¿Y tú eras?-

-Galen. El que se tiro a propósito en el primer desafío…-Decía Galen, algo avergonzado por dicho recuerdo-¿Te molestaría si…ya sabes, te acompaño a buscar más comida? Es que preferiría estar con alguien quien sabe de estas cosas. No querría casi envenenarme a mí mismo otra vez. Ah, y gracias por, ya sabes…salvarme la vida-

-No hay de que, Galen-Respondía Carly, sonriéndole dulcemente al pelinegro, que sonreía de vuelta-Hmm…Acabe de ver algunas manzanos por aquí…¿Te apetece alguno?-

-Hey, nunca estas demasiado lleno para manzanas, ¿No?-Bromeo el pelinegro, mientras seguía a la ecologista por el camino señalado. Carly no pudo evitar sonreír, mientras ambos caminaban por el frondoso camino, recogiendo alguna que otra manzana cercana de los enormes arboles…

* * *

><p><strong>-Confesionario-<strong>

_**Carly-**__Galen es…bastante genial. No he estado con muchos chicos, considerando que siempre me llaman hippies, abraza-arboles, vendedora de galletas, y cosas así…pero él es bastante agradable. Además, me gusta estar con alguien que aprecia tu conocimiento en botánica…_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Galen-<strong>__Carly esta…bien, supongo. Me salvo de asfixiarme con hiedra venenosa, y eso siempre es algo bien. Además, parece tener más sentido común que la mayoría de las personas aquí…_

* * *

><p>-¡Atención campistas! Por favor, presentarse al valle ubicado al norte del campamento, ahora mismo. ¡Es hora del desafío!-<p>

De inmediato, los dieciocho campistas comenzaron a caminar hacia dicho valle, algunos –tales como Jen y Kiara- llegaron a preferir correr hacia este, debido a su naturaleza competitiva. La mayoría, sin embargo, prefería caminar tranquilamente hasta el lugar indicado, charlando y conversando con sus compañeros de equipo hasta que llegaran a estos…

* * *

><p>Finalmente, los dieciocho campistas llegaron a dicho valle. Allí se encontraron con un sonriente Chris, una no muy feliz Johanna…y un enorme circuito de obstáculos, situado detrás del anfitrión y su asistente…<p>

-¡Bienvenidos, campistas!-Saludaba Chris, enérgicamente-¿Tuvieron una buena noche?-

-Yo se que yo no…-Decía Johanna, mientras tronaba su cuello-¿Cómo es que es obligatorio para los asistentes dormir en camas rellenas de sacos de cemento? ¡Es ilógico!-

-¡Hey! Tómalo como entrenamiento para lo que viene. ¿Querías un desafío? ¡Pues dormir en esas cosas es un desafío! Así que alégrate-Decía Chris, a lo cual Johanna rodo los ojos, irritada-Como sea. Es hora de comenzar el desafío. Pero antes…¿Chef? ¿Podrías bajar a los exiliados?-

Tal como el desafío anterior, el Chef sobrevoló a los campistas en su helicóptero, y, sin mucho cuidado, lanzo a Carly por la compuerta hacia el vacio. Afortunadamente para la ecologista, el helicóptero no se encontraba a mucha altura, y logro aterrizar de pie sin muchos problemas…

…Desgraciadamente, Carly no espero que el Chef lanzara a Galen justo _encima_ de ella, por lo cual ambos jóvenes cayeron al suelo, producto del evidente choque…

Galen termino yaciendo encima de Carly, ambos adoloridos debido a la estrepitosa caída. Chris, mientras tanto, veía esto entretenido. Galen por supuesto, no le agrado mucho esto…

-Ugh…¿Era eso necesario?

-Heh, no…¿Pero acaso me dirás que eso no fue divertido?

Galen solo rodo los ojos, mientras se tronaba su cuello, el cual se había lastimado un poco en la caída. El sarcástico chico, sin embargo, no había notado que aun se encontraba alguien debajo de el…

-Uh, Galen…¿Podrías quitarte de encima?-Preguntaba Carly, algo incomoda. Galen de inmediato se sobresalto ante la voz de la castaña, y se levanto del suelo lo más rápido posible, ofreciéndole una mano a la ecologista, la cual esta acepto…y no pudo evitar sonreír un poco ante el gesto.

-G-gracias…

-Heh, gracias a ti. Después de todo, ¿Quién me salvo el trasero en la Isla del Exilio? Enserio te debo una…-Decía Galen, sonriéndole de lado a la ecologista. Chris solo le dirigió una mirada irritada al par, antes de toser ruidosamente, en un intento por llamar la atención.

-Ehem, ¿Si me permiten presentar el desafío?-Pregunto el anfitrión, enfadado. De inmediato, el par le prestó atención al peli-azabache, que volvió a sonreír en cuando la cámara se encontraba sobre el-Así está mucho mejor…como sea. Su desafío de hoy será uno muy, muy sencillo. A mí me gusta llamarlo: ¡Los Diez Obstáculos del Dolor! Y si, digamos que el desafío le hace honor a su nombre…heheh…-

-¿Por qué te esfuerzas tanto en hacernos sufrir?-Preguntaba Nate, algo mortificado-Digo, ¡Nadie puede ser tan malvado!-

-Oh, amigo mío. Créeme cuando te digo que se pondrá mucho peor…-Decía Lucas, pesimista.

-Como iba diciendo-Seguía Chris, dirigiéndole una mirada reprobatoria al adorable y al manipulador chico-Su desafío consistirá de diez fases: La primera: _¡El Lodazal del Dolor!_-

La cámara enfoco un enorme terreno baldío, con varios cerdos, rocas, y –obviamente- cientos de charcos de lodo.

-Deberán atravesar este terreno pantanoso hasta llegar a la siguiente fase: ¡El '_Tronco Giratorio del Dolor'_! Que es prácticamente el mismo que el del primer desafío…solo que _mucho_ peor…

La cámara enfoco el final del 'Lodazal del Dolor', que daba lugar a el mismo tronco aceitado del primer desafío, ubicado a cierta distancia del suelo, y con un enorme estanque de fango debajo de este. Sin embargo, el tronco ahora se encontraba girando a toda velocidad, lo que dificultaba enormemente el desafío.

-Cuando atraviesen esta fase, deberán atravesar _'El Laberinto del Dolor'_, que es un sistema de tuberías que el Chef robo de un sistema de alcantarillas. El cual, por cierto, nadie se molesto en limpiar…

De inmediato, los veinte campistas hicieron lo posible por soportar las nauseas en ese momento, cuando la cámara enfocaba un laberinto de intrincadas tuberías, que, después de un largo tramo, daba lugar a un par de salidas.

-Si logran atravesar el laberinto, deberán superar las _'Bolas del Dolor'_. Que son básicamente dos bolas de demolición que intentaran romperles los huesos…

La cámara luego enfoco una plataforma elevada, en la cual había tres bolas de demolición balanceándose peligrosamente de lado a lado, amenazando con aplastar a cualquiera que se atreviese a atravesarse en su camino.

-Esto luego dará paso a los _'Neumáticos del Dolor'_. Un circuito militar lleno de neumáticos, al más puro estilo 'Entrenamiento Básico'…

De nuevo, la cámara se movió hacia una larga recta, llena de neumáticos en el suelo, que proporcionaban un tramo con un aire militar.

-Después de esto, se encuentra la _'Escalada del Dolor'_, que da lugar a _'Los Rebotes del Dolor'_…

Esta vez, la cámara enfoco un tramo inclinado, en el cual había un par de cuerdas para, probablemente, ayudar a escalar. Dicha rampa tenía varias filosas rocas incrustadas en ella, que hacían aun más difícil escalar. Después de escalar la rampa, se encontraba una plataforma alta, en la cual seguían cinco cabezas de globo gigantescas, con un curioso parentesco a cierto anfitrión…

Al final de dichas cabezas, se encontraba un tobogán, el cual luego daba lugar a una larga pista de hielo…

-Si logran atravesar, podrán tomar el _'Tobogán del Dolor'_, que luego les dará lugar a los _'Resbalones del Dolor'_. Atraviesen todo esto, y llegaran a la última fase…

La cámara enfoco, finalmente, una larga cuerda, que se encontraba atada a un par de arboles, y atravesaba el tramo desde un risco hacia el otro, pasando encima de un turbio rio.

-¡_'El Deslizamiento del Dolor'_! Por supuesto, todo eso será hecho en relevos. Y como son diez campistas por equipo, pues, supongo que les vendrá bien…-Terminaba de explicar Chris, con una sonrisa-¿Preguntas?-

-¡Ha! ¿Eso es todo, viejo? ¡Podría hacerlo dormido!-Exclamaba Matt, mientras chocaba cinco con Crash. Chris de inmediato sonrió malicioso al oír esto, mientras le hacia un par de señas a Johanna, que rodaba los ojos.

-Oh, ¿Enserio? Pues…supongo que no les molestara entonces que introduzca un pequeño twist para hacer las cosas más…_interesantes_…

Johanna regreso a escena cargando un par de jaulas, dentro de las cuales se encontraban dos pequeñas criaturas, una con un collar rojo, y otro con un collar verde. Sorprendentemente, dichas criaturitas eran lo suficientemente fuertes para estremecer por completos dichas jaulas, e incluso Johanna tenía problema sujetándolas, debido a que estas parecían estar a punto de romper los barrotes en cualquier momento…

-¿Y cómo haríamos una carrera de relevos, sin nada que pasar?-Preguntaba Chris, soltando una carcajada-¡He aquí su objeto, traído desde Tasmania con amor: Demonios de Tasmania! Uno para cada equipo, por supuesto…-

-¿D-demonios de Tasmania?-Preguntaba Max, algo inseguro-Uh…¿Qué acaso esos no son peligrosos?-

-¡Compruébalo tu mismo!-Exclamaba Chris, mientras abría la compuerta que los mantenía encerrado. De inmediato, ambos marsupiales saltaron al rostro del gamer, y comenzaron a atacarlo sin piedad. El peli-azul solo podía gritar adolorido, mientras hacia lo posible para quitárselo de encima, sin mucho éxito-Pero basta de demostraciones...¡Es hora de comenzar el desafío!-

-¿Bromeas, cierto?-Preguntaba Sebastián, mientras le quitaba el feroz mamífero del rostro a Max-¿¡Como esperas que logremos sujetar estas cosas mientras hacemos el desafío!?-

-Pues…no lo espero. Es más, lo único que espero es verlos lastimarse-Decía Chris, riendo sádicamente-Pero hablaba enserio. Cada uno vaya escogiendo su posición, porque, tal como dije antes…¡Es hora del desafío!-

* * *

><p><strong>-Confesionario-<strong>

_**Kiara-**__Es oficial: Chris perdió la cabeza. Digo, ¿Acaso cree que somos tan estúpidos para acercarnos a esas pequeñas bestias?_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nía-<strong>__(Sujetando uno de los demonios de Tasmania en sus brazos, el cual temblaba aterrado)-¿Quién es mi pequeño y adorable perrito? ¡Tú lo eres! ¡Tú lo eres!_

* * *

><p>Flora y Max se encontraban en la línea de partida, intentando sujetar a los iracundos demonios que tenían en sus manos, que hacían lo posible por zafarse de su agarre. Ambos se encontraban en la primera fase del recorrido, haciendo lo posible por no ahogarse en el fango, que parecía estarles llegando hasta las rodillas en ese momento.<p>

Chris, mientras tanto, se encontraba sentado en una silla cercana, mientras Johanna le servía una taza de su famoso Latte…

-¿Tiene leche descremada?

-Sí.

-¿Canela?

-Sí.

-¿Vainilla?

-Sí.

-¿Con espuma?

-Sí.

-¿Cacao?

-Sí.

-Ugh…odio el cacao. ¡Tráeme otro!-Ordeno el anfitrión, tirando el café al suelo. Johanna solo gruño irritada, caminando cansinamente de vuelta a la oficina del anfitrión en busca de otro café. Chris luego dirigió su mirada a la cámara, sonriendo de oreja a oreja mientras sacaba su megáfono, listo para anunciar el comienzo del desafío.

-En su marcas…

Listos…

¡FUERA!-

De inmediato, Flora y Max comenzaron a correr, cada uno cargando con su respectivo demonio en sus manos. Sin embargo, Max no tuvo mucha suerte con el suyo, debido a que este de inmediato comenzó a atacarlo nuevamente, distrayéndolo del desafío…

-¡AHH, MI ROSTRO!

Max termino tropezando con un cerdo que se encontraba tirado en el fango, haciéndolo caer de cara en un charco de lodo. Flora, que parecía tener más suerte con su demonio, lo rebaso con facilidad, ganando la delantera…

* * *

><p><strong>-Confesionario-<strong>

_**Max-**__Los animales y yo…no combinamos muy bien…_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flora-<strong>__(Sujetando a su demonio de Tasmania en sus brazos, el cual le lamia pacíficamente el rostro a la peli-café)-D-digamos que tengo un 'toque' con los animales. S-sencillamente les a-agrado más que a las personas, l-lo cual es un a-alivio, p-porque ellos suelen s-ser los únicos con los que puedo hablar allá en casa sin que t-termine ridiculizada en frente de todos. A-además, este pequeñín me recuerda a m-mis perros que tengo allá en casa, lo cual me trae algo de nostalgia. Así que si, se me hizo fácil controlar a este pequeño travieso…_

* * *

><p>-¡Vamos Max, date prisa!-Gritaba Dean, desesperado. El gamer, sin embargo, seguía luchando con su propio demonio, lo cual exasperaba aun más al italiano. Por supuesto, Dean se desespero <em>aun mas<em> cuando Flora termino su recorrido, y le entregaba su demonio a Nía.

-¡Aww, que lindo perrito!-Exclamaba Nía, intentando tomar el demonio de las manos de Flora. Sin embargo, dicho demonio de inmediato se escondió en los brazos de Flora, en un intento por alejarse de la albina, que arqueaba una ceja confundida-Fiora, ¿Hay algún p-problema?-

-¿Uh?-Preguntaba Flora, confundida, hasta notar que su demonio hacia lo posible por alejarse de Nía-¡Oh, l-lo siento m-m-mucho! N-no quería, y-ya sabes…-

-¡Solo dale el estúpido animal y ya!-Exclamaba Kiara a la distancia, visiblemente exasperada. Flora, por temor a represalias de parte de la pelinegra, de inmediato le entrego el demonio de Tasmania a Nía, la cual abrazo fuertemente al marsupial, que solo temblaba aterrado.

-¡Yay! ¡Serás mi cachorrito por siempre y para siempre! Hmm…tengo que ponerte un nombre. ¿¡Qué tal te parece…DAMON!? ¡Por Damon-io de Tasmania! ¡Oh, Damon, seremos los mejores amigos!

-¡Ugh, Nía, solo cállate y CORRE!-Gritaba Sabrina, compartiendo la desesperación de Kiara. De inmediato, Nía comenzó a correr por el resbaladizo tronco, haciendo lo posible por llegar al otro lado.

Finalmente, Max logro terminar su parte del recorrido, arrastrándose hasta donde se encontraba Dean, lleno de mordeduras y rasguños. El castaño solo le arrebato el demonio de los brazos de Max sin la menor compasión por el gamer, mientras comenzaba a correr por el resbaladizo tronco, en un intento por rebasar a la albina…

-Ugh, estúpido Max…-Murmuraba Dean, mirando con odio al gamer, que solo le saludaba inocentemente desde el otro lado.

* * *

><p><strong>-Confesionario-<strong>

_**Dean-**__Ugh, no puedo esperar a que todos esos inútiles hayan sido lanzados por la Balista de la Vergüenza…_

* * *

><p>-¡Yay, esto es TAN divertido!-Exclamaba Nía, mientras corría atléticamente por el tronco giratorio, sin muchos problemas. Dean, en cambio, la estaba siguiendo un par de metros atrás, haciendo lo posible por no resbalar a lo que sería una dolorosa caída…<p>

-¿¡Que tiene _esto_ de divertido!?-Gritaba Dean, visiblemente enfadado. Nía, sin embargo, seguía riendo infantilmente, dando saltitos por el tronco giratorio despreocupadamente, para la frustración del italiano. Finalmente, para el castaño, dichos saltitos despreocupados de la albina terminaron siendo su perdición, debido a que le dieron la oportunidad a Dean para alcanzarla, y rebasarla, tomando la delantera en el tronco giratorio…

…Al menos hasta que Nía le metiera el pie al oji-ámbar, haciéndolo resbalar. El desafortunado estafador término perdiendo el equilibrio sobre el tronco giratorio, sus pies perdiendo contacto con el aceitoso tronco. Sin embargo, el italiano no cayó al lodo, debido a que termino aterrizando nuevamente sobre el tronco. Desgraciadamente para Dean, termino aterrizando en ciertas partes _bastante_ sensibles…

-¡AHHHHHHH!

-¡Lo siento!-Exclamaba Nía sonriendo inocentemente al ver como Dean se retorcía de dolor, antes de terminar de caer al estanque lodo. La albina lo rebaso sin muchos problemas, y termino finalmente su recorrido, acabando de pasar sin muchos problemas el resbaladizo tronco. A diferencia de Dean, que se encontraba tirado adolorido en el charco de lodo…

Sabrina, sin embargo, logro ver lo que había pasado en el tronco, y no pudo evitar mirar a Nía con algo de sospecha...

* * *

><p><strong>-Confesionario-<strong>

_**Dean-**__(En posición fetal, sujetando sus partes privadas)-¡A-Agh! ¡E-estoy seguro d-d-de que e-ella lo hizo a p-pro-propósito…!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nía-<strong>__(Mostrando su usual sonrisa ingenua a la cámara)-¿Qué puedo decir? ¡Sencillamente no pude evitarlo! Sé que está mal, pero a veces es tan divertido ver a gente sufrir..._

* * *

><p>-¡Te toca!-Decía Nía, alegremente, mientras le daba el demonio de Tasmania a Sabrina. La pelinegra volteo luego a ver el laberinto de alcantarillas, y en cuanto logro percibir la peste proviniendo de estas…comenzó a pensar en porque había tenido la idea de haber tomado este preciso lugar.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>-Confesionario-<strong>

_**Sabrina-**__¡Ugh! Acabo de olvidar que mi estomago no puede soportar las cosas asquerosas. ¡Aunque sea solamente un olor! Un insoportable, apestoso, amargo olor…¡Ugh! De tan solo pensarlo me dan ganas de…¿Qué? Sé que soy el paquete completo: Cerebros, belleza, fuerza…¡Pero todos tenemos una debilidad! Así que no me juzguen…_

* * *

><p>-Te…ugh, t-toca…-Decía Dean, arrastrándose agonizantemente hasta donde se encontraba Jim, con su demonio en mano. Jim, sin embargo, no pudo evitar notar el estado del estafador.<p>

-Viejo, ¿Qué te paso?

-No…p-preguntes, ¡Solo corre!

Sin pensarlo, el delincuente tomo el marsupial en sus manos, y entro a una de las alcantarillas. Sabrina, al notar como Jim había tomado la delantera, maldijo por lo bajo, antes de aguantar la respiración y entrar a toda velocidad en el laberinto, buscando desesperadamente una salida…

* * *

><p>-¡Parece que Jim y Sabrina se encuentran en una situación apestosa, heheh…!-Decía Chris, poniendo en pausa la pantalla. Johanna, que se encontraba trayéndole otro café al presentador, no pudo evitar reír burlonamente…<p>

-¿Enserio te pagan para escribir esos chistes? Patético…

-Ya quisiera verte intentándolo. Es más, ¿Qué estoy diciendo? Tu no tienes el talento. Eres una simple asistente…-Decía Chris, rodando los ojos, mientras tomaba un sorbo de su café. De inmediato, el anfitrión escupió el café en el rostro de la deportista, que solo gruño irritada.

-¿¡AGH, AHORA QUE!?

-¡Casi olvido que debo cortar a comerciales!-Exclamaba Chris, completamente sorprendido. Johanna, a estas alturas, ya había perdido la paciencia, y tiro su jarra llena de café en el regazo del anfitrión, antes de alejarse de escena-¡AHHHHH, CALIENTE! ¡Eso te va a costar una gran parte de tu sueldo! Ugh…

El anfitrión volteo a ver a la cámara, notando que estaba siendo grabado, y de inmediato –ignorando el dolor provocado por las quemaduras del café- puso su mejor sonrisa, listo para cortar a comerciales…

-¿Podrá Sabrina soportar el tiempo suficiente para no vomitar dentro del laberinto? ¿O terminara siendo demasiado tarde? ¿y quien ganara el Circuito de Obstáculos del Dolor? ¡Descúbranlo cuando volvamos, aquí en Total…

Drama…

¡Maukayotl Island!

…

…

* * *

><p>…<p>

…

-¡Bienvenidos de vuelta a Total Drama: Maukayotl Island! Por los momentos, parece que Sabrina lleva la delantera en el laberinto…pero su estomago parece tenerle otros planes…-Bromeaba Chris, al ver como Sabrina salía del maloliente laberinto, con su rostro teñido de un tono verdoso.

-U-ugh…e-eso fue…t-tan…

La pelinegra no pudo soportar más, y termino vomitando a un lado del recorrido. Tanto Kat como Lucas no pudieron evitar sentir algo de asco al ver esto, aunque, a la vez, una sonrisa burlona se asomo inconscientemente en sus rostros…

-Ugh…¡Chris, te juro que te voy a…!

-¡Primer lugar, aquí voy…AHHHH!

Jim de inmediato cayó al suelo, resbalando con el charco de vomito que Sabrina había dejado. El delincuente cayo a los pies de Lucas, que sonrió malicioso mientras le arrebataba el demonio de Tasmania de sus manos, antes de darse vuelta hacia el recorrido…

-¡Ha! Muchas gracias, Jim. Ya puedes dejar de arrodillarte…

El delincuente le dirigió una mirada asesina al moreno, mientras se ponía de pie, y veía con asco sus zapatos, que ahora estaban llenos de vomito.

-¡Vamos, Sabrina, date prisa!-Exclamaba Kat, desesperada. Sabrina de inmediato le entrego el demonio de Tasmania a la peli-arcoíris, que rápidamente comenzó a atravesar su tramo del circuito, esquivando con facilidad las bolas de demolición. Sin embargo, debido a la gran altura de la DJ –y a la contextura bastante delgada de su rival- estaba perdiendo terreno contra Lucas, que ya le había tomado una considerable distancia…

-¡Haha! ¿Qué pasa, fenómeno? ¿Problemas esquivando un par de bolas?-Preguntaba Lucas, en tono burlón. Kat solo le dirigió una mirada enfadada al moreno, mientras saltaba en dirección a una de las bolas de demolición, agarrándose con fuerza de la cadena que la balanceaba. La DJ utilizo dicha bola para tomar impulso adicional, lo cual la propulso varios metros por los aires, y después de dar una limpia voltereta, la peli-arcoíris termino aterrizando limpiamente al final del tramo, aunque su aterrizaje causo un ligero temblor en la pista de obstáculos.

Lucas –que aun se encontraba a la mitad del recorrido- no pudo evitar mirar esto con asombro. Esto resulto ser un error, debido a que la distracción termino provocando que el moreno fuera impactado por una bola de demolición, que lo mando disparado por los aires…

-Nada mal para un 'fenómeno', ¿Cierto?-Preguntaba Kat, en un tono arrogante. Jen –que era el relevo de la DJ- seguía completamente boquiabierta ante el despliegue de Kat, incluso hasta el punto que un poco de saliva estaba comenzando a gotear de la boca de la rebelde-Uh, Jen…¿El desafío?-

-¿Uh? ¡Oh (censurado), casi lo olvido!-Exclamo Jen, preocupada, mientras tomaba el rabioso marsupial de las manos de la DJ, y comenzaba a trotar entre los tramposos neumáticos, su mirada fija en la peli-arcoíris que tenía a su espalda…

* * *

><p><strong>-Confesionario-<strong>

_**Jen-**__¡Wow…eso fue tan…wow…!_

* * *

><p>-¡Ahhhhhhhh!-Gritaba Lucas, finalmente aterrizando en el suelo del circuito de obstáculos, y causando un ligero cráter a su alrededor. Crash solo observo al moreno con algo de confusión, incluso rascándose la cabeza ante la repentina aparición del moreno…<p>

-Uh… ¿De dónde saliste, niño rata?

-Ugh…n-no tengo…i-idea…-Decía Lucas, su voz sonando algo perdida y confundida. Crash solo se encogió de hombros ante esto, y simplemente tomo el demonio de Tasmania de las manos del canalla, y comenzó a correr por los neumáticos, intentando rebasar a Jen, que ya tenía una considerable ventaja.

Sin embargo, cada cuanto tiempo Jen volteaba a ver a Kat, que se encontraba gritándole palabras de ánimo a la rubia. Esto termino siendo un error, debido a que Jen accidentalmente tropezó en una de los neumáticos, haciéndola caer al suelo, además de perder a su demonio de Tasmania. Dicho marsupial inmediatamente comenzó a correr enloquecido, alejándose de la rubia que hacia lo posible por atraparlo.

-¡No! ¡Detente! ¡Detente ahora mismo, rata anormal!

-¡Heheh, parece que alguien tiene problemas con su mascota!-Reía Crash, que –irónicamente- tenía a su demonio de Tasmania masticándole la cara. Sin embargo, esto no parecía importarle mucho al peli-magenta. Es más, este _ni parecía notarlo_-¿Tu sí que eres un travieso, eh pequeñín?-

Jen no le prestó mucha atención a las 'muestras de afecto' del demonio de Crash, demasiado ocupada intentando atrapar al suyo. Después de un largo rato, Jen logro capturar a su demonio, que le 'agradeció' dicho gesto, mordiendo con rabia su nariz.

-¡Auch! ¡Deberías estar agradecido! Podría dejarte aquí, para que te coma un oso o algo así…-Le recriminaba Jen, a lo cual el marsupial sencillamente la mordió nuevamente, esta vez en su mejilla-¡Agh! ¡Eres insoportable! Solo…terminemos con esto ya para poder librarme de ti de una buena vez…

* * *

><p><strong>-Confesionario-<strong>

_**Jen-**__¡No sé que me paso! D-digo, tenía el desafío en la bolsa, y todo…¿Y luego me tropiezo así como así? Patético, Jen. Muy patético…¿Acaso Kat me habrá visto? (Decía con curiosidad, solo para luego mostrar una expresión mortificada) Uh…¿Q-que acabo de d-decir?_

* * *

><p>Finalmente, después de un largo –y tortuoso- camino, Crash y Jen llegaron al final de su recorrido, y de inmediato le entregaron su demonio de Tasmania a sus respectivos compañeros, que eran Matt y Selena. De inmediato, ambos adolescentes comenzaron a subir la <em>'Escalada del Dolor'<em>, tomando con fuerza la soga y subiendo atléticamente por la empinada rampa, dirigiéndose miradas de rivalidad uno al otro.

Sin embargo, Matt decidió romper el competitivo silencio…

-¿Sabes? Hiciste una asombrosa broma esta mañana…

-¿Broma? ¿Significa que supiste que era yo?-Pregunto Selena, algo confundida, mientras seguía escalando.

-¡Por supuesto! ¿Quién mas podría ser tan valiente para contraatacar a una broma hecha por el gran Matt?-Decía Matt, arrogantemente. Selena solo rodo los ojos, concentrándose en la empinada cuesta que tenia adelante, en vez de al arrogante joven que tenia al lado-¿Y sabes? Lo hiciste asombroso. Digo, ¿Abejas? ¿Por qué no se me había ocurrido?-

-Porque eres un cerdo estúpido e ignorante…-Murmuro Selena, lo suficientemente alto para ser escuchada por el payaso, que de inmediato sonrió burlón.

-¡Hey! Cálmate ahí, rojita. No sabía que tenías sentimientos tan fuertes contra mí…

-¿No sabias? ¿¡Y qué esperas cuando me lanzas a mí y a mi _mejor amiga_ globos con un líquido de dudosa procedencia!? ¿¡Acaso eres tan tonto como para pensar que comenzaría a jugar con tus estúpidas bromas de manera inocente solo para pasar el rato, como si fuera un estúpido niño de diez años!?-Pregunto Selena, su voz cobrando fuerza –además de ira- hacia el rubio. Matt solo rasco su cabeza, confundido ante la pregunta retorica de la chica punk. Por supuesto, Matt siendo Matt, no entendió bien la parte de 'retorica' de la pregunta…

-Uh, pues…sí, eso fue lo que pensé.

* * *

><p><strong>-Confesionario-<strong>

_**Selena-**__(La chica no dijo nada, simplemente se dio una palmada en la frente, visiblemente frustrada)_

* * *

><p>-¡Pues no! ¡Te hice esa broma como advertencia! Si quieres meterte conmigo, pues, bien, no me importa. ¿Pero con Flora? ¡Sobre mi cadáver! No dejare que lastimes su ya aplastado autoestima…-Decía Selena, visiblemente molesta con el rubio, que seguía sonriendo tontamente.<p>

-¡Hey, relájate hermana! Solo fue una broma, no tienes porque ponerte como mi madre…-Decía Matt, en tono burlón-Además, solo te hice esa broma porque me pareciste linda, y necesitaba una excusa para poder hablarte…

-¿Qué?-Pregunto Selena, deteniéndose en seco para mirar al rubio, completamente incrédula-¿Me hiciste una broma…para poder hablarme?-

-Exacto. ¿Brillante, no?-

-Es la idea más estúpida que he oído en mi vida…-Respondió Selena, su voz sonando completamente monótona. Matt, sin embargo, sonreía de oreja a oreja, hasta el punto en que Selena comenzaba a irritarse por dicha sonrisa, al no saber realmente _la razón _por la cual esta seguía sonriendo-¿¡Puedes dejar de sonreír por un minuto!? Pareces un completo imbécil…

-¡Hey! ¿Si soy tan _imbécil_, porque funciono mi plan?

-¡No 'funciono' nada! ¡Y tu plan era…era un terrible plan!

-¿Ah sí? ¿Y si era tan _terrible_, entonces porque estoy hablando contigo en este momento?

Selena estaba lista para lanzar otro contraataque al payaso, pero termino quedándose sin ninguno. Al no hallar palabras con las cuales insultar al rubio, decidió irse por lo primero que cruzo mi mente…

-Sigues siendo un imbécil…

-Y tú eres hermosa. ¿Alguna otra cosa obvia que quieras aclarar?

Selena no pudo evitar sonrojarse ligeramente ante el cumplido del rubio, mientras comenzaba a escalar más rápido, en un intento por alejarse del burlón joven. Matt solo sonrió socarrón ante esto, y comenzó a seguir a la del flequillo rojo, con una expresión petulante en su rostro…

* * *

><p><strong>-Confesionario-<strong>

_**Selena-**__¿H-hermosa? No puede decirlo enserio…¿Cierto?_

* * *

><p>Después de algunos minutos, tanto Matt como Selena llegaron al tope de la plataforma. Sin pensarlo dos veces, Roxy y Sebastián le arrebataron sus respectivos demonios de Tasmania, y comenzaron a correr hacia el extremo de la plataforma…<p>

…hasta que se encontraron con un abismo, además de cinco cabezas de globo de Chris McLean tamaño extra-grande, las cuales rebotaban arriba y abajo, dificultándoles aun más la tarea de saltar a ambos ex-Castores Chillones…

-Uh… ¿Damas primero?-Decía Roxy, en tono burlón. Sebastián no pudo evitar fruncir el seño ante el insulto indirecto, pero de todos modos se acerco al borde, midiendo la distancia requerida para saltar…

-Roxy, n-no creo que esto s-sea una buena…

-¡WHOOHOO!

Para sorpresa del uruguayo, Roxy había saltado sin problemas hacia la primera cabeza de globo, que la hizo rebotar a la segunda, y luego a la tercera…hasta llegar al otro lado, cayendo de cara contra la plataforma.

-Ouch…-Decía Sebastián, sintiendo dolor ajeno por la roquera, que se levantaba algo mareada del suelo.

-N-no…¡No fue g-gran cosa! Solo…algunos dientes rotos…-Decía Roxy, poniendo sus pulgares en alto…segundos antes de escupir un diente. Sebastián solo miro completamente horrorizado a las cabezas de globo, alejándose poco a poco de la orilla…

-Yo…n-no creo que sea…

-¡Vamos, Seba, puedes hacerlo!-Decía Roxy, sonriéndole reconfortante al uruguayo, que solo negaba aterrado. Al quedarse sin opciones, la roquera pensó en lo último que tenía en su cabeza-Uh…¿Y qué tal si te atrapo, eh? ¡Así no tendrás que preocuparte por el aterrizaje!-

Sebastián lo pensó por unos segundos, observando como Roxy abría sus brazos, lista para recibirlo. Esto termino de convencer al uruguayo, que de inmediato salto hacia el primer cabeza de globo, que lo hizo rebotar hacia el siguiente, y hacia el siguiente…hasta caer al otro lado. Tal como lo había prometido, Roxy atrapo a Sebastián, aunque su peso combinado termino provocando que la roquera cayera de espaldas, con Sebastián aun en sus brazos…

-¡Ouch! Eso…eso estuvo cerca, che…-Decía Sebastián, observando a Roxy con una sonrisa nerviosa. La roquera devolvía dicha sonrisa, aunque la suya tenía mucha más confianza.

-Heh, si…¿Pero acaso creías que _yo _te soltaría? ¡Ha! Claro…-Respondía Roxy, con algo de arrogancia.

-C-como si fueras c-capaz de eso…

-¡Por supuesto que no, viejo! Tu eres como mi…uh, m-mi…-Tartamudeaba Roxy, ambos pares de ojos azules completamente perdidos en los de la persona que tenían en frente. Ambos podían oír gritos y quejas de sus compañeros de equipo, sin embargo esto parecía pasar a segundo plano, el concurso de miradas que ambos tenían siendo más importante. Sin embargo, después de un rato, Roxy recordó lo que estaba pensando, y de inmediato empujo a Sebastián a un lado-¡Hermano! S-sí, eso, hermano. Amigo, compañero, heh…

-Oh…sí, eso. Amigo…-Repetía Sebastián, su voz sonando completamente decepcionada. Roxy pudo notar esto, y de inmediato busco cualquier cosa con lo cual cambiar el tema, su respuesta siendo un pequeño y peludo animal que tenía en sus brazos…

-¿Mejor llevarle estos demonios a nuestros compañeros antes de que terminen masacrándonos, no crees?-Preguntaba Roxy juguetonamente, mientras señalaba al amargado marsupial, que se encontraba en ese momento intentando morderle su dedo.

-Heh, s-si…eso creo, che-Respondía Sebastián, tímidamente. De inmediato, el dúo comenzó a correr hacia el extremo de la plataforma, donde los esperaban Nick y Shiny…

Por supuesto, el pequeño 'accidente' de Roxy y Sebastián no paso desapercibido para sus compañeros de equipo. Particularmente, Dean, Lucas y Sabrina, los cuales sonrieron maliciosos hacia el par de 'amigos'…

* * *

><p><strong>-Confesionario-<strong>

_**Roxy-**__Lo que paso allá fue un accidente, ¿Oyeron? ¡Accidente! Además, estoy segura de que Sebastián piensa lo mismo…_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sebastián-<strong>__(Suspirando deprimido)-Tan cerca…_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dean-<strong>__Así que, parece que la…_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lucas-<strong>__…La imitadora de Jimmy Page y la sabandija de calle están escondiendo su pequeña relación entre-equipos. Pues, es bastante obvio que voy a…_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sabrina-<strong>__…Utilizar su relación para ganar ventaja en este juego. ¿Qué puedo decir? Ellos mismos se lo buscaron con su pequeño juego de besuqueos, a pesar de estar en diferentes equipos. Después de todo…_

* * *

><p><em><strong>DeanLucas/Sabrina-**__…Esto es Drama Total, NO Amor Total. Y me asegurare de sacarle todo el jugo posible a su patética relación…_

* * *

><p>-¡Te toca!-Decía Roxy, mientras le lanzaba su demonio de Tasmania a Shiny. La stalker logro atrapar al marsupial en el aire, antes de darle un apretado abrazo a este, acariciándolo cariñosamente…<p>

-¡Aww, es tan tierno! ¿Dónde puedo conseguirme uno? ¡Así Lowell y yo finalmente podríamos tener un bebe!

-Yo…no sé cómo responder eso…-Decía Roxy, algo estupefacta por lo dicho por la stalker-¡Solo…deslízate por el tobogán!-

-¡Okis!-Exclamaba Shiny, poniendo un pulgar el alto. La del flequillo rubio de inmediato salto con alegría al tobogán, deslizándose a toda velocidad por este hacia donde se encontraba Carly esperándola…

Sebastián llego poco después, entregándole cansinamente su marsupial a Nick. El atractivo joven pensó en seguir de inmediato a Shiny…pero otra idea de inmediato cruzo por su mente.

-¿Porque te detienes, che?-Pregunto Sebastián, confundido-¿Qué acaso no tienes un desafío que ganar?-

-Lo tengo, pero…antes tengo algo que proponerte…-Admitió Nick, a lo cual Sebastián arqueo una ceja, desconcertado-¿Te gustaría deshacerte del niño rata?-

-¿Uh? ¿Te refieres a Lucas?-Pregunto Sebastián, aun sin entender realmente a lo que se refería-¿Pero como piensas hacerlo?-

-Pues…Jim, Max y yo tenemos una alianza. Y me preguntaba si te gustaría unirte, así podemos sacarlo del juego…-Susurraba Nick al uruguayo, que de inmediato sonrió ante la idea-¿Qué dices? ¿Estás dentro?-

-Yo…definitivamente estoy dentro-Dijo Sebastián, dándole una mano al pelinegro, que sonrió cómplice al oji-azul.

-¡Asombroso! Nos vemos en la cabaña entonces…-Decía Nick, mientras saltaba al tobogán, y comenzaba a seguirle el rastro a Shiny. Sebastián no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa, mientras miraba a Lucas a la distancia, varios pensamientos tomando forma en su cabeza…

* * *

><p><strong>-Confesionario-<strong>

_**Nick-**__Después de ver la temporada pasada…se que Lucas es malas noticias. Y definitivamente cayó en mi lado malo cuando se metió con Jim y Melody, además de cómo ha tratado a Max por dos temporadas completas. Así que voy a intentar convencer a todo el equipo de expulsarlo en cuanto perdamos…ya tenemos a cuatro, así que lo mas seguro es que, si perdemos esta noche, terminaremos despidiéndonos del niño rata. Permanentemente…_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sebastián-<strong>__¿Expulsar a Lucas? Suena tentador. Muy tentador. Digo, el pibe llego de quinto la temporada pasada, así que definitivamente es una amenaza. Sin mencionar que es irritante como el infierno, y es una escurridiza salamandra que es mejor matar cuanto antes. ¿Así que cuando me entere de una alianza en contra de el? Definitivamente era una oferta que no se podía rechazar…_

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto, en el fondo del tobogán, Carly y Galen se encontraban esperando algo fastidiados la llegada de sus respectivos compañeros de equipo, parados a meros centímetros del lago congelado que era su tramo del desafío. Por supuesto, el dúo se había tomado la libertad de charlar un poco para pasar el rato, a pesar de que sus personalidades eran algo…esta bien, bastante <em>opuestas<em> entre sí…

-¿Así que…viste todas las películas de la saga de Star Wars en una sola noche?-Preguntaba Carly, completamente incrédula.

-Yup. Y en la siguiente, vi una maratón de veintidós horas seguidas de Dr. Who-Afirmaba Galen, con un tinte de orgullo en su voz-¿Qué puedo decir? Me encantan las películas de ciencia ficción…-

-Heh, si, debí haberlo adivinado por tu playera…-Decía Carly, señalando la playera de 'Star Wars' que tenia puesto el muchacho.

-¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿Algún genero favorito?

-Uh…definitivamente nada relacionado con…

-¿Amor adolescente?

-¡Exacto! Ugh, siempre odie el clásico 'Chica solitaria encuentra chico extremadamente guapo que resulta ser…'

-¿Un zombi?

-Iba a decir hombre lobo. ¿Quién se enamoraría de un zombi?-Pregunto Carly, sin poder callar una ligera risa. Galen pensó por unos segundos, hasta llegar con la respuesta…

-Uh…¿Un necrofilico, tal vez? Aunque dudo que eso logre pasar las censuras de Holywood…

De inmediato, los dos adolescentes soltaron una carcajada ante el comentario del pelinegro. Sin embargo, dichas risas callaron de inmediato al ver como sus compañeros de equipo bajaban del tobogán…y chocaban estrepitosamente con ellos.

-¡Auch!

-¡Agh!

-¡Hey, quita tu mano de ahí!

-¡Oh, hehe, lo siento!-Se excusaba Shiny, retirando su mano, mientras le entregaba su demonio de Tasmania a Carly. La ecologista de inmediato comenzó a correr por el resbaladizo hielo, seguido muy de cerca de Galen, el cual le había arrebatado su marsupial a Nick, antes de seguir corriendo detrás de Carly…

* * *

><p><strong>-Confesionario-<strong>

_**Carly-**__Galen es…un chico bastante agradable. No se parece en nada a los deportistas machistas y estúpidos que hay allá en casa. Es muy dulce, inteligente, y…está bien, tal vez sea algo lindo. Pero esto es una competencia, y no puedo distraerme. Después de todo, ¿Tienen idea de lo mucho que podría ayudar a la tierra un millón de dólares? ¡Podría ser suficiente para mi campaña para salvar al cóndor! Así que nada de chicos por el momento…_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Galen-<strong>__Ahh…Carly es asombrosa. Es tan linda, inteligente, y tan…no lo sé, hay algo en ella que es tan…único. Pero no puedo distraerme demasiado. Si algo de aprendí de la expulsión de Melody, es que un hombre enamorado es un hombre muerto en esta competencia. Necesito concentrarme en ganar cada desafío. Después de todo, estoy seguro que habrá más que un antagonista suelto, y, si algo es seguro, es que esta –o están- esperando el momento en que bajemos la guardia para atacar…_

* * *

><p>-Tranquilo…tranquilo…¡Buen chico!-Felicitaba Carly a su demonio de Tasmania, el cual se había quedado reposando tranquilo en los brazos de la ecologista-Ahora quédate allí mientras atravieso este lago congelado, ¿Si? Perfecto…-<p>

La ecologista se dispuso luego a patinar sobre el quebradizo hielo, mientras su iracundo marsupial descansaba en sus brazos, adormilado. Galen solo veía a la peli-café completamente incrédulo, volteando a ver a su demonio de Tasmania, el cual le gruñía al sarcástico chico, visiblemente molesto…

-Uh…te seré sincero, podemos hacer esto de dos formas: De la fácil, o de la difícil. ¿Cuál prefieres, eh? Porque yo prefiero mas…¡AHHHHHH!

El mamífero ignoro completamente las palabras del pelinegro, y se abalanzo con ira sobre él, comenzando a atacarlo ferozmente. Galen hacia lo que podía para quitárselo de encima, pero aun así no pudo evitar recibir mordida tras mordida de parte del pequeño demonio, que parecía tener ganas de asesinar al pelinegro. Aun así, Galen hizo lo posible por seguirle el paso a la ecologista, e incluso logro atravesar con algo de habilidad el resbaladizo y quebradizo hielo, aun con su feroz marsupial atacándole su rostro…

* * *

><p><strong>-Confesionario-<strong>

_**Galen-**__(Cubierto de cientos de mordeduras y rasguños)-¿Podrían recordarme porque firme para este programa? Es que las mordeduras en mi cabeza me afectaron la memoria…_

* * *

><p>-¡Primer lugar!-Celebraba Carly, mientras patinaba hacia donde se encontraba Kiara, la cual le dirigió una mirada irritada a la ecologista.<p>

-Aja, si, como digas, ¿Podrías callarte y darme la rata de una buena vez?-Preguntaba Kiara, sin mucha paciencia. Carly solo devolvió de inmediato la mirada de enfado de la pelinegra, alejando al marsupial de las manos de la estratega…

-¿Rata? Es un demonio de Tasmania. Y podrías ser más amable, ¿Sabes? Antes de que te ganes aun más enemigos de los que ya tienes…

-Huh, claro, enemigos. ¿Hablas de esos idiotas que votaron por mi ayer?-Pregunto Kiara, rodando los ojos.

-¡Lo hicieron porque te comportaste como una completa cretina, y nos costaste el desafío! ¡Y yo vote por ti ayer!

-Eso solo le da aun más validez a mi punto…

-¡Ugh! Eres insufrible.

-Y tu una horrenda y estúpida perr…

-¡Y Nate toma la delantera!

-¿Uh?

De inmediato, las dos _Oselotl _voltearon confundidas, solo para encontrarse con un muy alegre Nate, que se encontraba deslizándose en la soga que unía ambos riscos, utilizando su cinturón para moverse de un extremo al otro, su demonio de Tasmania acurrucándose en su cuello pacíficamente.

Kiara solo observo esto con completo pánico, y de inmediato comenzó a atravesar la cuerda, utilizando sus propias manos para llegar de un lado al otro de la rustica soga…

-¿Por qué no solo usas tu cinturón como Nate lo está haciendo? ¡Llegaras más rápido de ese modo!-La aconsejaba Carly, algo desesperada con la estratega, que de inmediato le dirigió una mirada enfadada a la ecologista.

-¡Ni loca! No me gustaría perder mis pantalones en el camino…otra vez…

Kiara siguió moviéndose hacia el otro lado de la cuerda, haciendo lo posible por rebasar al adorable castaño, que llevaba una amplia delantera…

Finalmente, Nate logro llegar al otro lado, y atravesó sin problemas la línea de meta, todo mientras Kiara seguía a medio camino…

-¡Y los _Nexkoyotl Potoniyo_ son los ganadores…otra vez!-Anuncio Chris, a lo cual los diez varones comenzaron a celebrar inmediatamente, para la desdicha de las diez miembros del equipo _Oselotl_…

-_Oselotl Tlatsiuki, _las veré en la ceremonia de eliminación. Aseguren de llevar sus traseros al acantilado. En especial tu, Kiara…tengo la sensación de que disfrutaras mucho la ceremonia de hoy…

Kiara –que recién acababa de terminar el desafío- solo bajo la mirada, derrotada. Las otras nueve _Oselotl_ solo le dirigieron una mirada reprobatoria a la estratega, que comenzó a caminar cansinamente de vuelta a las cabañas, intentando ignorar los nueve pares de ojos fijos sobre ella…

* * *

><p><strong>-Confesionario-<strong>

_**Sabrina-**__No puedo creer que perdimos…¡Otra vez! Ugh, ahora si se exactamente por quien votare esta noche…_

* * *

><p>-Si Melody hubiera estado en el desafío, hubiéramos ganado sin problemas…-Decía Roxy, mientras se tiraba sin cuidado en su litera, que crujió ligeramente ante el peso de la roquera. Detrás de esta le siguieron Carly, Jen, Kat, Kiara y Sabrina, las cuales parecían tener la misma actitud pesimista de la roquera…<p>

-Si tan solo _alguien_ no nos hubiera convencido de expulsarla…-Decía Sabrina, mirando reprobatoriamente a Kiara, que solo rodo los ojos.

-¿Así que todo _ahora_ es mi culpa, no? ¡Roxy fue quien se quedo babeándose con Sebastián en los 'Rebotes del Dolor'!-Contraataco Kiara, a lo cual Roxy no pudo evitar toser un poco ante el recordatorio-¡Y Carly! ¡Ella me distrajo en _mi_ tramo del desafío! ¿Acaso ellas no deberían compartir algo de culpa?-

-¡Pero tú te negaste a deslizarte con tu cinturón como lo hizo Nate!-Protesto Carly, a lo cual Kiara soltó un indignado 'Huh' como respuesta…

-¿¡Tienes idea de lo embarazoso que es perder tus pantalones en _televisión nacional_!? ¡Ya me paso una vez, Y no quiero que me pase de nuevo!-Se defendió la estratega, sonrojándose un poco ante las memorias de la Isla de los Huesos.

-Heh, aun recuerdo ese día. ¿Estabas usando unas tangas negras, cierto?-Pregunto Roxy, burlonamente. Kiara solo le dirigió una mirada fulminante a la roquera, que se encogió de hombros-Hey, tranquila vieja, solo fue una broma…

-Oh cállate, cerda besucona…-Murmuro Kiara, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-¿¡Quieres decirlo de nuevo en voz alta, perr…!?

-¡Atención, _Oselotl Tlatsiuki_! ¡Es hora de la ceremonia de eliminación! ¡Tal como dije antes, necesito que ustedes y que los lobos apestosos traigan sus traseros al acantilado! ¡Es hora de lanzar a una gata por los aires!-

-¡Ha! Al fin podemos ver tu gordo trasero salir volando al océano…-Decía Roxy, riendo maliciosa ante la imagen mental. Kiara solo trago saliva, nerviosa ante como resultarían los votos en la ceremonia de eliminación…

* * *

><p><strong>-Confesionario-<strong>

_**Kiara-**__Y-yo no puedo irme, ¡N-no aun! Le prometí a Jessie que ganaría este juego. No puedo irme. T-tal vez solo n-necesite convencer a Flora y a Selena de votar por Sabrina, ¿Cierto? ¿O-o a Nía de v-votar por Roxy? De cualquier forma, no puedo irme. Sencillamente no. Moriría si termino siendo la TERCERA expulsada en mi segunda oportunidad por el millón de dólares…_

* * *

><p>-Bienvenidos a la ceremonia de eliminación de hoy, Jaguares Perezosos…-Decía Chris, a su lado Johanna sosteniendo una bandeja con nueve malvaviscos. Las nueve féminas solo le dirigieron una mirada irritada al anfitrión, que se encontraba visiblemente decepcionado-Debo decir que hoy le hicieron mucho honor a su nombre. Roxy, ¿Perdiendo el tiempo con Sebastián en vez de concentrarte en el desafío? No esperaba eso de ti…<p>

Roxy solo bajo la mirada, intentando disimular el sonrojo que se avecinaba.

-Carly, ¿Discutiendo con Kiara en el medio de un desafío? No creí que te rebajarías a su nivel. Parece que no eres tan honrada después de todo…

La ecologista de inmediato evito las miradas de su equipo, además de las del anfitrión, intentando disimular la vergüenza del momento.

-¿Y Kiara? ¿Por dónde comenzaremos contigo? Esta temporada has venido peor que nunca. Desde intentar asumir el liderazgo a cuesta de otros, a costarle el segundo desafío a tu equipo por una estúpida riña con una de tus compañeras de equipo, a perder _de nuevo_ el siguiente por _otra _estúpida riña con otra de tus compañeras de equipo. ¿Nunca aprendes, eh? Si yo estuviera en tu equipo, te hubiera expulsado a la primera oportunidad. No tengo idea de porque te dejaron permanecer un día más…

La estratega, al igual que Roxy, bajo la mirada de inmediato, soltando un suspiro deprimido ante la recapitulación de sus errores en la temporada.

-Pero por suerte, hoy remediaremos eso, porque una de ustedes será expulsada de la isla. Y no podrá regresar. _¡JAMÁS!_-Exclamo Chris, dramáticamente. El anfitrión luego volteo a ver la galería de maní, en la cual se encontraban los diez chicos de _Nexkoyotl Potoniyo_, observando expectantes la ceremonia-Equipo-de-nombre-demasiado-largo-para-pronunciarlo-correctamente, ustedes ganaron el desafío de hoy, por lo tanto ganan la recompensa: ¡Un buffet de salchichas del emporio de las salchichas del rey de las salchichas, el cual tiene todo tipo de salchichas! Desde hígados a rectos, ¡Nuestros Hot Dogs son perfectos!-

-Wow…son muchas salchichas-Decía Galen, su voz sonando completamente monótona.

-¿Un buffet de salchichas?-Pregunto Matt, sonriendo cómplice Crash, que imito dicha sonrisa.

-¿Sabes lo que eso significa?-Pregunto Crash, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Significa…¡FIESTA DE SALCHICHAS!-Gritaron ambos al unisonó, mientras chocaban cinco. El resto de su equipo le dirigió una mirada enfadada al dúo, algo irritados por el repentino grito…

-Que novedad, como si este equipo no fuera ya una fiesta de salchichas…-Comentaba Lucas sarcásticamente, rodando los ojos.

-Como sea, hora de volver a lo importante…-Decía Chris, volteando a ver a las diez integrantes del equipo _Oselotl_-El Confesionario ya está abierto, así que siéntanse libres de votar por quien deseen. Pero preferiblemente Kiara…

La estratega le dirigió una mirada enfadada al anfitrión, mientras se levantaba de su asiento, y caminaba hacia el Confesionario, lista para dar su voto…

* * *

><p><strong>-Confesionario-<strong>

_**Kiara-**__(Votando por Roxy)-Ugh, tengo una horrible sensación de Deja-Vu en este momento…_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Carly-<strong>__(Votando por Kiara)-Merecías irte en vez de Melody. Así que toma esto como una pequeña y necesaria venganza…_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Jen-<strong>__(Votando por Kiara)-A nadie le agradas, hermana. Lamento decírtelo, pero has sido un dolor en el trasero desde que llegaste. Es por eso que disfrutare tanto este momento…_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Roxy-<strong>__(Votando por Kiara)-¿Qué puedo decir? El karma es una p…_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sabrina-<strong>__(Votando por Kiara)-Eres una amenaza, Kiara. Al principio te vi como una posible aliada…pero tu temperamento realmente es un problema. Sin mencionar que eres una de las pocas en el equipo que tiene un cerebro, y sé que eso me perjudicara a futuro. Cierto, Roxy estuvo perdiendo el tiempo con Sebastián en vez de concentrarse en el desafío…pero puedo controlarla. Es más, puedo controlar a todos en este equipo. ¿Sabes cómo lo sé? Porque ya lo estoy haciendo, Kiara, he estado controlando a todos en este equipo desde que llegue. Menos tú. Por eso es que estoy votando por ti ahora mismo. Así que…au revoir, Kiara…_

* * *

><p>-Los votos han sido contados…-Decía Chris, mientras veía a las diez <em>Oselotl <em>con una expresión seria, su mano sosteniendo un malvavisco-Y las siguientes que nombre están a salvo: Nía

La albina hizo lo posible por atrapar su malvavisco, pero este termino golpeándola en el ojo.

-¡Auch, duele!

-Las siguientes a salvo son…Flora…

La tímida chica atrapo su malvavisco en el aire, sonriendo aliviada.

-Jen y Kat…

Las dos atléticas jóvenes atraparon su malvavisco antes de que este aterrizara –la peli-arcoíris atajándolo con facilidad con su boca- para luego observar atentamente al anfitrión, expectantes de quien sería la siguiente en ser llamada.

-Selena y Shiny también están a salvo…además de Sabrina, por supuesto.

Las tres mencionadas atraparon su respectivo malvavisco, aliviadas. La última no pudo evitar sonreír maliciosa en la dirección de Kiara, que solo rodo los ojos.

-Carly también estas a salvo. Heh, gracioso, eres la antepenúltima otra vez…

Carly solo puso los ojos en blanco ante la observación del anfitrión, mientras atajaba su malvavisco en el aire. Las últimas dos restantes eran Kiara y Roxy. La primera miraba el malvavisco fijamente, completamente controlada por los nervios. La última, sin embargo, se encontraba limpiándose su oído con su dedo, distraída.

-Y el ultimo malvavisco es para…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…¡Roxy!

La mencionada atrapo su malvavisco en el aire, antes de comerlo de un bocado, sonriéndole socarrona a Kiara. La estratega solo comenzó a sudar nerviosa, levantándose paranoicamente de su asiento, y alejándose de los pasantes que caminaban hacia ella para llevarla a la Balista de la Vergüenza…

-¡No, no, no, no, NO!

-Kiara, has sido eliminada de Total Drama: Maukayotl Island. Así que es hora de que te dirijas a la Balista de la Vergüenza. Te espera un _muy_ doloroso viaje…

-¡Ni te atrevas, McLean! ¡Merezco otra oportunidad! ¡Todo fue culpa de…d-d-de…

-Sí, si, como digas, solo sáquenla de aquí-Decía Chris, encogiéndose de hombros-Y cállenla también. Demonios, parece que nunca quisiera callarse…

Kiara quiso protestar ante el insulto del anfitrión, pero uno de los pasantes –uno pelirrojo, y bastante fornido- termino sujetándola con fuerza en sus brazos, mientras otro más bajo, de piel morena clara, y cabello negro le ponía cuidadosamente una cinta adhesiva en sus labios, callándola completamente. Ambos pasantes también envolvieron los brazos de la estratega en cinta adhesiva, para poder parar los puñetazos y bofetadas que la furiosa estratega les estaba propinando desde hace ya un rato. Después de terminar con el trabajo de cina, los dos jóvenes llevaron a la estratega a la Balista de la Vergüenza, mientras Chris se preparaba para cortar la cuerda que la mantenía en la isla con una afilada navaja…

-¿Ultimas palabras?

-¡Hmph! ¡HMMMPH!-Gritaba Kiara, intentando decir algo, pero imposibilitada por la mordaza que llevaba en su boca. Chris se encogió de hombros, y de inmediato corto la cuerda, lo que provoco que Kiara fuera lanzada a toda velocidad de la isla, aterrizando en algún lugar en el medio del océano…

-Uh, ¿No crees que tendrá problemas para nadar? Digo, está atada y todo eso…además de que dudo que pueda respirar con esa cosa en la boca-Decía Carly, con algo de consternación. Chris solo se encogió de hombros.

-Meh, Kiara nunca me agrado mucho. Además, ella firmo su contrato que me libra de toda responsabilidad en caso de algún 'accidente'…-Decía Chris, indiferente-En fin, llego la hora de lo importante: Desafortunadamente para Lucas, y afortunadamente para todos los no-masoquistas, hoy no habrá exilio en la Isla del Exilio…

La mayoría –a excepción de Dean, Lucas y Sabrina- suspiraron totalmente aliviados ante la noticia, agradeciendo no tener que pasar una noche en la inhóspita isla…

-_PERO _aun así necesitare a un voluntario de cada equipo. Digamos que será…una sorpresa…

-¡Oh, oh, me gustan las sorpresas! ¡Yo me ofrezco, yo me ofrezco!-Decía Nía, levantándose de su asiento de un salto.

-¿Crees que sean más salchichas?-Le pregunto Matt a Crash, que solo se encogió de hombros, dudoso-Como sea, ¡Yo me ofrezco!-

-¡Perfecto! Comiencen a empacar sus cosas…

-Espera, ¿Van a expulsarlos a los dos?-Pregunto Lucas, mirando con algo de nerviosismo a Nía…aunque no paso mucho antes de que disimulara esto-N-no es como si me importara, digo, son la competencia de todos modos…

-¡Por supuesto que no! Ha, como si los dejara empacar antes de ser eliminados…-Rio Chris sádicamente-No. Matt y Nía necesitan empacar porque, después del día de hoy, Matt será un jaguar perezoso, y Nía será una loba apestosa…

Los diecisiete adolescentes miraron con confusión hacia los dos jóvenes, que se miraron uno al otro, visiblemente consternados…

Sabrina era una de las mas perturbadas por las implicaciones…

-¿Q-quieres decir que…?

-¡Eso es, Sabrina: Matt y Nía cambiaran de equipos!

De inmediato, la mirada de Nía se dirigió a cierto moreno que sonreía malicioso en los _Nexkoyotl_, a la vez que su piel se volvía siete tonos más pálida de lo que ya era. El rostro de la albina comenzó a sudar, y sintió un ligero escalofrió al sentir los brazos de cierto oji-verde enroscarse alrededor de su cintura…

-¿Quién podría creerlo? Parece que _tu y yo_ seremos compañeros de ahora en adelante…-Decía Lucas, sonriéndole malicioso a Nía, la cual solo forzó una sonrisa-Compartiremos un cuarto, una litera, una comida, un equipo…_y no habrá secretos que puedas ocultarme, debido a que estaré observándote TODO el tiempo…_

Al oír esto, Nía sintió un ligero temblor en sus piernas, pero hizo lo posible por mantener la compostura.

-U-um…¡Y-y-yay! M-me alegra o-oír eso, compañero…-Decía Nía, sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Lucas solo rodo los ojos, y camino de vuelta a la galería de maní, donde su equipo lo veía con una sonrisa cómplice. Por supuesto, Lucas siendo Lucas, no comprendió en lo absoluto el porqué de dichas miradas…

-¿Podrían decirme que demonios están mirando, fenómenos?

-Nada, viejo, absolutamente nada…-Decía Crash, riendo ligeramente-Oh, por cierto, si necesitas algo de 'privacidad' con Nía, siempre puedes utilizar las duchas comunales, el Confesionario, o cualquier matorral cómodo por allí. No quiero ser despertado por sus gemidos en el medio de la noche, ¿Entendiste?-

-¿¡E-espera, q-q-que!?-Pregunto Lucas, completamente sonrojado ante el comentario del peli-magenta, que solo soltó una carcajada.

-¡Hahaha, era broma viejo! Debiste ver tu cara…-Decía Crash, palmeando con fuerza la espalda del moreno, que solo intento reír un poco, para poder disimular lo ocurrido hace segundos. Por supuesto, esto se fue a la cañería en cuanto Crash abrió la boca nuevamente-Pero enserio, si van a hacerlo en la cabaña…solo no lo hagan mientras estoy durmiendo. O te juro que te romperé los dientes…

De nuevo, el moreno se sonrojo un poco, aunque aun así le dirigió una mirada asesina al peli-magenta…

Matt, por su parte, se acerco a las ocho chicas del equipo _Oselotl_, con su usual sonrisa socarrona. La mirada del rubio se dirigió a cierta pelinegra que se encontraba sentada aburrida, y tomo el puesto justo a su lado antes de dirigirle una sonrisa seductiva.

-¿Qué te parece? ¡Estamos en el mismo equipo! ¿Oportuno, no lo crees?

-Cállate…

-Hey, ¿Por qué tan fría de repente? Parecías haberte calentado un poco cuando te dije hermosa hace algunas horas…

-¡Solo busca tus estúpidas maletas!-

El rubio solo hizo lo indicado, caminando de vuelta a su antigua cabaña, en busca de sus maletas. Chris, mientras tanto, veía a los dos chicos con una sonrisa maliciosa, mientras volteaba a ver a la cámara…

-Parece que ambos equipos tendrán un buen rato intentando acostumbrarse a su nuevo miembro, heheh…-Reía Chris sádicamente, antes de prepararse para cerrar el episodio-¡Y esto ha sido todo! ¡Desafíos tortuosos! ¡Eliminaciones inesperadas! ¡Un twist aun más inesperado! ¿Qué más podrían esperar? Oh, esperen…tenemos mucho, _mucho _más… ¿Quién saber de que les estamos hablando? ¡Pues, tendrán que descubrirlo en el siguiente dramático episodio de Total…Drama…Maukayotl Island!

…

…

* * *

><p>…<p>

…

**Votos**

**Kiara-8: Carly, Flora, Jen, Kat, Roxy, Sabrina, Selena, Shiny.**

**Carly-1: Nía**

**Roxy-1: Kiara**

…

…

**-Equipos-**

…

**-Nexkoyotl Potoniyo-**

**Crash; Dean; Galen; Jim; Lucas; Max; Nate; Nía; Nick; Sebastián**

…

**-Oselotl Tlatsiuki-**

**Carly; Flora; Jen; Kat; Matt; Roxy; Sabrina; Selena; Shiny**

…

**-Eliminados-**

**Mauro (Nexkoyotl P.); Melody (Oselotl T.); Kiara (Oselotl T.)**

…

…

* * *

><p>…<p>

…

**¡Y esto ha sido todo, amigos! ¿Qué les pareció su capítulo 'navideño' que de navideño no tiene nada? Pues…12.000 palabras suenan bastante navideños, ¿No creen?**

**Este capítulo nos despide de un personaje que he disfrutado mucho escribir: Kiara. Si, es malvada. Y si, es una antagonista. Y si, **_**sencillamente la adoro**_**. Pero con tantos antagonistas en esta temporada, uno tenía que irse para mantener equilibrada la balanza. Además de que, si comparamos los arcos argumentales de Kiara con los de Dean, Lucas o Sabrina…pues, si, Kiara tiene mucho menos potencial –además de conflictos- si los comparamos con esos tres.**

**Y, como dije al principio del episodio, este capítulo nos introdujo una nueva –posible- pareja, que acompaña a las otras –posible- tres del capítulo anterior: Carly/Galen. ¿Qué si terminaran juntos? Eso no lo sé…así como no sé si lo harán Roxy/Sebastián, Jen/Kat, Matt/Selena, o…¿Lucas/Nía? Está bien, hasta **_**yo **_**se que esa no terminara muy bien. Digo, es una pareja que tiene a **_**Lucas**_** en ella…así que si, no llegaran a ningún lado.**

**En fin. Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, y les deseo una feliz navidad, además de un asombroso año 2015 ¡Au Revoir!**


	6. El Amor Esta en el Aire

**Total Drama: Maukayotl Island**

**Capitulo 6: El Amor Esta en el Aire**

**Disclaimer: TD no me pertenece, sino a sus respectivos creadores. Lo mismo con los respectivos OC's…**

…

…

* * *

><p>…<p>

…

En capítulos anteriores de Total Drama: Maukayotl Island…

Nuestros muñecos de prueba a los cuales ustedes llaman concursantes se enfrentaron a su desafío más doloroso hasta ahora: ¡El doloroso circuito de obstáculos de relevos del doloroso dolor! Patente pendiente…

Por supuesto –y como un pequeño twist cortesía de la estupidez de Matt- decidí hacer el desafío aun más doloroso con un pequeño toque: Demonios de Tasmania. Oh, y si que valió la pena…

Algunos concursantes se lucieron…

Mientras que otros…no tanto. Ehem, Kiara…

¡Pero hey, vimos mucho más que solo competitividad en el circuito de obstáculos!

Jen no pudo evitar admirar las habilidades atléticas de Kat…

Carly y Galen se acercaron un poco más entre sí en el desafío, a pesar de sus diferencias…

Matt logro hacer que Selena perdiera un poco la compostura…

Y Roxy y Sebastián tuvieron un encuentro demasiado 'amistoso' en medio de su tramo…

Que lastima que haya sido visto por los ojos equivocados…

Al final, todo se redujo a Kiara versus Nate. Y, mientras nuestra estratega estaba ocupada discutiendo –otra vez, Nate decidió darle la victoria a un equipo que hubiera preferido perder, con tal de expulsar a cierto villano de la temporada pasada…

Por supuesto, Kiara fue expulsada por su pésimo desempeño, su actitud en desde que llego a la isla, y…bueno, técnicamente _todo_ lo demás…

Me gustaría decir que la extrañare…pero todos sabemos que no es cierto, heheh…

¡Pero hoy es un día completamente nuevo! Lleno de nuevas amistades, romances, conflictos…y, sobre todo, _drama_…

¿Quieren saber de qué les estoy hablando? ¡Pues están a punto de averiguarlo!

¡Aquí en Total…Drama…Maukayotl Island!

…

…

* * *

><p>…<p>

…

La mañana había amanecido como cualquier otro día en el campamento de la Isla Maukayotl. El sol brillaba a todo su esplendor, varios colibríes y quetzales revoloteaban el paradisiaco paisaje, y las preciosas flores que adornaban el paisaje se abrían al sentir la salida del sol, listas para recibir los rayos solares justo en el momento en que se abrían paso por el celeste cielo…

Nía tenía maletas en mano, mientras miraba por última vez el interior de la cabaña de las _Oselotl._ No muy lejos de esta, se encontraban Carly, Roxy y Sabrina, las cuales miraban a la albina con algo de empatía…

-No te preocupes. No puede ser tan malo estar del lado de los chicos, ¿O sí?-Decía Carly, sonriéndole amigablemente a la albina, que solo suspiro pesadamente.

-Uh, pero estará _el_…-Murmuro la albina, con algo de desprecio en su voz. Para sorpresa de la oji-rosa, las dos chicas lograron escucharla. Y no les tomo mucho esfuerzo saber a quién se refería…

-¿Lucas? Sí, compartir equipo con el no es para nada agradable…-Decía Roxy, sintiendo un escalofrió por las memorias de la temporada pasada-Pero hey, estoy segura de que podrás manejarlo. Y si trata de propasarse contigo, siempre puedes patear su trasero como lo hiciste en el primer desafío, ¿No?-

-Eso creo…-Susurro Nía, suspirando pesadamente-¡Pero es que sencillamente no quiero dejarlas, Rosa! ¡Estar aquí es lo máximo! Además, el otro equipo está lleno de…chicos. ¡Y uno de ellos es enorme! ¿Cómo es que se llamaba…Crunch? ¿O era Crush?-

-Pues…ya oíste a Chris. Realmente lamento despedirme de una compañera de equipo, pero no hay otra opción. Tienes que irte a los _Nexkoyotl_-Dijo Sabrina, con un tono de lastima en su voz. Nía solo suspiro nuevamente, mientras comenzaba a dirigirse hacia la otra cabaña, con sus maletas en mano.

-¡Adiós, Nía! ¡Fue un placer conocerte!-Se despedía Carly, a lo cual Nía se despidió con su mano, sonriendo inocentemente. Por dentro, sin embargo, la albina parecía estar a punto de sufrir un colapso nervioso…

* * *

><p>-Supongo que esto es un adiós, viejos…-Decía Matt, chocando cinco con Crash, Dean, Jim y Nick. El rubio le dio una mano a Lucas, pero este sencillamente rodo los ojos, irritado. Ignorando esto, el bromista joven decidió proseguir-¡Pero miren el lado bueno! Estaré en un equipo completamente formado por nenas. ¿No es genial?-<p>

-¡Asombroso, viejo!-Decía Crash, chocando puños con el rubio, el cual luego froto su mano algo adolorido-¡Ve por ellas, tigre!-

-Solo no te acerques a Roxy…-Susurro Sebastián, lo suficientemente alto para ser oído por Matt, que sonrió despreocupado.

-No te preocupes, Seba. Digamos que ya tengo mi chica en mente. No tienes que preocuparte porque te quite a Roxy…

-¿Q-que? R-Roxy y yo n-no tenemos nada…-Decía Sebastián, solo para ser rodeado por las miradas incrédulas de sus compañeros-¡Enserio! Somos…ugh, somos solo amigos…-

-Sí, porque los casi-besuqueos del desafío pasado fueron muy, _muy_ amistosos…-Se burlaba Lucas, mientras le hacía muecas de besos al uruguayo, que solo sonrió malicioso.

-¿Cómo puedes ser tan hipócrita para burlarte de mí, eh _Nía_?-Preguntaba Sebastián, a lo cual Lucas de inmediato se detuvo, dirigiéndole una mirada homicida al chico.

-Cállate, a menos que quieras despertar respirando de un tubo.

-¡Bueno chicos, nos vemos en la fusión!-Se despedía Matt, mientras comenzaba a caminar a la cabaña de las chicas. A medida que se iba alejando, los chicos presentes pudieron ver como Nía llegaba al pie de las escaleras que conducían a la cabaña, con una expresión tímida.

Dean estaba listo para darle las bienvenidas a la albina, sino hubiera sido porque Lucas lo empujo a un lado, y de inmediato le dio una mano a la albina…

-¿Necesitas ayuda con esas maletas? Porque se ven bastante pesadas para una chica tan _dulce y delicada _como tu…-Decía Lucas, su voz impregnada en veneno, pero recubierto con suficiente dulzura como para pasar desapercibido para los demás chicos. Por supuesto, Nía logro reconocer las verdaderas intenciones del moreno, y sintió un ligero escalofrió ante la mirada fría que este le dirigía…

Sin embargo, a pesar de esto, logro mantener una expresión calmada.

-Uh, gracias Lucas. Eres muy amable…-Decía Nia, sonriendo ligeramente. El moreno de inmediato tomo sus maletas, y –acompañado de Nía- comenzó a llevarlas al interior de la cabaña.

Los demás chicos solo veían al moreno con algo de asombro, incredulidad, y, sobretodo, sospecha…

Crash, sin embargo, tenía otras teorías.

-Heh, esos dos estarán revolcándose para mañana…-Le decía Crash a Galen, mientras lo golpeaba 'suavemente' con su codo. El sarcástico chico de inmediato retrocedió adolorido, sobándose su hombro…

* * *

><p><strong>-Confesionario-<strong>

_**Lucas-**__Solo para aclarar: No. Yo __**no**__ estoy enamorado de Nía. Estoy en una competencia, y uno no se enamora del enemigo. Es estúpido. No. Sencillamente hay algo en ella que se me hace…no sé, creo que oculta algo. Lo único que debo hacer es presionarla el tiempo suficiente hasta que se quiebre, y así muestre quien es en realidad. Es una idiota si cree que su rutina de 'niñita de papa' me va a engañar a mí…_

* * *

><p>Después de una breve caminata, Matt se encontró a si mismo enfrente de la cabaña de las chicas. Estas estaban reunidas en las escaleras que conducían a la puerta, la mayoría –a excepción de Flora, Kat y Shiny- le dirigían una mirada desconfiada al payaso. La respuesta del rubio fue, sencillamente, sonreír despreocupadamente…<p>

-Y bien…¿Con quién dormiré, eh? Porque la rubia y la de casi dos metros se ven tentadoras…

-Con nadie. Con _absolutamente _nadie-Le dijo Selena autoritariamente, dirigiéndole una mirada asesina al rubio, la cual fue sumada a la de la mayoría de las chicas-Tu tendrás tu propia litera. Y, si tengo suerte, estará alejada de la mía…

-¡Vamos, chicas, relájense! Fue solo una broma…-Se excuso el bromista, encogiéndose de hombros. Las ocho féminas, sin embargo, solo seguían dirigiéndole una mirada desconfiada al rubio, que trago saliva, nervioso…

* * *

><p><strong>-Confesionario-<strong>

_**Matt-**__Huh. Publico difícil…_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sabrina-<strong>__No puedo creer que hayan cambiado a Nía de equipos. ¡Por lo menos ella era atlética! Si, era tonta como un tronco, pero igual. Matt es simplemente molesto. No puedo esperar a deshacerme de él…_

* * *

><p>De vuelta en el lado de los chicos, la mayoría había devorado los Hot Dogs del desafío anterior, para luego dividirse y dar uno que otro paseo por la isla, o simplemente descansar en la cabaña.<p>

Nate, por su lado, se encontraba sentado a la orilla de la playa, coleccionando varias conchas de mar, las cuales guardaba en una pequeña bolsa. Dean se encontraba observándolo desde lejos, una sonrisa maliciosa apareciendo en su rostro…

* * *

><p><strong>-Confesionario-<strong>

_**Dean-**__Por los momentos, tengo a Lucas y a Nate como mis aliados. O mejor dicho marionetas, ya que aun no saben lo que estoy planeando a sus espaldas. Pero ellos dos no son suficientes para poder romper la alianza de Jim, Max y Nick. Debo buscar una manera de convencer a los otros de que esos tres son una amenaza…¿Pero cómo? Fácil: Nate. Después de todo, ¿Quién podría resistirse a una carita tan adorable como esa?_

* * *

><p>-¡Hey, Nate!-Saludaba Dean, caminando hacia donde se encontraba el castaño. De inmediato, Nate sonrió ante la presencia del estafador, levantándose de la arena y corriendo hacia donde se encontraba este.<p>

-¡Dean! Uh…¿Necesitas que te traiga algo? ¿Quieres acompañarme a coleccionar conchas de mar? ¡Porque es bastante divertido!-Decía Nate, con ojos brillosos. Dean hizo lo posible por no fruncir el seño en ese momento, y observo de manera neutral al castaño, que se mantuvo calmo ante la seriedad del italiano-Uh…¿Pasa algo, Dean?-

-Pues…no, no puedo decirte eso. Seria aprovecharme de ti…-Decía Dean, retirándose. Nate, sin embargo, tomo la mano del italiano, en un intento por detenerlo.

-¿Decirme que, Dean? ¡Si necesitas un favor, no dudes en pedírmelo! Después de todo, aun te debo lo del desafío de Paintball, ¿Recuerdas?-Decía Nate, con un tono soñador. Dean esbozo una sonrisa torcida ante lo dicho por el castaño, mientras se preparaba para hablar.

-Bueno, ya que lo dices de ese modo, te lo diré: Nuestra alianza está en peligro.

-¿P-peligro?-Pregunto Nate, preocupado-¿A qué te refieres con 'está en peligro'?

-Jim, Max y Nick están aliándose en nuestra contra, y cuando acaben con nosotros terminaran expulsando a todos los demás. Debemos hacer algo para detenerlos…-Decía Dean, fingiendo consternación. El estafador sonrió al ver como se formaba la preocupación en los ojos del castaño, tomándose una pausa para darle algo de suspenso a la conversación-Afortunadamente, ya conseguí el voto de Lucas, y votaremos por Max esta noche. Pero aun necesitamos dos más si queremos romper su alianza…

-Entonces…¿Quieres que yo reúna los demás votos?-Pregunto Nate, jugando nerviosamente con sus dedos-P-pero…no lo sé, ellos parecen ser buenos chicos…

-Oye Nate, lo lamento mucho, ¡Pero así es el juego! A menos que…estés traicionándome. ¿Es eso? ¿Prefieres irte con Max antes que con nosotros?

De inmediato, los celestes ojos del castaño se abrieron de par en par, arrepintiéndose al instante de lo que acababa de decir.

-¡No, no, no, no, no! Está bien, D-Dean, lo hare. ¡Intentare convencer a los demás de v-votar por Max esta noche! D-después de todo, haría todo por ti, Dean…

-Es bueno saber eso…-Decía Dean, sonriendo de manera maliciosa-¡Nos vemos en el desafío! Y recuerda, intenta convencer a Crash o a Galen de votar por Max esta noche. Yo me encargare de Nía…

Con eso, el italiano se retiro, dejando al castaño nuevamente solo en la playa.

* * *

><p><strong>-Confesionario-<strong>

_**Dean-**__Ahh, tan fácil. Ahora solo me queda deshacerme de Max. ¿Porque de Max? Porque es el uno de los pocos con cerebro en mi equipo, y no quiero que meta luego sus narices en mis asuntos. Además, eliminando al nerd me ganare la confianza de Lucas, lo cual lo hará bajar la guardia para luego poder deshacerme de él yo mismo. Pero antes debo deshacerme de las amenazas. Y en cuanto Max este fuera de escena, podre poner mi plan en acción…_

* * *

><p>No muy lejos de donde se encontraba el oji-celeste, Carly y Galen se habían reunido en los muelles para charlar un poco, además de tomar un baño en las cristalinas aguas de la Isla Maukayotl. La ecologista se había cambiado a un bikini azul índigo, su cabello completamente suelto, sin la necesidad de su usual cinta floral. Galen, por su parte, se conformo con usar unos shorts de color verde, además de una camiseta sin mangas color negra.<p>

Los dos chicos recién comenzaron a salir del agua, sentándose en las arenas de la playa para poder charlar un rato. Y con 'charlar' me refiero a que Carly se encontraba contando una historia, y que Galen se encontraba escuchando atentamente, sus ojos observando fijamente a la defensora de la naturaleza, llenos de curiosidad…

-…y así es como planeo utilizar el dinero de la competencia para hacer mi fundación a favor del Cóndor de los Andes. Con eso, planeo crear una reserva en las cuales ellos puedan criar a sus polluelos sin problemas, alejando cualquier tipo de edificación humana y…-Decía Carly, completamente inmersa en la conversación. Sin embargo, la ecologista se detuvo de inmediato, sus ojos denotando algo de inseguridad-…uh, ¿Te estoy aburriendo, cierto?-

-¿Q-que? ¡No, n-nada de eso!-Aseguro Galen, algo sorprendido por la interrupción que la ecologista se había hecho a sí misma-¿Por qué creerías eso?-

-Pues, a la mayoría de la gente allá en casa le aburren estas cosas. Enserio, ¿Además del futbol, las fiestas, el sexo y el alcohol? A ellos no les importa absolutamente nada de lo que pase en este mundo-Dijo Carly, con algo de desprecio en su voz-Aunque…tampoco es como si a las chicas de mi equipo les interese demasiado. Esta mañana intente hablar con Sabrina acerca de cómo disminuir la emisión de dióxido de carbono, y ella de inmediato cambio el tema a que color de esmalte de uñas le quedaría mejor a sus pies…

-Y supongo que hiciste lo correcto y te quedaste a escuchar esa _interesante_ conversación, ¿No?-Pregunto Galen, burlonamente. Carly solo rio ligeramente, antes de golpear juguetonamente el hombro del pelinegro.

-¿Qué podía hacer? Digo, no podía dejarla allí hablando sola. Aunque debo admitir que casi me duermo escuchando como su esmalte color _Bleu Abyss _le combinaba más que con el de _Ruby Rouge Feu…_

-¿Esos acaso son colores de verdad?-Pregunto Galen, rascando su cabeza confundido.

-Ni idea…

El dúo se quedo en silencio por unos momentos, conformándose con mirar como las olas golpeaban suavemente la costa, además de darse la mirada ocasional el uno al otro –aunque en cuanto el otro volteara, retiraran la mirada de inmediato, dirigiéndola a cualquier objeto que pudieran encontrar. Después de un tiempo, sin embargo, Galen decidió nuevamente sacarle conversación a la castaña…

-Uh, Carly…-Comenzó el cínico, volteando a ver a la ecologista. Sin embargo, Carly no le prestó mucha atención al pelinegro, sus oscuros ojos cafés completamente inmersos en el océano frente a ella, en el cielo que la envolvía, y en un par de alegres colibríes que revoloteaban a la pareja. Galen no pudo evitar la oportunidad para observar nuevamente a la ecologista, sus ojos completamente fijos en el rostro de esta, además de cómo caía suavemente su cabellera café en su espalda…

-Eres hermosa…

-¿Huh?-Pregunto Carly, volteando a ver al pelinegro. Galen no pudo evitar que sus mejillas se sonrojaran un poco, pero a pesar de esto, no se le hizo difícil venir con una excusa para la ecologista.

-Uh, el océano. ¿Es hermoso, no?-Corregía Galen, con una sonrisa despreocupada. Carly solo se encogió de hombros ante esto, sonriéndole dulcemente al cínico…

-Lo sé. Es hermoso…

* * *

><p><strong>-Confesionario-<strong>

_**Galen-**__Esta bien, lo admito: Me gusta Carly. Y mucho. Si, ¿Gran sorpresa, no? Pero no sé si ella sentirá realmente lo mismo, así que me quedare callado. Además, ¿Con personas como Dean en mi equipo? Creo que es lo mejor. No puedo dejar que un simple enamoramiento me nuble el cerebro…un momento, ¿Acaso dije enamoramiento?_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Carly-<strong>__Si, se que Galen me llamo hermosa en la playa. Aunque trate de ocultarlo, pues, digamos que no es muy bueno mintiéndome…¿Y saben? Me pareció dulce. No es como cuando un pervertido que pasa por la calle de guiña el ojo, o te da un cumplido barato. Fue…diferente. Pero, tal como dije antes, no permitiré que mi enamoramiento se me suba a la cabeza: Estoy aquí para ganar…u-un momento, ¿A-acaso dije e-enamoramiento?_

* * *

><p>-¡Atención campistas!-Llamaba Chris a través de los comunicadores-Por favor, preséntense al estanque de lodo del primer desafío. ¡Llego la hora de un muy sucio desafío!<p>

Al oír la llamada del anfitrión, ambos equipos salieron de sus respectivas cabañas, camino hacia dicha playa. Nía, recién terminando de acomodar sus cosas, comenzó a bajar las escaleras de su cabaña a toda velocidad…solo para resbalar, y caer de rostro en un charco de fango…

En cuanto logro sacar su rostro del charco, lo primero que encontró fue la sonrisa maliciosa de Lucas, que lo veía desde las escaleras.

-¿Qué pasa, niñita de papa? ¿Acaso te molesta ensuciarte un poco?-Pregunto en tono burlón, mientras comenzaba a correr hacia al estanque, pisando otro charco en el camino, que se salpico nuevamente en el rostro a Nía.

La albina solo siguió en el suelo, mirando con ira contenida como Lucas se alejaba…

Sin embargo, Nía vio como alguien le ofrecía una mano desde arriba, y ese alguien resulto ser un sonriente Nick.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Nía tomo la mano del pelinegro, que la levanto delicadamente. La albina le dedico una sonrisa dulce al pelinegro, que volteo a ver a Lucas con ira…

-Huh, ¿Puedes creerlo? Empujándote por las escaleras. Jim tenía razón, ese chico realmente es una rata…-Decía Nick, volteando a ver a Nía con una expresión compasiva-Uh, sabes…estoy reuniendo votos para eliminarlo. Si lo quieres fuera, tal vez quieras…

-¿Unirme a su alianza contra Lucas?-Pregunto Nía, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Antes de que Nick pudiera reaccionar, Nía le planto un ligero beso en la mejilla, su expresión tornándose eufórica-¡Me encantaría, Nate! Nada me haría más feliz que no tener que ver más al malo maloso de Lucas. El realmente es cruel…

-Uh, Nate es el peque…olvídalo…-Decía Nick, mientras sostenía su mejilla algo perdido, sonriendo tontamente a medida que esbozaba un ligero sonrojo-¿Entonces estas dentro? ¡Fantástico! ¡Muchas gracias, Nía! Iré a avisarle a Jim y a Max. Estarán más que felices al oír la noticia…-

Con eso, Nick comenzó a seguir al resto de su equipo, dejando atrás a una sonriente Nía. Sin embargo, la sonrisa de la albina fue perdiendo poco a poco su inocencia, tornándose más y más oscura a medida que se alejaba el pelinegro…

-No, Nick. _Gracias a ti…_

* * *

><p>Finalmente, después de una larga caminata, los campistas llegaron al estanque de fango, en el cual había tenido lugar el desafío de duelos de varas del primer episodio. Sin embargo, las plataformas con los colores de cada equipo ahora estaban ausentes, además del tronco aceitoso –el cual había sido movido para el desafío del circuito de obstáculos- por lo cual, la antigua arena de duelo ahora era poco más que un enorme estanque de lodo. Los únicos objetos significativos era una malla que dividía el estanque en dos mitades, un par de banderas –cada una con el respectivo logo de uno de los equipos- ubicadas a cada extremo de dichas mitades, y una pequeña plataforma ubicada a poco más de medio metro del suelo.<p>

Por supuesto, Chris recién arribo en su jeep, acompañado de el Chef y Johanna. De inmediato, Chris bajo del jeep, sonriéndole sádicamente a los campistas…

-¡Bienvenidos, campistas! ¿Listos para ensuciarse las manos?

-¿Ensuciarse?-Pregunto Sabrina, algo asqueada-Ugh, lo único que faltaba…

-¿Qué le paso a las plataformas?-Pregunto Shiny, confundida.

-Las retire. No las destruí, obviamente. Estarán guardadas para un desafío futuro, relacionado con una búsqueda submarina de recuerdos en la playa…-Decía Chris, sonriéndole a la stalker, que solo se rascaba la cabeza, confundida-Pero si, no estarán aquí para el desafío. Solo estorbarían de todos modos…

-¿Entonces de que se tratara el desafío?-Pregunto Jen, sonriendo desafiante-¡Porque estoy segura de que podre con eso!-

-¿Será una lucha en el lodo en trajes de baño? Porque eso sería algo en lo que me gustaría participar…-Decía Matt, sonriendo pervertidamente. Su equipo –además de algunos miembros del equipo _Nexkoyotl_- de inmediato le dirigieron al rubio una mirada enfadada, irritada, o simplemente ofendida.

Selena, por su parte, fue algo más directa.

-Ugh, eres un cerdo.

-¿Un cerdo? ¿Solo eso? Creí que alguien que es capaz de meter un panal de abejas en una cabaña seria más…_creativa_ con sus insultos…

-¡Así que fuiste tú!-Exclamaba Lucas, completamente enfadado-¿Tienes idea de lo aterrador que es huir de abejas cuando eres alérgico a ellas?-

-¿Alérgico, eh? Eso podría serme útil…-Murmuro Dean, sonriendo maliciosamente.

-No lo sé, ¿Qué tan aterrador fue? Porque, según tus grititos de niñita, parecía ser bastante aterrador…-Rio Selena, dirigiéndole una mirada venenosa a Lucas, que solo apretó los puños, furioso.

-¡Esta bien, ahora si fue suficiente pedazo de (censura) emo!-Grito el moreno, listo para atacar a la del flequillo rojo. Sin embargo, fue detenido cuando Jen se puso en el medio de ambos, amenazando a Lucas con un puño en alto.

-¡Hey! Si te metes con mi equipo, te metes conmigo. ¿Entendiste, cuello de alfiler?-Pregunto Jen, amenazante. Lucas, sin embargo, solo sonrió torcidamente.

-Oh, vaya, que miedo. ¿Sabes? Podría romper _tu cuello_ con una sola mano en cualquier momento. Digo, ¿Crees que no puedo encargarme de una enana bocona como tú?-Pregunto Lucas, soltando una risilla maliciosa. Sin embargo, dicha risa callo de inmediato cuando el moreno sintió que era alzado del suelo por el cuello de su camiseta, llevándolo un par de centímetros por los aires. No le tomo mucho adivinar quién era la responsable…

-Entonces supongo que también puedes conmigo, ¿No?-Pregunto Kat, con una sonrisa burlona. Lucas de inmediato miro con sumisión a la peli-arcoíris, esbozando una sonrisa nerviosa al darse cuenta de lo alto que se encontraba en ese momento.

-U-uh…¿S-sabes? No vale la pena. Ahora, ¿Podrías b-bajarme, por favor? Me gustan mis pies en el suelo…-Decía Lucas, intentando zafarse del agarre de la DJ.

Kat solo sonrió satisfecha ante la respuesta, antes de soltar al moreno, que cayó dolorosamente en su espalda…

-¡Ouch! Ugh, estúpida gigante…

-¿Sabes? Pude haberme encargado de el por mi cuenta…-Dijo Jen, cruzándose de brazos.

-Meh, como digas Pulgarcita…-Bromeo Kat, a lo cual Jen le dirigió una mirada enfadada.

-¿Pulgarcita?-Pregunto Jen, visiblemente irritada.

-Sí, creo que ese será tu apodo. Pulgarcita. Ya sabes, como eres tan pequeña, y linda, y adorable…

-¡No soy pequeña, ni…u-uh…¿Linda?-Pregunto Jen, sus mejillas enrojeciéndose un poco-¿Y…adora…

-¡EHEM! ¿Puedo seguir con el desafío, o seguirán robándose la cámara?-Pregunto Chris, irritado. De inmediato, Jen y Kat dejaron de discutir, la ultima sonriéndole juguetonamente a la rubia…

* * *

><p><strong>-Confesionario-<strong>

_**Jen-**__No soy linda y adorable. Tal vez hubiera sido mejor que me hubiera llamado atractiva, e interesante…¿Qué? Es preferible…lindo y adorable es como llamas a un perro. Y yo no soy la perra de Kat… (Decia con una sonrisa confiada, hasta que se diocuenta de lo que había acabado de decir) Uh...eso sonó mal…_

* * *

><p>-En fin, su desafío será el siguiente: En ese estanque de lodo se encuentran, enterradas a cada mitad correspondiente a un equipo, diez esculturas de madera. Dichas esculturas conjuntas forman un clásico tótem de las tribus norteamericanas. ¿Su desafío? Deberán desenterrar dichas piezas, y unirlas en la plataforma que tienen en el centro de su mitad…<p>

-¿Hay algún orden específico?-Pregunto Max, curioso.

-Meh, por mi pueden ordenarlas en el orden que quieran. Pero deberá mantenerse de pie, y tener todas las diez piezas en el…-Explico Chris, a lo cual los campistas asintieron-Oh, y una cosa más: Deberán cavar…con sus propias manos-

-¿¡QUE!?-Grito Sabrina, horrorizada.

* * *

><p><strong>-Confesionario-<strong>

_**Sabrina-**__Cada tres días, voy con mi amiga Verónica a hacerme una manicura. Cada tres días. Durante toda mi vida. ¿Y ahora mis uñas perfectas se arruinaran por…ugh, excavar en un estanque de lodo? ¡UGH! Más le vale a Chris darme el millón de dólares al final de esta estúpida competencia, porque si no, espero que se prepare para tener a cientos de abogados contra el…_

* * *

><p>Después de la explicación, los diecinueve campistas se dividieron en su respectiva mitad del estanque, esperando a que Chris indicara el comienzo del desafío.<p>

Dicho anfitrión se encontraba sentado en su clásica silla –acompañado del Chef- mientras Johanna les servía café a ambos adultos, con una expresión aburrida…

-Uh, Chris, ¿No deberías advertirles de las trampas que me hiciste esconder en el estanque?-Pregunto el Chef en un susurro, algo consternado.

-¿Y para que haría eso? Es mucho más divertido ver la expresión de sorpresa en sus rostros…-Reía Chris, a lo cual el Chef rodaba los ojos, algo preocupado por el sadismo de su compañero-En fin, ¡Atención campistas, el desafío comienza a partir de…AHORA!-

De inmediato, ambos equipos se dispusieron a comenzar a cavar lo antes posible, en busca de las piezas del tótem. Sabrina, sin embargo, había permanecido de pie, negándose a siquiera arrodillarse en el estanque.

-Ugh, esto es repulsivo…

-¿Podrías siquiera comenzar a cavar? Los chicos ya nos llevan diferencia de números, y tenerte parada allí como un espantapájaros no ayuda mucho tampoco-Le dijo Lena a la pelinegra, que se cruzaba de brazos, ofendida.

-¿¡A quien llamas espantapájaros, fenómeno emo!?

-No. Soy. Emo. Soy punk. Es diferente…-Le decía la chica de ascendencia española lentamente, como si de un bebe se tratara-¿Y sabes? Deberías comenzar de una buena vez, a menos que quieras ver tu operado trasero ser disparado por esa ballesta gigante…

Sabrina estaba lista para responderle a la punk, si no hubiera sido porque, en parte, esta tenía razón. Gruñendo frustrada, Sabrina se arrodillo en el suelo, comenzando a escavar mientras sentía toda la pena del mundo, mirando con horror sus –ahora completamente sucias- uñas…

-U-un millón de dólares, Sabrina. U-u-un millón d-de dólares…

* * *

><p><strong>-Confesionario-<strong>

_**Sabrina-**__¿Quién se cree esa patética emo para hablarme a mí así? Ugh, definitivamente merecerá recibir la patada…¿Pero a quien más podría dársela? Por los momentos –y ahora que Kiara está posiblemente ahogándose en el Océano Pacifico- no tengo ninguna amenaza estratégica, pero no hay que olvidar que también hay muchas en mi equipo que representan una amenaza física y mental. Kat es muy, muy atlética, así que podría representar una amenaza en la fusión. Roxy llego muy lejos la temporada pasada, pero ahora que se sobre su secretito con Sebastián, lo tengo bajo control. Carly y Jen también parecen ser bastante atléticas, pero aparte de esas cuatro, creo que nadie más representa una amenaza…especialmente Flora. Esa perdedora no podría levantar una roca sin temblar como una gallina primero, hahaha…_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Selena-<strong>__No confió en Sabrina, y mucho menos me agrada. Me recuerda a esas porristas superficiales y orgullosas de mi secundaria, solo que con cerebro. Y también parece traer algo entre manos. Por ahora, solo le advertiré a Flora sobre mis sospechas, pero estaré alerta de todos modos. Sé que está utilizando el papel de 'líder' para controlarnos como marionetas, ¿Pero saben qué? No soy la marioneta de nadie…_

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto, en el lado de los <em>Nexkoyotl<em>, los chicos –y Nía- tampoco habían tenido mucha suerte en su búsqueda de tótems. Por ahora, solo habían encontrado lodo, y más lodo. _Mucho _lodo.

Los diez miembros se dividieron por grupos, sintiendo que así terminarían más rápido: Dean y Nate por el norte, Nía y Nick por el este, Jim, Max y Nick por el oeste, y Crash –que no tenia problemas en excavar por su cuenta- decidió ir por el centro. Esto dejo a Galen –para su obvio pesar- solo con Lucas, cavando en el centro…

Como cualquiera que conociera al moreno podría adivinar, Lucas no perdería la oportunidad de atacar, y en poco tiempo el moreno se encontraba mirando con una sonrisa torcida al pelinegro, que estaba muy ocupado excavando por su lado, además de dirigirle de vez en cuando una mirada desconfiada a Dean, notando como este charlaba alegremente con Nate, aunque podía deducir que este sentía todo lo contrario…

-¿Mirando al enemigo, eh?

-No te estoy escuchando…-Decía Galen, rodando los ojos. Frustrado, Lucas decidió intentar nuevamente…

-¿Sabes? Yo podría ayudarte a deshacerte de el…

-No me importa.

-Y de las dos alianzas que se están formando en el juego…

Tan pronto el pelinegro escucho la palabra con 'A', su atención se centro en el moreno que tenia al lado, el cual sonreía de oreja a oreja, satisfecho con haber llamado la atención del cínico.

-¿Alianza?

-Sip. Son dos, y están creciendo bastante rápido. ¿Qué pasa, Galen? ¿Acaso no esperabas que esto pasara?-Preguntaba Lucas, con un tono burlón. Galen solo puso los ojos en blanco-Como sea, te pondré al tanto. Se ve que realmente lo necesitas: Dean y Max están creando sus dos pequeñas alianzas. Max reunió a Jim, Nick y Sebastián, mientras que Dean ya tiene a Nate bajo su control. Y posiblemente a Nía, tomando en cuenta que ella esta fingien…err, que ella tiene el intelecto de una ardilla. Yo también estoy, pero eso es lo que cree el…-

Galen no pudo evitar sentirse algo interesado por las palabras del moreno, aunque su mirada tenía algo de desconfianza hacia el manipulador chico.

-¿Y cómo se que en realidad no planea _tu _alianza eliminarme a mí?-Pregunto Galen, mirándolo seriamente. Lucas solo rio ligeramente antes las palabras del pelinegro…

-¿Bromeas, no? ¿Para qué pensaría en eliminarte, habiendo _cuatro _en mi contra?-Pregunto Lucas, su voz tornándose seria nuevamente-Como sea, este es mi plan: Tú y yo hacemos equipo, mientras yo convenzo a Dean de eliminar a la mitad de la alianza de Max. Luego _tú _convences a los de la alianza de Max de eliminar a la mitad de la alianza de Dean, incluyendo al cara de patata, por supuesto. Así, con la mitad de cada alianza en juego, todo eso de las 'alianzas' no tendrá mucho sentido, y no tendremos que preocuparnos por ser expulsados antes de tiempo…

Galen lo pensó por unos minutos, odiando el hecho de que, a pesar de lo poco confiable que sea el italiano, esto parecía tener mucho sentido. Finalmente –y después de mucha meditación de parte del cínico- Galen pudo hallar con que contraatacar…

-¿Pero si de por sí ya tienes una 'alianza', de que te preocupas? Dudo que lo hagas para ayudarme. Después de todo, por lo que vi la temporada pasada, eres un completo y despiadado _sociópata_. ¿Por qué de repente tan caritativo?-Pregunto Galen, cruzándose de brazos. Lucas lo pensó por un momento, maldiciendo por lo bajo mientras se preparaba para hablar…

-Ugh, está bien: Lo hago porque, aunque tú no lo creas, la alianza de Max es mayoría. Sé que si expulso al cabeza de videojuego es muy posible que todos los dominós caigan en su lugar…pero necesito ayuda. Y realmente dudo que quiera llevar a Crash a la fusión, considerando que el sujeto podría romper mi trasero cuando quisiera…

Galen lo pensó por un momento, hasta que, después de pocos segundos, escogió una opción.

-Estoy dentro. Pero después de que ambas alianzas se rompan, será _cada uno por su cuenta_.

-No me podría gustar mas tus preferencias…-Sonrió Lucas, maliciosamente-Como sea, es hora de seguir excavando. Recuerda no mencionar ni una palabra de lo que te dije…

Galen asintió disimuladamente con la cabeza, a lo cual Lucas se retiro, para poder excavar a una zona más alejada. Cuando este se alejo, sin embargo, Galen sonrió de manera poco frecuente en el, mientras excavaba tranquilamente en el lodo, en busca de su pieza…

Dean, desde la distancia, no pudo evitar dirigirle una mirada desconfiada al dúo…

* * *

><p><strong>-Confesionario-<strong>

_**Galen-**__¿Qué si confió en él? ¡Por supuesto que no! Pero se siente bien tener el destino del juego entero en tus manos. ¿Qué si seguiré el plan de Lucas para destruir ambas alianzas? No. Solo votare en contra de la alianza de Max esta noche. Luego convenceré a ellos de que todo fue idea de Dean y Lucas, y con suerte, serán expulsados. ¿Brillante, no? Pero no puedo dejar que ellos lo sepan. Porque si llegan a averiguarlo…digamos que mi cabeza terminaría bien cómoda sobre una bandeja…_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lucas-<strong>__Tengo la sensación de que Galen no confía mucho en mi…¿Pero qué importa? Si mi plan resulta, perfecto, ambas alianzas se van al diablo y puedo llegar sin un rasguño a la fusión. ¿Y si no? Como sea, con Max fuera, puedo idear algo después, cuando mi trasero no tenga una diana pintada y Max tenga un dardo en sus manos. Solo espero que el desgraciado no termine votando por mí esta noche, porque de ser así, estoy condenado…_

* * *

><p>-¿Qué hacías conversando con Galen?-Pregunto Dean a Lucas, en cuanto el moreno se acerco a él. El manipulador chico de inmediato volteo a ver al estafador, sonriendo arrogante.<p>

-¿Qué pasa, Dean? ¿Celoso de que mis ojos estén en alguien más?-Pregunto Lucas, en tono burlón. Dean solo puso los ojos en blanco.

-No evadas mi pregunta: ¿Qué hacías con Galen? Si intentas hacer una alianza con él, pues que lastima. El sujeto prefiere jugar esto por su cuenta…

-Pues…solo charlaba. ¿Qué? ¿Crees que solo por ser un poquitín perverso no puedo socializar como una persona normal?-Pregunto Lucas, sonriendo inocentemente. Dean solo lo miro incrédulo, sin creerse sus palabras.

-Eres un sociópata, Lucas. Todos aquí lo saben.

-¡Oigan, ya basta con esa palabra! Digo, ¿Qué tienen con ella? ¿Y qué significa, de todos modos?-Pregunto Lucas, entre enfadado y confundido. Sin embargo, después de un rato, el moreno se encogió de hombros-Meh, seguro significa que soy una persona muy sociable. Digo, tiene la palabra 'socio' en ella, ¿No?-

-Eres un idiota…

-¡CÁLLATE!

* * *

><p>-¡AHHHHHHH!-Gritaba Sabrina, mientras retiraba su mano del lodo, adolorida. Su grito de inmediato llamo la atención del resto de su equipo, que volteo a verla, consternados.<p>

-¿Qué pasa, Sabrina? ¿Estás bien?-Preguntaba Shiny, algo preocupada.

-Me rompí una uña…-Decía Sabrina, mirando su arruinada uña con horror, antes de meter una mano en su escote, sacando de el una lima de uñas, con la cual comenzó a limar dicha uña en un intento por emparejarla-¡Vamos bebe, pronto estarás como nueva!-

De inmediato, sus compañeras de equipo volvieron a ponerse escavar, algunas llegando a rodar los ojos ante el melodrama de la pelinegra

-¡Ugh, eso es serio! ¿¡Acaso saben cuánto me costara emparejarla!?

-Si, como digas…-Murmuro Selena, sarcástica. Sabrina solo bufo irritada, mientras se levantaba del fango, y lo pateaba irritada-¡Ugh, pedazo de…AUCH!-

La oji-azul de inmediato sujeto su pie, completamente adolorida. Al ver al suelo, sin embargo, su expresión cambio de inmediato, sonriendo de oreja a oreja al encontrar una pieza de tótem, en forma de águila…

-¡Victoria!-Exclamaba Sabrina, levantando la pieza en alto. Sus compañeras de inmediato sonrieron ante esto, mientras la pelinegra llevaba su pieza al pedestal, sumándole un punto a su equipo…

* * *

><p><strong>-Confesionario-<strong>

_**Sabrina-**__Parece que, finalmente, las cosas parecen brillar para mi equipo. ¿Quién lo diría? Intentare dar lo mejor de mí en este desafío. No permitiré que mi equipo pierda tres veces seguidas. Por favor, ¿Quién creen que somos? ¿El Equipo 'Victoria'? ¡Ha! Claro, si mi equipo estuviera por mi cuenta, estarían condenados. Pero Sabrina Live está con ellos. Y por ahora, perder no está en mis planes…_

* * *

><p>-¿Cómo es que encontraste esa pieza? Digo, ¡Estuvimos tanto tiempo cavando!-Exclamaba Jen, asombrada. Sin embargo, la rubia de inmediato hizo lo posible por disimularlo-Err, quiero decir, no es que sea gran cosa. Digo, aun faltan <em>nueve<em> piezas. Con una no hacemos mucho…

-Hey, debes darle crédito, Pulgarcita. Una pieza es una pieza…-Dijo Kat, golpeando el hombro de la rubia, que retrocedió adolorida ante esto.

-No Kat, Jen tiene razón: Una pieza no es gran cosa…-Decía Sabrina, sonriendo de manera cómplice al dúo-…Pero tres…tres pueden cambiar _bastante_ en este juego…

-¿Uh?-Pregunto Kat, confundida ante las palabras de la pelinegra.

-Si algo he visto en ustedes, es que, junto a mí y a Roxy, somos las únicas personas aquí que son por lo menos _decentes_ a la hora de los desafíos. Y, debido a lo lejos que llego Roxy la temporada pasada…digamos que tengo algo que proponerles-Dijo Sabrina, a lo cual Jen y Kat se miraron entre si, confundidas-Una alianza-

-¿Una alianza? No gracias, yo creo que podría llegar a la fusión por mi cuenta. Y después de eso, ganaría desafío tras desafío hasta la final…-La rechazo Jen, confiada. Sabrina, sin embargo, no iba a rendirse tan fácilmente.

-¿Y dejar que las perdedoras que no contribuyen al equipo también lo hagan? Pues, buena suerte con eso…-Dijo Sabrina, con falso desinterés. De inmediato, la mirada de Jen se volvió un poco más insegura, justo lo que quería la pelinegra-Míralo de este modo: Las tres competidoras más fuertes de esta temporada, arrasando con la competencia hasta llegar las tres a la final. ¿Tentador, no?-

-Pues…si, suena tentador-Admitió Kat, encogiéndose de hombros-Pero he visto estos shows antes, y cuando algo suena demasiado bueno para ser verdad, pues…por lo general no lo es. Así que no puedo evitar preguntar…¿Enserio querrías competir en una semifinal con las dos campistas mas atléticas sencillamente porque si?-

-¿Porque no? Me gustan los desafíos-Admitió Sabrina, sonriendo arrogante.

-Heh, ya somos dos hermanas. Y una semifinal femenina suena demasiado tentadora para rechazarla. Digo, haremos historia en TD…-Decía Jen, sonriendo confiada-Yo entro. ¿Qué hay de ti, Kat?-

Kat lo pensó por unos minutos, hasta que, después de unos cuantos segundos, decidió saltar al abismo…

-Sí, ¿Por qué no? Como dijiste, Sab: ¡Semifinal femenina!

-¡Asombroso! Solo…manténganlo en perfil bajo, ¿Si? No quiero a nadie sospechando de nosotras…-Decía Sabrina, sonriéndole cómplice a las dos féminas, que asentían con la cabeza. Ante esto, Sabrina decidió ir por su lado, dejando a las dos chicas cavando por su cuenta, cada una sonriéndole cómplice a la otra…

* * *

><p><strong>-Confesionario-<strong>

_**Sabrina-**__A veces es tan fácil. Ahora solo debo deshacerme de las 'Veteranas', alias: Roxy y Shiny, y de aquí en adelante todo será nadar a favor de la corriente hasta la final. Sera tan sencillo, pero oh, tan delicioso…_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Jen-<strong>__Sabrina parece…confiable, supongo. ¿Pero para tenerla conmigo a la final? Preferiría tener a alguien menos…ella en la final. Así que si, le prometí los tres finalistas…pero en cuanto lleguemos, Kat y yo…_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Kat-<strong>__…Ganaremos el desafío semifinal, y la expulsaremos. ¿Qué? No es como si ella quisiera regalarnos el millón, ¿Así que porque hacer lo mismo? Además, una final con Jen seria definitivamente más interesante. Seriamos como los demonios de Tasmania de ayer en cuanto los dejamos solos: Pasaríamos de pelearnos a revolcarnos a pelearnos otra vez cada cinco segundos…_

* * *

><p>-¡Bingo!-Exclamaba Galen, desenterrando finalmente una pieza del lodo-Sabia que encontraría una tarde o temprano…<p>

Desgraciadamente para el cínico, tan pronto tomo la pieza en sus brazos, una tabla de madera salió del fango, golpeando al pelinegro en el rostro…

-¡Ouch! ¿P-pero que…?-Se pregunto Galen, sobándose la nariz adolorido. No le tomo mucho al chico darse cuenta de lo que había pasado-¡Ugh, trampas! Sabía que el desafío parecía demasiado sencillo…

-¿Trampas?-Pregunto Nate, alarmado.

-¿A qué te refieres con 'trampas'?-Pregunto Lucas, con desconfianza. Galen solo rodo los ojos.

-Uh, no lo sé. ¿Tal vez porque hay _trampas_ escondidas en este estanque?-Dijo Galen, sarcásticamente. Lucas solo se cruzo de brazos, no muy convencido.

-¡Ha! Como si no me hubiera dando cuenta ya de que habían tram…-El moreno fue cortado cuando piso –accidentalmente- una trampa para osos, que se aferro dolorosamente a su pierna-¡AHHHHHH!-

-Pues…parece que no te das cuenta de muchas cosas-Comento Galen, con aire irónico. Lucas solo rodo los ojos, y comenzó a tirar de la trampa, en un intento por zafarse de ella…

* * *

><p>-Huh…¿Trampas, eh?-Se preguntaba a si misma Selena, su voz sonando algo monótona-Clásico de Chris…<p>

-¿Encontraste algo?-Le pregunto Matt a la punk, que solo rodo los ojos.

-¿Y a ti que te importa?

-Whoa, Whoa…relájate, ¿Quieres? Solo preguntaba…-Decía Matt, sonriendo socarronamente-¿Qué? ¿Acaso no puedo hacerle una simple pregunta a mi nueva compañera de equipo?-

Selena permaneció callada, concentrada más en cavar que en prestarle atención al rubio enfrente suyo.

-Wow, alguien está empleando la ley del hielo…-Reía Matt, mientras comenzaba ayudar a la pelinegra a excavar, para la incomodidad de esta-¿Qué pasa, hermosa? ¿Nerviosa de estar a mi lado?-

De nuevo, no hubo respuesta.

-Uh, ¿Acaso el lodo de comió la lengua?

-Eso ni siquiera tiene sentido…

-¡Ha! Así que si puedes hablar. Genial, creí que seguirías ignorándome todo el día…-Reía Matt, sonriéndole seductor a Selena. Desgraciadamente para el rubio, este término activando una trampa, la cual causo que un chorro de salsa picante fuera disparada hacia ambos _Oselotl_, empapándolos de pies a cabeza-¡AHH, MIS OJOS! ¡MIS OJOS ESTÁN ARDIENDO!-

Selena solo rio al ver como Matt comenzaba a correr completamente en pánico, tropezándose con algunas de sus otras compañeras. Ignorando la salsa que tenia encima –aunque si retiro algo de esta de su rostro y cabello- Selena continuo cavando, hasta que, después de algunos minutos, encontró no una, sino _dos_ esculturas enterradas…

-¡Dos piezas! Asombroso. Hora de llevar estas bebes al pedestal…-Decía Selena, sonriendo complacida…

* * *

><p>Por su lado, Crash se encontraba ya en prácticamente un cráter, en el cual había estado excavando ya veinte minutos. Para desgracia del peli-magenta, aun no había conseguido una pieza. Sin embargo, este parecía no darle mucha importancia, ya que seguía cavando y cavando perseverantemente en su sección…<p>

-Vamos Tótems, salgan de dónde demonios sea que estén…

* * *

><p><strong>-Confesionario-<strong>

_**Crash-**__Comencé a excavar ya hace casi media hora…pero aun no he conseguido nada. Esto está comenzando a aburrirme. Digo, ¿Dónde está lo extremo? ¿Los animales salvajes? ¿O los explosivos? Cavar en un estanque del lodo no es extremo. Es aburrido. Muy, MUY aburrido. Pero meh, no puedo dejar que mi equipo pierda, así que…_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nate-<strong>__Bien…Dean me dijo que debía ir buscando posibles votos para poder expulsar a Max. Galen no creo que quiera escuchar a Dean, porque, según me dijo Dean, él es uno de los mas malvados en el juego. Y si Dean lo dice, uh, bueno, n-no creo que e-este mintiendo, ¿Cierto? Así que solo me queda Crash. El problema es que Crash es…algo intimidante…_

* * *

><p>-¡Hey Crash!-Saludaba Nate, con una sonrisa nerviosa. De inmediato, el grandote dejo de cavar, concentrándose en el adorable castaño que tenia a su lado.<p>

-¡Hey, pequeño amigo! ¿Alguna razón por la cual venir a ver al gran Crash?-Decía Crash, con una sonrisa burlona. Nate froto su brazo nervioso, sin saber realmente como comenzar…hasta que finalmente encontró una forma sutil de iniciar…

-¡U-uh, n-no es p-p-para m-meterte en una alianza conmigo y Dean para expulsar a M-Max, e-eso t-t-te lo a-aseguro, heheh!-Decía Nate, completamente nervioso. Recién acabo de decir esto, Nate no pudo evitar golpear su frente, frustrado. Crash por su parte, lucia algo desconfiado…

-¿Votar por Max? ¿Por qué? Digo, el parece ser bastante cool-Decía Crash, encogiéndose de hombros. Nate, al oír esto, comenzó a sudar algo alterado, hecho que no paso desapercibido para Crash-Uh, viejo, ¿Estás bien? Parece que te fuera a dar un infarto…

-¡S-si! ¡Estoy perfectamente bien! ¡Solo vota por Max! ¿Sí? ¡Eso es todo, bueno, a-adiós!-Se despedía de inmediato el castaño, comenzando a correr frenéticamente hacia donde se encontraba Dean. Crash simplemente se encogió de hombros, y continúo cavando…

* * *

><p><strong>-Confesionario-<strong>

_**Nate-**__Lo admito: ¡No soy un buen mentiroso! Es que…m-mentir está mal, y sencillamente no puedo atreverme a hacerlo. Solo espero que Dean no se enoje porque no pude convencer a Crash. El es un buen chico, ¿No? Digo, el es una persona comprensiva, inteligente, y atenta. Estoy seguro de que no se enojara conmigo…_

* * *

><p>-¡Yay! ¡Encontré una pieza!-Festejaba Shiny, saltando infantilmente, antes de levantar la pieza, y llevarla al pedestal. Sabrina, que no estaba muy lejos de allí, no pudo evitar rodar los ojos…<p>

-Wow, una pieza. Con eso ganaremos, cerebro de pájaro…-Murmuraba Sabrina, claramente irritada. Desgraciadamente, la atención que tenia la pelinegra hacia Shiny la distrajo de donde estaba cavando, y esta termino tocando una tubería escondida. Naturalmente, dicha tubería estallo de inmediato, cubriendo de pies a cabeza a Sabrina de agua de drenaje…

-¡AGH! ¿¡AGUAS DE ALCANTARILLAS!? ¿¡ENSERIO, MCLEAN!?-Gritaba Sabrina, completamente furiosa. Sin embargo, dicha furia se desvaneció en cuanto la pelinegra pudo olfatear la peste que le dejo dichas aguas, su rostro tornándose completamente verde-O-oh n-n-no, no o-otra vez…

Sabrina comenzó a correr lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitían, pero, para su desgracia, no soporto lo suficiente como para salir del estanque, y termino vomitando en uno de los hoyos que Flora se encontraba cavando…

* * *

><p>-¡Hahahaha, completamente épico!-Reía Chris, sádicamente, mientras miraba la escena desde unas sillas reclinables, acompañado del Chef. Ambos adultos se encontraban riendo ante los accidentes de los campistas, al menos hasta que Johanna les trajo un par de tazas de café, con una expresión aburrida.<p>

-Ugh, como odio el café…-Murmuraba Johanna, mientras le entregaba un café a cada uno. Por supuesto, Johanna termino 'accidentalmente' salpicando el café de Chris en su regazo, a lo cual Chris solo grito adolorido.

-¡AHHHHH! ¡Deberías tener más cuidado!

-Deberías meterme al juego de una buena vez…

-Hmm…touche-Dijo Chris, sonriendo cómplice. El anfitrión volteo a ver a la cámara, notando que el camarógrafo le estaba haciendo un par de señas. Comprendiendo el mensaje, Chris puso su mejor sonrisa de comercial, listo para cortar-Uh, ¿Podrán los _Nexkoyotl _tomar la delantera en la búsqueda de Tótems? ¿O los _Oselotl_ podrán obtener su merecida victoria después de tanto tiempo? ¿Sabrina lograra quitarse el olor a alcantarilla de su cabello?-

-¡Cállate, McLean!-Gritaba Sabrina a la distancia. Chris solo decidió ignorar esto, para continuar con el corte.

-¡Descúbranlo cuando volvamos de comerciales, aquí en Total…Drama…Maukayotl Island!

…

…

* * *

><p>…<p>

…

-Bienvenidos de vuelta a Total Drama: Maukayotl Island…

-¿A qué te refieres con 'de vuelta'? ¡Solo pasaron quince segundos!-Preguntaba Johanna, visiblemente confundida-¡Solo te quedaste ahí, mirando de manera estúpida a la cámara, y luego comenzaste con 'De vuelta'! ¿Qué hay con eso, ah? ¿Y de qué comerciales del (censurado) estabas hablando?-

-Mientras mi asistente aquí me va a buscar un Latte…-Decía Chris algo irritando, mirando de manera autoritaria a Johanna, que solo bufo irritada, caminando hacia el tráiler del anfitrión-…es hora de ver como la están pasando nuestros campistas. Y, si tenemos suerte, los veremos sufriendo como nu…-

-¡WHOHOO! ¡SABIA QUE AQUÍ HABÍA UNA PIEZA!

La cámara se alejo de Chris –que parecía estar bastante indignado por la interrupción- para enfocar a Crash, el cual se había enterrado a si mismo en un profundo pozo, que parecía tener diez metros de profundidad. Allí, Crash sostenía en alto una pieza del tótem, sonriendo maniáticamente.

Sus compañeros, al oír el psicótico grito, de inmediato fueron a ver al excéntrico gigante.

-¡Y ustedes dijeron que estaba loco!

-Sí, porque excavar un hoyo de diez metros de profundidad y encerrarte ahí dentro es completamente normal, ¿No?-Decía Galen, con sarcasmo-Y bien, genio. ¿Cómo piensas salir?-

Crash se quedo pensativo por unos segundos, sin saber realmente como salir del profundo hoyo. El musculoso joven puso ambos brazos a los extremos del túnel vertical que había creado, comenzando a trepar por este, sujetando la pieza con sus piernas. En menos de meros segundos, Crash ya se encontraba en la cima, y se paró de manos para entregarle en sus brazos la pieza a un –bastante estupefacto- Galen, cuya mandíbula parecía estar a punto de tocar el suelo…

-Meh, a veces necesitas dejar de pensar, amiguito, y comenzar a actuar-Dijo Crash, encogiéndose de hombros. El peli-magenta observo detenidamente otro espacio a meros metros de el anterior, y, nuevamente, una sonrisa psicótica apareció en su rostro-Hmm…me pregunto si _allí_ habrá otra pieza…

Con eso, Crash comenzó a cavar nuevamente, a lo cual Galen solo se abofeteo la frente, algo frustrado…

* * *

><p><strong>-Confesionario-<strong>

_**Galen-**__Sip. Mi equipo está lleno de lunáticos…_

* * *

><p>-¡Una pieza! ¡Asombroso!-Exclamaba Dean, sacando una pieza del fango-Ahora solo debo…<p>

¡BAM!

El italiano cayó al suelo al ser golpeado por un guante de boxeo –propulsado gracias a un cañón de aire- que lo tiro con fuerza contra el piso. La pieza termino saliendo disparada por los aires, hasta aterrizar en la cabeza de un desatento Max…

-¡Ouch! ¿Pero qué…?-Decía el gamer, sorprendido-¿De dónde salió esta pieza?-

-¿Acaso importa? ¡Es una pieza!-Exclamaba Jim, sonriendo impresionado-¡Vamos viejo, llevémosla al pedestal!-

El gamer, sin embargo, no parecía muy confiado.

-Uh, viejo, deberías tener cuidado por donde pisas…

-Sí, si, como digas…-Decía Jim, encogiéndose de hombros. Para desgracia del delincuente, este término pisando una trampa oculta, que tenia la forma de una caja. Dicha caja se rompió en pedazo en cuanto Jim la piso, y de ellas salieron cientos de hormigas rojas. Naturalmente, dichas hormigas comenzaron a atacarlo-¡AH! ¡AHHH! ¡HORMIGAS!-

-¡Hahaha, vaya imbécil!-Reía Lucas, sádicamente, mientras cavaba por su lado del estanque. Max solo observo al moreno enfadado, aunque, cuando este término activando una trampa que causo que una mangosta rabiosa saliera de una caja a atacarlo, el gamer no pudo evitar sonreír un poco ante el dolor del canalla…

* * *

><p><strong>-Confesionario-<strong>

_**Max-**__Lucas es un traidor. Mi equipo lo sabe muy bien…así que si perdemos, lo más seguro es que el sea expulsado. Así que si, digamos que me siento algo seguro. En especial por la alianza de hermanos que estamos haciendo Jim, Nick, Sebastián y yo. Es…agradable, ¿Sabes? Todo eso de estar aliado con aquellos en quienes confías. Realmente le da otra sensación al juego…_

* * *

><p>Por su parte, Nía no había tenido mucha suerte encontrando piezas. Sus débiles brazos no habían podido remover mucho fango, y tampoco como si la albina se estuviera esforzando demasiado. Afortunadamente para la oji-rosa, Nick –que había estado observándola ya un rato- se arrodillo junto a ella, y comenzó a ayudarla a cavar…<p>

-Parece que necesitas una mano…

-¡Aww, gracias Nate! Eres tan cabelleroso-Decía Nía, sonriendo dulcemente.

-Uh, es Nick. Y se dice caballeroso…-Decía Nick, con el tono más suave posible.

-Oh. Heh, lo siento…es que soy un poquito estúpida-Decía Nía, con algo de dolor en su voz. Nick, al oír esto, no pudo evitar abrazar los hombros de la albina, a lo cual Nía se sonrojo un poco.

-No digas eso…tu eres lista de tu…uh, propia manera. Además, no todos podemos ser unos genios. ¡Tú tienes muchas otras cualidades!

-¿Cómo cuales?-Pregunto Nía, curiosa. Nick lo pensó por un momento, hasta que logro conseguir una respuesta.

-Uh, pues, eres atlética. Digo, vi como lo hiciste el desafío anterior, y estuviste simplemente asombrosa…-Decía Nick, sonriéndole seductivamente a Nía, que se sonrojo nuevamente ante el cumplido.

-O-oh, heh. G-gracias…

-Y eres muy linda. Fácilmente pondrías a cientos de modelos en vergüenza si te subieras a una pasarela…

-Heh, p-pues…

-Y lo más importante: Eres la chica más dulce que he conocido…-Terminaba Nick, a lo cual Nía no pudo evitar sonreír ligeramente. La albina se quedo callada, observando fijamente los ojos verdes del atractivo joven, que, de vuelta, estaba prácticamente adorando los ojos magenta de la peli-plateada…

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Nía comenzó a acercar sus labios a los del pelinegro, que –al notar las intenciones de la albina- decidió hacer lo mismo, hasta que sus rostros estaban a meros milímetros del otro…

-¿Dulce? ¡Ha! Si claro…

De inmediato, los dos adolescentes se separaron lo más rápido posible, y al voltear, solo se encontraron con Lucas, observando con una sonrisa maliciosa al dúo.

-…Creo que hay otras palabras que describen mejor a Nía-Decía Lucas, con falsa despreocupación-Ya sabes, como bruja, mentirosa, doble cara, hija de…

-¿Qué haces aquí, niño rata?-Pregunto Nick, visiblemente irritado con el moreno. Lucas, sin embargo, no parecía muy intimidado.

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso no puedo sentarme en primera fila para ver su rutina de besuqueos? Qué pena. Porque ambos no están nada mal. Estaba esperando a que me ignoraran, así podría ver que tan lejos podían llegar…-Decía Lucas, con una sonrisa pervertida. Nick solo apretó los puños ante el comentario, mientras que Nía solo le lanzaba una mirada homicida al canalla desde detrás de Nick-¿Qué pasa, Nía? ¿Molesta porque no te dejo en paz con tu juguetito?-

-Vete…-Dijo Nía, completamente seria. Lucas solo sonrió al oír esto, contento por estar empujando a la albina fuera de sus límites.

-Heh, parece que tu maquillaje se está corriendo, Nía. Deberías retocártelo. No querrás que Nick vea tu podrido y verdadero tu…

-¿Qué no la oíste?-Pregunto Nick enfadado, acercándose amenazadoramente a Lucas, que retrocedió algo intimidado-Ella. Dijo. Que te. _Fueras._ Y más vale que lo hagas, si no quieres perder un par de dientes…

-Wow. Estoy _tan _asustado. Como si un imbécil como tu fuera capaz de…

El moreno fue inmediatamente callado. No por voluntad propia, sino por un puñetazo cortesía de Nick, que acertó le estomago del moreno. Lucas de inmediato cayó de rodillas al suelo, sujetando abdomen adolorido por la falta de aire, mientras miraba con ira como Nía sonreía de manera inocente detrás de Nick, aunque la mirada que acompañaba dicha sonrisa era todo menos inocente…

Por supuesto, esto no paso desapercibido para sus compañeros de equipo, que de inmediato voltearon a ver con una mezcla de shock, sorpresa –y en algunos casos, algo de satisfacción- como Lucas se retorcía adolorido, mientras Nick solo lo miraba neutro, volteando a ver de vez en cuanto a Nía, cuya mirada había vuelto a su apariencia ingenua…

-¿S-s-sabes q-que? ¡BIEN! Ve a c-c-c-cavar tu p-propia t-tumba…-Decía Lucas, levantándose torpemente del suelo, y alejándose de la pareja, que lo miraba con desprecio-P-pero no d-d-digas que n-no te lo a-advertí…

Nick solo rodo los ojos, sintiendo con sorpresa como Nía abrazaba su brazo con cariño, reposando su cabeza sobre su hombro…

* * *

><p><strong>-Confesionario-<strong>

_**Nick-**__¿Qué puedo decir? ¡Él se lo busco! Por un año entero. No puedo esperar a que votemos esta noche, así podremos deshacernos de esa rata de una buena vez. Es un estorbo, una amenaza, y un completo cretino todo en uno solo. Además, sigue pensando que Nía esconde algo…¡Nía! La chica más inocente que uno pudiera imaginar. Solo quiere salvarse el trasero, lo sé. Pero no funcionara. Esto no es TDBI. Aquí nadie es tan ingenuo para creer sus mentiras otra vez…_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lucas-<strong>__Ugh…odio esto. Odio este juego, odio a mis compañeros de equipo, y sobre todo, __**odio a Nía**__. Lo único que me alegraría en este momento es ver su pálido y gordo trasero ser disparado por esa ballesta gigante. ¿Y en cuanto a Nick? Oh, el __lamentara__ haberme humillado allá afuera. Nadie, repito, __**NADIE**__ le hace esto a un Santiago y sale completamente impune. El sujeto pagara…y pronto…_

* * *

><p>-Parece que Lucas encontró un par de problemas en su plan, heh…-Reía Roxy, al ver desde su lado del estanque lo sucedido en el lado de los <em>Nexkoyotl<em>-Debo darle crédito a Nick. Finalmente alguien tuvo las bolas para darle su merecido a esa rata…

-¡Y lo hizo para proteger a Nía! ¡Qué romántico!-Decía Shiny, sonriendo enternecida por la pareja-Me recuerda tanto a mi pequeño Lowell, cuando estábamos en la Isla de los Huesos. ¿Recuerdas aquella vez que me amenazo con firmar una orden de restricción por haberme metido en la ducha con él?-

-Uh…no. Pero, desgraciadamente, jamás podre borrarme la imagen de la mente…-Decía Roxy, algo perturbada por lo que acababa de oír.

-¡Pues debiste! Digo, el estaba tan _'¡Shiny, no deberías estarme haciendo esto! ¡Estoy tomando una ducha! ¡Deja de hacerle eso a mi patito!' _pero yo seguí de todos modos, y, bueno, digamos que Lowell tendrá que tirar su patito de goma a la basura…

Roxy solo parpadeo un par de veces, sin decir absolutamente nada…

* * *

><p><strong>-Confesionario-<strong>

_**Roxy-**__Uh…¿Q-que demonios hizo Shiny con el patito de Lowell?_

* * *

><p>-En cierta forma, somos iguales a Seba y tu…-Comentaba Shiny, a lo cual Roxy abrió los ojos como platos, sorprendida.<p>

-Whoa, whoa, ¿Qué?

-¡Sebastián y tú! Ya sabes, su relación y todo eso…-Decía Shiny, sonriendo perdida. Roxy solo bufo, irritada…

-Shiny, te lo diré una última vez: ¡Sebastián y yo no tenemos nada!

-¡…Todavía!-Decía Shiny, sonriéndole cómplice a la roquera, que solo rodo los ojos ante la persistencia de la del flequillo rubio-¿Pero quién sabe? ¡Después de todo, todos sabemos que en Total Drama, el amor está el aire!-

-Sí, un montón de imbéciles hormonados que no controlan con quien se besuquean o no. ¡Yay, el amor esta en el aire!-Decía Roxy, sarcástica-¿Que no ves las relaciones en este show? ¿Scott y Courtney? ¿Gwen y Trent? ¿Duncan y Courtney? ¿Gwen y Duncan? ¿Qué tienen todas en común?-

-Uh…¿Qué todas tenían a Courtney o a Gwen en ellas?-Pregunto Shiny, con una sonrisa inocente.

-¡NO! Bueno, sí, pero…¡Lo que tienen en común es que todas fracasaron! Y no solo eso, sino que la mayoría de las veces, terminaron odiándose…-Decía Roxy su voz tornándose algo dolida ante lo ultimo-Y yo…no quiero terminar odiando a Seba. Digo, el es un chico bastante genial…y si este show termina arruinando nuestra amistad solo por una patética relación, pues, estoy segura de que me quebraría por…

La roquera se detuvo al ver la expresión conmovida de Shiny. Enfadada, la pelinegra se cruzo de brazos, dándole la espalda a la stalker.

-No sé qué hago hablando esto contigo. ¡Ahora mueve tu trasero, tenemos un desafío que terminar!

-¡Como digas, Roxy-Poxy-Smoxy!-Decía Shiny, haciendo una seña militar. La del flequillo rubio se dispuso luego a cavar, desenterrando fácilmente dos piezas en cuestión de segundos. Incluso Roxy se vio impresionada ante esto…

* * *

><p><strong>-Confesionario-<strong>

_**Roxy-**__Shiny es molesta…pero muy útil y atlética. ¿Y saben? Me he dado cuenta de que, hasta ahora, solo han expulsado a chicas que haya estado en TDBI…así que definitivamente tengo un blanco en la espalda, en especial por haber llegado tan lejos la temporada pasada. Así que tal vez piense en hacer una alianza con la pequeña psicótica…solo espero que no me siga molestando con esa basura de Sebastián. Es realmente molesto…_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Shiny-<strong>__Roxy puede mentirme todo lo que quiera, pero yo puedo ver que ella ama, no, está LOCA por Sebastián. Pero sigue sin querer admitirlo…tal vez tenga que meter mis manos en su relación. Ya saben, para ver si algo de la magia de Shiny logra hacer que la testaruda reina de hielo llamada Roxy logra admitir sus sentimientos por el apuesto príncipe llamado Sebastián…_

* * *

><p>-¡Ha! ¿Quién es la pequeña ahora, Kat?-Decía Jen, arrogantemente, mientras sacaba una pieza del tótem de uno de los hoyos, solo para que un montón de tarántulas salieran de este, y treparan sobre la rubia-¿A-a-arañas? ¡AHHHHHHHH!-<p>

Kat solo rio al ver como Jen tiraba el tótem a un lado, y comenzaba a correr en pánico, intentando quitarse las tarántulas de encima.

-¿Arañas? ¿Enserio? Pulgarcita, creí que tu fobia seria más…ruda que solo un par de arañas…-Bromeaba Kat, mientras desenterraba ella misma una pieza, y comenzaba a llevarla al pedestal. Jen solo rodo los ojos, y siguió intentando quitarse las arañas de encima, sin mucho éxito.

Kat llevo su tótem –además del de Jen, debido a que esta estaba muy ocupada quitándose las arañas de encima- al pedestal, sonriendo al ver que las chicas ya habían conseguido desenterrar ocho piezas. Dicha sonrisa desapareció al instante al ver como Crash llevaba tres piezas en sus brazos, y las ponía en el pedestal, sumando nueve en total para los chicos. El peli-magenta sonrió orgulloso al ver la expresión de pánico de Kat, además de las de varias de las chicas, que de inmediato comenzaron a buscar frenéticamente las dos piezas restantes…

Mientras las demás chicas se concentraban en cavar, Carly pudo ver por el rabillo del ojo como Dean se escurría por la valla de red que separaba ambos equipos, caminando de vuelta hacia su lado con una pieza en sus manos. Dicha pieza estaba coloreada de un tono rosáceo. Por supuesto, la ecologista no dejo esto pasar…

* * *

><p><strong>-Confesionario-<strong>

_**Carly-**__Así que íbamos perdiendo. Por una sola pieza, ¡Pero igual! Y luego lo vi…a ÉL tomando una de nuestras piezas. ¡Robándola! No podía dejarlo pasar…_

* * *

><p>-Vamos…-Decía Dean, mientras echaba a un lado la valla, para poder atravesarla y llegar a su lado del estanque-…Un poco mas y…-<p>

-¿Se te perdió algo Dean?

El italiano de inmediato se dio vuelta, sobresaltándose un poco al ver a Carly, cruzada de brazos, y observándolo con una expresión de recelo. De inmediato, Dean escondió la pieza detrás de su espalda, y le esbozo una sonrisa confiada a la ecologista…

-Nada realmente, lindura. Pero me alegra que te preocupes por mi…-Respondió Dean, guiñándole un ojo a la ecologista, que solo rodo los ojos, incrédula.

.-Si, como digas…-Respondía Carly, caminando sin miedo hacia el estafador. De inmediato, Dean comenzó a retroceder, pero no paso mucho hasta que Carly puso las manos sobre su pieza, y comenzó a tirar de ella-¡Lo sabia! ¡Ahora suéltala, es nuestra!-

-¿De qué hablas, vendedora de galletas? ¡Yo la encontré de _nuestro _lado!-Exclamaba Dean, mientras tiraba con fuerza del tótem. Carly hizo lo mismo, jalando con todas sus fuerzas para recuperar su pieza. Dicho juego de estira-y-afloja duro por unos cuantos segundos, al menos hasta que un objeto golpeo con fuerza a Dean en la cabeza, noqueándolo…

-Ugh, te juro que ese sujeto me está colmando la paciencia. Pero lo necesito por ahora, así que…

Carly alzo la mirada al oír la familiar voz, sorprendiéndose al ver a Galen, sonriendo de manera socarrona, y sosteniendo una vara de madera. Ante esto, Carly no pudo evitar sonreír involuntariamente, a pesar de sentirse algo mal por el inconsciente Dean que se encontraba a sus pies…

-Toma una foto. Te durara mas…-Decía Galen sarcásticamente, al ver como Carly se había quedado observándolo. Carly inmediatamente desvió la mirada del cínico, sonrojándose ligeramente ante el comentario.

-Uh, heh, lo siento…-Se excusaba Carly, rascando nerviosamente su nuca-Oh, y gracias por…ya sabes…

-No hay problema. ¿Qué puedo decir? No me agrada el tipo, pero es crucial para un plan que tengo en mente…-Decía Galen, sonriendo de manera arrogante. Carly solo arqueo una ceja, confundida.

-¿Plan?

-Te lo explicare luego. Por ahora ve a llevar tu pieza. Dudo que a tu equipo le guste que estés aquí charlando conmigo…

Carly asintió con la cabeza, y tomo la pieza del tótem en sus brazos, llevándola al pedestal, y sumando en total diez piezas para las _Oselotl…_

-¡Whoa, parece que esta será una final cerrada!-Decía Chris, desde su megáfono, mirando como Carly ponía la pieza en el pedestal-¡Significa que solo le queda una pieza a cada equipo! Después de eso, será hora de ponerse a armar su tótem. ¡Y el que primero lo haga, se llevara la…!-

-Victoria, blah blah blah, ahora, ¿Podrías darme el descanso que te pedí? ¡He estado para aquí por horas!-Pregunto Johanna, irritada. Chris solo bufo irritado, y le hizo una seña a la peli-café, la cual esta tomo como un 'Si', y de inmediato se fue alejando del presentador, camino al tráiler de este…

-¡Ugh, sí que es molesta!-Decía Chris, rodando los ojos, y tomando un sorbo de su café-Tiene suerte de ser atractiva, o si no ya la hubiera despedido. Hmm, me pregunto si ella…

-Chris, ni lo pienses-Corto el Chef, algo enfadado. Chris solo bufo nuevamente.

-¡Pero si ni siquiera sabes lo que iba a decir!

-¿Acaso el nombre 'Dakota Milton' te suena familiar?-Pregunto el Chef, dándole una mirada condescendiente a Chris, que desvió la vista del cocinero, visiblemente nervioso-No querrás que te recuerde los 'favores' que le pediste en la cafetería, ¿Cierto?-

-¡Te juro, Chef, ella estuvo completamente de acuerdo!

-Dile eso al señor Milton…-Murmuro el Chef, rodando los ojos. Chris estaba listo para discutir un poco mas con el Chef, sino hubiera sido por algunos gritos emocionados, procedentes del depósito de lodo. Los dos adultos voltearon a ver de qué se trataba, y encontraron a Max y a Flora, cada uno intentando desenterrar la última pieza…

-¡Rápido, Flora, rápido!

-¡Eso es Max, tu puedes hacerlo!

¡Vamos Flora, estoy segura de que puedes con eso!

-¡Viejo, eso es! ¡Eso un poco mas y ganaremos el desafío!

Al oír los gritos de apoyo de sus compañeros, ambos chicos comenzaron a acelerar la velocidad. A pesar de todo, Flora no pudo desenterrar su pieza, debido a que esta seguía atascada en el fango. Max, por su parte, pudo sacarla de este con facilidad, y comenzó a llevarla al pedestal…

-¡Así se hace, che!-Gritaba Sebastián, mirando con emoción al gamer, que tiro la pieza sin mucho cuidado en el pedestal-Ahora solo nos queda comenzar a armarla…

-Wow, ¿Enserio? No lo había notado, Sherlock-Decía Lucas, sarcástico. Como única respuesta, Nick –que estaba al lado del uruguayo- se trono los dedos amenazante. Esto fue suficiente para callar al moreno…

-Como sea, comencemos a armar esta cosa…-Decía Sebastián, sujetando una pieza para comenzar a apilarlas. Crash, Galen, Max, Nate y Nía de inmediato comenzaron a ayudar, y poco a poco el tótem fue cobrando forma…

Lucas y Nick, sin embargo, decidieron solo observar. Además de darse la ocasional mirada de odio el uno al otro…

* * *

><p><strong>-Confesionario-<strong>

_**Nick-**__Ugh, ¿Está mal que quiera perder el desafío para poder sacarme a esa rata de encima?_

* * *

><p>Por su lado, Flora aun tenía problemas con su pieza, que parecía no querer salir de su hoyo. Esto estaba comenzando a desesperar a sus compañeras…<p>

-¿¡Agh, cuánto tiempo más tendremos que esperar!?-Se preguntaba Jen, algo desesperada-¡Trae la pieza de una vez!-

-E-estoy e-en eso…-Respondía Flora, sudando nerviosamente. Jen solo se palmeo la frente, visiblemente frustrada.

-Estamos perdidas…

-No. ¡No lo estamos!-Negaba Sabrina, mientras observaba con determinación las nueve piezas en el pedestal, una idea surgiendo en su cabeza-¡Chicas, comiencen a armar el tótem!

-Pero Flora…

-Yo buscare la pieza. Ustedes, mientras tanto, vayan armando el tótem. De esa manera, estaremos casi listas para cuando traiga la última pieza-Ordenaba Sabrina, a lo cual la mayoría asintió obedientemente, y se pusieron a trabajar en el tótem…

Al ver como el tótem comenzaba a tomar forma, Sabrina enfoco luego su atención en la tímida castaña, que finalmente pudo desenterrar la pieza del suelo. La expresión de la pelinegra paso de ser una determinada, a una llena de odio…

* * *

><p><strong>-Confesionario-<strong>

_**Sabrina-**__La odio. Odio a esa…esa…¡Ugh, a ese tapete! Es un estorbo. Un parasito. Puro relleno de eliminación. Me gustaría poder eliminarla lo más rápido posible…pero por ahora, tendré que mantenerla conmigo. Digo, ¿Acaso creen que esa perdedora represente una amenaza? ¡Ha! Si claro. Ya quiero verla llegando a la final…¡Hahahaha, sí, claro, como si tuviera oportunidad!_

* * *

><p>-V-vamos F-Flora, y-ya casi llegas al pedestal. S-solo un poco m-mas…-Se murmuraba Flora a sí misma, caminando con la pieza en sus brazos hacia el lejano pedestal. La peli-café miro como Sabrina se acercaba, y de inmediato, una sonrisa apareció en su rostro-¡S-Sabrina! U-uh, ¿P-podrías…<p>

-¡Con permiso perdedora, tomare esto prestado!-Decía Sabrina, empujando a Flora al suelo, y tomando su pieza, para comenzar a correr de vuelta al pedestal. Flora cayó torpemente en uno de los charcos de lodo que había en el sucio deposito…

-¡Ouch! U-uh, s-si tanto lo quieres, e-es tuyo, supongo…-Comento Flora, en casi un susurro. Para la desgracia de la castaña, su caída había activado una trampa, que causo que una manguera expulsara con fuerza una nube de polvo. En cuanto dicho polvo hizo contacto con la piel de Flora, esta comenzó a rascarse frenéticamente, su piel tornándose rojiza al instante…

Selena observo todo desde el pedestal, dirigiéndole una mirada de odio a Sabrina a la distancia en cuanto vio lo que le había hecho a Flora…

* * *

><p><strong>-Confesionario-<strong>

_**Flora-**__(Rascándose frenéticamente todo el cuerpo)-¿P-p-polvo p-pica p-p-pica? ¡Agh! ¿P-p-porque s-siempre me p-pasan esta c-cosas?_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sabrina-<strong>__Si, empuje a la perdedora a la trampa a propósito. Si, fue innecesariamente cruel. Y si, disfrute cada segundo…_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Selena-<strong>__Estoy segura de que el empujón fue intencional. Muy, muy intencional. Sabrina puede ser amable y educada por fuera, ¿Pero por dentro? Estoy segura de que es tan –o incluso más- horrible que Kiara. La diferencia es…que el resto de mi equipo sigue creyendo que es una santa. Ugh…_

* * *

><p>-¡Vamos, Sabrina, rápido!-Gritaba Shiny, en un intento por animar a la pelinegra.<p>

-¡Ya falta poco!-Gritaba esta vez Carly, eufórica. La ecologista miro a los chicos, notando que su tótem ya estaba casi completamente completo –salvo el tope- y luego observo el de su equipo, que, al igual que el de los _Nexkoyotl_, solo le faltaba una pieza. Al ver como Crash estaba listo para terminar el tótem de los chicos, sin embargo, Carly perdió prácticamente toda esperanza posible-Oh no…chicas, admitámoslo: Estamos pérdidas. ¡Los chicos ya están a punto de terminar, y Sabrina aun ni se acerca al pedestal!

La mayoría suspiro derrotadas, o termino maldiciendo por lo bajo ante la derrota. Jen, por su lado, tuvo una idea…

-¡Lo tengo! ¡Sabrina puede lanzarnos el tótem!-Exclamaba Jen, volteando a ver a Sabrina, y poniendo los brazos en alto-¡Sabrina, por aquí! ¡Lánzalo!-

Sabrina miro con algo de desconfianza a la rubia, pero al observar la amplia ventaja de los chicos…decidió arriesgarse.

Cerrando los ojos para no mirar su propio fracaso, Sabrina lanzo el tótem con todas sus fuerzas, este dirigiéndose a toda velocidad hacia Jen. La rubia se preparo para atajar dicho tótem en el aire, y, para su sorpresa…

…pudo atraparlo con éxito, tomándolo con firmeza en sus manos.

-¡Rápido, termina el tótem de una vez!-Gritaba Roxy, perdiendo un poco los estribos. Jen se estiro lo más posible, pero, a pesar de todos sus intentos, no llego al tope de este. Kat, al ver como la rubia luchaba para alcanzar la cima, decidió cargar a Jen en sus brazos, llevándola con facilidad hasta el tope del tótem.

Jen no pudo evitar sentirse algo avergonzada por esto, pero debido a su situación, decidió dejarlo pasar, e inmediatamente puso la última pieza del tótem en su lugar…

…

…

…

…

…segundos después de que Crash terminara de completar el tótem de su equipo, dándoles la victoria…

-¡Y el equipo _Nexkoyotl _ha ganado…otra vez!-Gritaba Chris, por el megáfono. De inmediato, los diez chicos del equipo _Nexkoyotl _comenzó a festejar en cuanto escucharon el anuncio del anfitrión. Jim y Sebastián chocaron cinco, para luego unírsele Max, Nate le dio un abrazo a Dean –para la irritación de este, Crash le dio un puñetazo juguetón al hombro de Galen, y Lucas simplemente rodo los ojos ante el festeje de su equipo, claramente fastidiado.

Nía, por su parte, decidió abrazar con cariño a Nick, el cual sonrió de lado ante la muestra de afecto de la albina…

…aunque dicha sonrisa no duro mucho, debido a que el tótem que habían construido comenzó a tambalearse de un lado al otro. De inmediato, los diez _Nexkoyotl_ voltearon a ver dicho tótem, y, sin pensarlo dos veces, comenzaron a sujetar sus bordes, en un intento para mantenerlo en pie…

…que fracaso miserablemente, cuando el tótem se hizo pedazos al caer al suelo.

-¡Ouch! Parece que ahí va la victoria de los _Nexkoyotl_ _Potoniyo_, heheh…-Reía Chris sádicamente. Dean solo le dirigió una mirada irritada al anfitrión.

-¡Pero nosotros terminamos primero!

-Sí, pero su tótem no se mantuvo en pie…¡Así que los _Oselotl_ ganan oficialmente el desafío de hoy!

Al oír esto, las ocho chicas restantes –y Matt- no pudieron evitar soltar un grito de emoción, saltando emocionadas ante el éxito que tuvieron en el desafío. Por su lado, los chicos veían la escena derrotados, suspirando pesadamente al oír los gritos de victoria de las _Oselotl_…

* * *

><p><strong>-Confesionario-<strong>

_**Dean-**__No lo puedo creer…¡Perdimos! Genail. Simplemente genial. Por lo menos así podre poner mi plan en acción…_

* * *

><p>-¡Hey Nía!-Saludaba Dean, saliendo del interior de la cabaña para encontrarse con la albina, que se encontraba sentada en las escaleras.<p>

-Oh, ¡Hola Dave!

-Dean…

-¡Hola Dean! ¿Cómo estás? Espero que no estés deprimido por haber perdido el desafío a último minuto, y porque perdimos nuestra racha de victorias, y por tener que expulsar a alguien de la isla…-Enumeraba Nía, con una sonrisa inocente. Dean solo sintió un ligero tic ante esto, pero de todos modos mantuvo un semblante calmado…

-Aja, si, como digas…-Respondió Dean, sonriéndole falsamente a la albina-Necesito que me hagas un favor esta noche…-

-¿Qué tipo de favor?-Preguntaba Nía, con curiosidad-¿¡Oh, oh, un masaje de pies!? ¡Porque amo los masajes de pies!-

-No, Nía, no es un masaje de pie…-Decía Dean, rodando los ojos irritado-Necesito que votes por Max esta noche-

-¿Max? ¿Por qué? Parece ser un buen chico…-Decía Nía, confundida.

-¿Parece, cierto? Apuesto a que no sabías que él está formando una alianza con Jim, Nick, y Sebastián. Oh, ¿Y te mencione que están planeando en expulsarte? Ya sabes, por ser la más 'débil' del equipo…

Al oír esto, Nía cubrió su boca con ambas manos, sorprendida.

-Nate y yo estamos pensando en eliminarlo, pero necesitamos votos. ¿Te nos unes?-

Nía lo pensó por unos segundos…hasta que, poco tiempo después, comenzó a saltar emocionada.

-¡Por supuesto, Dave!

-Dean…

-¡Por supuesto, Dean!

-¡Perfecto! Fue un placer hacer negocios contigo…-Decía Dean, sonriendo maliciosamente. El italiano volvió a su cabaña, dejando a Nía sola en las escaleras nuevamente…

…al menos hasta que Nick apareció caminando desde la playa, sonriéndole de lado a la albina, cuya expresión se ilumino de inmediato al ver al pelinegro.

-Hola princesa, ¿Cómo va tu primer día en la cabaña?-Preguntaba Nick, sentándose al lado de la peli-plateada, que sonrió dulcemente ante la pregunta.

-Oh, está bien…supongo…-Decía Nía, su voz tornándose algo cansada-…Solo que Lucas sigue sin dejar de molestarme. ¿Enserio crees que funcionara todo esto de la alancea?-

-Alianza…

-¡Eso!-Decía Nía, con algo de frustración en su voz por haberse equivocado-¿Crees que funcione?-

-Nía, relájate…somos Jim, Max, Sebastián, tu y yo. Crash y Galen son bastante cool, así que dudo que voten contra Max. En todo caso, tenemos cinco votos a favor. ¡Es imposible que falle!-Decía Nick, sonriéndole triunfal a Nía, que esbozo una sonrisa de vuelta al oír esto, abrazando nuevamente al pelinegro.

-¡Yay!

-Como sea. Tengo que ver a Jim, así que…¿Nos vemos en la playa en una hora?-Preguntaba Nick, sonriéndole seductor a Nía, que asintió con la cabeza-Asombroso. Nos vemos luego…

-¡Nos vemos luego, Nick!-Se despedía Nía, sonriendo inocentemente. Sin embargo, en cuanto el pelinegro se fue alejando, Nía no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa maliciosa, y mirando oscuramente al oji-verde que se iba alejando…

* * *

><p><strong>-Confesionario-<strong>

_**Dean-**__Ahh…sabia que caería. Digo, ¡Es Nía! La chica tiene el cerebro de un pájaro. Como sea, es oficial: Max se irá esta noche, si o si. No tengo nada de qué preocuparme…_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nick-<strong>__Nía es bastante dulce, además de que será una asombrosa adición a nuestra alianza. ¡Solo piénsenlo! Mis tres amigos, y mi…uh, casi-novia en los cinco finalistas. ¿No suena genial? Solo espero que todo marche de acuerdo al plan…_

* * *

><p>La noche finalmente se hizo presente en el campamento Maukayotl. Y, tal como los campistas sabían demasiado bien, eso solo significaba una cosa: La ceremonia de eliminación.<p>

Los nueve miembros del equipo Maukayotl se encontraban observando en silencio, completamente inmersas en la ceremonia de eliminación mientras tomaban distraídamente algunos bocados de su recompensa por haber ganado el desafío de hoy: Veinte barras de chocolate suizo. A pesar de las protestas de parte de Sabrina –siendo estas mayormente relacionadas con la grasa y azúcar de dichas barras- al final terminaron cediendo, y decidieron disfrutar la recompensa en vez de tener que conformarse con la comida del Chef. O, pero aun, con ninguna en absoluto…

Pero en ese momento, sus ojos no se encontraban en las barras de chocolate, sino en los dos jóvenes que se encontraban en riesgo de eliminación.

Lucas y Max se dirigieron una mirada llena de odio el uno al otro, mientras miraban como el resto de su equipo tenía un malvavisco en mano. Lucas pudo notar como Nía observaba dicha escena con una sonrisa macabra, y no pudo evitar sentir un ligero escalofrió ante esto, volteando a ver a un neutral Galen, que no le prestó mucha atención…

Max, por su parte, tenía una expresión más calmada, sonriendo devotamente a su equipo, que le daba un pulgar en alto.

Chris, por su parte, solo veía al dúo con una sonrisa sádica, sosteniendo el último malvavisco en alto…

-Vaya. Realmente estoy sorprendido. Digo, ¿Qué hicieron ustedes para quedar en el fondo? Nada. Absolutamente nada…además de meterse en el traicionero campo minado de las alianzas, claro está…

Sabrina no pudo evitar abrir los ojos como platos al oír la palabra 'alianza', pero decidió disimularlo, y siguió prestando atención.

-Como sea. Max, Lucas, ambos están en el fondo. Uno de ustedes tuvo cinco votos, y el otro cuatro. Crash, tú fuiste el único que no voto por ninguno de ellos, decidiendo votar por Dean en su lugar…

Crash solo sonrió despreocupado, ignorando completamente la mirada asesina de Dean.

-En fin, todo se reduce a esto: Un malvavisco. El malvavisco que decidirá quién se va y quien se queda. ¿Quién lo tendrá? Pues…el ultimo malvavisco ira para…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…Lucas…

-¿¡Que!?-Preguntaron Jim, Max, Nick y Sebastián al unisonó. Nía, al ver la sorpresa de los cuatro chicos, de inmediato fingió una expresión de shock, que aumento al ver como Lucas atrapaba el malvavisco en el aire…

-¿¡P-pero como!?-Preguntaba Max, shockeado-¡El debía irse, yo no! ¡T-teníamos una alianza contra él! ¡E-ÉRAMOS CINCO CONTRA EL!-

-Lo siento, Max. Los votos no mienten…-Decía Chris serio, lo cual no hacia más que desesperar mas al gamer.

Lucas solo le sonrió malicioso al gamer, devorando su malvavisco de un solo bocado.

-¿Qué puedo decirte, Maxi? No importa cuánto lo intentes, _siempre_ estarás debajo de mi…-Decía Lucas, con arrogancia. Max estaba –literalmente- listo para ahorcar al moreno, sino hubiera sido porque el Chef inmediatamente lo tomo en sus brazos, llevándolo hacia la Balista de la Vergüenza…

-¿Ultimas palabras?-Pregunto Chris, sonriéndole sádicamente al gamer. Max estaba listo para hablar, pero en cuanto abrió la boca, el Chef corto la cuerda que mantenía tensa la balista, mandando al peli-azul a volar por los aires-¡Hahaha, era una pregunta retorica!-

Los antiguos aliados de Max solo miraron al gamer –ahora perdido a la distancia- con algo de dolor. Dean y Lucas, en cambio, solo sonreían maliciosos. Por supuesto, al oír el clásico megáfono del anfitrión chillar con estática, la atención de ambos equipos se alejo del expulsado gamer, volteando a ver al presentador con curiosidad al ver que este tenía un helicóptero al lado, perteneciente al Chef…

-En fin…hora de lo importante: ¿Quién se atreverá a pasar una noche exiliado en la exiliada Isla del exilio por su correspondiente exilio?

-¡Yo iré!-Decía Kat, poniéndose en pie.

-Si ella va, yo también. No dejare que nadie ponga sus manos en el ídolo antes que yo…-Decía Lucas, sonriéndole malicioso a Kat, que le devolvía una mirada desafiante…

-Eso está por verse…-Decía Kat, cruzándose de brazos.

-Meh, por mi me da igual. ¡Pero dense prisa, mocosos, o los obligare a irse nadando!-Exclamaba el Chef, visiblemente apresurado. Los dos exiliados caminaron al helicóptero, sentándose en los asientos de pasajeros. El Chef Hatchet luego comenzó a elevar el helicóptero, dirigiéndose a la lejana Isla del Exilio…

* * *

><p><strong>-Confesionario-<strong>

_**Crash-**__(Votando por Dean)-Hmm…tenía que votar por alguien, ¿No? Y no me das muy buena espina que digamos…_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dean-<strong>__(Votando por Max)-Nada personal, viejo. Sencillamente es parte del plan. Arrivederci…_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Galen-<strong>__(Votando por Max)-Lo siento viejo, me agradas. Pero no quiero que tu alianza termine aplastándome. Además, tengo planes en mi cabeza que sencillamente no podre cumplir si sigues aquí. Lo siento…_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Jim-<strong>__(Votando por Lucas)-Te lo merecías, hermano. Te lo merecías desde que inculpaste a Melody en TDBI. El karma es muy dulce…_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lucas-<strong>__(Votando por Max)-Dean es mi chico. Es un estafador, mentiroso, y posiblemente piense en apuñalarme por la espalda algún día…pero es mi chico. Y por ahora, confió en el…_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Max-<strong>__(Votando por Lucas)-Juego terminado, Lucas. Juego terminado…_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nate-<strong>__(Votando por Max)-Uh…si Dean lo dice, lo más probable es que este en lo correcto. Lo siento Max, eres un buen chico. Pero le debo ser leal a Dean…_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nick-<strong>__(Votando por Lucas)-Adiós, niño rata. Será un placer verte siendo disparado al océano…_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sebastián-<strong>__(Votando por Lucas)-Todo de acuerdo al plan…espero. Por ahora, sigo en el juego. Y sé que la verdadera 'alianza de hermanos' es entre Jim, Max y Nick…pero por mi está bien. Mientras alguien más aparte de mi sea eliminado…_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nía-<strong>__(Votando por Max)-¡Estoy tan feliz! Digo, ¡Estoy en una alianza con Dean y Nick, al mismo tiempo! ¡Y hasta me dijeron por quién votar! ¿No es genial?…no, no lo es. No es __**para nada**__ genial. ¿Quién se creen que soy? Oh, espera, ya sé quien creen que soy…(Decía en un tono malicioso, para luego sonreír inocente a la cámara, su mirada tomando una forma ingenua) ¡Soy la dulce e ingenua princesa Nía, que votara por quien ellos dicen que vote! Dulce e ingenua…claro. Todos ellos creen que soy 'dulce' e 'ingenua'. Si tan solo supieran lo que les espera. Ha, si tan solo supieran…pero por ahora, debo mantenerme…ugh, en mi papel. Todos lo creen, excepto Lucas…¿Pero acaso el representa una amenaza? No, no lo creo. Nadie le cree una palabra de lo que dice, y es tan estúpido que tuvo que aliarse con Dean para mantenerse a salvo. Así que tal vez lo mantenga conmigo por un tiempo, ya saben, alguien con quien…heh, digamos que para 'jugar' un poco con el… ¿Pero en cuanto al resto de los perdedores de esta competencia? (Decía con una sonrisa inocente, pero su mirada reflejaba todo lo contrario) Sí, cada uno caerá, tarde o temprano. Pero me asegurare de que sufran antes de que caigan. ¿Por qué? Pues… (Imitando un tono inocente) ¡No puedo evitarlo, heheh! Es que es TAN divertido ver a la gente sufrir…_

* * *

><p>-¿¡Whoa, que fue eso!?-Se preguntaba Chris, mirando con algo de sorpresa un de sus monitores, que dirigía directamente a los Confesionarios-Esa chica es sádica…y eso me gusta. Parece que acabo de encontrar a mi concursante favorita…de hecho, tal vez…<p>

-No-Respondió el Chef, secamente.

-¡Pero si ni siquiera…!-El anfitrión se detuvo al ver que la cámara estaba grabándolos, volteándolo a verla con su clásica sonrisa socarrona-Ehem, ¿Podrán Kat y Lucas sobrevivir a la Isla del Exilio? ¿Acaso uno de ellos encontrara el Ídolo de Inmunidad? ¿Qué doloroso desafío nos espera mañana? ¿Podrán las _Oselotl_ ganar otra vez, o los _Nexkoyotl_ recuperaran su racha de victorias? ¿Y que se trae nuestra nueva villana entre manos? ¡Descúbranlo en el siguiente episodio de Total Drama: Maukayotl Island!

…

…

* * *

><p>…<p>

…

**Votos**

**Max-5: Dean, Galen, Lucas, Nate, Nía**

**Lucas-4: Jim, Max, Nick, Sebastián**

**Dean-1: Crash**

…

…

**-Equipos-**

…

**-Nexkoyotl Potoniyo-**

**Crash; Dean; Galen; Jim; Lucas; Nate; Nía; Nick; Sebastián**

…

**-Oselotl Tlatsiuki-**

**Carly; Flora; Jen; Kat; Matt; Roxy; Sabrina; Selena; Shiny**

…

**-Eliminados-**

**Mauro (Nexkoyotl P.); Melody (Oselotl T.); Kiara (Oselotl T.); Max (Nexkoyotl P.)**

…

…

* * *

><p>…<p>

…

**¡Y esto ha sido todo el capitulo! ¿Qué tal estuvo? ¿Bien? ¿Mal? ¿Terrible? Si les gusto, ¡Dejen un review! Y si no...¡Dejen un review!**

**Para serles completamente sincero…no lo sé, este capítulo no me gusto tanto como los dos anteriores. Se me hizo muy lento, además de que fue muy pesado de escribir. No fue inherentemente malo…sencillamente algo lento, e inferior si lo comparamos a 'Desde Tasmania, con Amor' y a 'Divergencias. Pero hey, ustedes opinen: ¿Cuál ha sido su cap favorito hasta ahora?**

**Lo que si nos dio este capítulo fue interacciones, y, especialmente, nuevas alianzas: Jen/Kat/Sabrina, una posible alianza de Dean/Nía, y un muy, **_**muy **_**tramposo Galen/Lucas, además de las anteriores de Nate/Dean/Lucas y Jim/Nick/Sebastián…que ahora tendrán que sobrevivir la perdida de Max. Todo esto sin mencionar que finalmente se mostro el verdadero lado de Nía que **_**muchos**_** estaban esperando que mostrara…la pregunta es…¿Qué estará tramando? ¿Y acaso alguna de esas alianzas darán sus frutos? Pues…tendrán que leer el resto del fic para saberlo.**

**En fin, esto ha sido todo. El próximo capítulo será titulado 'En Las Montañas de la Locura', que tal vez o tal vez no podría ser una referencia a cierto libro de H.P. Lovecraft…¿Quién sabe?**

**En fin. Esta será –evidentemente- mi última actualización del año 2014 *sniff* así que espero que les haya gustado el cap. ¡No olviden dejar review! Ellos me dan más ganas de escribir…**

**¡Au Revoir, y que tengan un feliz año 2015!**


	7. Las Montañas de la Locura

**Total Drama: Maukayotl Island**

**Capitulo 7: En Las Montañas de la Locura**

**Disclaimer: TD no me pertenece, sino a sus respectivos creadores. Lo mismo ocurre con los OC's…**

…

…

* * *

><p>…<p>

…

Anteriormente en Total Drama: Maukayotl Island…

Quedaron solo diecinueve campistas, los cuales tuvieron que ensuciarse las manos –literal, y metafóricamente- para seguir de pie en esta cruel y despiadada temporada…

¿Su desafío? Buscar diez piezas de tótem en un enorme estanque de lodo…lleno de hilarantes trampas que escondió el Chef para divertirme…

El desafío tuvo un comienzo lento, pero, a medida que pasaba el tiempo, fueron encontrándose más y más piezas, que comenzaron a calentar la competencia…

Nick y Lucas comenzaron a chocar entre sí. ¿La razón? Nía. Admítelo, viejo, Nía te está haciendo perder la cabeza…aun más…

Jen y Kat también compartieron momentos…

Además de Matt y Selena…pero no necesariamente buenos…

Oh, y hubieron alianzas. Muchas, _muchas _alianzas. Tantas que no sé por dónde empezar…

¿Galen y Lucas? Raro…

¿Dean y Nate?

¿Jen, Kat y Sabrina?

¿Y cómo olvidar a la 'alianza de hermanos'?

Pero la nuez de la discordia término siendo Nía, que, al estar dividida entre ambas alianzas, termino teniendo que decidir entre unirse a la alianza de hermanos, o a la alianza de villanos de Dean…

¿La sorpresa? Pues…que Nía se unió a _ambas_ al mismo tiempo…

Y en un giro sorpresivo, Max fue expulsado en un 5-4, salvando a Lucas de la eliminación…por ahora…

¡Quedan dieciocho campistas! Pero después de esta noche, el mayor perdedor será disparado por la Balista de la Vergüenza…

¿Quién recibirá la patada?

¿Y quiénes serán los ganadores?

¿Podrán los campistas sobrevivir a nuestra galería de villanos que tenemos esta temporada?

¿Y cuál de dichos villanos será el que se levantara entre las cenizas de los demás, y recibirá el titulo de antagonista de la temporada…o incluso, el millón de dólares?

¡Pues, afortunadamente tendremos algunas respuestas a esas interrogantes en este dramático episodio de Total. Drama. Maukayotl Island!

…

…

* * *

><p>…<p>

…

El sol había salido como de costumbre en el campamento de la Isla Maukayotl. Los quetzales cantaban, algunas ranas croaban, y un gigantesco tentáculo salía del agua para atrapar a un colibrí que se encontraba volando inocentemente por allí, llevándolo bajo el agua para devorarlo despiadadamente…

Sí, todo parecía indicar que el día totalmente tranquilo.

La gran mayoría de los campistas seguía durmiendo, intentando recuperarse del desafío anterior descansando en las cutres literas. Carly, sin embargo, no era una de ellas, y tan pronto sintió la luz del sol en su rostro, se levanto animadamente de su cama, saliendo de la cabaña para respirar algo de aire fresco…

* * *

><p><strong>-Confesionario-<strong>

_**Carly-**__Ahh…esta isla es hermosa. Digo, ¿Comparada con el basurero toxico que era Wawanakwa? ¡Este es el paraíso! Aun así…no sé, me parece sospechoso que Chris haya comprado una isla tan hermosa para torturarnos. Es demasiado…paradisiaca como para que el haya querido gastar su dinero en ella…_

* * *

><p>La ecologista decidió tomar una caminata, paseando despreocupadamente por el denso bosque, y admirando las diversas flores que había en la isla. Debido a esto, no pudo notar el hecho de que alguien estaba caminando hacia ellas, acercándose lentamente a sus espaldas…<p>

La silueta se fue acercando más y más hacia la peli-café, hasta que estaba prácticamente a meros centímetros de ella. Para cuando Carly fue a darse vuelta, no pudo evitar sorprenderse un poco con quien se encontraba detrás de ella…

-¡HOLA CARLY!

-¡AH!-Grito Carly, cayendo de espaldas. Shiny solo soltó una risilla ante esto, mientras ayudaba a la oji-café a levantarse, que parecía estar algo avergonzada por haberse asustado-Uh, h-hey Shiny. ¿Qué haces despierta tan temprano?-

-Trepando arboles-Decía Shiny, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. Carly solo esbozo una sonrisa nerviosa, sin saber realmente como reaccionar-¿Y tú? ¿Acaso estas espiando a Galen cambiarse?-

-¿Q-que? ¡No! ¿P-porque haría eso?-Preguntaba Carly, algo sonrojada por el comentario de la del fleco rubio. Shiny simplemente sonrió cómplice a la castaña, dándole un ligero golpe por el codo.

-Ya sabes… ¿Para agradecerle sobre cómo te ayudo ayer en el desafío, quizá?-Decía Shiny, encogiéndose de hombros. Carly solo froto su brazo, algo nerviosa.

-Oh… ¿Nos viste?-Pregunto Carly, algo incomoda. Shiny solo asintió con la cabeza-Uh, Shiny, lo siento. Prometo que no dejare que esto interfiera con mi desempeño en los desafíos. Si quieres que deje de verl…

-¿Qué?-Pregunto Shiny, algo shockeada-¡No! ¡Tienes que ir a verlo! ¡AHORA!

-¿Uh? ¿Espera, que?

-¡Vamos, debes aprovechar que están ambos en el juego!-Decía Shiny, en un intento por darle ánimos a Carly, que solo arqueaba una ceja, confundida-¡Debes conocerlo mejor! Ya sabes, charlar con él, tal vez hacer un picnic, mirar el atardecer juntos…ya sabes, cosas románticas-

-No lo sé… ¿Pero y el juego?

-¡Olvida el juego por un segundo! ¿Acaso prefieres arrepentirte cuando ya lo hayan eliminado?-Preguntaba Shiny, cruzándose de brazos. Carly desvió la mirada, algo incomoda con el sujeto que estaban charlando-¡Ve, y…no lo sé, besuquéense o cosas así!-

-Uh…creo que mejor paso-Respondía Carly, visiblemente perturbada-Además, no creo que necesite que nadie me de consejos de relaciones. Y menos una acosadora…

-¡No soy una acosadora! Lo que le hice a Lowell fue completa y totalmente consensual-Decía Shiny, respirando agitadamente. Carly solo le dio otra mirada shockeada, antes de alejarse lentamente de ella, sus ojos nunca despegándose de la pequeña castaña…

* * *

><p><strong>-Confesionario-<strong>

_**Carly-**__Esta bien, Shiny me da cada vez más miedo…_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Shiny-<strong>__¿No necesita consejos de relaciones? ¡Pero si yo soy una consejera oficial de relaciones de parejas! En…Corea, por lo menos. O eso es lo que decía la página web donde compre el certificado…_

* * *

><p>En el lado de los <em>Nexkoyotl<em>, la mayoría se encontraba profundamente dormido…todos excepto Dean, que se encontraba revisando las pertenencias de sus compañeros, además de anotando ciertas cosas en una libreta de bolsillo.

El estafador volteo a ver a sus compañeros, por si acaso uno de ellos se había despertado…

Jim se encontraba durmiendo en unos bóxers rojos, su rostro sumergido en su almohada, mientras murmuraba algunas cosas sobre Melody. Sebastián –que usaba una pijama azul- no era muy diferente, pero en su caso murmuraba sobre Roxy.

Crash roncaba pacíficamente en unos ajustados bóxers negros –que, para la incomodidad del italiano, dejaban _muy _poco para la imaginación- debajo de la litera de Nate, que utilizaba un pijama celeste lleno de Lumas. Galen, por su parte, dormía en unos bóxers blancos, además de su usual playera de Star Wars.

Nick, que se encontraba durmiendo arriba de la cama de Nía, usando unos bóxers grises y una polera blanca.

Dean luego volteo a ver a Nía, que se encontraba acurrucada con una almohada, usando unos shorts negros y una ajustada blusa blanca. Dean no pudo evitar sonreír de manera pervertida al ver a la albina, antes de revisar debajo de la almohada de esta, sacando un sostén de color negro y sosteniéndolo frente a sus ojos, sonriéndose malicioso…

-Me pregunto cuánto me dará uno de estos en Greg-List-Decía Dean, para luego encogerse de hombros, y meter el sostén en una bolsa que tenia a la mano-Meh, ¿Por ser de Total Drama? Podría sacar unos quinientos dólares. Hay muchos pervertidos por ahí…

El italiano logro ver que, debajo de la cama de la albina, se encontraba su maleta, llena de sus debidas pertenencias. Sonriéndose de manera socarrona, el italiano acerco una de sus manos a dicha maleta, intentando sacarla del confinado rincón para poder revisarla más minuciosamente. Inesperadamente para Dean, una pálida mano sujeto su brazo con fuerza, impidiéndole moverla. Para cuando volteo a ver quien lo había interrumpido, se encontró los rosáceos ojos de Nía, que le dirigían una mirada fría…

_-Si quieres conservar tu brazo entero, te sugiero que te alejes de mis cosas…_

-¡AH!-Grito Dean, cayendo de espaldas aterrado, causando que sus demás compañeros se despertaran ante el ruido que provoco su cuerpo al impactar contra el suelo. De inmediato, el grupo le dirigió una mirada confundida a Dean, que hizo lo posible por esconder su bolsa en su chaqueta, intentando esconder las pertenencias que había robado de sus compañeros…

-¿Dean?-Pregunto Jim, algo confundido-Uh, viejo…¿Qué haces en el suelo?-

-Yo…¡Me caí de la cama! Si, heh, solo eso…-Se excuso Dean, sonriendo despreocupado. Jim solo le dio una mirada confundida.

-¿Desde allá?-Pregunto Jim, señalando la cama vacía del italiano, que se encontraba al otro lado de la cabaña. Dean solo trago grueso, sudando nervioso al ver como sus compañeros lo veían con curiosidad…

Al no poder encontrar otra excusa, decidió ir con la única que tenía en la cabeza.

-Yo…soy sonámbulo. Y suelo…uh, caminar dormido y todo eso-Dijo Dean, su voz sonando lo suficientemente convincente para _quizá_ engañar a sus compañeros. Al oír esto, la mayoría solo se encogió de hombros, y regreso a dormir.

Dean –en cuanto la atención se disipo de el- enfoco toda su atención a Nía, que, para su sorpresa, se encontraba durmiendo pesadamente. Completamente estupefacto, Dean escondió su bolsa en su maleta, decidió salir caminando de la cabaña, como si nada hubiera pasado…

* * *

><p><strong>-Confesionario-<strong>

_**Dean-**__Eso…fue extraño. ¿Estaré alucinando? Meh, como sea. Por lo que vi en mi saqueo de hoy, mis compañeros…no tienen nada de valor que estén ocultando. Galen solo tiene cientos de DVD's de esa película del enano verde, Crash tiene algunas fotografías de una chica embarazada y con gafas oscuras, que supongo que es su novia, y Lucas tiene…nada. Absolutamente nada relevante, solo su ropa y ya. Ninguna foto, ni objeto de valor, nada…es algo escalofriante, ahora que lo pienso. ¿Acaso tendrá padres siquiera? ¿Y acaso ellos les valen una (censurado) que su hijo haya venido aquí? Eso podría usarlo a mi favor, pero no tengo pruebas. Lo que solo me deja a Sebastián…oh, Sebastián. Si, no encontré nada en sus maletas, pero una palabra vale más que mil objetos…__**Roxy**__. El sujeto esta perdido por ella. Y llego la hora de usar eso a mi beneficio…_

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto, en la Isla del Exilio, los dos exiliados se encontraban pasando un duro rato, intentando sobrevivir con los ferreos elementos, recolectar comida, y buscar el siempre poderoso Ídolo de Inmunidad…o al menos ese era el caso de Lucas. Kat, bueno…<p>

-Ahh…mucho mejor…-Decía Kat, levantándose de sus rodillas y subiéndose la cremallera de sus pantalonetas, y saliendo de entre algunos arbustos. Lucas, que se encontraba caminando cerca de la peli-arcoíris, solo la miro asqueado, a lo cual Kat arqueo una ceja, confundida-¿Qué pasa, niño fideo? ¿Perdiste algo dentro de mis pantalones, heheh?

-Eres repulsiva…

-¿Qué? ¡Estaba marcando mi territorio! Así los osos sabrán que ese arbusto es mío, y no lo ensuciaran en caso de que deba volver aquí. De ese modo, tendré un arbusto-baño única exclusivamente para mí-Decía Kat, sonriendo confiada-¿Brillante, no crees?-

-No creo que funcione de ese modo…-Decía Lucas, rodando los ojos cínicamente-¿Pero sabes qué? No me importa. Tú puedes perder todo el tiempo que quieras orinando arbustos…

-Uh, no estaba ori…

-Pero YO tengo cosas más importantes que hacer. Como encontrar la Estatua de la Invencibilidad, por supuesto…-Decía Lucas, con tono arrogante. El moreno comenzó a caminar hacia unos frondosos árboles, mientras Kat con una sonrisa traviesa…

-Oye niño fideo, no te recomiendo ir por allá. Pude oler algo de almizcle de oso muy potente por esos árboles-Le aconsejaba Kat a Lucas, que solo volteo a verla incrédulo.

-¡Ha! Como si fuera a creerte. ¡Apuesto a que allí tienes escondido en Ídolo de Inmunidad! ¿Lo tienes? ¿¡Ah!? ¿¡AH!?

-Espera, ¿Qué?-Preguntaba Kat, algo confundida-Uh…como sea, si quieres ser comida de oso, no es mi problema…

-¡Ha! Sabía que estabas mintiendo…-Decía Lucas, ignorando las advertencias de la DJ, y dirigiéndose a dichos arboles-¡Como si fueras capaz de engañar a EL Lucas Santiago, gigantona ilusa!

Kat solo rodo los ojos, y comenzó a caminar en sentido contrario al del moreno, que sonreía confiado mientras entraba más y más hacia el bosque, y gritando paranoicas acusaciones hacia la DJ. Por supuesto, todo estuvo tuvo una recompensa para Kat, que logro oír a la distancia el rugido de un oso furioso, seguido de los gritos de agonía de Lucas…

* * *

><p><strong>-Confesionario-<strong>

_**Kat-**__Ahh, el karma es tan dulce…_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lucas-<strong>__(Con una venda en la cabeza, y varios rasguños)-Hmm…ese oso se vio algo sospechoso cuando comenzó a masticar mi cabeza. Tal vez NÍA me siguió a la Isla del Exilio, y se disfrazo de oso en un intento por asustarme y evitar que encontrara el Ídolo de Inmunidad…sí, eso fue. Digo, ¿Qué no es obvio? ¡Es la única explicación lógica!_

* * *

><p>Crash y Matt habían salido de sus respectivas cabañas, y decidieron charlar un rato en lo que parecía ser un montón de ruinas antiguas, pertenecientes a alguna civilización indígena.<p>

Obviamente, ni Crash ni Matt le dio mucha importancia a esto, cada uno tomo unas cuantas piedras en mano, compitiendo por ver quién podía derribar una estatua azteca que se encontraba a la distancia…

Por supuesto, ambos aprovecharon la oportunidad para bromear un poco entre ellos, compensando por el tiempo que habían estado separados debido al cambio de equipos.

Por supuesto, tratándose de _Crash y Matt_, era obvio que el tema a conversar no era…muy profundo que digamos.

-¿Así que…Carly o Flora, eh? ¿Con quién preferirías quedarte diez minutos en un armario a oscuras?-Preguntaba Crash, mientras lanzaba con fuerza una roca hacia la estatua, logrando tirarla finalmente. Matt solo bufo enfadado ante esto, antes de responder la pregunta del peli-magenta…

-Carly. Definitivamente. Flora es…meh-Decía Matt, encogiéndose de hombros-¿Y qué hay de ti?-

-Ninguna. Mi novia me mataría si escucha que estuve con otra en esta isla…-Decía Crash, sonriendo ligeramente-¿Y entre Nía y Jen?-

-Nía…lástima que este tomada.

-¿Lucas o Nick?

-Aparentemente, ambos. Aunque Nick parece ser el novio 'oficial', Nía le presta más atención a Lucas. Raro, porque Nick siempre me pareció más lindo, en mi opinión-Dijo Matt, algo confundido-Meh, debe ser cuestión de preferencias…

-¿Así como Selena 'prefiere' ignorarte cuando intentas coquetearle?-Pregunto Crash, riendo burlonamente. Matt solo rodo los ojos, sonriéndole arrogante al gigante.

-Hey viejo, yo puedo tener a cualquier chica cuando quiera…sencillamente, creo que Selena no es la indicada. Además, hay otras chicas en la lista por elegir. Otras mucho mas sexys que ella…-Decía Matt, recostándose a una pared. Crash solo arqueo una ceja, sin tragarse las palabras del bromista.

-Claro, porque la quinta en la lista no es lo suficientemente sexy para ti, ¿No?-Pregunto Crash, socarronamente-Admítelo, viejo: A ella no le interesas-

-¿Qué? ¡Ha! Sí, claro. Podría hacer que se enamorara de mí…

-¿Quieres apostar?

Matt arqueo una ceja ante esto, interesado.

-¿Apostar?

-Sí. Apostar, viejo. Si estas tan confiado de que puedes tener a cualquier chica del campamento, ¿Por qué no ella? A menos que tengas miedo…

De inmediato, Matt se cruzo de brazos, ofendido.

-¿Miedo? ¡HAHAHAHA! Si…claro. ¿Qué no ves, hermano? Estoy en un equipo _repleto_ de chicas. ¡Prácticamente soy un dios en la cabaña!

Crash solo soltó una risa burlona ante esto, a lo cual Matt no pudo evitar rodar los ojos.

-Como sea, escúpelo, viejo. ¿Cómo será la apuesta?

-Fácil: Debes lograr que Selena te bese antes de que pase una semana. Y que _ella_ te bese a ti, no viceversa. De ser así, estarías haciendo trampa. Y sabes que les pasa a los tramposos, ¿No?-Decía Crash, a lo cual Matt asentía, con un ligero escalofrió.

-¿Y qué ganare si lo hago, eh? Porque necesitare una _muy_ buena recompensa si quieres que…

-Toda mi colección de discos de _Purple Floyd_…

Matt callo inmediatamente, su boca abriéndose involuntariamente ante la posible recompensa. Crash solo sonrió socarrón ante esto, divirtiéndose al ver la euforia presente en los ojos del rubio…

-¿T-t-t-todos?

-Todos. Pero si gano, y no logra besarte…digamos que deberás usar un pañal para adultos por el resto de tu estadía en la competencia-Decía Crash, sonriendo maliciosamente. De inmediato, la emoción presente en los ojos del rubio desapareció, siendo remplazada por terror.

-¿¡QUE!?

-¿Qué pasa, Matt? Heh, creí que estabas confiado…

-P-pues…¡Lo estoy! Pero…¿Pañales? ¿Enserio, viejo?-Pregunto Matt, algo incomodo-Digo, hermano, mi reputación es muy importante para mí, y usar pañales en televisión nacional no es muy…

-¿Acaso oigo a una gallina?-Pregunto Crash, riendo burlón. Matt solo frunció el seño, y puso su mano en frente del peli-magenta, esperando a que este la apretara.

-Trato.

-¿Uh?

-Trato hecho, viejo. La besare antes de que pase una semana. Y estarás entregándome personalmente tus discos de _P.F._ al gran Mattæus S. Poulsen…-Decía Matt, con aires de superioridad. Crash inmediatamente sacudió la mano del rubio, y ambos amigos compartieron una mirada de rivalidad…

* * *

><p><strong>-Confesionario-<strong>

_**Matt-**__Crash se cree muy listo. ¿Pero saben qué? YO soy el que está en el equipo de chicas, y soy el que duerme en la litera ubicada al extremo opuesto de Selena…así que digamos que tengo la ventaja. Solo debo conquistarla, ella caerá en mis brazos, y en menos de un par de días, ¡BAM! Veinte discos de Purple Floyd en mi repisa…ahh, como si un galán como yo no pudiera hacerlo…_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Crash-<strong>__(Con una sonrisa segura)-El no podrá hacerlo…_

* * *

><p>Las chicas, por su parte, se encontraban en las duchas comunales…duchándose, obviamente. Las únicas excepciones eran Flora y Selena, que estaban conversando enfrente del espejo mientras cepillaban su cabello. Flora lo hacía con delicadeza y suavidad, mientras que Selena…uh, no tanto. Simplemente parecía querer salir de eso lo más rápido posible…<p>

-¿Cómo pudiste dejarlo pasar?-Preguntaba Selena, dirigiéndole una mirada consternada a Flora, que retrocedió algo nerviosa.

-Um, ¿P-perdón?

-Sabrina. ¿Cómo pudiste dejar que te empujara de ese modo en el desafío? Estoy segura de que no fue un accidente, y que simplemente lo hizo para que cayeras en una de las trampas de Chris-Preguntaba Selena, su voz sonando algo autoritaria, lo cual intimido un poco a la tímida Flora. La castaña no pudo evitar frotar su brazo nerviosa ante la pregunta, mirando hacia las duchas en caso de que Sabrina estuviera escuchando. Suspirando pesadamente, Flora comenzó a hablar…

-P-pues…¿Q-que podía h-hacer? Ella t-tenía que tomar la pieza, s-sino no hubiéramos ganado el desafío, ¿C-cierto? Así q-que simplemente decidí i-ignorarlo…

-¡Si, pero podía ser más amable! ¡No debía empujarte así como si fueras un estorbo!

-P-pero si s-soy un estorbo…-Murmuro Flora, evitando la mirada incrédula de Selena, que parecía estar a punto de gritarle a la oji-verde en ese momento, si no fuera esta tan temerosa-D-digo, ¡Solo mírame! Mi equipo confió en mí ayer, y-y no podía sacar una simple pieza del lodo…si hubiéramos perdido, hasta yo misma hubiera votado por mi…-

-Flora, no eres un estorbo. Y Sabrina es una completa (censurado) por tratarte de ese modo…-Decía Selena, con desprecio, ignorando el modo en que Flora temblaba cuando maldijo a la pelinegra. Flora estaba lista para tranquilizar a la del flequillo rojo…pero cierta autoproclamada líder de las _Oselotl_ tenía otros planes…

-¿Enserio, Selena? ¿Insultándome a mis espaldas? Eso es bajo…-Decía Sabrina, saliendo de las duchas con una toalla enrollada bajo sus brazos, y otra en su cabello. Jen salió a la par de la pelinegra, usando solamente una toalla, que estaba situada, evidentemente, bajo los brazos. En cuanto vio a la pelinegra, Lena le dirigió una mirada desconfiada, a lo cual Sabrina respondió con una sonrisa gentil-Pero debí esperarlo de ti, después de todo, no eres la persona con más clase de estos lares…

Selena solo apretó los puños con fuerza, intentando contener las ganas de golpear a la pelinegra en ese momento. Sabrina solo sonrió complacida, volteando a ver luego a Flora, con una mirada maliciosa…

-Pero si estoy genuinamente sorprendida por saber que _tú_, de todas las personas, estás hablando de mí a mis espaldas. ¿Alguna que quieras decirme a la cara, mi querida Flora?-

-¡N-nada, Sabrina, a-absolutamente n-nada! L-Lena y yo solo e-e-estábamos…h-h-hablando del c-c-clima. ¿N-no L-L-Lena?

Flora le dio una mirada a Lena que claramente decía _'Por favor, solo di que si´_ en un intento por calmarla. Desgraciadamente para Flora, esto no funciono, y la del flequillo rojo volteo a ver a la pelinegra con ira…

-¿Sabes, Sabrina? Tienes razón…nosotras _si _estábamos hablando de ti…-Decía Selena –su voz tomando un moderado acento español- sonriéndole maliciosa a Sabrina, e ignorando la mirada mortificada de Flora-¿Y sabes de qué? Hablábamos de lo horriblemente mandona que eres, lo horriblemente fastidiosa, y lo horriblemente _falsa_ que eres con el equipo. Además de lo horriblemente _FEA_ que es tu cara…

Jen dio unos pasos adelantes, lista para defender a su aliada pelinegra. Sabrina, sorprendentemente, estaba completamente calma, como si la punk le hubiera dado un cumplido. Aun peor, Sabrina estaba _sonriendo_. Pero dicha sonrisa no tenía felicidad en ella…sino malicia pura…

-¿Sabes, _Selena_? Solo porque tu _noviecito_ Matt diga que seas hermosa, no significa que realmente lo seas. Y dudo que realmente lo piense…solo busca a una fácil con la cual acostarse en los arbustos…

Al oír esto, el rostro de Lena cobro un color rojo…en parte, esto se debía a la vergüenza que sentía porque _Sabrina_ –entre todas las personas- sabia de aquel momento en el circuito de obstáculos. Pero por otra parte, se debía a la furia que tenia la chica punk en ese momento…

_-Ya…fue…suficiente…_

Ignorando las palabras tranquilizadoras de Flora, Selena se avalanzo sobre Sabrina, con sus puños completamente tensos, listos para acertar a su objetivo…

…pero un puñetazo certero de parte de Jen frustro los planes de la chica punk, haciéndola caer estrepitosamente en el suelo. Lena sujeto su nariz adolorida, sobándola en un intento por calmar el dolor, y horrorizándose al notar que esta estaba sangrando ligeramente. Por supuesto, no ayudo mucho el hecho de que las demás chicas salieron de las duchas para ver la pequeña 'escena' que se había formado, mirando fijamente a la caída Selena…

Jen, por su parte, solo le dirigía una mirada amenazante a la punk. Sabrina, que se encontraba detrás de esta, sonreía maliciosa ante el dolor de la del flequillo rubio, que de inmediato devolvió dicha mirada.

-Esa fue solo una advertencia, Lena. No me hagas mostrarte de lo que puedo ser capaz. Porque te juro que rompería mucho más que tu nariz…-Decía Jen, su tono sonando ligeramente burlón. Selena solo le dirigió una mirada asesina a la rubia, pero, cuando noto que Flora había puesto su mano en su hombro, en un intento por calmarla, la skater decidió calmarse…

-S-solo vámonos, ¿S-si?-Preguntaba Flora, en casi un susurro. Selena solo suspiro pesadamente, levantándose del suelo y siguiendo a su tímida amiga, no sin antes dirigirle una última mirada homicida a Jen y a Sabrina…

-Debo agradecerte, aliada. No sé que hubiera hecho si no hubieras detenido a esa _bestia_…-Decía Sabrina, abrazando agradecida a Jen, que devolvió dicho abrazo despreocupadamente.

-Meh, no fue nada, enserio. Solo un directo golpe al tabique, y, ¡BAM! Caen como ranas al…uh, a donde sea que caigan las ranas-Se encogió de hombros Jen, como si no hubiera sido nada.

-No, enserio. No creí que te arriesgarías a pelear con Selena…realmente tienes valor. Y yo respeto bastante eso-Dijo Sabrina, visiblemente impresionada-Me alegra estar aliada con una competidora tan honesta como tu…

-Uh…igualmente, supongo. Como dije, no fue gran cosa. No me gusta que nadie se meta con los que están de mi lado, así que considérate a salvo en caso de que esa _punk_ piense en meterse contigo otra vez…-Decía Jen, dándole un ligero golpe en el hombro a Sabrina, que sonrió satisfecha…

* * *

><p><strong>-Confesionario-<strong>

_**Jen-**__Sabrina está bien, supongo. Si, es demasiado…¿Cómo decirlo? ¿Pulcra? ¿O tal vez orgullosa? Pero no es la clásica niña rica, sino que realmente trabaja por el equipo, por lo tanto me cae bien. Flora y Selena, en cambio…uh, son como la 'cargas' del equipo. ¿Y ahora Lena se atreve a atacar a Sabrina, aun siendo ella quien empezó? Oh amiga, cometiste un grave error…nadie, y repito, NADIE se mete con los que están en mi calle. Nadie. Y si la logro atrapar otra vez intentando hacerlo…bueno, digamos que deberá despedirse de un par de sus dientes…_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sabrina-<strong>__Sabia que mi decisión de aliarme con Jen y Kat era una buena idea…¿Qué si las quiero en la final? ¡Ha, si claro! ¿A las dos chicas más atléticas de mi equipo en la final? Sobre mi cadáver…pero ambas son buenas guardaespaldas, y no son muy listas que digamos. Así que las mantendré de mi lado por un tiempo, hasta cuando la fusión se encuentre relativamente cerca…pero cuando llegue el momento, si, las aplastare como un par de cucarachas. Un par de cucarachas lesbianas, tontas, y muy, muy ingenuas…_

* * *

><p>Lena salió de las duchas comunales –seguida de cerca de una preocupada Flora- y zapateando con fuerza su camino a la cabaña, pateando con fuerza cualquier roca que se atraviese en su camino.<p>

Desgraciadamente para la chica punk, en cuanto llego al interior de la cabaña se encontró con el rostro sorprendido de Matt, que miraba completamente horrorizado su quebrada nariz, llegando incluso a señalarla como si de un insecto repulsivo se tratara…

-¡Whoa, Selena, tu nariz esta tan horrenda! Digo, parece la de un payaso. Un payaso cuya nariz fue aplastada dentro de una trituradora de carne y…oh…-Matt se detuvo en cuando observo la mirada homicida de Selena le decía claramente que debía callarse-…d-digo, como una payasa m-muy hermosa, y sexy y…

-Cállate. Solo cállate y respóndeme: ¿Cómo (censurado) Sabrina sabe de tus patéticos intentos de coquetear conmigo?-Pregunto Selena, mirando intimidantemente a Matt, que permanecía totalmente callado. Harta de esto, Selena tomo la camiseta de Matt, y lo estampo con fuerza contra la pared-¡RESPONDE!-

-¿C-como quieres que t-te responda? ¡N-no quieres que d-diga nada!-Protestaba Matt, cubriendo su rostro atemorizado con sus manos. Selena solo levanto su puño, listo para asestar contra el rostro del rubio…si no hubiera sido por la llamada de cierto anfitrión…

-¡Atención campistas! Hora del desafío de hoy. Por favor muevan sus traseros hacia Las Montañas de la Locura, ¡AHORA!

Al oír esto, Selena solo bruscamente a Matt, dándose media vuelta y caminando cansinamente hacia el lugar indicado. Flora de inmediato siguió a su iracunda amiga, dejando a Matt completamente solo en la cabaña, que sonreía confiado…

* * *

><p><strong>-Confesionario-<strong>

_**Matt-**__Ella está completamente loca por mí…_

* * *

><p>Después de una bastante larga caminata por la ruta indicada, los campistas ver como la nieve comenzaba a dominar el ambiente, dando lugar a un lago congelado. Dicho lago era una bastante fina capa de hielo, con varias peligrosas grietas en él, y debajo de este se ubicaba un helado y profundo estanque de agua.<p>

Tan pronto llegaron, los campistas comenzaron a tiritar de frio, temblando impulsivamente ante las bajas temperaturas.

Chris, por su lado, se encontraba muy cómodo en su abrigo de piel de oso polar, tomando un sorbo de un café que le servía Johanna, que, al igual que el anfitrión, tenía su propio abrigo de piel…

Carly, al ver esto, no podía evitar ponerse roja de la furia.

-¡T-tienes idea de que el abrigo que estas u-utilizando antes era un hermoso ser vivo!-Exclamaba Carly, furiosa. Chris solo se encogió de hombros, sin la menor pisca de compasión…

-¡Y ahora es un hermoso abrigo de piel! ¿No es hermoso?-Preguntaba Chris, riendo sádicamente. Carly solo le dirigió una mirada asesina-Hey, no me mires así, yo no tuve nada que ver. Yo solo compre el abrigo. Bastante costoso, debo decir…

-¿Y c-c-con todo e-ese dinero n-no pudiste c-comprarnos unos a n-nosotros?-Pregunto Roxy, enfadada.

-Meh, ustedes se tienen el uno al otro. ¿Quieren calor? Siempre pueden compartir el calor entre ustedes…

De inmediato, Nate le dio un apretado abrazo a Dean, que solo bufo irritado. Matt vio esto, y no pudo evitar mirar a Selena con una sonrisa. La respuesta de la skater era predecible…

-Ni siquiera te atrevas…

-¡Oh vamos, Lena! ¿No puedes darme un poquitico de calor, s-si quiera?-Preguntaba Matt, poniendo ojos de cachorrito. Lena, sin embargo, no cambio de parecer…

-En fin, es hora de traer a los exiliados…¡CHEF!

Ante el grito, el helicóptero del Chef comenzó a sobrevolar la zona, causando que los campistas tuvieran que sujetarse con fuerza del suelo para no resbalar por la corriente de aire producida por este. Por la compuerta del helicóptero, se pudo ver como el Chef cargaba a Lucas en sus brazos. Sin el menor cuidado, el cocinero lanzo al moreno hacia el suelo, que solo grito aterrado en todo su descenso, hasta caer de cara al suelo…

-Ouch…-Decía Lucas, adolorido. El moreno se levanto torpemente del suelo, dirigiéndole una mirada enfadada a su equipo-¡Pudieron haberme atrapado!-

-Pudiste no haber sido un cretino la temporada pasada…-Decía Sebastián, sarcástico. Sin embargo, en cuanto Sebastián miro el aspecto del moreno, no pudo evitar sorprenderse un poco, debido a las marcas de mordiscos y rasguños que tenía en su piel-Whoa, hermano, ¿Qué te paso?-

-Yo…uh…-Tartamudeaba Lucas, nervioso al ver las miradas de curiosidad de sus compañeros. Finalmente, Lucas logro inventar una excusa-Digamos que, heh, tuve una rutina de besuqueos en el bosque con la gigantona del equipo contrario. Y…heh, digamos que se dejo llevar un poco…

-¿Kat?-Pregunto Nate, confundido.

-¿Pensé que ella no estaba interesada en 'salchichas'? ¿Y de todos modos eso que tiene que ver-Pregunto Jen –que había escuchado la conversación desde el otro equipo- visiblemente incrédula. Lucas lo pensó por unos segundos, hasta que esbozo una sonrisa arrogante en su rostro

-Pues…con las de tipo italiano, muchas han cambiado de opinión…

Jen solo le dirigió una mirada desconfiada al moreno, antes de subir la mirada al oír un grito familiar desde el helicóptero…

-¡Cuidado abajo!-Gritaba Kat, saltando del helicóptero por su cuenta y cayendo a toda velocidad hacia el suelo. De inmediato, sus compañeras de equipo se apartaron aterradas, dejando que Kat aterrizara sin problemas sobre sus pies en donde apenas segundos atrás habían estado paradas…

Sin embargo, el aterrizaje de la robusta chica provoco que el hielo del lago que quebrantara, dejando solamente varios espacios de hielo inestable flotando libremente sobre el agua. Por supuesto, ni sus compañeras ni sus rivales del lado de los _Nexkoyotl _estaban muy felices con esto…

-Bien hecho, gigantona. Acabas de romper el camino…-Decía Dean, intentando disimular su enfado.

-Hey, cálmate. ¿Cómo sabes que debíamos pasar por allí, eh?

-De hecho, si debían. Parte del desafío iba a ser atravesar este lago congelado sin problemas…pero parece que lo has hecho mucho, mucho más difícil. ¡Te felicito!-Decía Chris, riendo sádicamente. La mayoría le dirigió una mirada recriminatoria a la DJ, que solo sonrió nerviosamente-En fin, hora de explicarles el desafío, gusanos…

Su desafío será simple: Deberán atravesar –o, mejor dicho, saltar de un iceberg al otro- los restos del lago congelado, hasta llegar al otro lado. Allá, encontraran el empinado pie de la montaña, el cual estará lleno de neumáticos, alambrado de púas, y algunos cartuchos de dinamita que tal vez o tal vez no exploten en sus rostros…

De inmediato, los campistas se miraron entre si algo nerviosos por esto último. Chris solo sonrió sádico ante el terror en sus ojos…

-Deberán llegar al tope de la montaña, donde tendrá lugar su siguiente desafío. ¿Suena simple, no?

-Si ignoramos el riesgo de caer al agua, y morir de hipotermia gracias a Kat…si, sencillo-Decía Dean, mirando con desprecio a la DJ.

-¡Ya dije que lo sentía! Demonios, pareces mi esposa…-Protestaba Kat, cruzándose de brazos.

-Como sea: Su desafío comienza…-Anunciaba Chris, mientras los campistas se preparaban para comenzar la carrera-…¡AHORA!-

De inmediato, los dieciocho campistas comenzaron a saltar, trepar, o simplemente resbalar por los icebergs que flotaban inestablemente por el lago. Chris solo miro esto con una sonrisa, mientras Johanna le servía otra taza de café…

* * *

><p>Por el lado de los <em>Oselotl<em>, las cosas parecían irles bastante bien a las ocho féminas –y Matt- en los inestables trozos de hielos flotantes. Kat saltaba con facilidad dichos trozos, aunque, cada vez que aterrizaba, dejaba dicho trozo completamente agrietado, debido a su recia contextura.

Sabrina y Jen también tenían la suficiente agilidad para poder soportar el desafío, además de Roxy y Shiny, las cuales les seguían los talones a las tres anteriores.

Carly, Matt y Selena tenían más dificultades, resbalando cada par de veces al aterrizar. Aun así, parecían poder con el desafío…

Flora, era una historia completamente diferente…

-Ugh, ¿Podrías darte prisa?-Preguntaba Jen, algo desesperada, al ver como Flora había avanzado apenas un par de metros desde el inicio del desafío, y que se preocupaba mas por alejarse de los bordes que por avanzar hacia el otro lado del lago-¡Estamos quedándonos atrás!-

-¡E-e-eso i-intento!-Se excuso Flora, mientras intentaba saltar a otro trozo de hielo. Al hacerlo, la castaña termino resbalando, pero afortunadamente fue atrapada por Selena antes de caer al agua…

-¡Te tengo!-Exclamaba la del fleco rojizo, subiendo a la castaña de vuelta al iceberg. Flora no pudo evitar sonreír aliviada, a lo cual Lena devolvió dicho gesto.

-Heh, g-g-gracias…

-No hay problemas, Flora-Decía Selena, encogiéndose de hombros-¿Qué tal si avanzamos en el desafío juntas? Así podremos cuidarnos las espaldas la una a la otra.

Flora asintió de inmediato, y ambas chicas comenzaron a saltar de iceberg en iceberg, intentando seguirles el ritmo a sus compañeras. Por supuesto, mas de una vez Flora estuvo a punto de caer al agua, pero siempre fue atrapada por Lena, que le sonreía amigablemente. Ante esto, Flora sonreía también, la suya siendo algo más penosa debido a las circunstancias…

* * *

><p><strong>-Confesionario-<strong>

_**Flora-**__A-aun no puedo creer que Lena se p-preocupe tanto por…mi. P-por el estorbo. Ella es realmente una buena amiga…pero no me gustaría que S-Sabrina y el resto del equipo terminen expulsándola solo por tener que esperar por mí en los desafíos. Eso sería muy injusto…_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Selena-<strong>__Flora necesita una hermana mayor, ¡Y aquí estoy! Digo, ella es tan tímida, e insegura. Realmente necesita alguien que esté de su lado. Ya se que no puedo contar con Sabrina, y Jen aparentemente esta bajo el hechizo de la bruja, al igual que la mayoría del equipo, así que…si, somos un equipo de dos contra siete. No me sorprendería que una de las dos fuera eliminada si perdemos la próxima vez. Pero, ya saben, no cuesta nada intentar, ¿Cierto?…_

* * *

><p>Sabrina, por su parte, había visto la colaboración de ambas compañeras con algo de recelo. Volteando a ver de reojo a Jen, que se encontraba compitiendo contra Kat en saltar en mas icebergs, Sabrina no pudo evitar dirigirle una mirada de odio al dúo, antes de seguir con el desafío…<p>

* * *

><p><strong>-Confesionario-<strong>

_**Sabrina-**__Esas dos son absolutamente insoportables. Flora es una carga, y Selena…ugh, Selena es patética basura social. Las quiero fuera, quiero verlas ahogarse en el océano…pero aun debo expulsar a las amenazas que son Roxy y Shiny, sin mencionar que ninguna de las dos representa una amenaza real. Y primero va la estrategia así que…ugh, tendré que soportarlas un rato más…_

* * *

><p>Por el lado de los chicos, la mayoría tenia algunos problemas manteniéndose de pie en los numerosos trozos de hielo: Nate apenas podía saltar hacia el siguiente iceberg, Lucas estaba bastante lastimado por su viaje a la Isla del Exilio, por lo cual no era muy rápido que digamos, Galen no le ponía muchos ánimos al desafío, y Nía no era muy fuerte físicamente, por lo cual se estaba tomando su tiempo, al igual que Dean…<p>

Por supuesto, esto estaba comenzando a frustrar a personas como Jim, que ya tenían una ventaja considerable respecto al resto…

* * *

><p><strong>-Confesionario-<strong>

_**Jim-**__Mi equipo apesta. Enserio. Apesta y bastante. ¡Todo hasta ahora ha sido una completa (censurado)! Digo, ¿Expulsar a Max? ¿Enserio? Es basura. Pura basura. Sin mencionar que decidieron dejar a Lucas en el equipo, ¡LUCAS! Como dije, basura. Y ahora, prácticamente la mitad de mi equipo no puede con el desafío, por lo que probablemente tengamos que mandar a alguien a casa. Otra vez. Y tengo la extraña sensación de que Lucas será difícil de sacar del juego…como es difícil deshacerse de una rata en tu cocina, y no puedes matar tan fácilmente. Así es Lucas. Una rata que es más difícil de matar de lo que parece…_

* * *

><p>-¿Necesitas ayuda?-Preguntaba Nick, al ver como Nía tenía problemas para saltar algunos pasos más atrás. La albina solo le dio un pulgar en alto, mientras hacia lo posible para saltar hacia el siguiente iceberg, pero termino resbalando y tropezándose en este, cayendo al agua…<p>

…pero afortunadamente su brazo fue tomado por Nick, que logro salvarla de caer a las heladas aguas. El de sonrisa rompecorazones levanto a la albina en sus brazos, la cual sonreía nerviosamente…

-G-gracias…

-Hey, no hay de que princesa-Dijo Nick, sonriéndole dulcemente a la oji-rosa, mientras la bajaba al suelo delicadamente-Si no te molesta, ¿Quieres que te ayude a saltar?-

-Um…si, de hecho, eso estaría súper-Decía Nía, con una sonrisa inocente. Nick asintió con la cabeza, y salto al siguiente iceberg con facilidad, volteando a ver luego a la albina.

-Bien, Nía, ahora necesito que saltes…no te preocupes, estoy aquí para atraparte en caso de que resbales-Decía Nick, dándole un pulgar en alto a la peli-plateada. Nía asintió con la cabeza, y, con su mejor impulso, salto al otro lado…

…pero termino resbalando. Nick, como había prometido, intento sostenerla, pero ambos terminaron cayendo de espaldas contra el iceberg, Nía aterrizando sobre el –algo adolorido- pelinegro.

-Agh…-Gemía Nick, adolorido. El pelinegro miro con sorpresa como Nía abrazaba su pecho con fuerza, inocentemente, como si temiera caer al agua-Uh, ¿Nía?-

-¡Lo hiciste! ¡Me atrapaste!-Decía Nía, abrazando con aun más fuerza el musculoso pecho de Nick, y mirando los ojos verdes del moreno, que, de vuelta, se quedo prácticamente hipnotizado por los orbes rosas de la albina.

Desesperada en caso de que hubiera alguna interrupción, Nía decidió acercar sus labios al pelinegro, sorprendiéndolo al besar sus labios. Nick no se alejo, de hecho, disfruto cada segundo que ambos estuvieron conectados, hasta que después de varios segundos Nía se separo por su cuenta, sonriendo de manera inocente, y sonrojándose ligeramente…

-L-lo siento…-Se excuso Nía, jugando con su cabello de manera nerviosa-…C-creo que m-me pase un poco…

-¡No! No te disculpes. Yo…-Comenzaba Nick, sonriéndole nervioso a la albina-…lo disfrute. Y bastante. S-solo estoy…c-confundido. Es todo. Digo, t-todo paso tan rápido…

Nía bajo la mirada, algo decepcionada.

-Entonces…¿N-no quieres nada conmigo? P-porque pensé que podríamos…y-ya sabes…

Nick abrió los ojos como platos al oír esto, tomando con delicadeza el rostro de la albina, y besándola nuevamente, cerrando los ojos para disfrutar dicho beso. Nía, sin embargo, mantuvo sus ojos abiertos todo el tiempo, los cuales se enfocaron en cierto moreno que veía dicha escena con celos…

* * *

><p><strong>-Confesionario-<strong>

_**Lucas-**__No estoy celoso. Nía es…una víbora. Ugh, me da asco como la tratan como si fuera una princesa. ¡Ha! No se dan cuenta de que ella no es…uh, bueno, ¡Ella! No sé que esconde…AUN, pero lo juro, su sonrisa puede ser dulce e inocente, pero sus ojos…oh, sus ojos esconden algo. Algo muy, muy macabro. Y me está enloqueciendo cada vez mas no saber que es…_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nía-<strong>__Lucas, Lucas, Lucas…¿No entiendes que NADIE te cree? Nick es como mi juguetito, y me encanta mostrarle a Lucas como me divierto con él. Como me besuqueo con él, como si no fuera más que mi esclavo. Restregarle en el rostro todo lo que se está perdiendo… es muy divertido. Lucas está completamente paranoico con toda su campaña de '¡Nía es malvada!', y toda esa basura. Así que jugar con su cabeza es muy, muy divertido. Pero por lo visto tiene una alianza con Dean, y Dean tiene una alianza con Nate…eso podría ser una amenaza. ¿Y si expulsa a Nick? Eso arruinaría mis planes. Quiero a ese iluso conmigo en la final, o por lo menos hasta la fusión…tal vez necesite expulsar a Dean si quiero mantener al Nick-becíl conmigo. Ya saben, debilitar su alianza. Desesperar aun más a Lucas. Ver como se retuerce como el patético gusano que es…_

* * *

><p>El moreno se sobresalto ligeramente al sentir alguien detrás de él. Volteando súbitamente, Lucas logro ver a Dean, parado de brazos cruzados, y con una expresión neutra. Naturalmente, Lucas no estaba de muy buen humor…<p>

-Oh, eres tú, _aliado_. ¿Alguna ocasión en especial por la cual estar aquí?

-¿Qué pasa, Lucas? ¿Te molesta la compañía de tu querido aliado?-Pregunto Dean, con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Tú sabes más que nadie que no…solo no estoy de humor.

-¿Nía? ¿Enserio, viejo? Esperaba alguien con más cerebros, pero parece que tu atención está un poco más abajo…

-¡CÁLLATE!

-Heh, calma viejo, era una broma…-Reía Dean, de modo burlón-Como sea, llego la hora de lo importante…¿Alguna idea de quién será el siguiente en recibir la patada? Porque por lo visto, puede ser cualquiera menos Nía…-

Lucas no pudo evitar mirar enfadado a su aliado por el comentario, antes de sonreír malicioso mientras revisaba en su bolsillo trasero…

-¿Sabes? Por hoy estoy bien…será cualquiera menos no, te lo aseguro.

Dean arqueo una ceja, confundido.

-Uh…¿A qué te refieres?

-Pues…me conseguí un regalito en la Isla del Exilio…-Decía Lucas, sacando el Ídolo de Inmunidad de su bolsillo. Dean observo dicho ídolo con completa sorpresa, incrédulo por el hecho de que el moreno lo haya hallado tan rápido. Ante esto, Lucas no pudo evitar sonreír aun mas, aunque decidió mirar a su alrededor en caso de estar siendo observado-¿Hermoso, no lo crees? Con este bebe, tengo un pase libre de prisión…o eliminación, en este caso-

-Increíble…-Decía Dean, prácticamente adorando el Ídolo-¿Pero alguna idea de cómo usarlo de la mejor manera posible? Porque, solo para recordarte, la 'Alianza de Hermanos' tiene aun tres miembros…sin mencionar que Crash voto por mi anoche, lo que significa que no confía mucho en mi. Además de que tu enamorada esta besuqueándose con Nick, lo que da en total cinco miembros contra ocho. Y Galen tampoco es muy confiable que digamos…

Lucas se quedo pensativo por unos segundos, hasta que finalmente, una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en su rostro…

-¿Sabes, cariño? Tú quédate tranquilo. Yo me encargare de esto, te lo aseguro. ¿Y después de esta noche? Uno de esos hijos de (censurado) terminara recibiendo la patada…

Lucas remarco su plan con una risa maliciosa, a la cual Dean se le unió poco después. Sin embargo, los dos estrategas no pudieron notar como cierto cínico los veía no muy lejos, mirándolos con odio al haber escuchado todo su plan…

* * *

><p><strong>-Confesionario-<strong>

_**Galen-**__¿Así que el niño rata tiene el Ídolo de Inmunidad? Si, muchas gracias por decírmelo, 'aliado'. Como sea, no puedo dejar que lo tenga en sus manos. Debo idear un plan. Necesito hablar con la 'alianza de hermanos' sobre esto. Debe haber una manera de mandar ese ídolo al drenaje…_

* * *

><p>Unos metros adelante, Jen y Kat seguían compitiendo entre sí por quien llegaría al otro lado. Jen llevaba la ventaja, debido a su contextura ligera, mientras que Kat tenía problemas en no destrozar el hielo al aterrizar.<p>

Jen, por su parte, no podía evitar observar a Kat, una mirada de nerviosismo presente en sus ojos. Kat noto esto, y en cuanto logro alcanzarla, se saco sus dudas.

-¿Algún problema, pulgarcita?

-¿Espera, que?

-Oh nada, solo parece que te fuera a dar un infarto…-Bromeo Kat, sacando una risa nerviosa de Jen-¿Estás bien?-

-¿Bien? ¡Ha! ¿Por qué no debería?-Decía Jen, rodando los ojos-Solo es que…bueno, Lucas dijo un par de cosas sobre ti…

Ante esto, la mirada de Kat se volvió fría, visiblemente enfadada con el moreno.

-¿Que dijo?

-Uh…algo sobre tu y el besuqueándose en la Isla del Exilio…-Decía Jen, algo curiosa al ver la reacción de la DJ. Kat se relajo ante esto, aunque pudo notar la curiosidad en los ojos de la rubia-¿Es cierto? P-porque, um, Lucas no es muy…

-Está mintiendo-Corto Kat, a lo cual Jen suspiro aliviada, solo para cubrir dicho suspiro con sus manos inmediatamente-¿Qué no recuerdas en el avión? Sencillamente no voy por esa ruta. Menos aun con Lucas…

-Heh, eso creí. Como si fueras a besarte con Lucas, heh…-Decía Jen, sonriendo aliviada al oír las noticias. Kat no pudo evitar sonreír burlona al ver la expresión de la rubia, la cual arqueo una ceja confundida-¿Uh, tengo algo en el rostro, gigantona?-

-No, nada en lo absoluto, Jen. Nada en lo absoluto…-Rio Kat, alejándose de una muy confundida Je, que le dirigió una mirada enfadada a la DJ.

-¡Kat! ¡Solo dime de una vez!

* * *

><p>Finalmente, después de un accidentado camino, el equipo <em>Oselotl<em> logro atravesar el lago congelado. Kat y Jen fueron las primeras en llegar, seguidas de Sabrina. Las tres féminas se encontraron con el pie de la montaña, que era rocoso y bastante empinado. Tal como Chris había mencionado, habían algunos neumáticos y alambrados de púas, además de algunos barriles de material radioactivo, algunos misiles averiados, y una que otra mina que parecía estar a punto de estallar, además de una señal que decía claramente '¡PELIGRO!'…

-Uh…¿Soy solo yo, o esto comienza a parecer una bizarra base militar abandonada, heh?-Preguntaba Jen, en tono de broma, mientras golpeaba el hombro de Kat. El par compartió una risa, aunque, al ver como Sabrina comenzaba a escalar, decidieron concentrarse en el desafío…

-Vamos, démonos prisa. No queremos que se nos adelanten los chicos…

-¿Y qué hay de las demás?-Preguntaba Kat, algo consternada.

-¿Acaso importa? ¡Ellas son las que no pudieron seguirnos el paso! Si perdemos, pues, ya sabremos a quien expulsar, ¿No?

Jen y Kat compartieron una mirada insegura, antes de comenzar a seguir a Sabrina, escalando con facilidad la riesgosa montaña…

* * *

><p>-Hmm…si, esta montaña parece segura-Decía Galen, finalmente llegando al pie de la montaña junto a sus demás compañeros, al ver la riesgosa montaña. De pronto, una ruidosa explosión sacudió la montaña entera, causando que el resto del equipo viera al cinco incrédulo ante su oración anterior-Oh, perdón, quise decir que esa montaña parece ser una <em>muerte segura<em>. Me equivoque…

-A mi parece que se ve asombrosa-Decía Crash, sonriendo maniáticamente-Digo, ¿Ven esos barriles de desechos tóxicos? ¡Radical, viejo!

-No es tan 'radical' cuando uno de esos mutantes te está persiguiendo…-Comento Jim, con un ligero escalofrió.

-¿N-no habrá otra manera de subir?-Pregunto Nate, algo preocupado al ver la peligrosa montaña-E-es que tengo asma, y mi doctor no me recomienda escalar montañas. Dice que es peligroso para mi salud…

-Lo siento amiguito, pero tenemos que subir. No quiero que terminemos perdiendo otra vez. Odiaría mandar a alguien más a casa…-Decía Nía, poniendo una mano en el hombro del oji-celeste, que suspiro cansinamente.

-E-está bien…

Al notar la preocupación presente en los ojos del castaño, Dean no pudo evitar dar un paso adelante, y, al igual que Nía, poner un brazo en el hombro del chico…

-¿Sabes, Nate? Si quieres puedes subirte a mi espalda. Ya sabes, para cargarte hasta la cima…-Decía Dean, con una sonrisa amigable. Los ojos de Nate de inmediato se iluminaron al oír esto, abrazando con fuerza al italiano, que gruño ligeramente ante esto…

-¿¡Enserio!? ¿¡Harías esto por mi!?

-Ugh…si, Nate. Haría esto por ti…

-¡Asombroso! ¡Gracias, Dean! ¡Realmente eres el mejor!

Dean solo le dedico otra sonrisa encantadora, que se convirtió en una mueca de asco en cuanto Nate desvió la mirada…

* * *

><p><strong>-Confesionario-<strong>

_**Dean-**__Ugh…ese niño está comenzando a incomodarme. Con todos sus abrazos, y agradecimientos…¡No debería estar cargándolo a cuestas! ¡Debería estar apuñalando espaldas a diestra y siniestra sin nadie impidiéndomelo! Pero lo necesito por ahora, digo, ¿Qué no notan lo ingenuo que es? ¡Ha! Enserio, podría decirle que metiera su rostro a un volcán activo y el incauto lo haría con una sonrisa…definitivamente es mi mejor aliado en este momento. ¿Lucas? Pff, solo espero el momento para expulsarlo. ¿Nía? Una descerebrada que parece se anda besuqueando con Nick, el cual podría fácilmente influenciarla a votar en mi contra. Si, por ahora estoy atascado con Ojos Tristes…así que, ugh, si, tendré que soportar sus abrazos por un rato más…_

* * *

><p>-Uh huh…esto parece completamente seguro-Decía Selena sarcástica, al ver el pie de la montaña. Sus compañeras compartieron la inseguridad de la chica punk –a excepción de Shiny, que sonreía divertida- al ver como un trozo de roca caía desde la montaña, aplastando una mina terrestre al aterrizar, la cual estallo inmediatamente, causando que una nube de humos tomara el lugar de lo que alguna vez fue una enorme roca…<p>

-¿Cómo se atreve Chris a poner minas? ¿Qué no sabe cuántas ardillas mueren al año por ellas?-Preguntaba Carly, visiblemente indignada. Dicha indignación empeoro al ver los misiles y barriles radioactivos, lo cual causo que la ecologista se enrojeciera de la ira-¿¡Y misiles!? ¿¡Desechos tóxicos!? ¿¡Que acaso quiere asesinar este hermoso ecosistema!?-

-Hmm…Chris no menciono nada de minas-Decía Shiny, algo pensativa-Ni de misiles o desechos tóxicos. ¿Raro, no?-

-Sí, pero es Chris. Seguro nos mintió a propósito…-Dijo Roxy, restándole importancia mientras comenzaba a escalar la montaña, tomando el liderazgo-Ahora, ¿Seguirán quejándose o pensaran en mover sus traseros para ganar el desafío?-

Las chicas –y Matt- se observaron unas a otras, indecisas. Harta de esperar, Roxy comenzó a trepar, seguida de Selena, y luego Shiny. Luego de estas tres, las demás tomaron el valor para comenzar a escalar, poco a poco avanzando por la explosiva montaña…

* * *

><p>Por su parte, los <em>Nexkoyotl<em> estaban haciendo un avance decente, comparado con su desempeño en el lago congelado. Ya se encontraban en la mitad de la montaña, y se encontraban a la delantera del equipo _Oselotl_ –solo rebasados por Jen, Kat y Sabrina.

Jim y Sebastián habían tomado un tramo juntos, tomando la oportunidad para conversar un rato camino al tope de la montaña. Predeciblemente –sin importar realmente cual fue el tema de inicio en la conversación- todo parecía llevar a un cierto dilema, el cual no era uno que Sebastián quería realmente tratar…

-¿Así que…Roxy, eh?-Comenzó Jim, su voz sonando lo mas casual posible-¿Realmente crees que este año te preste atención?-

La frase _'este año_' le dio una sensación rara en el estomago del uruguayo, que, sacudiendo los pensamientos afuera de su cabeza, respondió.

-Uh…si, ¿Por qué no lo haría? Somos amigos desde la temporada pasada, nos llevamos bien, y todo eso. Estoy seguro que solo debo tratar y tratar y…

-Viejo, ella te puso en la zona de amigos. ¿Sabes lo que eso significa, cierto?-Pregunto Jim, su voz tornándose algo mas incomoda. Sebastián bajo la mirada, algo adolorido.

-Jim…che, no comiences. Por favor…

-Significa que ella no está interesada en ti. Son amigos, Sebastián, nada más. Lamento ser tan duro, pero…bueno, es la verdad. Y, para serte sincero, no deberías desperdiciar tu tiempo persiguiendo a alguien que no está interesada en ti. Hay muchas chicas este año… ¿Porque no probar con alguien más? He oído que tu y Selena tienen muchas cosas en común…-

Sebastián solo le dirigió una mirada incrédula al delincuente, que, al notar lo que el uruguayo trataba de decirle, decidió callar inmediatamente.

-Como sea, viejo, ya me callo…pero enserio, Seb. No pierdas la cabeza por ella, ¿Si? Y no dejes que tu enamoramiento afecte tu juego. Dudo que ella quiera verte perder tu segunda oportunidad…-Le aconsejaba Jim al testarudo uruguayo, que solo rodo los ojos.

-Diablos, che, a veces eres tan…

-¿Sabio? ¿Experimentado? ¿Asombroso?-Pregunto Jim, con una sonrisa.

-Irritante…-Decía Sebastián, poniendo los ojos en blanco nuevamente. Jim solo le golpeo juguetonamente el hombro al uruguayo, que le dio una sonrisa bromista al delincuente, ambos concentrándose nuevamente en la montaña que tenían por escalar…

* * *

><p><strong>-Confesionario-<strong>

_**Jim-**__Espero que Sebastián escuche mi consejo…Roxy sencillamente no parece interesada. Y apestaría realmente que ambos terminaran odiándose porque Sebastián quiere estar en una relación que sencillamente no irá a ningún lado…solo espero que Sebastián use su cabeza. Lo cual suele ser jodidamente difícil cuando tu cabeza esta nublada por el amor…_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sebastián-<strong>__Si, Jim tiene buenas intenciones. ¿Pero que sabe él? Roxy casi me besa en el circuito de obstáculos, así que definitivamente siente algo por mí. Solo debo demostrarle lo mismo. Solo debo intentar, e intentar, e intentar, una y otra vez, hasta que ella sepa que la amo… ¿Qué puedo decir? No soy realmente un romántico, pero Roxy definitivamente me dio una excepción…_

* * *

><p>Después de varios minutos, ambos equipos lograron –finalmente- llegar al tope de la resbaladiza montaña. Dicho tope estaba completamente cubierto de nieve, y era aun mas frio que el pie en el cual habían estado antes…<p>

Jen, Kat y Sabrina llegaron primeras, seguidas del equipo _Nexkoyotl. _Pocos segundos después, el resto del equipo _Oselotl _llego al tope, para la irritación de Sabrina…

-¡Felicitaciones, _Nexkoyotl Potoniyo_, han ganado la primera parte del desafío!-Decía Chris, a lo cual los nueve miembros del equipo festejaron ante su victoria. Jen y Sabrina miraron incrédulas al anfitrión, confundidas por no haber recibido su victoria.

-Um, ¿Hola? ¿Acaso no nos viste llegar? ¡Fuimos las primeras!-Reclamo Sabrina, a lo cual Chris solo rio.

-Si…pero debía estar el equipo _completo_. Si no, no hay recompensa…

-¡P-pero! ¡P-P-PERO…!-

-Sin peros, Sabrina. Los _Nexkoyotl_ llegaron primero, y llegaron _todos al mismo tiempo_ así que…ellos recibirán la recompensa-Decía Chris, riendo burlonamente. Sabrina, mientras tanto, parecía estar a punto de estallar de la furia por dentro, pero hizo lo posible por mantener una expresión calmada, incluso llegando a sonreírle en cuanto sintió las miradas de Carly y Shiny encima…

* * *

><p><strong>-Confesionario-<strong>

_**Sabrina-**__Como. Odio. A. Mi. Equipo…_

* * *

><p>-¿Y cuál será nuestra recompensa?-Pregunto Nate, con ojos brillosos. La única respuesta del anfitrión fue chasquear los dedos, a lo cual apareció Johanna a escena, cargando una caja plástica. De dicha caja, saco cinco cascos de metal, cada uno de color verde, los cuales lanzo a Crash, Dean, Lucas, Nick y Sebastián…<p>

-¿Cascos?-Pregunto Dean, confundido.

-Y de casi una tonelada de peso, debería aclarar…-Decía Sebastián, sarcástico.

-Sip. Eso les será de mucha ayuda en el siguiente desafío, al cual me gusta llamar…¡Los Pilares del Dolor!-Decía Chris, riendo sádicamente. La mirada de los campistas se enfocó luego a dos pilares paralelos, ubicados no muy lejos de ellos. Afortunadamente, algunos metros debajo de ambos pilares había una montaña de nieve, la cual le proporcionaría una suave caída al que tuviera la infortuna de caer…

Al ver dichos pilares, Roxy no pudo evitar sentir una sensación de Deja-Vu…

-Uh, Chris, ¿Qué acaso no es el mismo desafío que la temporada pasada? Ya sabes, el mismo episodio en el cual también hicimos el 'Rompecabezas a Ciegas'…

Chris le dirigió una mirada frustrada a la roquera, suspirando pesadamente.

-Pues…ugh, si. Decidimos reciclar algunos desafíos esta temporada…¡Pero traten de crear veintitantos desafíos cada año! No es nada fácil…

-Yo podría hacerlo…-Comento Johanna, socarronamente.

-¡EHEM! Como sea, hora de explicar el desafío: Como dijo antes Roxy, este desafío será parecido al de la temporada pasada, salvo por el hecho de que no usaran varas de goma, de hecho, ni siquiera usaran ningún objeto. Deberán derribar a su adversario…¡Con sus propias manos!

-¿Y pies?-Pregunto Nate, curioso.

-Uh, si, y pies, si esto te hace feliz…-Dijo Chris, rodando los ojos.

-¿Y cabeza?

-Uh, bueno, esto también es…

-¿Y con las rodi…

-¡Podrán derribar a su adversario con cualquier parte del cuerpo!-Grito Chris rápidamente, harto de las interrupciones del menor-PERO eso no es todo…deberán esquivar al mismo tiempo los disparos de la máquina de bolas de tenis del Chef Hatchet, que estará listo para hacerlos sufrir lo más posible…

La mayoría volteo a ver a un sonriente Chef, que se encontraba detrás de una maquina de disparar bolas de tenis. Estaba de más decir que esto los hizo sudar un poco…

-Equipo _Nexkoyotl_, como ven, sus cascos escogieron por ustedes, por lo cual los que irán a los pilares serán: Crash, Dean, Lucas, Nick y Sebastián…

Los mencionados se pusieron sus cascos, algo irritados por no haber tenido la posibilidad de elegir.

-¿Y qué hay de nuestros cascos?-Pregunto Carly, algo preocupada-No puedes dejarnos competir sin seguridad…¿O sí?-

-Calma, ¿Creen que sería tan irresponsable?-Pregunto Chris, sonriente. Al no recibir respuesta, Chris bufo fastidiado-Esta bien, Johanna, lánzales los cascos de repuestos…

Johanna hizo lo indicado, tomando algunos objetos de la misma caja, y lanzándoselos sin cuidado a las _Oselotl_. Carly, Kat, Roxy, Selena y Shiny lograron atraparlos en el aire, decepcionándose al ver que eran…

-¿Pasamontañas?-Pregunto Roxy, incrédula-¿Cómo nos puede proteger un pasamontañas de una caída?-

-¡Mírale el lado positivo, Roxy-Poxy-Smoxy! ¡Son de color rojo, como nuestro equipo!-Decía Shiny, abrazando su pasamontañas con una sonrisa. Roxy solo rodo los ojos, y se puso su respectivo pasamontañas, suspirando pesadamente.

-Y como los pasamontañas escogieron, significa que Carly, Roxy, Lena, Shiny y Kat competirán en el siguiente desafío. ¡Genial!-Decía Chris, con una sonrisa sádica-Así que, ahora que todo está resuelto…¡Es hora de que empiece el dolor, hahaha!

Los campistas mencionados solo se dirigieron una mirada de rivalidad el uno al otro, además de una que otra expresión enfadada al anfitrión, algo enfadados por el placer que sentía este al enfrentarlos el uno al otro…

-Como sea, la primera ronda será una muy, _muy _interesante…-Decía Chris, sonriendo malicioso-Los primeros en los pilares serán: ¡Carly y Dean!

-Oh no…-Murmuro Carly, sudando nerviosa al ver como Dean lo miraba con una sonrisa maliciosa…

* * *

><p><strong>-Confesionario-<strong>

_**Carly-**__Ugh, debí esperarlo de Chris. ¿Dean? Estoy segura de que el no dudara en golpearme allá arriba, así que mas me vale estar alerta. No me gusta mucho ser violenta…pero esto es una competencia, y si Dean está pensando en pegarme, pues, tal vez debería darle un poco de su propia medicina, ¿No creen?_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dean-<strong>__¡Sí! Una fácil. Estoy seguro de que podría abofetear a la 'Miss Planeta Tierra' con los ojos vendados. Este desafío es mío…_

* * *

><p>Ambos jóvenes se encontraban encima de los pilares, mirándose uno al otro con rivalidad. Chris, mientras tanto, solo le dio una seña al Chef, que se preparo para disparar…<p>

-Uh, Chris, ¿Nos darás una señal para empezar o…? ¡AH!-Grito Dean, sintiendo como una pelota de tenis lo golpeaba en la frente-¿¡Y eso que fue!?-

-¡Tu 'señal', ahora comiencen!-Reía Chris, mientras el Chef disparaba aun mas pelotas de tenis.

Los dos adolescentes hacían lo posible por esquivar dichas pelotas, sin tener la oportunidad para derribarse el uno al otro. Dean, en cuanto salió de la mira del Chef, utilizo dicha chance para abofetear a Carly, la cual se defendió apartando la mano del italiano, para luego asestarle una bofetada de regreso a la mejilla del italiano, que sujeto dicha mejilla adolorido…

-¡Auch! Ugh, ¿Era eso necesario?-Pregunto Dean, enfadado. Carly solo sonrió, lo cual no hizo más que enfurecer al italiano. Dean de inmediato respondió a esto, agachándose en cuanto Carly asestaba otro golpe, y pateando los tobillos de la ecologista.

Naturalmente, Carly tropezó al instante, y cayó a la montaña de nieve bajo ella…

-¡Y Dean gana un punto para su equipo! Los siguientes en subir serán…¡Crash y Kat! Por la re-revancha. Esto se pondrá bueno…

* * *

><p><strong>-Confesionario-<strong>

_**Carly-**__¿Perdí? ¿Contra Dean? ¡Agh! Solo espero que mi derrota no le de motivos a mi equipo de mandarme a casa…_

* * *

><p>-¡Y en tres…dos…uno…COMIENCEN!<p>

El disparo de una bola de tenis dio inicio al desafío, que fue fácilmente esquivada por Kat. La DJ luego asesto una patada a Crash, que la esquivo fácilmente, y tomo con agilidad la pierna de la DJ, antes de levantar a dicha DJ con facilidad con un brazo…

-¡Agh, bájame pedazo de…!

-Como quieras-Dijo Crash, soltando a la DJ fuera de los pilares. Sin embargo, Kat pudo sujetarse a tiempo del borde, y, en cuanto subió al pilar, asesto otra patada a la espalda del gigante Crash, esta vez acertando…

Sin embargo, Crash no cayó al suelo, y, de hecho, logro asestarle una bofetada a la DJ, que la hizo perder el equilibrio y la mando a la pila de nieve…

-¡Y Crash gano la segunda ronda! Va a un 2-0 para los _Nexkoyotl_. ¡La siguiente ronda será: Roxy y Sebastián! Heh, esto

-Ugh…no puedo creerlo…-Decía Kat, saliendo de la pila de nieve con una expresión derrotada-¡Perdí! ¡Y contra ese…ese…

-Vamos Kat, no es para tanto…-Decía Roxy, poniendo una mano en el hombro de la DJ-¿Qué importa si pierdes una vez, eh?-

-Uh, a nosotras, porque si _tu_ pierdes una vez, tendremos que mandar a alguien a casa…-Menciono Sabrina, algo enfadada, aunque, cuando un pensamiento atravesó su cabeza, su enojo dio lugar a una sonrisa astuta-¿Y considerando que tu noviecito es tu rival? Oh, dios, ¡Mucho peor! Tal vez lo ayudes como en la carrera de obstáculos…

-¿E-espera, que?-Pregunto Roxy, algo sorprendida por lo dicho por la pelinegra, que sonrió satisfecha.

-¿Qué pasa, Roxy? ¿No recuerdas como ayudaste a Sebastián dos desafío atrás?-Pregunto Sabrina en voz alta, lo que gano la atención del resto de su equipo. Para desgracia de la roquera, ella era el principal foco de atención, y las miradas que recibía no eran precisamente unas de compasión-¿O acaso debo recordarte como _perdimos_ en ese desafío?-

-¡Uh, chicas, y-yo…

-¿Ayudaste a Sebastián?-Pregunto Jen, sorprendida-¿¡Roxy, no puede ser enserio!?-

-Así que por eso tardaron tanto en las cabezas de globo…-Murmuraba Carly, pensativa, y mirando a la roquera algo decepcionada-P-pero por favor dime que su relación no está afectando tu juego, Roxy. Porque ya sabes que si perdemos porque estas ayudando a Sebastián…

-…Debemos expulsarte-Terminaba Sabrina, mirando fríamente a Roxy, la cual hacia lo posible por mantener una expresión neutra-Nada personal, amiga. Debemos hacer lo mejor para el equipo. Y si tus besuqueos con Sebastián te distraen del juego…-

-¡No estoy besuqueándome con Sebastián!-Grito Roxy, completamente furiosa-¡No tenemos nada, y no estoy distrayéndome del juego!-

-¿Ah sí?-Pregunto Sabrina, sonriendo de manera sagaz-Entonces supongo que no dejaras que Sebastián 'gane' el desafío de hoy, ¿Cierto? Porque si vas a sabotear desafíos, entonces…

-Cállate.

Sabrina alzo una ceja, indignada.

-¿Cómo dijiste?

-Cállate-Repitió Roxy, enfadada. Sabrina apretó los puños, irritada, pero se mantuvo en calma por el bien de su fachada-¿Cómo puedes insinuar que yo he saboteado desafíos para dejar ganar a Seb? Digo, ¿Yo? ¿Dejarme afectar por…p-por mis sentimientos? Ha, claro, como digas…hare que se traguen sus palabras…

Sabrina sonrió ante esto, viendo con una expresión socarrona como Roxy subía el pilar, con una expresión determinada…

* * *

><p><strong>-Confesionario-<strong>

_**Sabrina-**__Ahh, tan fácil. Como dije antes: Este equipo está bajo mi control. Son como patéticas marionetas, que no pueden evitar hacer lo que les digo…_

* * *

><p>-¡Hey, Roxy! ¿Lista para 'luchar' che, heh?-Decía Sebastián, sonriendo burlonamente, y mirando a Roxy en el otro pilar, que mantenía una expresión neutra. Ante esto, la expresión de Sebastián cambio a una de confusión-Uh…¿Roxy?-<p>

Roxy hizo lo posible por mantener una expresión seria, pero no pudo evitar morder su labio nerviosamente ante la confundida voz del uruguayo. En cuanto Chris dio la señal, Roxy no musito en lanzar un manotazo en la dirección de Sebastián, golpeándolo con fuerza en el pecho. Esto fue suficiente para derribar al chico en seco, haciéndolo caer a la pila de nieve…

-Whoa, eso fue…aburrido-Decía Chris, bostezando-Como sea, que sigan Lucas y Selena…

-Eso…fue asombroso-Dijo Jen, prácticamente boquiabierta-¡Lo noqueaste con un solo golpe!-

-Parece que me equivoque sobre ti, Roxanne. Tu mente _si _esta en el juego, definitivamente. Es bueno saber que no terminaras como ese músico de la temporada dos…-Decía Sabrina, con una sonrisa satisfecha. Roxy, sin embargo, no le estaba prestando mucha atención a la autoproclamada líder del equipo, completamente enfocada en el uruguayo cuya mitad superior del cuerpo estaba enterrada completamente en la nieve…

-¿Creen q-q-que este b-bien?-Pregunto Flora, tímidamente. Sabrina de inmediato le dirigió una mirada intimidante a la castaña, que se encogió aterrada en su lugar-¡Q-quiero d-d-decir, e-es q-que l-la ca-caida fue…

-¿Acaso importa? Es del otro equipo. No podemos fiarnos de el…-Decía Sabrina, con un tono de desprecio, poniendo un brazo alrededor de la roquera-Como sea. Roxanne, creo que te vendría bien acompañarme un rato. Digamos que…me gustaría conocer mejor a una competidora tan formidable como tu…

Roxy solo asintió cansinamente, sus ojos nunca dejando al cuerpo de Sebastián, y sus oídos completamente sordos al parloteo de Sabrina…

* * *

><p><strong>-Confesionario-<strong>

_**Roxy-**__Ugh, no puedo creer que haya hecho eso…fue bajo. Muy bajo. ¡P-pero no tenia opción! No quiero irme aun, y Sabrina tiene razón…d-digo, no puedo dejar que un ena…err, quiero decir, no puedo dejar que un…q-que un…¡Agh! No. No lo diré. No estoy en…en…¡Ugh, lo que sea! Así que no tengo de que preocuparme. No me gusta Seb, y no estoy 'saboteando' a mi equipo para poder ayudarlo. Solo debo intentar convencer a mi equipo de que estoy diciendo la verdad…_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sebastián<strong>__-(Sujetando su pecho adolorido)__**-**__Roxy…R-Roxy debe tener una razón, ¿Cierto? S-sí, eso es…no debo preocuparme por absolutamente nada…_

* * *

><p>-¡Ahh!-Gritaba Lucas, aterrizando de cara a la pila de nieve. Selena, mientras tanto, se encontraba sonriendo triunfante en su pilar, viendo a su equipo esperanzada, pero solo encontró a Flora aplaudiendo animada, el resto mirándola neutra…<p>

-¡Y Selena gana la cuarta ronda, llevando a un empate 2-2!-Anunciaba Chris, con una sonrisa emocionada-Parece que Nick y Shiny tienen la decisiva…

-Deséame suerte, princesa…-Decía Nick, dándole un breve beso a Nía, que sonreía enamoradiza. Con eso, el pelinegro se fue a los pilares, dejando completamente sola a la albina, cuya sonrisa se volvió más y mas maliciosa a medida que se alejaba…

-¿Saben bien, cierto? Aunque dudo que a Nick le guste el sabor a mentiras en su lengua…

…O al menos eso creyó ella.

Nía volteo súbitamente, encontrándose con la mirada desconfiada de Lucas sobre ella. Respirando hondo, Nía logro fingir una expresión de incomodidad, frotando su brazo, nerviosa.

-¿Q-que haces aquí, Lucas? P-porque Nick t-te dijo que te a-alejaras…

-Oh por favor, no te vengas con esa basura-Decía Lucas, rodando los ojos-Nick está lo suficientemente lejos para no oírnos…ya puedes dejar de fingir-

-¡N-no se d-de que hablas!-Grito Nía, intentando llamar la atención delr esto de su equipo, sin mucho éxito, debido a los gritos de ánimos de ambos equipo que iban hacia Nick y Shiny, en un intento por darles algo de moral a ambos-¡P-por favor, déjame en paz!-

-¿Podrías callarte? Pareces una idiota-Decía Lucas, rodando los ojos-Una completa idiota. ¿Cuánto más seguirás insistiendo hasta que te des cuenta que tu 'papel' no funciona conmigo, eh?-

Nía le dirigió una mirada enfadada al moreno, que solo sonreía malicioso.

-N-no sé de qué hablas…-Repitió Nía, pero esta vez su voz tenía otro tono. Era más rasposo, más venenoso…

-¿No sabes? ¡Hahahaha! Sí, claro…-Decía Lucas, soltando una carcajada. Esto llamo la atención de varios de su equipo, que, inmediatamente, le dieron una mirada desconfiada al moreno, aunque inmediatamente voltearon a ver la pelea entre Nick y Shiny, dejándolo pasar-¿Porque no solo te muestras por cómo eres? Ya sabes, la Nía doble-cara y traicionera. Me gusta mucho más que la Nía idiota e inocente. Es mucho más _interesante_…

Nía observo de inmediato como Nick volteaba a mirarlos a ambos desde el pilar en el que se encontraba, dirigiéndole una mirada enfadada a Lucas. Esto causo que una idea surgiera en la cabeza de la albina, volteando a ver nuevamente a Lucas, esta vez con ojos seductores. Por supuesto, esto le causo algo de confusión al moreno, que hace segundos había estado en una batalla de miradas con la albina…

-U-uh, Nía…

-¿Así que…_esta _es la Nía que te gusta?-Preguntaba Nía, poniendo sus brazos alrededor del cuello del oji-lima, y acercando sus cuerpos a meros centímetros. Esto tomo de sorpresa a Lucas, que se ruborizo instantáneamente ante la acción repentina de la albina…

-Y-yo…uh, yo n-no dije que m-me gus…

-¿A no?-Pregunto Nía en un susurro, acercando su rostro al de Lucas. Nía miro de reojo a las espaldas del moreno, sonriendo maliciosa antes de que su atención volviera al estratega-¿Entonces porque tan nervioso, Lucas?-

-P-pues, u-uh…-Comenzó Lucas, intentando apartar la mirada de los ojos venenosos de Nía, sin mucho éxito-¡L-lo que quise decir f-fue…!-

-Oh, vamos Lucas. Ambos sabemos _exactamente _lo que quisiste decir…-Decía Nía, antes de asaltar los labios del moreno con un brusco beso en los labios…

Nía pudo notar como los gritos de ánimo cesaban a su alrededor, e, internamente, sonrió maliciosa ante esto, sabiendo perfectamente que ahora ambos eran el centro de atención…

Finalmente, después de varios segundos, Nía empujo rudamente a Lucas, haciéndolo caer al suelo, completamente estupefacto al ver la gran mayoría de las miradas –salvo la de una eufórica Shiny, que festejaba aun en el pilar- fijas en el. Y no es necesario decir que muchas no eran muy amistosas…

-¡Como te a-atreves!-Grito Nía, completamente horrorizada. Lucas solo arqueo una ceja, confundido.

-¿Huh?

-¡Lucas, yo _estoy _con Nick! ¡No puedes simplemente venir aquí y besarme!

El rostro de Lucas se volvió completamente pálido al oír esto, mirando a su alrededor aterrado, para encontrarse con la mirada fría de Nick, que parecía estar a punto de asesinarlo en ese momento…

-Oh no…-Murmuro Lucas, completamente en pánico-¡N-Nick, v-v-viejo! ¿A-acaso g-ganaste?

Nick no respondió, simplemente camino completamente neutro hacia el moreno, que comenzó a temblar aterrado.

-Uh…v-viejo, p-puedo explicarlo…

-¿Explicar? Meh, ¿Para qué, viejo? Ya vi suficiente…-Decía Nick, tomando al moreno del cuello de su remera, y levantándolo hasta que estuvieran cara-a-cara-¿Y sabes qué? Ahora tengo razones _más que suficientes_ para poder romperte la cara, si no las tenía antes…

Nick alzo su puño, listo para asestar a su objetivo, mientras una expectante Nía sonreía sádica. Desgraciadamente para ambos, cierto anfitrión tenía otros planes…

-¡Nick, detente ahora mismo!-Decía Chris autoritariamente, a lo cual Nick suspiro pesadamente, tirando sin cuidado a Lucas al suelo-Sabes lo mucho que me divertiría verte golpear a Lucas…pero NO en el área de juego. Esta contra las reglas. Como sabes, tu equipo perdió, así que debes irte a tu cabaña, donde podrás golpear a Lucas todo lo que quieras…

Nick solo rodo los ojos, comenzando a caminar montaña abajo, seguido de una mortificada Nía. El pelinegro le dirigió una última mirada homicida a Lucas, que comenzó a sudar aterrado ante esto…

Los demás solo se mantuvieron completamente callados, sin saber realmente que decir en ese momento…

* * *

><p><strong>-Confesionario-<strong>

_**Nick-**Lucas esta muerto. ¿Oyeron? Muerto. Si no sale disparado de esa ballesta, yo mismo lo lanzare al oceano..._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dean -<strong>__¿Besar a Nía? ¡Hahaha! Patética movida, viejo, patética movida. Lástima por ti, ¿Pero por mi? Mientras mis estafas sean cubiertas por tus estupideces, pues, mejor para mi. Lastima que no pueda expulsarte aún…_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Jim-<strong>__Wow…viejo, realmente caíste muy bajo esta vez…_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Matt-<strong>__¡Hey, Lucas, te felicito hermano! Anotando con una diez cerrado…genial. ¿Pero robársela a Nick? Pues…no tanto. Aun así, debo admitir que estuviste asombroso…_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nate<strong>__-Estoy…confundido. ¿Que acaso Lucas no odiaba a Nía? Si no me equivoco, uno solo besa a las personas con quien está enamorado…¿Cierto?_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nía-<strong>__Ahh, todo parte del plan…eso le enseñara a ese gusano a callarse. Ahora todo el equipo lo odia porque me 'robo' de los brazos de Nick…¡Hahaha, si, claro! 'Robar'…¿Qué no se dan cuenta que Nick es mi juguete? Clásicos chicos. Tan estúpidos. Me gustaría ver el trasero de Lucas siendo disparado por esa ballesta gigante, pero, siendo sincera, ¿Mientras no sea yo? Me vale un (censurado) quien reciba la patada…_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lucas-<strong>¡Agh! Como odio a esa...esa...¡AGH! No soy estupido, se que me beso solo para ponerme un blanco en la espalda, ¿Pero saben que? No me importa. de algún modo saldre de esta. Solo debo...d-debo...d-debo p-pensar en a-algo..._

* * *

><p>Los <em>Nexkoyotl<em> llegaron finalmente a sus cabañas, e, inmediatamente, sus nueve miembros se dividieron en dos partes: La 'Alianza de Hermanos', además de Nía, Crash y Galen, se dirigió a el comedor; mientras tanto, Dean, Nate y Lucas se quedaron en la cabaña, conversando sobre cómo sobrevivir la siguiente eliminación…

Decir que Nick estaba enfadado seria subestimarlo realmente, pero sus compañeros de equipo hicieron lo posible para calmarlo, evitando que hiciera algo de lo que se arrepintiera…

-Lo quiero fuera-Decía Nick, mientras probaba una cucharada de su…¿Avena?

-Wow, ¿Enserio? Porque a mí me agrada…-Decía Galen, rodando los ojos-Pero no podremos eliminarlo tan fácilmente…

-¿A qué te refieres?-Pregunto Sebastián, confundido. Galen sonrió ante esto, al haber captado la atención de su equipo…

-El niño rata tiene el Ídolo de Inmunidad. Y él y Dean tienen una alianza, así que cualquiera de los dos podría usarlo esta noche…-Explico Galen, casualmente. Los rostros de los tres aliados de inmediato se llenaron de horror, además de el de Nía, aunque la albina hizo lo posible por disimularlo-Podrían votar ustedes cuatro –si contamos a la novia besucona de Nick- y no valdría nada. Necesitan un plan…

-¿Y que tienes en mente?-Pregunto Jim, curioso.

-Depende…-Comenzó Galen, vagamente. Esto solo desespero a los tres aliados, que prácticamente estaban desmembrándose en ese momento-¿Me meterán en su alianza?-

-¿Qué?-

-Su alianza. Si estoy dentro, pues, ¡Genial! Les daré los pasos sobre cómo sacar a la rata del juego. Si no, pues…por mí pueden irse al océano…

Jim lo pensó por unos segundos, mirando con inseguridad a sus compañeros, que compartían una expresión de curiosidad hacia el plan del cínico. Harto de no saber qué hacer, Jim decidió saltar al abismo…

-Como digas, viejo. Estas dentro. Ahora dime, ¿Qué plan tienes en mente?

-Votos divididos-Dijo Galen, a lo cual Jim arqueo una ceja, confundidos-Ugh, dividiremos los votos en un 3-3 a Dean y Lucas. Si tenemos suerte, uno de ellos sacara su ídolo, lo cual nos sacara a una pesadilla de encima. ¿En el mejor de los casos? O Dean o Lucas se va a casa. ¿En el peor? Habrá un triple empate, uno de ellos usara el ídolo, habrá un reconteo, y votaremos en contra de uno de esos dos, lo cual lo mandara a casa. ¿Brillante, no creen?-

Los tres aliados –además de Crash y Nía- vieron completamente estupefactos a Galen, el cual sonreía orgulloso ante la expresión de sorpresa de su plan.

-Es… ¡Brillante!

* * *

><p><strong>-Confesionario-<strong>

_**Galen-**__Así que dividimos los votos: Jim, Nía y Sebastián votaran por Lucas, y Crash, Nick y yo por Dean. Así uno de esos dos se irá a casa esta noche…¿Genial, no? Les dije que tenía un plan. Y será un plan que me hará ganar un millón de dólares, por lo tanto debe ser un muy buen plan…_

* * *

><p>Después de un rato, Nick decidió salir del comedor, sus manos en sus bolsillos y su mirada completamente fría, paseando de manera neutra por el paradisiaco bosque de la Isla Maukayotl.<p>

Su paseo no duro mucho, debido a que no pasaron meros minutos antes de que se encontrara con el familiar rostro de Dean, que le sonreía cómplice…

-Nick…precisamente el hombre que quería ver-Decía Dean, saliendo de los arbustos. Nick de inmediato le dirigió una mirada amenazante, pero Dean no se inmuto en lo absoluto. De hecho, utilizo esto como una invitación para acercarse-¿Puedes creerlo? Lucas y Nía…quien lo hubiera imaginado-

-Oh, cállate, viejo. No intentes jugar con mi cabeza…se que tu y el chico fideo son aliados. ¿Y sabes qué? También se que uno de ustedes tiene el Ídolo de Inmunidad…-Decía Nick, una sonrisa orgullosa apareciendo en su rostro-¿Y sabes qué? No me importa que tengas que decir. Nía se disculpo sobre el beso, y yo sé que no fue su culpa. Así que ni pienses que votare por ella…

-Nunca dije eso, amigo mío-Dijo Dean, algo sorprendido-Y si te refieres al Ídolo, pues…

Con eso, Dean saco el Ídolo de Inmunidad de su bolsillo, mostrándoselo en todo su esplendor a un sorprendido Nick, que no pudo evitar admirar la estatuilla. Dean solo sonrió socarrón, sintiendo una corriente de poder atravesar su cuerpo.

-…Si, aquí lo tengo. ¿Puedes creer que el imbécil de Lucas me lo entrego? ¡Ha! Vaya imbécil…-Decía Dean, riendo ligeramente. Nick no pudo evitar arquear una ceja por lo dicho por el italiano, pero se mantuvo callado por el momento-En fin, he visto tu juego y…me interesas. Me gustaría tenerte a Nía y a ti en mi alianza, y poder sacar a Lucas de una vez por todas…

-Espera, ¿Qué?-Pregunto Nick, incrédulo-¿Quieres…sacar a Lucas?-

Dean solo rio un poco más, burlón.

-¿Bromeas? Me alié con el solo para poder apuñalarlo por la espalda cuando tuviera oportunidad… ¿Y después de lo que paso hoy? Definitivamente es el momento…-Decía Dean, sonriendo malicioso-¿Qué me dices, viejo? ¿Me ayudaras a expulsar al niño rata?-

El italiano puso su mano en frente, esperando a que el pelinegro la sacudiera. Después de varios interminables segundos, Nick decidió sacudir seriamente la mano del oji-ámbar…

-Hecho…

-Fue un placer hacer negocios contigo…-Decía Dean, caminando de vuelta a las cabañas. Nick no pudo evitar sonreír ante esto, despidiéndose con la mano del italiano, que ya se había perdido a la distancia…

* * *

><p><strong>-Confesionario-<strong>

_**Nick-**__Esta bien, se que se lo había prometido a los chicos…¡Pero no perderé esta oportunidad! Quiero que Lucas se vaya. Ahora. No quiero tener que ver a esa rata nunca más, y haría lo que fuera por alejarme de él todo lo que pueda. Así que si, rompí mi trato…pero Lucas es una amenaza. ¿Y una ligera discusión con Jim y Seba valdrá deshacerme de esa rata? Pues sí, lo valdrá. Y mucho…_

* * *

><p>-Bienvenidos a su ceremonia de eliminación, <em>Nexkoyotl Potoniyo<em>…-Decía Chris, mirando a los ocho varones –y Nía- con expresión neutra. No mu lejos de allí, se encontraban las _Oselotl Tlatsiuki_, comiendo relajadamente una bandeja de sándwiches, cortesía de la recompensa del desafío del día-¿Qué quieren que diga? No creí que estarían aquí de nuevo, viendo lo tensas que están las cosas del otro lado. Pero…ustedes no están tan bien que digamos…

Todo el equipo volteo a ver inmediatamente a Lucas, que se encogió en su lugar, completamente incomodo. Chris continúo con su ceremonia…

-Esta noche, los votos han sido bastante, _bastante_ cerrados. Dean, Nick, Lucas, ustedes tuvieron la totalidad de los votos. Por lo visto, hay un par de alianzas en marcha en este equipo, pero, después de hoy, una de ellas se verá visiblemente afectada…

Nick sonrió ante esto, mirando malicioso a Lucas, que alejaba la mirada, aterrado.

-En fin. Sin más preámbulos innecesarios, el expulsado del día de hoy es…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

-¡Espera!-Interrumpió Dean al anfitrión, que bufo irritado.

-¿¡Agh, ahora que!?

-Quiero utilizar mi Ídolo de Inmunidad. Ya sabes, para protegerme de los votos y todo eso…-Dijo Dean, con una sonrisa socarrona. Chris solo rodo los ojos.

-¡Pues hazlo! Nadie te está deteniendo…

-Uh, creo que debí ser mas especifico…-Dijo Dean, volteando a ver maliciosamente a Nick y Lucas, que lo miraban confundidos-…Quiero utilizar mi Ídolo en _alguien más…_

La mayoría del equipo abrió los ojos como platos, incrédulos ante la movida del italiano. Incluso Chris estaba algo sorprendido, pero decidió disimular dicha sorpresa por motivos de profesionalismo.

-Esto es…inesperado. Nunca hemos visto esto antes. Pero si, es permitido…adelante, Dean, ¿Algún chico en especial con quien compartir tu poderosa posesión?-

Dean sonrió malicioso al ver las expresiones de terror de ambos chicos, antes de poder decir con orgullo el nombre del siguiente dueño del Ídolo de Inmunidad…

-Le daré mi preciado Ídolo de Inmunidad a mi gran aliado…_**Lucas**_…

Con eso, Dean lanzo la estatuilla al estupefacto moreno, que la atrapo sin saber realmente que sucedía en ese momento. Nick tampoco parecía entender realmente la situación, y, a diferencia de sus compañeros, estaba a punto de entrar en pánico…

-Oh no, oh no, o-oh no…

-Hmm, buena movida. Porque acabas de negar cuatro votos contra Lucas…

-¡Oh no, oh no, oh no…!

-¿Cuatro votos?-Pregunto Jim, incrédulo. El delincuente volteo a ver a un estupefacto Nick, que parecía desear en ese momento que la tierra lo tragara vivo-V-viejo…por favor dime que…

-Por lo tanto, tendremos que expulsar a la segunda persona con mayor cantidad de votos…-Decía Chris, sonriendo malvadamente al leer una nota lentamente-…Y ese eres tú, Nick. ¡Acabas de ganarte un paseo por la Balista de la Vergüenza!-

-¡No, no, no, NO! ¡N-no puedes hablar enserio, v-viejo!-Gritaba Nick, incrédulo. La mirada de Nick se enfoco en cierto estafador, que, en ese momento, se encontraba sonriendo malicioso-¡Tu! ¡T-tu tenias esto planeado desde el principio!-

-Oh, ¿Enserio? Pues…me salió bien, ¿No crees?-Pregunto Dean, burlonamente. Nick estaba listo para protestar, de no haber sido porque el Chef inmediatamente lo tomo en sus brazos, y, sin mucho cuidado, lo ato a la Balista de la Vergüenza, mientras Chris se preparaba para disparar…

-¿Algunas palabras, Nicky?-Pregunto Chris, burlonamente. Los ojos de Nick se enfocaron de inmediato en Nía, la cual lo miraba con ternura, además de compasión en ese momento.

-Uh…si. Nía, princesa, realmente espero que…¡AHHHHHHH!

En menos de un segundo, Nick ya estaba volando por los aires, aterrizando en alguna par del medio del océano. Sus antiguos compañeros vieron esto horrorizados, mientras que Chris solo reía burlonamente.

-¿Por qué será que siempre intentan hacer un discurso? ¿Qué acaso no saben que los disparare antes de que terminen? Meh, como sea, es su problema…-Se encogió de hombros el anfitrión…

* * *

><p><strong>-Confesionario-<strong>

_**Crash-**__(El peli-magenta solo sonrió burlón a la cámara, y escribió el nombre de Dean)_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dean-<strong>__(Votando por Nick)-Realmente espero que mi plan funcione, viejo, y que seas lo suficientemente idiota para caer. Es una en un millón, pero desde que vi a Galen idear ese plan en mi contra…decidí que era mejor arriesgarme. Nada personal. Son solo negocios. Arrivederci…_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Galen-<strong>__(Votando por Dean)-Dean, nunca me agradaste realmente. Y sé que posiblemente no te vayas esta noche, pero toma esto como una advertencia: Tú amenazas mi juego con tus pequeños 'tratos' dentro del equipo, y no dejare que eso termine enviándome a casa. Tu eres el lado oscuro, lo cual te hace mi enemigo así que…si, terminare acabando contigo, amigo…_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Jim-<strong>__(Votando por Lucas)-Karma, amigo. Desde la temporada pasada has sido una sabandija. De alguna manera, esta temporada has mantenido ese estatus. Pero debes saber cuándo parar, hermano, porque no puedes escaparte de todas. Tal como decían en mi prisión: Una serpiente no puede morder más de lo que puede tragar, porque si no le cortaran su cabeza. Amigo, hoy mordiste más de lo que pudiste tragar. Y hoy te cortaremos la cabeza…_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lucas-<strong>__(Votando por Nick)-Ugh…esto apesta. Si me quedo, sé que no durare mucho de todos modos. Nía me metió en un maldito hoyo…y no sé realmente como saldré de esta…_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nate-<strong>__(Votando por Nick, sin decir ni una palabra mientras veía algo arrepentido a la cámara)_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nick-<strong>__(Votando por Lucas)-Te pasaste de la raya, viejo. Y a todos les llega lo que se merecen…_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nía-<strong>__(Votando por Lucas)-Dulce, dulce venganza. ¿El Ídolo de Inmunidad, eh? Me sorprendes realmente…pero yo siempre tendré la ventaja, Lucas. Aunque te quedes, seguirás siendo perseguido. Y no pararan de perseguirte hasta que tengan tu cabeza en una bandeja…¿Y yo? Estaré como si nada, riendo ante tus desgracias. Llegando a la cima sin mover siquiera un dedo. Así que… ¿Porque no solo te rindes? Te hará todo mucho menos humillante…_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sebastián-<strong>__(Votando por Lucas)-Parece que la rata ha caído en la trampa. Che, no puedes escaparte por siempre. Todos sabemos eso. Y seamos sinceros, tu karma te andaba siguiendo desde la temporada pasada…_

* * *

><p>-¡Oh, casi lo olvidaba! ¿Algún malviviente que quiera irse a la Isla del Exilio en busca de <em>otra<em> estatuilla?-

-¡Yo!-Dijeron Roxy y Sebastián al unisonó, antes de voltear a verse el uno al otro, algo incómodos.

-¡Perfecto! Suban al helicóptero…no es como si me importara…-Dijo Chris, encogiéndose de hombros. Los dos ex-Castores Chillones de inmediato corrieron hacia el helicóptero del Chef, el cual, después de un rato, despego hacia su destino, allá en la solitaria Isla del Exilio…

* * *

><p><strong>-Confesionario-<strong>

_**Roxy-**__¿Así que Dean encontró el Ídolo? ¿Y lo uso para salvar a Lucas? Raro…pero cualquiera que este aliado con Lucas, no puede ser buenas noticias. Y con Sabrina apuntándole a mi cabeza en este momento, no me vendría mal encontrar el Ídolo. Ya saben, para poder proteger mi trasero…_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sebastián-<strong>__¿Roxy y yo en una isla solitaria? ¡Asombroso! Lo que más necesito es algo de tiempo para hablar con ella. Tal vez así podre…ya saben, aclarar lo que pasó allá en los pilares…_

* * *

><p>-¡Y esto ha sido todo! Humeantes peleas, ardientes relaciones, y un sorpresivo twist en manos del increíblemente competente Dean. ¿Qué mas pueden pedir?-Decía Chris, sonriéndole socarrón a la cámara-Oh, un momento, ¿Quieren más? ¡Pues tenemos más! ¿Quieren saber que doloroso desafío les espera a nuestros diecisiete campistas restantes? ¿Quién será el siguiente en irse a casa? ¿Y qué drama nos espera? ¡Descúbranlo en el siguiente ultra-súper-dramático episodio de Total…Drama…Maukayotl Island!-<p>

…

…

* * *

><p>…<p>

…

**Votos**

**Lucas-4 **_**(Idolo de Inmunidad)**_**: Jim, Nick, Nía, Sebastián.**

**Nick-3: Dean, Lucas, Nate.**

**Dean-2: Crash, Galen.**

…

…

**-Equipos-**

…

**-Nexkoyotl Potoniyo-**

**Crash; Dean; Galen; Jim; Lucas; Nate; Nía; Sebastián**

…

**-Oselotl Tlatsiuki-**

**Carly; Flora; Jen; Kat; Matt; Roxy; Sabrina; Selena; Shiny**

…

**-Eliminados-**

**Mauro (Nexkoyotl P.); Melody (Oselotl T.); Kiara (Oselotl T.); Max (Nexkoyotl P.); Nick (Nexkoyotl P.)**

…

…

…

…

**Wow…14.000 palabras…esto fue **_**realmente **_**largo…ehem, ¡Y este ha sido el capitulo 7! ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Genial? ¿Asombroso? ¿Regular? ¿Terrible? Dejen sus opiniones, insultos o amenazas de muerte en un review. ¿No tienen nada que decir? ¡Pues dejen un review de todos modos!**

**Debo admitir que este cap quedo **_**demasiado **_**largo, pero hey, tenía muchas cosas que cubrir en este capítulo, que termino con la despedida de un personaje que quedo con mucho potencial desperdiciado…Nick. Si, fue el quinto eliminado, y si, siento que debió haber llegado más lejos. Aunque su eliminación fue necesaria para dar a paso a varios arcos argumentales que descubrirán más adelante así que, si, tuve que hacerlo…**

**¡Y solo quedan diecisiete! Uno más que cuando comencé con TDBI. Y debo decir que, a medida que se vaya acercando la fusión, las cosas se volverán mucho, mucho, **_**mucho, **__**MUCHO**_** más dramáticas…**

**En fin. Esto ha sido todo. Espero les haya gustado este excesivamente largo capítulo, y prometo que los siguientes intentaran mantenerse a un máximo de 13.000 palabras.**

**¡Au Revoir!**


	8. Aftermath I

**Total Drama: Maukayotl Island**

**Capítulo 8: Aftermath I**

**Disclaimer: TD no me pertenece, sino a sus respectivos creadores.**

**¡Y SORPRESA A TODO EL MUNDO ALLÁ AFUERA! Si, apuesto a que no muchos esperaban esto pero… ¡Los Aftermath's están de regreso!**

**Si, se lo que esto implica: Este fic será mucho, mucho más largo que TDBI –y, por tanto, tardara mas en terminarse- pero decidí a último minuto incluir los Aftermaths. ¿Por qué? Pues…sentí que muchos fueron eliminados antes de tiempo, y, por lo tanto, no estaría mal verlos de vuelta.**

**Ah, algo más: Este capítulo va especialmente dedicado a ScaleneCandy –aka, Nía- como regalo de cumpleaños…atrasado. ¡Pero hey! Mejor tarde que nunca, ¿No? En fin, espero que realmente disfrutes este capítulo, al igual que todos aquellos no-cumpleañeros allá afuera…**

…

…

* * *

><p>…<p>

…

-En capítulos anteriores de Total Drama: Maukayotl Island…

…

…

* * *

><p><em>(Corre Video)<em>

_-Oye, tranquilo viejo. Estoy intentando conducir un show aquí…-Decía Chris, mientras tomaba el último malvavisco en su mano, listo para lanzarlo-Y el ultimo malvavisco va para…¡Sebastián!-_

_El uruguayo atrapo incrédulo su malvavisco en el aire, sorprendido de seguir en el juego._

_-Mauro, esto significa que estas eliminado del juego. Lo siento viejo…pero no mucho-_

_-Supongo que debí haberlo visto venir…-Murmuraba el vidente, con su mirada fija al suelo-¿Eso significa que debo meterme en ese escalofriante cañón?-_

_-¿Cañón? ¡Ha! ¡Por supuesto que no, hermano! Esta tenemos algo mucho más…medieval…_

_El vidente solo arqueo una ceja, confundido. Desgraciadamente, estaba a punto de averiguarlo…_

_-¡Temblad, ante la balista de la vergüenza!-Decía Chris, dramáticamente, mientras el Chef quitaba la manta blanca, y revelaba lo que había debajo. De inmediato, Mauro abrió los ojos sorprendido al ver lo que parecía ser una ballesta gigantesca, algo así como un arco para lanzar flechas, pero ubicado de manera horizontal, y mucho, mucho más gigantesca. El Chef ubico al chico en el arco de la balista, mientras sacaba un machete de su espalda, listo para cortar la soga que mantenía la balista tensa…_

_-¿Ultimas palabras antes de ser disparado como una flecha al océano?_

_Sin pensarlo, Mauro abrió la boca para comenzar a hablar, con la intención de delatar a cierta pelinegra…pero fue inmediatamente disparado por los aires, aterrizando en alguna parte en el medio del océano…_

* * *

><p><em>-Melody, has sido eliminada de Total Drama. Maukayotl Island. Lo que significa que la Balista de la Vergüenza te está esperando…-Decía Chris, a lo cual Melody se levantaba de su asiento, y, sorprendentemente, le dirigía una sonrisa a su equipo.<em>

_-Bueno…ha sido un placer competir de nuevo. Incluso pude conocer a algunas personas geniales…-Decía Melody, mientras observaba en particular a Carly, que le devolvía una sonrisa-…Lastima que no hayamos podido conocernos mejor-_

_-Sí, sí, una pena, ¿Ahora podrías irte de una vez?-Preguntaba Kiara, rodando los ojos. Melody solo le dirigió una mirada enfadada a la chica, pero de todos modos camino hacia la Balista de la Vergüenza…_

…_Al menos hasta sintió como alguien tomaba su mano, en un intento por detenerla. Al voltear, descubrió que se trataba de Jim, el cual estaba lejos de estar feliz en ese momento…_

_-No puedo creer que vuelvas a ser eliminada pronto. Esto apesta…-Decía Jim, en casi un susurro-¿No podrías…quedarte un rato más? ¿El tiempo suficiente para disfrutar de una cena en la playa o…?-_

_-No. No puede. Este es un programa de media hora…-Cortaba Chris, irritado. Jim solo rodo los ojos ante el anfitrión._

_-Jim, vamos, no es para tanto. Fue divertido mientras duro…-Decía Melody, con una sonrisa-Además, esta es tu oportunidad de brillar. ¡Tal vez puedas llegar un poco más lejos que antes! Incluso podrías llegar a ganar el millón…-_

_Jim no dijo nada, simplemente se dedico a mirar el suelo bajo sus pies, con expresión deprimida. Harta de esto, Melody le dio un breve beso en los labios al delincuente, que subió la mirada, sonriendo ligeramente._

_-Vamos, Jim. No es como si no fuéramos a vernos más, ¿Cierto? Y cuando regreses, te estaré esperando…-Decía Melody, sonriendo dulcemente. La chica abrió los brazos, permitiendo que el Chef la cargara hacia la Balista de la Vergüenza. En meros segundos, Melody había salido volando por los aires, aterrizando en alguna parte del Océano Pacifico…_

* * *

><p><em>-Y el ultimo malvavisco es para…¡Roxy!<em>

_La mencionada atrapo su malvavisco en el aire, antes de comerlo de un bocado, sonriéndole socarrona a Kiara. La estratega solo comenzó a sudar nerviosa, levantándose paranoicamente de su asiento, y alejándose de los pasantes que caminaban hacia ella para llevarla a la Balista de la Vergüenza…_

_-¡No, no, no, no, NO!_

_-Kiara, has sido eliminada de Total Drama: Maukayotl Island. Así que es hora de que te dirijas a la Balista de la Vergüenza. Te espera un muy doloroso viaje…_

_-¡Ni te atrevas, McLean! ¡Merezco otra oportunidad! ¡Todo fue culpa de…d-d-de…_

_-Sí, si, como digas, solo sáquenla de aquí-Decía Chris, encogiéndose de hombros-Y cállenla también. Demonios, parece que nunca quisiera callarse…_

_Kiara quiso protestar ante el insulto del anfitrión, pero uno de los pasantes –uno pelirrojo, y bastante fornido- termino sujetándola con fuerza en sus brazos, mientras otro más bajo, de piel morena clara, y cabello negro le ponía cuidadosamente una cinta adhesiva en sus labios, callándola completamente. Ambos pasantes también envolvieron los brazos de la estratega en cinta adhesiva, para poder parar los puñetazos y bofetadas que la furiosa estratega les estaba propinando desde hace ya un rato. Después de terminar con el trabajo de cina, los dos jóvenes llevaron a la estratega a la Balista de la Vergüenza, mientras Chris se preparaba para cortar la cuerda que la mantenía en la isla con una afilada navaja…_

_-¿Ultimas palabras?_

_-¡Hmph! ¡HMMMPH!-Gritaba Kiara, intentando decir algo, pero imposibilitada por la mordaza que llevaba en su boca. Chris se encogió de hombros, y de inmediato corto la cuerda, lo que provoco que Kiara fuera lanzada a toda velocidad de la isla, aterrizando en algún lugar en el medio del océano…_

* * *

><p><em>-¿¡Que!?-Preguntaron Jim, Max, Nick y Sebastián al unisonó. Nía, al ver la sorpresa de los cuatro chicos, de inmediato fingió una expresión de shock, que aumento al ver como Lucas atrapaba el malvavisco en el aire…<em>

_-¿¡P-pero como!?-Preguntaba Max, shockeado-¡El debía irse, yo no! ¡T-teníamos una alianza contra él! ¡E-ÉRAMOS CINCO CONTRA EL!-_

_-Lo siento, Max. Los votos no mienten…-Decía Chris serio, lo cual no hacía más que desesperar mas al gamer._

_Lucas solo le sonrió malicioso al gamer, devorando su malvavisco de un solo bocado._

_-¿Qué puedo decirte, Maxi? No importa cuánto lo intentes, siempre estarás debajo de mi…-Decía Lucas, con arrogancia. Max estaba –literalmente- listo para ahorcar al moreno, sino hubiera sido porque el Chef inmediatamente lo tomo en sus brazos, llevándolo hacia la Balista de la Vergüenza…_

_-¿Ultimas palabras?-Pregunto Chris, sonriéndole sádicamente al gamer. Max estaba listo para hablar, pero en cuanto abrió la boca, el Chef corto la cuerda que mantenía tensa la balista, mandando al peli-azul a volar por los aires-¡Hahaha, era una pregunta retorica!-_

* * *

><p><em>-¡Espera!-Interrumpió Dean al anfitrión, que bufo irritado.<em>

_-¿¡Agh, ahora que!?_

_-Quiero utilizar mi Ídolo de Inmunidad. Ya sabes, para protegerme de los votos y todo eso…-Dijo Dean, con una sonrisa socarrona. Chris solo rodo los ojos._

_-¡Pues hazlo! Nadie te está deteniendo…_

_-Uh, creo que debí ser mas especifico…-Dijo Dean, volteando a ver maliciosamente a Nick y Lucas, que lo miraban confundidos-…Quiero utilizar mi Ídolo en alguien más…_

_La mayoría del equipo abrió los ojos como platos, incrédulos ante la movida del italiano. Incluso Chris estaba algo sorprendido, pero decidió disimular dicha sorpresa por motivos de profesionalismo._

_-Esto es…inesperado. Nunca hemos visto esto antes. Pero si, es permitido…adelante, Dean, ¿Algún chico en especial con quien compartir tu poderosa posesión?-_

_Dean sonrió malicioso al ver las expresiones de terror de ambos chicos, antes de poder decir con orgullo el nombre del siguiente dueño del Ídolo de Inmunidad…_

_-Le daré mi preciado Ídolo de Inmunidad a mi gran aliado…__**Lucas**__…_

_Con eso, Dean lanzo la estatuilla al estupefacto moreno, que la atrapo sin saber realmente que sucedía en ese momento. Nick tampoco parecía entender realmente la situación, y, a diferencia de sus compañeros, estaba a punto de entrar en pánico…_

_-Oh no, oh no, o-oh no…_

_-Hmm, buena movida. Porque acabas de negar cuatro votos contra Lucas…_

_-¡Oh no, oh no, oh no…!_

_-¿Cuatro votos?-Pregunto Jim, incrédulo. El delincuente volteo a ver a un estupefacto Nick, que parecía desear en ese momento que la tierra lo tragara vivo-V-viejo…por favor dime que…_

_-Por lo tanto, tendremos que expulsar a la segunda persona con mayor cantidad de votos…-Decía Chris, sonriendo malvadamente al leer una nota lentamente-…Y ese eres tú, Nick. ¡Acabas de ganarte un paseo por la Balista de la Vergüenza!-_

_-¡No, no, no, NO! ¡N-no puedes hablar enserio, v-viejo!-Gritaba Nick, incrédulo. La mirada de Nick se enfoco en cierto estafador, que, en ese momento, se encontraba sonriendo malicioso-¡Tu! ¡T-tu tenias esto planeado desde el principio!-_

_-Oh, ¿Enserio? Pues…me salió bien, ¿No crees?-Pregunto Dean, burlonamente. Nick estaba listo para protestar, de no haber sido porque el Chef inmediatamente lo tomo en sus brazos, y, sin mucho cuidado, lo ato a la Balista de la Vergüenza, mientras Chris se preparaba para disparar…_

_-¿Algunas palabras, Nicky?-Pregunto Chris, burlonamente. Los ojos de Nick se enfocaron de inmediato en Nía, la cual lo miraba con ternura, además de compasión en ese momento._

_-Uh…si. Nía, princesa, realmente espero que… ¡AHHHHHHH!_

_En menos de un segundo, Nick ya estaba volando por los aires, aterrizando en alguna par del medio del océano. Sus antiguos compañeros vieron esto horrorizados, mientras que Chris solo reía burlonamente._

…

…

_(Acaba Video)_

* * *

><p>La cámara dejo de enfocarse en el video, alejándose para enfocar a un plató de televisión, lleno de reflectores, una pantalla de fondo, y un entusiasta público, que aplaudía al ver dos caras conocidas sentadas en medio del plató, situadas en frente de un asiento rojo y vacio, listo para ser llenado por los invitados que iban a ser entrevistados. Dichas caras conocidas consistían de dos jóvenes: Una chica algo bajita, delgada, de ojos verdes algo achinados, y una cabellera castaña que caía en una cola de caballo. También había un muchacho, que era bastante musculoso, de encantadores ojos azules, y de cabello castaño oscuro. Ambos estaban vestidos formalmente, la chica usando un vestido vinotinto, y el muchacho utilizando un elegante traje negro, con su correspondiente corbata…<p>

Cualquiera que haya visto la temporada pasada podía saber que ambos eran, de hecho, los finalistas de la temporada pasada: Kira y Jessie…

-¡Buenas noches a todos, y bienvenidos al primer Aftermath de Total Drama: Maukayotl Island!-Saludaba con entusiasmo la oji-verde, alzando sus brazos en el aire-Como algunos tal vez recuerden, yo soy la finalista y ganadora de TDBI: Kira Bateman…

-Y yo soy el increíblemente apuesto Jessie Blake, también finalista de TDBI, mecánico, dos veces ganador del rally de Alberta, y el chico que hubiera podido ganar un millón de dólares si no hubiera sido por cierta patinadora que tuvo que meterse en el estomago de una planta mutante…-Decía Jessie, dirigiéndole una mirada enfadada a Kira, que solo sonrió burlona.

-Oh vamos, Jess, relájate, ¿Si? Eso fue el año pasado…

-Un millón de dólares, Kira. ¡UN MILLÓN DE DÓLARES! ¿Cómo puedo olvidar perder un millón de dólares?

-Pues…tal como lo hago yo.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Y cómo lo haces tú?

-Gastando un millón de dólares…-Rio arrogante Kira, a lo cual Jessie bufo enfadado-¿Quién lo diría? ¡Al fin pude entrar al equipo de Roller-Skating! Solo tendré que esperar un año más y entrare a las nacionales. Y luego…uh, tal vez compre un camión de helados…

-Wow, se nota que no tienes vida social…-Rodo los ojos Jessie, a lo cual Kira le frunció el seño-Como sea, ¿No vas a presentar a los demás?-

-¿A todos?-Pregunto Kira, algo confundida-¡Oh, sí, casi lo olvidaba! ¿Cómo podría llegar a olvidar a nuestros seis compañeros que no lograron avanzar a la siguiente temporada!-

Con eso, la cámara enfoco a unos asientos a la derecha de ambos anfitriones, en los cuales estaban sentadas seis caras también bastante conocidas, que miraron con entusiasmo a la cámara…

-¿Recuerdan a nuestro australiano leal, Austin?-Preguntaba animado Jessie, a lo cual el rubio sonrió de lado al recibir el foco de la cámara.

-¡Hey! Qué bueno tener algo de tiempo en cámara después de…bueno, ser el primer eliminado-Decía con algo de pena el oji-café, sonriendo tímidamente.

-¡También tenemos a nuestra fría deportista: Mariana!

-Yay, que asombroso estar sentada en un programa de entrevistas sin absolutamente nada que ganar…-Decía con sarcasmo la cubana, rodando los ojos-Enserio, ¿Por qué nos trajeron de vuelta? Preferiría estar en casa, donde no tendría que soportarlos a ninguno de ustedes…

-Ya, ya, ¿Cálmate, si, amor? Solo es un show. No tardara mucho, y luego podremos volver al resort para tomar uno de esos baños en jacuzzis que tanto amas…-Decía un chico pelinegro, mientras besaba la mejilla de la temperamental chica, en un intento por calmarla. Esto funciono, y Mariana se tranquilizo un poco, sonriendo ligeramente…

-Oh, y como olvidar al _as_ de los Gansos Asesinos, que fue injustamente expulsado gracias a un Ídolo de Inmunidad…¡Leaf!-Presentaba Kira, sonriente a pesar de que sus palabras le daban malas memorias al no-tan-suertudo chico…

-Huh…gracias por recordármelo-Susurraba Leaf, irónico.

-¡Oh, y aquí está también Ecna! Que esta…de cabeza en su asiento…

La cámara enfoco a la castaña, que se encontraba, de hecho, sentada de cabeza en su asiento, con una sonrisa maniática.

-Uh, ¿Podrías explicarnos él porque?-Preguntaba Kira, confundida.

-¡Pues, así mi cerebro recibirá más sangre, duh! De ese modo, podre mantener mi cerebro caliente para mi entrevista. ¿¡Y quien no ama una entrevista caliente, eh!?

-Um, Ecna, no creo que calentar tu cerebro logre…

-¡NO CREERE TUS MENTIRAS!

-Ugh, esto es desesperante…-Decía Jessie, rodando los ojos-Como sea, llego la hora de presentar a Eiran y a Nancy…

-Jessie…-

-Está bien: ¡A Eiran y a Lowell!

Los dos compañeros –y por un breve tiempo, rivales y enemigos- saludaron con gusto a la cámara; el primero con una sonrisa amigable, y el ultimo con su clásica sonrisa socarrona…

-¡Hola a todos! Wow, esto es…¡Esto es asombroso! ¡Debo incluirlo en mi blog! Lo llamare, uh, tal vez: ¡Mi aventura en los Aftermath!-Decía Eiran, hiperactivamente, mientras sacaba un Smartphone completamente nuevo de su bolsillo, y comenzaba a apretar su pantalla frenéticamente.

-Meh, no es para tanto…-Se encogía de hombros Lowell-Aunque concuerdo con Mariana: ¿Qué sentido tiene estar aquí? Digo, ni siquiera ganaremos nada…

-Oh, ¿Ansioso de volver al juego, malvavisco? Porque oí que Chris está planeando una nueva temporada después de _Maukayotl Island_. Tal vez voten para regresarte al juego…-Preguntaba Kira, con una sonrisa. Lowell de inmediato se cruzo de brazos.

-¡Ni loco! Ni un billón de dólares me haría entrar de nuevo a esa tortura disfrazada de Reality Show. Aunque me siento algo mal por Shiny. Ya sabes, porque debe lidiar con Chris ella sola…

-¡Pero hey! Estoy seguro de que ella sabe defenderse. Y si llegan a eliminarla, la volverás a ver aquí, en los Aftermath. ¿No es genial, Nancy?-Preguntaba Jessie, con una sonrisa burlona. Lowell, nuevamente, solo rodo los ojos.

-Si…genial…

-Coooomo sea…-Continuo Kira, volteando a ver a la cámara-Ya vimos a nuestros compañeros de vuelta, y, por lo visto, no han cambiado mucho respecto al año pasado. ¿Pero qué hay de aquellos de este año? ¿Esos catorce novatos que entraron al concurso más peligroso de la televisión? Pues, por suerte…para todos menos el, tendremos la oportunidad de entrevistar a uno de estos novatos…

-Tienes razón, Kira. El es un misterioso vidente, un chico algo supersticioso, y sabe muchas formas de ver tu pasado, presente y futuro, ya sea por cartas, cristales, ¡O incluso leyendo la palma de tu mano! Wow, viejo, eso es realmente radical…-Anunciaba Jessie sonriendo asombrado, antes de volverse algo más serio ante la cámara-Ehem, como decía: ¡Denle una cálida bienvenida a Mauro Morales!

El publico estallo en aplausos, mientras el vidente entraba tímidamente al plató de televisión, y se sentaba silencioso en el asiento rojo que se encontraba en frente de ambos finalistas, que le sonreían amigablemente…

En cuanto los aplausos fueron disminuyendo, los dos anfitriones miraron al vidente con intriga, a lo cual este arqueo una ceja, algo confuso, pero se mantuvo callado por el momento.

-¡Bienvenido al Aftermath, Mauro! Realmente eres una persona que quería conocer…-Decía Kira, con entusiasmo-Digo, realmente fuiste un personaje interesante…lástima que hayas sido el primero en irte. ¡Pero hey! Muchos fans querían verte llegar lejos. Por lo menos eres popular, ¿No? Tienes esos aplausos como prueba…

Kira puso los brazos en alto, a lo cual el publico estallo nuevamente en aplausos y ánimos, que dibujaron una sonrisa en el vidente…

-¿Lo ves? ¡Eres popular!

-Heh, si, ya lo creo…-Reía Mauro, rascando su nuca nerviosamente-…lástima que eso no me haga ganar un millón de dólares-

-Uh…si, lamento mucho eso-Respondió Kira, con un suspiro-¿Estas sorprendido por haber sido el primer eliminado, Mauro?-

-Pues…sabía que mi futuro en el juego seria breve. Pero no sabía que sería _tan _breve…-Respondía Mauro, con algo de melancolía-…aunque debo admitir que fue lo mejor. Después de todo, la isla tenía una sensación…siniestra…

-¿Siniestra?-Pregunto Jessie, confundido-¿A qué te refieres con 'siniestra'?

-No lo sé, viejo. Mis cartas me dijeron que la isla tenía algo oculto…no se qué. Pero es realmente extraño, para no decir malvado. Puedo asegurar que es todo menos natural…-Dijo Mauro, con un tono misterioso. Kira y Jessie se miraron confundidos entre si, y, luego de encogerse de hombros, decidieron continuar la entrevista, ignorando lo dicho por el vidente…

-Uh…bien, prosigamos. Durante tu estadía en el juego sentiste una…_oscuridad_, ¿Cierto?-Continuo Jessie, en un intento por seguir con la entrevista-¿A qué te referías con eso?-

-Pues…si, sentí una oscuridad en el momento que estaba mirando las cartas con Sabrina…grave error, debo decir…-Respondía el supersticioso joven, con algo de rencor en su voz-…pero no era ella. Sabrina. Ella no era la oscuridad que sentía. Si había algo de maldad en su alma, pero…había alguien más. La chica albina, ella…ella estaba envuelta en oscuridad. Helada, macabra oscuridad….

-Uh…si, de eso ya nos dimos cuenta-Dijo Jessie, mientras volteaba a ver a la pantalla-De hecho, por lo visto, Nía será una de nuestras villanas de la temporada.

-¡Y vaya villana!-Seguía Kira-No solo es malvada, sino una asombrosa actriz. Sin mencionar que es bastante atlética, inteligente, y, por los momentos, no parece tener ninguna clase de código moral, debido a que ha intentado traicionar a ambas alianzas con las cuales ha interactuado…

-Sin mencionar que es bastante sexy…-Decía Jessie, con una sonrisa. Kira solo le dirigió una mirada reprobatoria al mujeriego, que solo se confundió ante dicha mirada-¿Qué?

-¿Sabes que Kiara, _tu novia desde hace más de un año,_ está tras bambalinas, no?

-Oh…pues, heh, lo sé ahora…

-Como sea, prosigamos con la entrevista…-Decía Kira, volteando a ver nuevamente a Mauro-Mauro, durante tu breve tiempo no pudimos ver, desgraciadamente, mucho de ti. Tampoco supimos mucho de tus relaciones con tus compañeros de equipo…¿Alguna opinión en especial sobre ellos? ¿Conociste a algún par de amigos durante tu día en Maukayotl?-

-Pues…no realmente-Dijo Mauro, algo triste-No pudimos hablar mucho, y la mayoría estaba algo enfadados conmigo debido a que perdí el desafío. Sin embargo…Max, Nate y Sebastián me parecieron buenos chicos, además de Nick y Jim. Crash está algo loco, pero también es amigable. Galen también, a pesar de ser…bueno, _demasiado_ neutral. Dudo que el chico elija realmente un bando en el juego más allá del suyo. Y en cuanto a los demás, pues…Lucas es un traidor, pero no es su culpa: Su vida allá en casa es bastante deprimente, al parecer, así que es comprensible que no confié en nadie. Y en cuanto a Dean…no tiene redención. El sujeto es casi tan desalmado como Nía, pero por lo menos no creo que terminara dejando a nadie en el hospital…cosa que Nía _si_ va a hacer…

-Uh…i-interesantes opiniones…-Dijo Jessie, algo perturbado por esto último. Notando el ambiente sombrío en el set, Jessie decidió cambiar el tema, decidiendo ir una pregunta común para aliviar la tensión-¿Y qué hay de las chicas, eh? ¿Alguna a la cual le hayas echado el ojo?-

-Uh, no realmente. Como dije, no estuve mucho tiempo en la isla, así que no pude conocer mucho al otro equipo. Aunque Carly es bastante gentil, al igual que Flora y Selena, a pesar de que esta ultima sea algo…temperamental de vez en cuando. Realmente me gustaría que llegaran lejos. ¿Pero en cuanto a una novia? Pues…no, no le he 'echado el ojo' a nadie por ahora…

-¡Excelentes respuestas, Mauro! Desgraciadamente ya es hora de que te sientes en la galería de maní, pues aun faltan cuatro invitados…-Decía Kira, revisando su reloj con algo de decepción-Realmente me hubiera gustado conocerte mejor…

-Lo mismo digo-Dijo Mauro, con una sonrisa-Oh, y te deseo toda mi suerte en el campeonato de este año. Solo…aléjate del publico a la hora de hacer tu giro de 540 grados, ¿Si? No querrás terminar rompiéndote el cuello…

-Um…¿Gracias?-Dijo Kira, entre confundida y perturbada.

-No hay de que-Respondió Mauro, levantándose de su asiento y caminando a la galería de maní, donde se sentó al lado de un impresionado Eiran, que de inmediato comenzó a hacerle una avalancha de preguntas para poder subirlas a su blog…

-Todo un personaje, ¿No creen?-Pregunto Jessie a la cámara, con una sonrisa socarrona-Nuestra siguiente invitada es una de las tres exportaciones de TDBI que entrevistáremos esta noche: Ella es una amante del océano, una apasionada de las olas, una amiga de todos los animales del mar: ¡Denle un aplauso a Melody Sea!-

El plató se lleno nuevamente de aplausos, a la vez que la bronceada joven entraba tímidamente al plató, dándole un beso en la mejilla a Jessie antes de tomar asiento, sentándose de piernas cruzadas mientras miraba con una sonrisa amigable a Kira y a Jessie…

-¡Bienvenida de vuelta, Melody!-Saludaba Kira, sonriente-¿Te ha gustado el resort hasta ahora?-

-¡Oh, es maravilloso! Adoro que tenga una hermosa vista al mar. Es tan…majestuoso-Decía Melody, con una mirada soñadora. Sin embargo, dicha alegría presente en los ojos de la amante del mar de desvaneció después de algunos segundos, siendo remplazada por tristeza-Lastima que Jim no esté conmigo. ¿P-porque será que siempre estamos en diferentes equipos? Es tan…tan injusto…

-Entiendo a lo que te refieres…-Dijo Kira, con algo de empatía-El año pasado Max y yo pasamos por lo mismo. Al menos hasta que lo cambiaron a mi equipo…y luego fue expulsado por Lucas…

-Y todo por culpa de Kiara…-Decía Melody con desprecio, algo que tomo por sorpresa tanto a Jessie como a Kira, que miraron a la amante del mar bastante shockeados-¡Agh! ¿¡Porque debe odiarme tanto!? ¿¡Yo que le he hecho a ella!?-

-¡Pues estas a punto de averiguarlo!-Exclamaba Kira, con una sonrisa-¡Porque, como sorpresa, tu y Kiara serán entrevistadas simultáneamente!-

-¿¡Que!?-Pregunto Melody, horrorizada.

-¡Eso es, denle otra bienvenida a nuestra fría reina del hielo: Kiara Tennyson!

De nuevo, aplausos inundaron el plató, aunque, a diferencia de Melody, estos estuvieron a la par con una oleada de abucheos, mientras la pelinegra –que tenía su corta cabellera oculta bajo un elegante sombrero de ala corta color negro- caminaba hacia dicho plató, y hacia el par de anfitriones. La estratega saludo a Kira con un par de besos en la mejilla, antes de compartir un apasionado beso en los labios con Jessie…

Después de unos interminables veinte segundos –bastante incómodos tanto para Kira como para Melody, debido a que no tenían otra opción más que observar el besuqueo de la pareja- ambos jóvenes de separaron, y Kiara miro con desprecio hacia Melody, un poco de confusión presente en sus ojos, debido al hecho de que solo había un sofá rojo para ambas. Dicho sofá tenía espacio para dos personas, pero, evidentemente, la estratega estaba reluctante ante la idea de compartir asiento con la que era posiblemente una de sus más odiadas enemigas…

-¿Podrías decirme donde esta mi asiento?-Preguntaba Kiara, su voz sonando lo más educada posible, antes de observar con descortesía a Melody-¿O…acaso tendré que sentarme junto a _ella_?-

-Pues, los productores solo nos dieron un sofá. Lo lamento preciosa…-Le dijo Jessie a la pelinegra, que solo bufo irritada, y se sentó al lado de la amante del mar, cruzándose de brazos al instante que sintió la mirada de la surfista sobre ella, la cual se convirtió en una de odio al notar dicho gesto.

Jessie y Kira notaron la enemistad entre ambas ex-compañeras de equipo, y, al notar la tensión en el set, decidieron romper el hielo comenzando con su entrevista.

-Y bien…¿Qué tal estuvo su estadía en la Isla Maukayotl?-Pregunto tímidamente Kira, en un intento por cortar la tensión.

-Oh, ¿Hablas de esa bazofia que Chris intenta hacer pasar por un concurso?-Pregunto Kiara, venenosamente-¡Pues, fue fantástico! No solo fui eliminada _tercera_ de la competencia, sino que tuve que soportar a una patética abeja reina que planto una tiranía en un equipo de descerebradas sin que estas se dieran cuenta, tuve que soportar caer a un estanque de lodo, ser disparada por pinturas por esta(censurado) que tengo al lado, y, para colmo, tuve que perder un desafío contra un…u-un…¡Un patético infante! ¡Un novato con la apariencia de un niño de diez años! ¡Agh! No lo merezco. No merezco sufrir esta humillación. Digo, ¿¡Que acaso no basto con dejarme calva, _CALVA_, en año pasado!? ¡NO! ¡Tenían que hacerme sufrir otra temporada más, solo para no llegar ni la mitad de lejos! Pero como sea, no volveré a ese show de porquería. No necesito humillarme una tercera vez en televisión internacional…

Finalmente, Kiara termino su 'pequeño' berrinche, cruzándose nuevamente de brazos mientras alejaba la mirada de unos bastante penosos Jessie y Kira, que no sabían si temerle o si sentirse mal por la estratega.

-Um… ¿Y qué hay de ti, Melody? ¿Disfrutaste tu breve estadía en el show?-Pregunto Kira casi en un susurro, algo sobresaltada por la exacerbación anterior de Kiara.

-Pues…genial, supongo. Fueron solo dos días, pero fueron asombrosos…-Comenzó Melody, su tono siendo de calma y nostalgia, contrastando con el de rencor de Kiara-Es decir, si, fui eliminada segunda y todo…pero conocí algunas nuevas amistades. Carly es fantástica…¿Qué mejor que conocer a otra amante de la naturaleza? Flora es bastante dulce también. Además fue bastante genial volver a ver a Roxy. Me alegra que haya dejado atrás todo el fiasco que paso entre nosotras la temporada pasada, sin mencionar que ame cuando finalmente logro expulsar a Kiara…

-Um, ¿Hola? ¡Estoy sentada justo a tu lado!-Protestaba Kiara, enfadada. Melody solo rodo los ojos, negándose a hablarle a la estratega…

-¿Y qué hay de Jim? ¿No extrañas tener a tu novio a tu lado?-Pregunto Jessie, intrigado. Melody se quedo pensativa por unos segundos, sus ojos llenándose de algo de melancolía por un momento. Sin embargo, después de algunos segundos, respondió la pregunta del mecánico…

-Pues…no voy a mentir: Lo extraño. Y mucho. Odie que nos separaran _otra vez_ a la hora de elegir los equipos, ¿Pero ahora soy expulsada segunda? Fue…fue horrible. Pero me alegro que siga en el juego, y le deseo toda la suerte del mundo para que pueda ganar el millón. Yo…yo realmente lo amo, y creo que el merece ganar esta segunda oportunidad más que yo…

La audiencia se lleno de varios 'aww' al unisonó, los cuales provocaron que la amante del mar se sonrojara ligeramente ante lo que había dicho en televisión. Jessie y Kira compartieron una sonrisa, mientras que Kiara hacia ruidos de vomito…

-Eso…fue realmente dulce, Melody-Decía Kira, sonriendo gentilmente-¿Y qué hay de ti, Kiara? ¿Alguna persona en especial que quieras que gane el millón?-

-Oh, por favor…-Continuaba Kiara, rodando los ojos-…como si fuera a apoyar a esos perdedores. Lucas es una patética sombra de lo que alguna vez fue, Sabrina es prácticamente la única con cerebro de los _Oselotl_, y no ha hecho nada realmente estratégico hasta ahora, más que molestar a Flora y a Selena sin razón alguna, Dean es…demasiado teátrico y melodramático para ser tomado enserio, Nía merece estar en un hospital psiquiátrico, no en una competencia, al igual que Crash y Shiny, Flora es –y disculpen el infantil insulto- un patético tapete que jamás podría llegar a la final, Selena no tiene mucho autocontrol respecto a su temperamento, y Jen y Kat no tienen cerebro si creen que pueden confiar en Sabrina, lo mismo con Nate, que prácticamente no puede sacar su cabeza del regazo de Dean, ¿Y Matt? Simplemente estúpido. El único que me parece que puede ganar es Galen… ¿Cambiar de alianzas cada vez que uno de los miembros sea eliminado, para ir reduciendo ambas a cero? ¡Brillante! El sujeto tiene cerebro, lo cual falta realmente en esta temporada. ¿Y quién sabe? Tal vez pueda ganar la competencia si logra dejar su pesimismo a un lado…

-Heh, parece que Galen tiene a una fan…-Rio Jessie, a lo cual Kiara le dirigió una mirada incrédula.

-No es que me agrade el sujeto…sencillamente creo que es un gran competidor. Es frio, calmado, y estratégico. No me molestaría competir codo-a-codo con él en otra temporada…

-Esto es bastante cierto, Kiara…-Continuo Kira, mirando seriamente a la cámara-Por ahora, Galen ha provocado –o, mejor dicho, colaborado- a la eliminación de un concursante…

-Ehem, Max…-Tocio Jessie, en un intento por molestar a la roller-skater, que frunció el seño al oír esto.

-Si…Max…-Continuo Kira, su voz sonando algo dolida ante esto-¿Pero acaso esto lo llevara al nivel de un antagonista? ¿Y, de ser así, estará a la par de Dean, Lucas, Sabrina y Nía?-

-Pues el definitivamente tiene un plan…-Prosiguió Jessie a su compañera castaña, mientras observaba a la cámara con una mirada que igualaba en seriedad a la de la roller-skater-…PERO también lo tienen nuestros cuatro villanos. ¿Necesitan que les refresquemos la memoria? Pues… ¡Tenemos algo mucho mejor!-

-Correctamundo, Jess, porque acabamos de tomar unos cuantos Confesionarios _completamente inéditos_, gracias a una fuente secreta…

-Ehem, también llamada Johanna…-Susurro Jessie, mientras Kira le daba una mirada reprobatoria-¿Qué?-

-¿Qué acaso quieres que la despidan? ¡Debemos proteger el anonimato si queremos seguir recibiendo videos inéditos!

-Uh…como digas, Kira, no me importa realmente…

Kira rodo los ojos ante la indiferencia de su co-anfitrión, y volteo a la cámara, volviendo a sonreír de manera impecable.

-Como íbamos diciendo… ¡Que corran los videos!

La cámara enfoco a la pantalla gigante que se encontraba ubicada detrás de ambos co-anfitriones, en la cual se comenzaba a reproducir un video…

…

…

* * *

><p><em>(Corre Video)<em>

_**-Confesionario-**_

_**Sabrina-**__Ahh… ¿No es delicioso el sabor de la victoria? Si, nuestro premio fue…ugh, barras de chocolate. Pero da igual, hice un par de alianzas con las cuales podre comenzar mi reinado sobre mi equipo. ¿Qué tengo en mente? Sencillo: Ahora que estoy aliada con las dos campistas más físicamente fuertes del equipo, le daré una sensación de intimidación a mis enemigas –especialmente Selena- con la cual dominare a mi equipo. Además, podre expulsar a cualquiera que represente una amenaza, tales como Shiny o Roxy, o que sea una molestia para mis planes, como Flora, Selena. Luego, cuando llegue la fusión, convenceré a todos de votar a las mayores amenazas…que serán Jen y Kat. Así, solo debo hacer una nueva alianza, ¡Y BAM! Llegare a la final en un santiamén. Ahh…será tan, tan sencillo, pero oh, tan satisfactorio…_

_**Dean-**__Muchos deben preguntarse cuál es mi plan maestro…y, solo porque nadie más puede escucharme, les diré unas cuantas cosas de su agraciada perfección. Yo lo llamo 'El Invencible Plan Maestro Evans'…si, fue completamente mi idea. Tendrá veinticinco fases diferentes, y por los momentos estoy en la fase seis: Deshacerme de las alianzas. Ahora que solo quedan Jim y Sebastián en la…heh, 'Alianza de Hermanos', significa que está funcionando. En cuanto logre pasar a la fase siete, tendré que deshacerme de las 'amenazas', aunque, seamos sinceros, ¿Acaso uno de esos imbéciles descerebrados representa una amenaza para mí? ¡HA! Sí, claro…como sea, en cuanto llegue esa fase, tendré que despedirme de mi 'querido aliado' Lucas. Oí todo lo que hizo la temporada anterior, y, comparado con el imbécil que es esta temporada, debo decir que…estoy impresionado. ¿Y quién sabe? Podría sacarme una sorpresa en algún momento que no querría ver…así que en cuanto se vayan Jim y Sebastián, será hora de despedirme del chico fideo. Nada personal, enserio. Son solo negocios…_

_**Lucas-**__Hmm…que planeo esta vez, que planeo esta vez…fácil: Deshacerme de Nía. Ella es malvada, y solo hay lugar para un villano en esta temporada. ¿Después de eso? También es muy sencillo: Dean deberá irse. RÁPIDO. El representa una amenaza para mi posibilidad de ganar el millón, así que también lo quiero fuera. ¿Y después de eso? Pues…tal vez me haga un sándwich de pavo. Con mayonesa y algo de lechuga…y después de eso, expulsare a cada uno de los restantes cuando encuentre la Estatuilla de la Invencibilidad. Pero, por ahora, necesito permanecer en el juego. La (censurado) de Nía decidió besarme enfrente de todos solo para hacerme ver aun peor…y eso realmente me arruino el juego. Así que, hasta que mi trasero este a salvo, me conformare con seguir en el juego…_

…

…

_(Acaba Video)_

* * *

><p>-Wow…interesantes planes-Dijo Jessie, pensativo-¿Pero qué hay de Nía?-<p>

-No logramos encontrar nada. Aparentemente, o no tiene un plan todavía, o quiere mantenerlo completamente en secreto…-Dijo Kira, con algo de inseguridad en su voz-Ella es…bastante escalofriante, ¿Sabes? Así que de cierta forma agradezco no saber que tiene en su cabeza. Aunque solo hará que lo que venga sea aun más inesperado…-

-A mi me parece una simple novata…-Dijo Kiara, sin mucho cuidado-Digo, si, es malvada y todo… ¿Pero acaso tiene un plan además de fingir ser una retrasada mental? ¿Y qué hará ahora que su 'novio' no está en el juego? Por lo visto hasta ahora, ¿De no ser por su estúpida fachada? La hubieran expulsado en un instante por ser nada más que una (censurado) malcriada que intenta patéticamente ser una antagonista estratégica…

-¿Mas o menos cómo tu, cierto?-Pregunto Melody, con una sonrisa traviesa. Sin embargo, esto demostró ser un error de parte de la surfista, debido a que en cuanto termino su comentario, sintió una fuerte bofetada asestada en su mejilla, la cual se enrojeció profundamente por dicho golpe. Melody de inmediato sujeto su mejilla, sus ojos humedeciéndose ligeramente ante el ataque de la estratega-¡AUCH! ¿E-era necesario a-abofetearme?-

-Pues, duh, ¿Qué esperas cuando te comportas como una completa perra?-Preguntaba Kiara, sus palabras impregnadas de veneno, y su sonrisa siendo una de completa malicia. Melody, por su parte, se encontraba dirigiéndole una mirada de odio puro a la estratega, que solo arqueo una ceja, visiblemente entretenida-¡Aww, mírenla! ¿Qué no es tierna cuando se ve patética? Como si fuera a hacer algo al resp…

-¡YA CÁLLATE DE UNA BUENA VEZ!

Para el completo shock de los anfitriones –además de los siete perdedores que se encontraban sentados en la banca, y gran parte del público- Melody decidió finalmente no solo responderle a la estratega…sino que la normalmente pacifica amante del mar se encontraba encima de la pelinegra, echando a un lado el sombrero estaba usando para tirar con fuerza de su corta cabellera. Kiara de inmediato grito adolorida, y no dudo atacar de vuelta a Melody, imitando su acción de tirar con toda su fuerza de la larga cabellera azabache de la amante del mar…

No paso mucho hasta que el caos se apoderara del plató…

-¡Eso es, Melody! ¡Enséñale quien manda!-Gritaba Mariana, levantándose de su asiento emocionada, al ver la pelea entre ambas féminas. Varios gritos de ánimo fueron escuchados desde la galería de maní, la mayoría apoyando a la tímida amante del mar –aunque en ese momento era todo menos tímida- la cual se encontraba abofeteando, rasguñando y tirando del cabello de una indignada Kiara, que hacia lo que podía para devolver dichos ataques…

Kira y Jessie, por su parte, aun veían la situación sin saber realmente que hacer…

-¡Debemos hacer algo!-Exclamaba Kira, horrorizada.

-¿Bromeas? ¡Es una pelea de gatas! Y yo amo las peleas de gatas…-Reía Jessie, mientras se recostaba en su asiento para tener mejor vista de ambas féminas-¡Vamos Kiara, demuéstrale quien es la jefa!-

-¡Jessie!-Le reprocho Kira al mujeriego, que se sobresalto ante el grito.

-¿Qué?-Preguntaba el mecánico, confundido-¿Tengo algo en la cara?

-¿¡Que acaso no te preocupa que tu novia sea lastimada!?-Preguntaba Kira, visiblemente repugnada por la actitud del mujeriego. Jessie solo parpadeo, desconcertado…

-Pues…si, un poco. Pero debes admitir que es bastante excitante verlas pelear…

-¡Ugh! No sé porque sigo intentando que el actué como alguien normal…-Susurraba Kira, frotándose las sienes, mientras tomaba un teléfono de su bolsillo, y comenzaba a llamar-¡SEGURIDAD! ¡Necesitamos ayuda aquí, AHORA!-

En pocos segundos, un pasante bastante alto, fornido y pelirrojo entro al set, y separó con facilidad a ambas féminas, sujetando firmemente a cada una con uno de sus musculosos brazos. Ambas chicas siguieron mirándose con rabia, intentando lanzar un puñetazo a la otra cada vez que tenían oportunidad.

Kira, por su parte, solo veía a ambas con decepción…

-¿Enserio, chicas? ¿¡Enserio!?

-¡Ella fue la que empezó!-Señalo Kiara infantilmente a Melody, la cual le devolvía una mirada irritada. La roller-skater solo suspiro frustrada ante la inmadurez de la estratega, pero se mantuvo callada…

-¡Tú fuiste la que comenzó! ¡Y comenzaste desde que me viste por primera vez en la Isla de los Huesos!-Le recrimino Melody a Kiara, con algo de dolor en su voz, mientras frotaba sus ojos con su brazo en un intento de ocultar las lagrimas que amenazaban con salir-¿¡P-porque me odias tanto!? ¡T-tu nunca me diste una razón! S-solo…solo sigues insultándome, y humillándome, e intentando sacarme del juego c-cada vez que me v-ves… ¿P-porque? Y-yo no recuerdo haberte hecho nada malo…-

Todas las miradas en el set se enfocaron en Kiara, que, en ese momento, se encontraba con la mirada baja, intentando ignorar los cientos de ojos que la acosaban en ese momento. Suspirando pesadamente, Kiara se dispuso a hablar…

-Tienes razón…-Admitió Kiara en un susurro, para la sorpresa de la amante del mar –además de la mayoría de los presentes- en ese momento. Kiara ignoro los suspiros de sorpresa de la mayoría, haciendo lo posible para que las palabras llegaran a su boca-…tu no me has hecho nada malo. Es solo que…no lo sé, siempre he querido ganar. Y tú…tu llegaste al juego con la cabeza en las nubes, pensando que hacer amigos era más importante. Es…raro, ¿Sabes? Mis padres siempre me han dicho que ganar es lo más importante, que las amistades son pasajeras…y ahí estas tu, que no te preocupo el juego en lo absoluto, prefiriendo conocer otras personas a hacer estrategias y todo. Y yo…yo podría decir que tal vez sentí algunos celos…

Melody miro incrédula a la estratega, toda la ira que había tenido momentos atrás desapareciendo al instante. Sin embargo, aun tenía una duda en la cabeza…

-¿C-celos? ¿P-porque…tendrías celos de mi?

Kiara solo rio. Una risa irónica, y, en cierta forma, algo hueca. Luego continuó explicando.

-Pues…entre tú y yo, ¿Quién es la que realmente pudo hacer algunas amistades en estas dos temporadas? ¿Y la que se volvió, sin quererlo, en una de las campistas más populares de TDBI? Tú te fuiste con la cabeza en alto, Melody. ¿Yo? Prácticamente estuve clavando las uñas en el suelo todo el tiempo, con la única certeza que todos –menos Jessie, por supuesto- estarían esperando con una sonrisa para restregarme en la cara que fui eliminada otra vez…-Termino Kiara, suspirando pesadamente. Melody no pudo evadir sentir algo de empatía por la usualmente fría estratega que, en ese momento, parecía ser una persona completamente diferente-¡Ugh! Como odio sentirme así, tan…tan…¡Agh! No tengo idea, es como…

-¿Culpa?-Termino Melody, con una ligera sonrisa. Kiara no pudo evitar rodar los ojos…

-Eso parece…no me había sentido así desde el fiasco de mi diario del año pasado…-Admitió Kiara, frotando su brazo nerviosa ante los recuerdos de la Isla de los Huesos-Como sea, Melody, lo…l-lo…ugh, ¡L-lo siento! ¿Ok? Siento haber sido una completa arpía por estos últimos dos años, y la verdad no eres…_tan_ insoportable como creía. Ahora, ¿Puedes bajarme, gigante pecoso, finalmente o tendré que zafarme por mi misma?-

El pasante sencillamente bajo con delicadeza a ambas chicas al suelo, que, por primera vez desde hace un rato, no intentaron asesinarse una a la otra. Simplemente se conformaron con observarse la una a la otra, bordeando de simpatía a incomodidad…

-¡OOOOHHH, ABRAZO, ABRAZO, ABRAZO!-Gritaba Ecna alocadamente, interrumpiendo el calmo silencio que había reinado en el plató por varios minutos. Tanto Kiara como Melody rodaron los ojos al unisonó, y decidieron ceder ante la presión de la loquilla, dándose un tierno abrazo la una a la otra…

El estudio se lleno nuevamente de un coro de 'aww's' y 'ooh's' al ver el abrazo de ambas, las cuales, después de algunos segundos, decidieron separarse, dejando al publico deseando por mas.

Jessie, definitivamente, era uno de ellos…

-Ahora un beso, ¿Si?-Pedía Jessie, pervertido. Dicho gesto fue inmediatamente respondido por una mirada enfadada de parte de Kiara y Melody, y de un codazo de parte de Kira-¡Auch! ¿Y eso porque fue, eh?-

-Muchas gracias por venir, chicas. Ahora pueden irse a sentar a sus asientos…-Decía Kira, ignorando por completo al mujeriego, mientras señalaba los asientos en la galería de maní. Las dos ex-compañeras de equipo asintieron con la cabeza, y caminaron juntas hacia la galería de maní, sentándose pacíficamente una al lado de la otra, para la sorpresa de sus compañeros…

-Eres un indecente, ¿Lo sabes, no?-Finalmente critico Kira a Jessie, que solo sonrió burlón.

-Oh vamos, Kira, ¡Solo estaba jugando! Aunque debes admitir que un beso entre ambas hubiera sido asombroso. Digo, tú ya sabes que mi novia es bastante ardiente, y Melody tampoco está nada mal. Ya sabes, para ser una chica que se la pasa todo el día con animales marinos…-Le dijo Jessie a la castaña, que aparto la mirada del mujeriego.

-Pues…si, un beso no hubiera estado mal…

-¿Qué dijiste?

-U-uh, ¡Que es hora de traer a nuestro siguiente invitado!-Anunciaba Kira, intentando cubrir su comentario anterior-¡El es un gamer, un nerd, un punk, un friki…en realidad es muchas cosas! Intento hacer una alianza para eliminar a Lucas, pero esto termino mandándolo a casa. Y es el novio de una asombrosamente guapa chica…si, es el, ¡Denle una cálida bienvenida a Max Drake!-

Una vez más, el set de televisión fue ensordecido por cientos de aplausos, mientras el delgado, excéntrico peli-azul caminaba torpemente al sofá de entrevistas, dándole un breve en los labios a Kira y un apretón de manos a Jessie, para luego sentarse en el sofá rojo…

-Y bien…¿No hay rencores de la final, no viejo?-Pregunto Jessie, riendo relajado.

-Nah, no hay problemas amigo. A pesar de las altas posibilidades de haber muerto ahogado, incinerado, y devorado por una planta mutante…no sé, no te tengo rencores. Fue solo está loca competencia, ¿No?-Pregunto Max, sonriéndole despreocupado al mujeriego, que imito dicha sonrisa.

-¡Asombroso viejo!

-¿Y bien, Max? ¿Alguna cosa que decir sobre esta temporada?-Pregunto Kira, utilizando el tono más profesional posible. Max se quedo pensativo por unos segundos, hasta que finalmente logro sacar algo inteligente que decir…

-Pues…dura, debo decir. Muy, muy dura. Digo, ¡Fuimos veintidós! Y mi equipo tenía mucha gente que merecía estar allí más que yo, como Jim, Sebastián, Nate y Crash, así que…sí, estoy en paz con mi breve tiempo en el juego-Dijo Max, completamente tranquilo. Sin embargo, dicha paz no duro mucho, siendo remplazada por rencor en cuando el peli-azul-Lo único que me molesta es que Lucas siga en el juego. El es un completo traidor, y realmente merecía ser expulsado esta vez. Lástima que mi alianza de hermanos no funciono tan bien como esperabas…

-Sí, lo lamento viejo. Ser expulsado pronto realmente apesta…-Decía Jessie, con algo de simpatía-Yo no lo sé realmente, digo, ¡Llegue a la final! Pero…si, debe apestar…

-Dímelo a mi…-Decía Austin desde la galería de maní, con un suspiro-¿Quién pensaría que el salvavidas atlético, musculoso y simpático sería expulsado primero?-

-Pues…ayudaste al otro equipo, viejo-Comento Leaf, encogiéndose de hombros-Así que se veía venir…-

-¿Qué acaso querías que Jim fuera devorado por un tiburón?-Preguntaba Austin, horrorizado.

-Pues, si nos hacia ganar…

-Sí. Si quería…-Decía Mariana, cruzándose de brazos.

-¡Pues yo no!-Exclamaba Austin, dirigiéndole una mirada enfadada a la cubana-¡Nunca dejaría que alguien muriera en el mar! Está en contra de mi código de salvavidas…

-¿Código de salvavidas?-Pregunto Lowell, arqueando una ceja-¿Qué clase de cosa es esa?-

-Pues, un código de salvavidas es…

-Uh, ¿Podríamos interrumpirlos un rato? Intentamos hacer una entrevista aquí…-Le decía Jessie al salvavidas, ligeramente irritado. Austin solo sonrió apenado, y decidió callarse, para dar lugar nuevamente a la entrevista…

-Bien, Max, ¿Acaso estas enfadado con tu equipo por haber votado en tu contra en vez de sacar a Lucas del juego?

-¡Por supuesto que no! Estoy seguro de que esa rata fue la que los convenció de eliminarme. Así es Lucas…malvado, ruin, bajo, patético, traicionero, y todos los sinónimos que puedas encontrar en un diccionario…-Decía Max, con algo de rencor en su voz.

-Si…vaya guerra civil que se libro allá, ¿Eh?-Decía Jessie, su voz sonando franca por el chico-La alianza de hermanos lucho fuerte, pero, por lo visto hasta ahora, la alianza de Dean es la única que parece estar cerca de sobrevivir hasta la fusión…

-…solo porque Dean es un traidor, y Lucas es una rata escurridiza. Sin mencionar que el pobre Nate está siendo manipulado, que Galen solo piensa en su propia seguridad, y que Nía es…una completa psicótica que tampoco puede estar planeando nada bueno-Termino Kira, con algo de enfado-¡Ugh! Aun no puedo creer que Lucas siga en el juego. Es completamente injusto, digo, ¿Cuándo llegara su karma?-

-Concuerdo contigo, Bateman…-Decía Kiara desde la galería de maní, mientras tocaba con algo de pena su corta cabellera-El sujeto merece que le llegue el karma algún día. Y espero que termine rompiendo su debilucho cuerpo en pedazos…

-Pues parece que la señorita Nía Darkwood ya está planeando precisamente en eso…-Decía Jessie, sonriéndole seductivamente a la cámara-Sino, ¿Por qué torturaría a Lucas cada vez que tiene oportunidad?-

-Heh, hasta yo debo admitir que la chica tiene su gracia. Ya saben, cuando no actúa como una fugitiva de un manicomio…-Reía Mariana, mientras se recostaba en su asiento.

-Pero ya basta de hablar de los demás, Max…es hora de ti-Continuo Kira, sonriéndole gentil al gamer-Por lo visto esta temporada, lograste hacer varias amistades durante tu bastante corta estadía. Y, de hecho, hiciste una alianza con ellos… ¿Podrías hablarnos un poco más sobre eso?-

-¡Por supuesto!-Decía Max, visiblemente contento por hablar del tema-Pues…si, hice varias amistades esta temporada. Con Jim, por ejemplo. El sujeto es genial…algo rudo y oscuro por el exterior, pero tiene un relleno suave y cremosito. ¡Como una galleta oreo! Sé que es un delincuente, y todo eso…pero meh, a mi me cae bien. Nick es un chico genial, muy sensible, y bastante amistoso…lástima que haya sido expulsado. En cuanto a Sebastián…él es algo seco de vez en cuanto, pero en el fondo es bastante genial una vez que lo llegas a conocer. Aunque su enamoramiento con Roxy…no lo sé, tengo un mal presentimiento de que no acabara bien. Y tiene algo que ver con dos italianos no muy agradables que se encuentran aun en el juego…

-Si…esos dos tortolos definitivamente tendrán un par de problemas en el futuro…-Decía Jessie, con algo de preocupación por la 'pareja-Bueno, viejo, estas han sido todas las preguntas…-

-¡Nos gusto realmente tenerte de vuelta, Max!-Exclamaba Kira, con una sonrisa dulce-Ahora, si no te molesta, es hora de que acompañes a los demás en la Galería de Maní…-

-¡No hay problema! Fue asombroso verlos de nuevo, chicos-Exclamaba Max, sonriente, y caminando alegre hacia la Galería de Maní, tomando asiento al lado de Melody, la cual saludo al gamer con algo de nostalgia…

Los dos anfitriones voltearon a ver nuevamente a la cámara, con una sonrisa en cada uno de sus rostros.

-Ahh…vaya recuerdos, ¿No, Jess?-Preguntaba Kira, con un suspiro-La Isla de los Huesos, nuestros viejos catorce compañeros, la comida del Chef, las torturas de Chris…-

-Si…no extraño nada de eso realmente realmente-Termino Jessie, con una expresión indiferente-Pero como sea; hablando de parejas complicadas, ¿Cómo podríamos olvidar al sujeto que se enamoro de una de las antagonistas mas misteriosas hasta ahora?-

-Exacto, Blake: Hablamos del muchacho de la sonrisa rompecorazones, del dulce amante de cualquier cosa con motor, el guitarrista misterioso, el joven en busca de su media naranja… ¡Denle un fuerte aplauso a Nicolás Camille Red!-

Nuevamente, el set se lleno de aplausos…muchos, muchos, _muchos_ aplausos. Nick no pudo evitar ruborizarse un poco de la vergüenza al ver como algunas fanáticas enloquecidas lanzaban flores, chocolates, y papeles con su número telefónico hacia el incomodo pelinegro, que se apresuraba a llegar hasta su sofá, no sin antes saludar modestamente al público.

Después de la breve caminata hacia el centro del set, el moreno finalmente se sentó en el rojo sofá de entrevistas, arregostándose relajado en este mientras miraba con una sonrisa encantadora al par de anfitriones, que quedaron impresionados por la cantidad de aplausos que había recibido el oji-verde…

-Wow…se ve que eres realmente popular, Nicolás…-Decía Kira, profesionalmente. Nick estaba preparado para responderle, sino hubiera sido porque fue cortado cuando un sostén rojo –con un número de teléfono escrito en una de sus copas, y con el _increíblemente sutil_ mensaje de '¡Llámame!' en la otra- fue lanzado desde el público, y aterrizo en su hombro. Nick de inmediato se sorprendió por esto, y tiro el sostén a un lado, visiblemente sonrojado por el incidente. Jessie, al ver su reacción, le dio una sonrisa cómplice al pelinegro…

-Heh, se que eres _bastante _popular entre las mujeres. Usa eso a tu favor, si sabes a lo que me refiero…-Le decía el mujeriego con un guiño de su ojo. Esto no hizo más que aumentar la incomodidad del oji-verde…

-Uh…heh, no lo sé, viejo. Si, seria asombroso salir con una de mis asombrosas fanáticas…o fanáticos…-Decía Nick, a lo cual el publico enloqueció nuevamente, llenándose de varios aplausos. Nick espero un rato hasta que los aplausos se fueron aplacando, y volvió a hablar-…Pero no creo que lo necesite. Después de todo, ¿Por qué saldría con alguien más cuando tengo a una de las chicas más dulces y hermosas de la isla como mi novia?-

El público –además de la Galería de Maní- callo en el momento que escucharon esto, la cacofonía de aplausos y conversaciones siendo remplazada por un incomodo silencio.

Nick noto esto, y no pudo evitar confundirse ante la reacción de todos en el set, estando esperando una avalancha de aplausos en vez del silencio absoluto que reinaba en ese momento.

-Yo… ¿Dije algo malo?-Se pregunto Nick, mirando desconcertado a unos incómodos Jessie y Kira, que solo se miraban de reojo el uno al otro, como queriendo decir _'¡Díselo tu!' 'No, ¡Díselo tu!'_. Evidentemente, al haber pasado ya casi un minuto de silencio, el confuso Nick estaba comenzando a impacientarse un poco-¿Hola? ¿Acaso están escuchándome? ¿¡Porque tanto silencio de repente, eh!?-

-Uh… ¿Q-que acaso no lo sabes?-Pregunto Kira, algo incomoda. Nick negó con la cabeza.

-¿Saber qué?

-Pues…ya sabes, el…ehem, 'secreto' de tu…ehem, 'novia'…-Le respondía Jessie, dibujando comillas en el aire. Nick arqueo una ceja ante las palabras del mujeriego, completamente desconcertado a estas alturas.

-¿De qué 'secreto' estás hablando?-Pregunto Nick, enfadándose un poco ante la ambigüedad de ambos anfitriones. Sin embargo, una memoria paso por la cabeza del pelinegro, que solo bufo irritado al ser una relacionada a cierto canalla italiano-¡Agh, y más vale que no sea esa basura que estaba parloteando Lucas en la isla! Todo eso de que Nía esta 'usándome como una marioneta', y que ella era malvada, y toda esa (censurado) que el invento solo para molestarme. Después de todo, solo mintió para poder robármela. Ese hijo de (censurado)…

-Um, Nick…¿Te das cuenta que no estaba mintiendo, cierto?-Preguntaba Kira, algo dolida por tener que abrirle los ojos al enamoradizo joven, que volteo a ver a la roller-skater aun mas confundido que antes, y esta vez con algo de temor en sus ojos…

-E-espera… ¿Q-que?

-Creo que sería buena idea que vieras esto, viejo. Te ayudara a abrir los ojos…-Le decía Jessie al pelinegro, mientras un video corría en la pantalla del set. Nick dirigió su mirada a la pantalla, sus ojos llenos de confusión, desconfianza, y, sobre todo…temor. Lo que vio a continuación tampoco lo ayudo mucho…

…

…

* * *

><p><em>(Corre Video)<em>

_-¡Hey Nía!-Saludaba Dean, saliendo del interior de la cabaña para encontrarse con la albina, que se encontraba sentada en las escaleras._

_-Oh, ¡Hola Dave!_

_-Dean…_

_-¡Hola Dean! ¿Cómo estás? Espero que no estés deprimido por haber perdido el desafío a último minuto, y porque perdimos nuestra racha de victorias, y por tener que expulsar a alguien de la isla…-Enumeraba Nía, con una sonrisa inocente. Dean solo sintió un ligero tic ante esto, pero de todos modos mantuvo un semblante calmado…_

_-Aja, si, como digas…-Respondió Dean, sonriéndole falsamente a la albina-Necesito que me hagas un favor esta noche…-_

_-¿Qué tipo de favor?-Preguntaba Nía, con curiosidad-¿¡Oh, oh, un masaje de pies!? ¡Porque amo los masajes de pies!-_

_-No, Nía, no es un masaje de pie…-Decía Dean, rodando los ojos irritado-Necesito que votes por Max esta noche-_

_-¿Max? ¿Por qué? Parece ser un buen chico…-Decía Nía, confundida._

_-¿Parece, cierto? Apuesto a que no sabías que él está formando una alianza con Jim, Nick, y Sebastián. Oh, ¿Y te mencione que están planeando en expulsarte? Ya sabes, por ser la más 'débil' del equipo…_

_Al oír esto, Nía cubrió su boca con ambas manos, sorprendida._

_-Nate y yo estamos pensando en eliminarlo, pero necesitamos votos. ¿Te nos unes?-_

_Nía lo pensó por unos segundos…hasta que, poco tiempo después, comenzó a saltar emocionada._

_-¡Por supuesto, Dave!_

_-Dean…_

_-¡Por supuesto, Dean!_

_-¡Perfecto! Fue un placer hacer negocios contigo…-Decía Dean, sonriendo maliciosamente. El italiano volvió a su cabaña, dejando a Nía sola en las escaleras nuevamente…_

…_al menos hasta que Nick apareció caminando desde la playa, sonriéndole de lado a la albina, cuya expresión se ilumino de inmediato al ver al pelinegro._

_-Hola princesa, ¿Cómo va tu primer día en la cabaña?-Preguntaba Nick, sentándose al lado de la peli-plateada, que sonrió dulcemente ante la pregunta._

_-Oh, está bien…supongo…-Decía Nía, su voz tornándose algo cansada-…Solo que Lucas sigue sin dejar de molestarme. ¿Enserio crees que funcionara todo esto de la alancea?-_

_-Alianza…_

_-¡Eso!-Decía Nía, con algo de frustración en su voz por haberse equivocado-¿Crees que funcione?-_

_-Nía, relájate…somos Jim, Max, Sebastián, tu y yo. Crash y Galen son bastante cool, así que dudo que voten contra Max. En todo caso, tenemos cinco votos a favor. ¡Es imposible que falle!-Decía Nick, sonriéndole triunfal a Nía, que esbozo una sonrisa de vuelta al oír esto, abrazando nuevamente al pelinegro._

_-¡Yay!_

_-Como sea. Tengo que ver a Jim, así que…¿Nos vemos en la playa en una hora?-Preguntaba Nick, sonriéndole seductor a Nía, que asintió con la cabeza-Asombroso. Nos vemos luego…_

_-¡Nos vemos luego, Nick!-Se despedía Nía, sonriendo inocentemente. Sin embargo, en cuanto el pelinegro se fue alejando, Nía no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa maliciosa, y mirando oscuramente al oji-verde que se iba alejando…_

…

_**Nía-**__Lucas, Lucas, Lucas…¿No entiendes que NADIE te cree? Nick es como mi juguetito, y me encanta mostrarle a Lucas como me divierto con él. Como me besuqueo con él, como si no fuera más que mi esclavo. Restregarle en el rostro todo lo que se está perdiendo… es muy divertido. Lucas está completamente paranoico con toda su campaña de '¡Nía es malvada!', y toda esa basura. Así que jugar con su cabeza es muy, muy divertido. Pero por lo visto tiene una alianza con Dean, y Dean tiene una alianza con Nate…eso podría ser una amenaza. ¿Y si expulsa a Nick? Eso arruinaría mis planes. Quiero a ese iluso conmigo en la final, o por lo menos hasta la fusión…tal vez necesite expulsar a Dean si quiero mantener al Nick-becíl conmigo. Ya saben, debilitar su alianza. Desesperar aun más a Lucas. Ver como se retuerce como el patético gusano que es…_

…

_**Nía-**__(Votando por Max)-¡Estoy tan feliz! Digo, ¡Estoy en una alianza con Dean y Nick, al mismo tiempo! ¡Y hasta me dijeron por quién votar! ¿No es genial?…no, no lo es. No es __**para nada**__ genial. ¿Quién se creen que soy? Oh, espera, ya sé quien creen que soy…(Decía en un tono malicioso, para luego sonreír inocente a la cámara, su mirada tomando una forma ingenua) ¡Soy la dulce e ingenua princesa Nía, que votara por quien ellos dicen que vote! Dulce e ingenua…claro. Todos ellos creen que soy 'dulce' e 'ingenua'. Si tan solo supieran lo que les espera. Ha, si tan solo supieran…pero por ahora, debo mantenerme…ugh, en mi papel. Todos lo creen, excepto Lucas…¿Pero acaso el representa una amenaza? No, no lo creo. Nadie le cree una palabra de lo que dice, y es tan estúpido que tuvo que aliarse con Dean para mantenerse a salvo. Así que tal vez lo mantenga conmigo por un tiempo, ya saben, alguien con quien…heh, digamos que para 'jugar' un poco con el… ¿Pero en cuanto al resto de los perdedores de esta competencia? (Decía con una sonrisa inocente, pero su mirada reflejaba todo lo contrario) Sí, cada uno caerá, tarde o temprano. Pero me asegurare de que sufran antes de que caigan. ¿Por qué? Pues… (Imitando un tono inocente) ¡No puedo evitarlo, heheh! Es que es TAN divertido ver a la gente sufrir…_

…

_-Deséame suerte, princesa…-Decía Nick, dándole un breve beso a Nía, que sonreía enamoradiza. Con eso, el pelinegro se fue a los pilares, dejando completamente sola a la albina, cuya sonrisa se volvió más y mas maliciosa a medida que se alejaba…_

_-¿Saben bien, cierto? Aunque dudo que a Nick le guste el sabor a mentiras en su lengua…_

…_O al menos eso creyó ella._

_Nía volteo súbitamente, encontrándose con la mirada desconfiada de Lucas sobre ella. Respirando hondo, Nía logro fingir una expresión de incomodidad, frotando su brazo, nerviosa._

_-¿Q-que haces aquí, Lucas? P-porque Nick t-te dijo que te a-alejaras…_

_-Oh por favor, no te vengas con esa basura-Decía Lucas, rodando los ojos-Nick está lo suficientemente lejos para no oírnos…ya puedes dejar de fingir-_

_-¡N-no se d-de que hablas!-Grito Nía, intentando llamar la atención delr esto de su equipo, sin mucho éxito, debido a los gritos de ánimos de ambos equipo que iban hacia Nick y Shiny, en un intento por darles algo de moral a ambos-¡P-por favor, déjame en paz!-_

_-¿Podrías callarte? Pareces una idiota-Decía Lucas, rodando los ojos-Una completa idiota. ¿Cuánto más seguirás insistiendo hasta que te des cuenta que tu 'papel' no funciona conmigo, eh?-_

_Nía le dirigió una mirada enfadada al moreno, que solo sonreía malicioso._

_-N-no sé de qué hablas…-Repitió Nía, pero esta vez su voz tenía otro tono. Era más rasposo, más venenoso…_

_-¿No sabes? ¡Hahahaha! Sí, claro…-Decía Lucas, soltando una carcajada. Esto llamo la atención de varios de su equipo, que, inmediatamente, le dieron una mirada desconfiada al moreno, aunque inmediatamente voltearon a ver la pelea entre Nick y Shiny, dejándolo pasar-¿Porque no solo te muestras por cómo eres? Ya sabes, la Nía doble-cara y traicionera. Me gusta mucho más que la Nía idiota e inocente. Es mucho más interesante… _

_Nía observo de inmediato como Nick volteaba a mirarlos a ambos desde el pilar en el que se encontraba, dirigiéndole una mirada enfadada a Lucas. Esto causo que una idea surgiera en la cabeza de la albina, volteando a ver nuevamente a Lucas, esta vez con ojos seductores. Por supuesto, esto le causo algo de confusión al moreno, que hace segundos había estado en una batalla de miradas con la albina…_

_-U-uh, Nía…_

_-¿Así que…esta es la Nía que te gusta?-Preguntaba Nía, poniendo sus brazos alrededor del cuello del oji-lima, y acercando sus cuerpos a meros centímetros. Esto tomo de sorpresa a Lucas, que se ruborizo instantáneamente ante la acción repentina de la albina…_

_-Y-yo…uh, yo n-no dije que m-me gus…_

_-¿A no?-Pregunto Nía en un susurro, acercando su rostro al de Lucas. Nía miro de reojo a las espaldas del moreno, sonriendo maliciosa antes de que su atención volviera al estratega-¿Entonces porque tan nervioso, Lucas?-_

_-P-pues, u-uh…-Comenzó Lucas, intentando apartar la mirada de los ojos venenosos de Nía, sin mucho éxito-¡L-lo que quise decir f-fue…!-_

_-Oh, vamos Lucas. Ambos sabemos exactamente lo que quisiste decir…-Decía Nía, antes de asaltar los labios del moreno con un brusco beso en los labios…_

_Nía pudo notar como los gritos de ánimo cesaban a su alrededor, e, internamente, sonrió maliciosa ante esto, sabiendo perfectamente que ahora ambos eran el centro de atención…_

_Finalmente, después de varios segundos, Nía empujo rudamente a Lucas, haciéndolo caer al suelo, completamente estupefacto al ver la gran mayoría de las miradas –salvo la de una eufórica Shiny, que festejaba aun en el pilar- fijas en el. Y no es necesario decir que muchas no eran muy amistosas…_

_-¡Como te a-atreves!-Grito Nía, completamente horrorizada. Lucas solo arqueo una ceja, confundido._

_-¿Huh?_

_-¡Lucas, yo estoy con Nick! ¡No puedes simplemente venir aquí y besarme!_

_El rostro de Lucas se volvió completamente pálido al oír esto, mirando a su alrededor aterrado, para encontrarse con la mirada fría de Nick, que parecía estar a punto de asesinarlo en ese momento…_

_-Oh no…-Murmuro Lucas, completamente en pánico-¡N-Nick, v-v-viejo! ¿A-acaso g-ganaste?_

_Nick no respondió, simplemente camino completamente neutro hacia el moreno, que comenzó a temblar aterrado._

_-Uh…v-viejo, p-puedo explicarlo…_

_-¿Explicar? Meh, ¿Para qué, viejo? Ya vi suficiente…-Decía Nick, tomando al moreno del cuello de su remera, y levantándolo hasta que estuvieran cara-a-cara-¿Y sabes qué? Ahora tengo razones más que suficientes para poder romperte la cara, si no las tenía antes…_

_Nick alzo su puño, listo para asestar a su objetivo, mientras una expectante Nía sonreía sádica. Desgraciadamente para ambos, cierto anfitrión tenía otros planes…_

_-¡Nick, detente ahora mismo!-Decía Chris autoritariamente, a lo cual Nick suspiro pesadamente, tirando sin cuidado a Lucas al suelo-Sabes lo mucho que me divertiría verte golpear a Lucas…pero NO en el área de juego. Esta contra las reglas. Como sabes, tu equipo perdió, así que debes irte a tu cabaña, donde podrás golpear a Lucas todo lo que quieras…_

_Nick solo rodo los ojos, comenzando a caminar montaña abajo, seguido de una mortificada Nía. El pelinegro le dirigió una última mirada homicida a Lucas, que comenzó a sudar aterrado ante esto…_

_Los demás solo se mantuvieron completamente callados, sin saber realmente que decir en ese momento…_

…

_**Nía-**__Mi plan está funcionando perfectamente…eso le enseñara a ese gusano a callarse. Ahora todo el equipo lo odia porque me 'robo' de los brazos de Nick… ¡Hahaha, si, c-claro! 'Robar'… ¿Qué no se dan cuenta que Nick es mi juguete? Clásicos chicos. Tan estúpidos. Me gustaría ver el trasero de Lucas siendo disparado por esa ballesta gigante, pero, siendo sincera, ¿Mientras no sea yo? Me vale un (censurado) quien reciba la patada…_

…

…

_(Acaba Video)_

* * *

><p>El estudio se quedo en silencio absoluto por varios segundos. Varios –tales como Austin, Mariana, Lowell, Kiara o Leaf- le dirigían una mirada de odio a la albina detrás de la pantalla, mientras que otros como Ecna, Eiran, Mauro, Melody o Max solo veían con simpatía a Nick, cuyo rostro había palidecido por completo ante el video, y su expresión era una de completo desaliento…<p>

-Wow…-Fue lo primero que salió de los labios del pelinegro, su mirada cayendo pesadamente al suelo-…E-entonces ella…t-todo este tiempo…e-ella e-e-estuvo…

-Sí. Solo fueron mentiras…-Termino Jessie, compartiendo el dolor del oji-verde-Lo siento mucho, viejo. Se lo que se siente…aunque en tu caso sea mucho peor…-

-¡P-pero parecía tan r-real!-Exclamo Nick, su voz quebrándose un poco en contra de su voluntad-N-no…n-no puedo c-creer que ella m-me haya engañado así…-

-No solo fue a ti, Nick…-Le decía Kira al deprimido pelinegro, en un intento por confortarlo-Prácticamente todos en el equipo _Nexkoyotl_ han caído bajo su fachada. Todos menos…

-…Lucas-Termino Nick, completamente impresionado de lo que acababa de ver –y oír- en ese momento-Y pensar que el sujeto que probablemente gane el premio a la persona más desagradable, desalmada y traicionera del planeta…es la única que está intentando ponerle un alto a esa…e-esa…

-¿Arpía traicionera? ¿Perra despiadada? ¿Bruja sin corazón? ¿Monstruo desalmado? ¡Oh, espera, se me una mejor! ¿Qué tal…? ¡AUCH!-Exclamo Jessie, sujetando su hombro adolorido, el cual había sido golpeado por el codo de una bastante enfadada Kira, que le dirigía al mujeriego una mirada reprobatoria. Jessie observo con confusión a la castaña, hasta que volteo a ver luego a un bastante deprimido Nick, que tenia la mirada fija al suelo, ignorando por completo las miradas que tenía a su alrededor-…Oh…-

-Um, Nick, ¿Estás bien?-Pregunto Kira, consternada por el pelinegro. Nick solo froto sus ojos bruscamente, mirando a la roller-skater con una sonrisa forzada, en un intento por disimular el dolor que sentía en ese momento…

-Y-yo… ¡S-si, heh, estoy bien, enserio! Es solo que…realmente pensé que t-teníamos algo, ¿Sabes?-Comenzó Nick, la sonrisa fingida de su rostro desvaneciéndose a medida que seguía hablando-Desde que…d-desde que la ayude a levantarse aquella mañana d-después de que Lucas l-la estaba…ugh, ¡Y-yo solo creí que teníamos algo sincero! No pedía un romance de novelas, solo algo…honesto, y dulce, y…real…pero r-resulta que no fue así, ¿No? Heh…solo estaba fingiendo. Me siento como un completo imbécil…

Jessie y Kira se miraron entre sí con algo de culpa, casi deseando no haberle mostrado el infame video a Nick.

-Vamos Nick, calma…no es como si hubieras sido el único. _Todos_ han caído de alguna u otra forma en su fachada, así que no seas tan duro contigo mismo…-Decía Kira, sentándose al lado del pelinegro y poniendo una mano en su hombro, en un intento de hacerlo sentir mejor-Además, ¿Quién sabe? Hay muchas otras chicas allá afuera…y estoy segura de que darían lo que fuera por tener a un chico como tu…

-¡Si, como esa chica…Flora! ¿O se llamaba Selena? Tal vez sea Kat… ¿Aunque no era ella la lesbiana? ¿O era Carly?-Decía Jessie, algo confundido. Kira solo le dio una mirada de _'¿Podrías callarte?'_ mientras volvía a concentrarse en Nick, que, para sorpresa de la roller-skater, tenía una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro…

-¿En…enserio?

-¡Por supuesto, viejo!-Decía Jessie nuevamente, palmeando la espalda del chico-Digo, eres gentil, simpático, ¿Y acaso no te has visto en un espejo? ¡Porque eres ardiente! Las chicas deben babearse por ti…

-Lo que mi compañero trata de decir…-Decía Kira, volteando a ver algo enfadada a Jessie-…Es que no debes darte por vencido. Digo, estoy segura de que un chico tan increíble como tú no puede quedarse soltero por mucho tiempo. Y si lo que quieres es alguien que te ame por cómo eres…pues, estoy segura de que habrá muchas personas allá afuera que son perfectas para el papel. Porque eres uno de los sujetos más asombrosos que he tenido la suerte de conocer…

-Heh, gracias chicos…realmente significa mucho…-Agradecía Nick, con una sonrisa.

-¡Como digas, '_Camille'_, heh!-Reía Jessie, mientras chocaba puños con el pelinegro. Nick sintió algunos escalofríos con dicho nombre, lo cual no paso desapercibido para el dúo…

-Si, heh, ¿Podrían…no llamarme Camille? Odio ese nombre…-Decía Nick, con algo de disgusto-Nicolás también es demasiado formal… ¡Solo díganme Nick! Suena mejor así…-

-¡Como digas, Nick!-Repitió Jessie, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Bueno, Nick, llego la hora de terminar con nuestro programa…-Decía Kira, mientras Nick miraba a la cámara con su usual sonrisa despreocupada-¿Algunas palabras especiales para el público?-

-Um, pues…no lo sé… ¿Aléjense de las drogas?-Decía Nick, en un intento por decir algo inteligente-¡Oh, y cómanse sus vegetales! Además de…que nunca tomen un arma en sus manos. Son simplemente horribles. Y, uh…jamás lastimen a un animal. Ellos también sienten. Oh, y también…

-¡Y esto ha sido todo por hoy!-Se despedía Kira, interrumpiendo a Nick mientras ponía sus manos en alto, emocionada-Ha sido un placer haberlos tenidos a todos ustedes en nuestro Aftermath, pero…

-Ya es hora de despedirnos…-Termino Jessie, sonriendo a la cámara-¡Pero esperamos que sigan sintonizando! Y que estén al tanto de quien será el siguiente eliminado, al cual con mucho gusto entrevistaremos aquí en…

-¡Total!-

-¡Drama!

-¡Maukayotl Island!...El Aftermath…

…

…

* * *

><p>…<p>

…

**-Equipos-**

…

**-Nexkoyotl Potoniyo-**

**Crash; Dean; Galen; Jim; Lucas; Nate; Nía; Sebastián**

…

**-Oselotl Tlatsiuki-**

**Carly; Flora; Jen; Kat; Matt; Roxy; Sabrina; Selena; Shiny**

…

**-Eliminados-**

**Mauro (Nexkoyotl P.); Melody (Oselotl T.); Kiara (Oselotl T.); Max (Nexkoyotl P.); Nick (Nexkoyotl P.)**

…

…

…

…

**¡Y aquí acaba el primer Aftermath! ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Bueno? ¿Regular? ¿Terrible? Si tienen algo que decir, ¡Dejen un review! Y si no tienen nada que decir, ¡Pues, también dejen un review! Amo los reviews…**

**En fin…espero que no haya quedado tan mal. Es que los Aftermaths no son lo mío, y, debido a la dificultad que tengo al escribirlos y al no seguir un arco argumental especifico –y de hecho, esa era la razón por la cual no quería hacerlos en primer lugar- estaba pensando en no hacer Aftermaths, como fue en el año pasado…PERO a último minuto cambie de opinión, ¡Y aquí esta! Un Aftermath recién salido del horno…**

**Oh, y aquí va una respuesta para Xandra19: ¿Qué si van a hacer cameos los campistas veteranos? Pues…si, absolutamente sí. Pero no van a ser al estilo 'nuevo desafío, nuevo cameo' que utilice en TDBI. Van a ser menos cameos…pero si, varios ex-campistas van a hacer aparición. Como por ejemplo Gwen, Duncan, y –muy posiblemente- Dawn y Jo…**

**Y, ya con todo esto dicho…me despido. Espero que hayan disfrutado el capitulo. Au Revoir!**


	9. No Confíes en sus Ojos de Ángel

**Total Drama: Maukayotl Island**

**Capitulo 9: No Confíes en sus Ojos de Ángel…**

**Disclaimer: TD no me pertenece. Sino a sus respectivos creadores. Lo mismo se aplica a los dueños de los OC's…**

…

…

* * *

><p>…<p>

…

-¡En el capitulo anterior de Total Drama: Maukayotl Island!

¡Tuvimos nieve, tuvimos montañas, y tuvimos muchos, MUCHOS conflictos!

Decidí sacudir un poco a mis dieciocho campistas en una carrera hacia el tope de la montaña, atravesando un lago congelado y luego escalando la empinada montaña…

Para luego dar lugar a un brutal desafío en los pilares, como pequeño guiño a la temporada pasada…

Las cosas se fueron derritiendo desde el principio, cuando la hostilidad entre Sabrina y Lena tomo un nuevo nivel…

Además del odio entre Lucas y Nick, cuyas llamas se fueron avivando gracias a Nía…

¿Roxy y Sabrina, tal vez? Ella no parecía muy feliz después de que nuestra tirada de las _Oselotl_ la obligo a derribar fríamente a Sebastián en los pilares…

Y las distintas alianzas tomando lugar en el juego…

Pero la cereza del pastel fue, definitivamente, la movida de Nía, que, al besar a nuestro querido chico fideo, término causando que Nick hiciera lo posible para sacarlo del juego…

Afortunadamente, Galen tuvo un brillante plan para expulsarlo…

Desafortunadamente, Dean logro convencer a Nick de ignorar dicho plan, y votar directamente por Lucas…

Lo cual fue un grave error, cuando Dean utilizo el Ídolo de Lucas para salvar a nuestra rata favorita, eliminando al segundo jugador con más votos…que término siendo el mismísimo Nick…

Ahora nos quedan solo diecisiete, dos equipos, uno dividido en dos alianzas y el otro bajo el reinado de una tirana que intentara someter a las dos marginadas que no están muy contentas con su reinado…

¿Qué mas drama podrían pedir?

Oh, pero tenemos aun _MAS_ drama…

Aquí en Total, Drama, ¡Maukayotl Island!

…

…

* * *

><p>…<p>

…

La mañana había amanecido tranquila en el campamento de la Isla Maukayotl. El ambiente había sido refrescado por una suave llovizna, causando que hubiera una atmosfera de paz y tranquilidad en la tropical y algo excéntrica isla…

Los _Nexkoyotl Potoniyo_ no se dieron cuenta de esto, sin embargo, debido a que estaban todos hundidos en un profundo sueño, cada uno descansando plácidamente en su litera…

Ignorado por los seis adolescentes, el Chef Hatchet abrió la puerta silenciosamente, cargando un saco enorme consigo. Sonriendo traviesamente, el autoritario –además de único- cocinero lanzo dicho saco con fuerza en la cabaña, y este de inmediato esparcio su contenido alrededor de las paredes, cubriendo a los miembros del equipo _Nexkoyotl_ con una pasta verdosa, con varios huesos y vísceras mezcladas entre ella…

-¡Hora de desayunar!-Grito el Chef, para la irritación de los seis campistas, que gruñeron enfadados-¡Y no quiero ver ni una mancha de su platillo de sobras cuando llegue al mediodía!-

-¿S-sobras?-Pregunto Nate, horrorizado. El Chef, mientras tanto, ya se había ido, cerrando violentamente la puerta de la cabaña, dejando a los seis campistas solos con el desastre de sobras en la habitación…

-No puedo creer que nos estén haciendo comer…sobras. Ugh, es disgustoso-Dijo Dean, con escalofríos, quitándose un hueso de pollo de su chaqueta-Chris realmente debería dejar de ser tan tacaño con nosotros…-

-Anímate, viejo, ¡Esta bueno!-Decía Crash, mientras le quitaba algo de carne a una costilla putrefacta, y la devoraba sin problemas. Dean solo soporto unas avecinadas nauseas, mirando con asco al peli-magenta…

* * *

><p><strong>-Confesionario-<strong>

_**Dean-**__Sobras…tuvimos que comer sobras. Qué asco. Como odio perder, ¿Y saben porque perdemos? ¡Porque estoy en un equipo lleno de imbéciles! Por lo menos mi alianza sigue intacta. Heh, Nick fue lo suficientemente estúpido para caer en mi plan. ¿Y Galen se creía listo con su plan de los 'Votos Divididos'? ¡Ha! Sí, claro. El único aquí que tiene un cerebro para pensar en algo soy yo, y ese idiota me está dificultando las cosas. Tal vez sea hora de que Galen deba ir empacando para irse a casa…_

* * *

><p>Galen, por su parte, se encontraba comiendo apartado de los demás, devorando sin problema alguno una rebanada de pizza a medio comer. Sin embargo, la mirada del cínico se veía bastante pesimista –o por lo menos más de lo usual, y, de vez en cuando, le dirigía una mirada enfadada a Dean, el cual sonreía confiado…<p>

* * *

><p><strong>-Confesionario-<strong>

_**Galen-**__No…no entiendo cómo pudo fallar. ¡Era un plan perfecto! Lo más probable es que alguien –quizá Nick- haya metido la pata. Ugh, fantástico. Parece que la 'Alianza de Hermanos' ahora somos solo Jim, Seb y yo, aunque para ser sincero ya no quiero estar más en esta 'alianza' que no escucha mis planes y termina arruinando todo. No sé, estoy bastante…¡Ugh, estoy tan molesto! O Dean o Lucas debía irse ayer, y ahora tendré que soportar verle las caras a esas dos sabandijas…otra vez…_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Jim-<strong>__Esto es una completa (censurado)… ¿Nick se fue? ¿Cómo? Se supone que nos apegaríamos al plan. Eso significa que uno de nosotros metió la pata, o pensó que sería mejor idea expulsar a uno de los nuestros. Y no lo sé…Galen no pudo traicionarnos, ¿Cierto? Ugh, digo, se que él es un buen chico, pero…no lo sé, hermano, todo ha estado tan tenso aquí que ya ni se en quien confiar. Pensé que nuestra alianza nos protegería…pero parece que solo nos ha traído problemas…_

* * *

><p>-Un momento…¿D-donde esta Lucas?-Pregunto Nía, frotándose los ojos cansada. Jim inmediatamente le dio una mirada despectiva a la albina, que retrocedió algo confundida-Uh…¿P-pasa algo, Jon?-<p>

-¿Qué si pasa algo? Oh, nada Nía, solo me preguntaba porque querías ver al sujeto con el cual engañaste a mi _mejor amigo_…-Decía Jim, su voz sonando completamente seria. Nía trago algo de saliva, incomoda ante la mirada del delincuente-¿Acaso van a besuquearse otra vez?-

-¡Y-yo no t-tuve nada q-que ver! ¡E-e-el fue q-quien me beso, y-ya se los dije!-Decía Nía, sus ojos humedeciéndose un poco. Ante esto, Jim no pudo evitar retractarse un poco, su mirada alejándose de la albina…

-Yo…está bien, Nía, lo sé, es solo…es solo que ya no se en quien confiar…-Admitía Jim, su voz sonando dolida. Nía camino hacia el delincuente, dándole un cariñoso abrazo al chico, que se sobresalto un poco.

-Ya, calma Jon…no es culpa de nadie. Fueron Lucas y Dean quienes expulsaron a mi pequeño Nicky…-Decía Nía, un par de lagrimas brotando de sus ojos-…ellos son tan malvados. ¿Cómo son capaces de hacerle algo así a alguien tan dulce?-

-¿Lucas? Hizo lo mismo la temporada pasada con Melody, Sebastián, Shiny, Max, Roxy, y conmigo. Enserio, el sujeto no tiene consciencia alguna…-Decía Jim, prácticamente escupiendo con desprecio las palabras que salían de su boca.

-¡P-pero tal vez podamos hacerlo cambiar de opinión! ¡Hacer que reconsidere un poco lo que está haciendo!-Respondía Nía, esperanzada-¿Saben donde pueda estar? ¡Tal vez pueda…p-ponerme en su lado bueno! Todos tenemos un lado bueno, ¿No Jon?-

-Lucas no lo tiene…-Respondió Jim, rodando los ojos-Pero si quieres perder tu tiempo, Crash lo ato a un árbol en el medio del bosque, ya sabes, para que pasara allí la noche. Puedes ir a hablar con él si quieres…

-¡Yay, gracias Jim, eres el mejor!-Decía Nía, dándole un breve beso en la mejilla al delincuente, y corriendo a toda velocidad al bosque. Sus compañeros de equipo solo vieron la escena confundidos. Crash, por su parte, tenía una sonrisa cómplice en su rostro…

-¿Crees que…?

-No, Crash, Nía no va a tener sexo con Lucas en el bosque-Decía Galen, rodando los ojos-¿Qué te hace pensar eso? Los dos se odian, o al menso eso pareció después de que él, no sé, ¿Expulsara a su novio, tal vez?-

-¡Oh vamos, hermano, no puedo ser el único que cree que esos dos tienen algo!-Protesto Crash, cruzándose de brazos-Además, no iba a decir eso…

-¿A no?-Pregunto Galen, confundido.

-¡Por supuesto que no! Iba a decir que…uh…está bien, si iba a decir eso…

* * *

><p>Después de una accidentada caminata por la tropical selva de Maukayotl, Nía logro encontrar el árbol en el cual Crash había atado a Lucas, que se encontraba en lo más denso del bosque de Maukayotl…<p>

La albina no pudo evitar reír maliciosa al ver la condición del moreno: Lucas se encontraba durmiendo pacíficamente, usando solamente unos bóxers rojos, y estaba atado con firmeza a un grueso árbol, su cabello empapado por la lluvia y sus ojos con pesadas bolsas bajo ellos.

El chico era, en pocas palabras, un completo desastre…

Nía se acerco sigilosa al moreno, y, delicadamente, acerco una mano al rostro del canalla…antes de abofetearlo violentamente con la misma mano…

-¡AHH! ¡LO SIENTO PAPI, POR FAVOR, NO ME GOLPEES OTRA VEZ, LO LAMENTO!-Grito Lucas, despertando completamente en pánico debido al repentino golpe, y temblando aterrado en su confinado espacio. En cuanto el moreno se dio cuenta de la albina que tenía al frente –y de que ella la responsable del golpe- este se calmo de inmediato, dirigiéndole una mirada de puro odio a la doble-cara-Oh, eres _tu_…¿Qué quieres, desagradable víbora?-

-Solo pase a ver como estabas. Ya sabes, quería saber si estabas bien…-Decía Nía, su voz sonando enfermizamente inocente.

Lucas, por su lado, solo miro a la albina con odio puro.

-¿Estas cómodo durmiendo en tu nueva cama, Lucas?-Pregunto Nía, sonriendo maliciosa al moreno, que aparto la mirada apenado-Creo que es lo que te mereces después de lo que hiciste ayer…

Lucas no dijo nada, su mirada alejada de la albina, cuya calmada expresión comenzaba a volverse más y más rencorosa a medida que pasaban los segundos…

-¿Necesitas que te recuerde la memoria, rata inmunda?-Preguntaba la rubia, su voz empapada en veneno, a medida que se acercaba al inmóvil joven, que comenzaba a sudar nerviosamente al tener los fríos, calculadores, y macabros ojos rosas de Nía completamente fijos en los suyos, exigiendo una respuesta-Te daré una pista: Nick…

-Oh, ¿Te refieres al hecho de que _tú_ me besaste en frente de todos, para ganarme el odio de tu novio y sus estúpidos amigos?

-No. Me refiero al hecho de que tú lo _expulsaste_ anoche, tú y tu estúpido aliado con su…estúpido Ídolo de Inmunidad…-Decía Nía, dirigiéndole una mirada rencorosa al joven, mientras uno de sus dedos resbalaba casualmente sobre el cuello del moreno, su uña rasguñándolo ligeramente y provocando que el malicioso moreno temblara ante el frio contacto-¿Tenias que hacerlo, cierto? ¿¡Tenias que arruinar todo, metiendo tu estúpido aliado a esto, cierto pedazo de…AGH!?-

-Parece que el plan de alguien está arruinado, heh. Vaya 'villana' que eres…-Reía Lucas burlón, a lo cual Nía le dirigió una mirada que, de no ser por las agallas –o la estupidez- del italiano, fácilmente le habría causado un infarto a cualquier otra persona-Oh, y por cierto…¿El beso de anoche? Fue el peor que he tenido en siglos. Tal vez seas atractiva, pero tienes la lengua de una repulsiva víbora…

Nía solo le rio maliciosa, y puso ambos brazos alrededor del delgado cuello del delgado cuello del canalla, que, ante el atrevido gesto, comenzó a dudar nerviosamente…

-Oh vamos, Lucas. Deja de engañarte a ti mismo…tu sabes que lo disfrutaste…

-Sí. Tanto como disfruto besar a una serpiente…-Decía Lucas, rodando los ojos. La única respuesta de la albina fue acercar su rostro aun más al moreno, que se incomodaba más y más a medida que la oji-rosa disminuía el espacio entre ellos…

-¿Ah sí?-Pregunto Nía burlonamente, mientras miraba bajo la cintura del moreno, con una sonrisa pervertida-Pues…tu amiguito allá abajo piensa lo contrario…-

-¿¡P-podrías decirme para que (censurado) viniste aquí!?-Grito Lucas nerviosamente, evitando la mirada de la albina en un intento por ocultar su ruborizado rostro. Nía solo rio maliciosamente, alejándose del canalla para luego apoyarse despreocupadamente sobre un árbol cercano…

-Pues…digamos que te perdono por lo que me hiciste. Si, fue estúpido, y arruinaste varios planes que tenía en mente…pero te perdono. Y digamos que ahora que no tengo a Nick entre mis dedos, tengo un espacio libre para un aliado. Y me preguntaba si alguien con tanta…_experiencia_ engañando le gustaría tomar dicho lugar…-Decía Nía vagamente, sonriéndole cómplice al moreno. Lucas por su lado, solo levanto una ceja confundido, lo cual irrito a la impaciente albina-¡Ugh, estoy hablando de ti, tarado!-

-¿Una alianza…contigo?-Pregunto Lucas, incrédulo.

-¡Exacto! Piénsalo, Lucas…tu, yo, y posiblemente Dean si quieres hacer un trió, sacando a esos fracasados del juego uno a uno… ¿Qué te parece?

Nía le sonrió cómplice al moreno, esperando un sí como respuesta. Lucas, por su parte, no parecía muy convencido.

-No lo tomes personal, Nía…pero haría una alianza contigo cuando los cerdos vuelen, cuando el cielo se vuelva rosa, y cuando Chris decida alimentar a sus internos…-Dijo Lucas, burlonamente. Nía se cruzo de brazos, visiblemente decepcionada con el moreno.

-Oh…que lastima. Porque oí que Jim y Sebastián siguen molestos por haberme 'robado' ayer, y todo ese asunto de expulsar a Nick. Y lo más probable es que terminen votando todos por ti…otra vez…-Enumeraba Nía, con falsa inocencia. Al oír esto, la expresión de calma de Lucas se convirtió en una de pánico, mirando a Nía en busca de algo de compasión de parte de la doble-cara, y, predeciblemente, no encontró mucha-¡Nos vemos, Lucas!-

-¡No, espera! ¡L-la alianza suena genial y-y todo eso! ¿A-ahora podrías desatarme p-por favor? ¡E-estoy hambriento y t-también tengo que…

Nía había dejado de prestar atención desde ya un rato, caminando de vuelta a las cabañas con los gritos de Lucas como música de fondo, sonriendo macabramente todo el tiempo…

* * *

><p><strong>-Confesionario-<strong>

_**Nía-**__Sabia que diría que no al principio, así que voy a dejarlo pidiendo más. Después de todo, Lucas es muy, MUY predecible. Como un perrito abandonado. Lo único que debo hacer es darle una probadita de lo que tengo, y al principio estará desconfiado, pero estoy segura de que, después de un par de minutos, comenzara a seguirme a casa con ojitos de corazones, y babeando el piso detrás de mí. Ah, los chicos son tan estúpidos…_

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto, en la cabaña de los <em>Oselotl Tlatsiuki<em>, las ocho féminas –y Matt- se encontraban disfrutando lo que quedo de los sándwiches que ganaron de recompensa, además de celebrando el hecho de que habían pasado ya dos episodios sin que tuvieran que eliminar a nadie, dando por muerta su mala racha…

Aun así, la cabaña tenía una situación tensa. Todas las chicas habían visto –o por lo menos, habían sido informadas- de lo que había ocurrido en las duchas comunales antes del desafío anterior. Por supuesto, Sabrina se había tomado la libertad de darle su versión de la historia a casi todo el equipo, haciendo lo posible por tomar el papel de víctima. Esto fue sencillo al compararla ante la antisocial Selena, y la no muy comunicativa Flora, por lo tanto, gran parte del equipo decidió tomar su versión por sentada…

Debido a esto, les era difícil 'celebrar' sus dos victorias seguidas, debido a que Selena y Flora estaban comiendo juntas en sus literas, alejadas lo más posible de los ojos amenazantes de Jen y Kat, y de la mirada maliciosa de Sabrina…

Carly no parecía estar muy feliz con la situación, y, por lo tanto, intento mediar de alguna manera con el conflicto…

-¡Oh vamos, chicas! ¿No podemos…dejar todo atrás?-Pregunto Carly a ambos bandos, en un intento de paz. Jen y Selena inmediatamente le dieron una mirada incrédula a la ecologista, pero esta decidió continuar-Sabemos que Lena cometió un error al intentar golpearte, Sabrina. Pero tal vez si se disculpara, podría…-

-¿Un error?-Pregunto Sabrina, su voz sonando completamente indignada-¿¡Un error!? Carly, yo puedo asegurarte que esa…esa _bestia_ hizo lo que hizo a propósito. ¿Intentar lastimar a una compañera de equipo? ¿¡Como se atreve!?-

-¡Lo hice porque tu nos tratas a mí, y, _especialmente, _a Flora como completa basura! Y si no hubiera sido por tu 'guardaespaldas', tal vez hubiera bajado tu cabezota de las nubes…-Se defendió Selena, susurrando esta ultima parte. La chica punk le dirigió una mirada de rencor a Jen al decir esto último, que no dudo en devolverla…

-Lena, ¿Acaso quieres que te vuelva a romper la nariz? Porque no se me haría muy difícil…-Comento Jen, casualmente. Al oír esto, Selena sintió un ligero escalofrió, sobando su –aun rota- nariz con algo de temor. Tanto Jen como Sabrina notaron esto, y no pudieron evitar sonreír ante el miedo de la pelinegra…

Carly, por su lado, solo suspiro pesadamente.

-U-uh, y-yo es-estoy de a-acuerdo con Carly…-Susurro Flora tímidamente, aunque lo suficientemente alto para ser oído por sus compañeras. Esto, sin embargo, causo que las miradas estuvieran enfocadas luego en ella, incluyendo unas de enfado de parte de Sabrina, y de incredulidad de parte de Selena.

-¿Qué?-Pregunto Selena, algo decepcionada-¡F-Flora, no t-tengo que disculparme! ¡Ella fue quien…!

-Vamos, L-Lena s-solo hazlo…a-así acabara todo. P-por favor…-Le susurraba Flora a la chica punk, que volteo a mirar a la multitud, que la observaba expectante. Selena abrió la boca por unos segundos, intentando lograr que las palabras salieran de sus labios…

Luego miro la sonrisa de maldad de Sabrina…

Las de complicidad de Jen y Kat…

Las de confusión de Carly, Matt y Shiny…

Y la de comprensión de Flora…

Harta de dichas miradas, Selena se levanto de su litera…y comenzó a caminar rudamente a la puerta, empujando a una desprevenida Shiny a un lado…

-¿Uh? ¿Adónde vas?

-Lejos de esta maldita basura…-Respondió Selena, cerrando la puerta violentamente. Flora solo suspiro pesadamente, algo apenada por su amiga. Sabrina, en cambio, sonreía maliciosa…

-Todo un amor, ¿No creen?-Pregunto la pelinegra, sarcásticamente. Matt le dirigió una mirada de irritación a la autoritaria líder, y comenzó a seguir el camino que había tomado Selena, en un intento por encontrarla…

* * *

><p>-¿Selena?-Pregunto Matt en casi un grito, rondando por los alrededores del bosque en busca de la pelinegra. Después de unos minutos, Matt pudo encontrar a la del flequillo rojo, arregostada encima de una alta rama, dándole la espalda al rubio-¡Selena! ¿Qué haces allá arriba?-<p>

-¿Huh?-Pregunto Lena, frotando sus ojos rápidamente, y volteando a ver al rubio, con una mirada de pocos amigos-Ugh, eres tú. ¿Podías dejar de llamarme 'Selena'? Odio ese nombre. Mi mama seguro me nombro así porque sabía que lo odiaría…

-Heh, ¿Enserio? A mí me gusta…-Decía Matt, frotando su cuello nerviosamente. Selena arqueo una ceja, visiblemente confundida.

-¿Cómo…pude gustarte?

-Meh, no lo sé. Me gusta. Si no me equivoco, Selena tiene que ver con la luna, ¿Cierto? Y tú eres como la luna…-Dijo Matt, con una sonrisa burlona. Selena, nuevamente, solo miro al chico incrédulo.

-O sea… ¿Pálida?

-Si…err, quiero decir, no. Bueno, sí y no. Quise decir que eres hermosa. Ya sabes, como la luna…-Se corrigió Matt, algo enredado. Selena estaba comenzando a irritarse por las payasadas del rubio, y decidió bajar de su rama en un ágil salto, aterrizando en frente de un nervioso Matt.

-Lamento arruinarte tu fantasía de Don Juan, pero no te creo. ¿Cuántas chicas han caído con ese mismo truco, eh?-Dijo Selena, sarcástica. Matt no pudo evitar maldecir por lo bajo ante esto, agradeciendo que Selena no haya podido escucharlo-Además…preferiría no tener nada que ver contigo. Tengo ya suficientes problemas con la reina de corazones…

-¿Reina de corazones?-Pregunto Matt, confundido-¡Oh, Sabrina! Si, ella realmente apesta, ¿No? Poniéndote en una…_corazonada_ allá en la cabaña-

Matt sonrió de manera torpe a Selena, esperando a que esta riera ante su chiste. Predeciblemente, Selena se mantuvo completamente seria, frunciendo el seño irritada ante el chiste del rubio.

-Um…era un chiste.

-Y uno bastante malo, debo aclarar…-Decía Selena, rodando los ojos-Como sea, si no te molesta, ¿Podrías dejarme en paz de una buena vez?-

-Uh, si eso es lo que…

-¡Atención campistas!-Anunciaba la voz del anfitrión por los megáfonos, llamando la atención de ambos _Oselotl-_Llego la hora de su desafío. Por favor, preséntense ahora mismo en las antiguas ruinas Aztecas. ¡Sin demoras! Cambio y fuera…cambio…

Selena gruño irritada al oír la voz del anfitrión, e inmediatamente comenzó a tomar camino al lugar indicado. Matt decidió hacer lo mismo, sonriéndole seductor a Lena, que solo rodaba los ojos irritada…

* * *

><p>-Debo recordarme a mí misma porque vine aquí…<p>

Roxy se encontraba recorriendo la Isla del Exilio desde ya hace un rato. La roquera había pasado ya un rato sin encontrar nada que comer, además de que no había encontrado señal alguna del Ídolo de Inmunidad. La pelinegra vio a su alrededor, alertándose al oír pisadas acercándose…

Dichas pisadas se acercaron más y más, hasta que parecían estar justo detrás de la roquera. Sin musitar un segundo, Roxy se dio vuelta súbitamente, y se tiro sobre su perseguidor, derribándolo contra el suelo…

-¡Roxy, soy y-yo, S-Sebastián!-Gritaba Sebastián, levantando sus manos en señal de paz. Roxy suspiro aliviada al poder reconocer al uruguayo, levantándose del suelo y ofreciéndole una mano al chico, que la tomo con confianza…

-¡Seba! ¿Qué diablos hacías siguiéndome?-Pregunto Roxy, algo irritada, en cuanto el peli-café se levanto. Sebastián froto su cuello algo nervioso, sonriéndole torpemente a la expectante roquera…

-Yo…q-quería ver si estabas bien. Eso es todo, heh…-Se excusaba Sebastián. Una sonrisa salió inesperadamente de los labios de la roquera, que se sintió algo conmovida por el gesto del uruguayo-¡Oh! E incluso te traje algunas fresas. Aunque están algo…masticadas. Es que accidentalmente las deje afuera en la noche, y vino un enorme oso bebe y…

-Seb, gracias por el gesto…pero esta vez paso-Dijo Roxy, sonriéndole nerviosa al uruguayo, que suspiro algo deprimido-No lo tomes a mal…sencillamente no tengo mucha hambre…

-Oh…está bien, heh. No hay problema…-Decía Sebastián, esforzándose por sacar una sonrisa, aunque el resultado no era muy convincente-Hey, no quiero parecer molesto pero…ayer, en el desafío…

-Sí, sobre eso…lo siento-Corto Roxy, sabiendo perfectamente a lo que se iba a referir el uruguayo. Sebastián se sorprendió ante la disculpa de la roquera, pero por los momentos no dijo nada. Expectante a las palabras de la pelinegra-¡Pero es una competencia, Seb! Así que más de una vez tendré que…ya sabes, patearte el trasero cuando tengamos un desafío. No lo tomes a mal, solo es por el equipo. Además, digamos un blanco en mi espalda ahora mismo…

-¿Pero qué paso con eso de 'no dejar que la competencia nos cambie'? ¿Acaso ya lo olvidaste?

Roxy se quedo en silencio, su cabeza llenándose de los recuerdos de ese día. Sebastián, por su parte, la observaba expectante, en espera de una respuesta…

-¿No…lo olvidaste, cierto?

-¡Por supuesto que no! Es solo que…

-¡El exilio termino, gusanos!-Decía el Chef Hatchet, desde su helicóptero. El cocinero lanzo una escalera desde una compuerta, la cual se desplego hasta quedar a la altura de ambos jóvenes-¡Ahora suban si no quieren pasar otra noche hambrientos aquí!-

Roxy de inmediato comenzó a trepar la escalera, seguida de cerca de Sebastián, el cual veía con sospecha a la roquera…

* * *

><p>Después de una –bastante exasperante- caminata de búsqueda, los catorce campistas lograron encontrar las dichosas ruinas. Dichas ruinas eran –evidentemente- bastante antiguas, siendo en su mayoría arquitectura que había decaído con el tiempo, y que ahora era poco más que granito destrozado. Y dichos granitos parecían, curiosamente, formar un circuito que atravesaba accidentadamente otros restos de pirámides y edificaciones, formando una intrincada pista a través de las ruinas, aunque en dicha pista habían varias paredes, rampas y estanques de lodo que hacían todo aun más escabroso…<p>

Sin embargo, lo que llamo la atención a los concursantes fueron dos cosas: Un par de platos enormes ubicados al inicio de la pista, sobre los cuales habían un par de pasteles enormes de chocolate, los cuales sobrepasaban en altura incluso a Kat…

Además de esto, al lado de dichos pasteles había unas esferas de hámsteres gigantes, una roja y otra verde, que se encontraban al lado de un muy sonriente Chris, y de una emocionada Johanna. No es necesario decir que, al ver todo esto, los campistas estaban realmente confundidos…

-¡Bonjeur, campistas!-Saludo Chris animadamente-¡Y bienvenidos a su desafío de hoy!

-¡Oh, oh! ¿Tendrá algo que ver con hámsteres?-Preguntaba Shiny, emocionada. Chris solo sonrió malicioso.

-Algo así, pero se los explicare luego…-Decía Chris, riendo malvadamente-Pero antes, ¿Porque no traemos a nuestros exiliados, eh? ¡Oh Cheeeeef!-

Con eso, el helicóptero del cocinero se elevo encima de los campistas, y de él salieron despedidos Roxy y Sebastián, los cuales aterrizaron accidentadamente frente a los catorce campistas…

En cuanto se pusieron de pie, ambos caminaron hacia sus respectivos equipos, dirigiéndose una mirada el uno al otro al hacerlo.

-¿Alguna suerte con el Ídolo de Inmunidad, hermano?-Pregunto Jim a Sebastián, que se encontraba muy distraído mirando atentamente a Roxy, la cual evitaba dicha mirada-Uh, ¿Hola?-

-¿Uh? Oh, no, no mucha…-Respondió Sebastián, distraídamente. Jim solo suspiro frustrado…

-¡Heeeey, Roxy-Poxy-Smoxy!-Decía Shiny con una sonrisa psicótica, mientras ponía un brazo alrededor del cuello de la roquera, alejándola un poco del resto del equipo-¿Acaso tuviste…heh, 'suerte' con Sebastián en la Isla del Exilio?-

-Uh…¿Qué?-Pregunto Roxy, confundida.

-¡Ya sabes de lo que hablo! Es decir, estuviste una noche sola con Sebastián, en una isla solitaria sola con un solitario y atractivo chico…espero que no la hayas 'malgastado', heheh-Reía Shiny, dirigiéndole una sonrisa pervertida a Roxy. La roquera finalmente capto el mensaje, y aparto el brazo de la stalker de encima, apartando la mirada para que esta no pudiera notar sus sonrojadas mejillas…

-¡SHINY!

-¿Qué? Tenía que preguntar. Digo, ya paso con Lucas y Nía, y Carly y Galen. ¿Por qué no podría pasar contigo?-Pregunto Shiny, inocentemente.

-Oh, ¿Y supongo que tienes pruebas de que esos cuatro lo hicieron en la Isla del Exilio, no?-Pregunto Roxy, sonriendo triunfal al ver como Shiny baja la mirada, algo avergonzada…

-Pues…heh, no, pero…

-Pero nada. Ya te lo he dicho, Seb y yo somos amigos porque no queremos arriesgar nuestra amistad, y no importa cuánto me guste él, yo debo…

Roxy cubrió su boca con ambas manos en cuanto las palabras salieron de su boca, pero ya era demasiado tarde: Shiny estaba sonriendo de oreja a oreja, y parecía estar a punto de explotar de la emoción en ese momento…

-No…te atrevas a decir nada, ¿Me oíste?

-Como digas…señorita García-Susurro Shiny, con una sonrisa cómplice. Roxy solo suspiro exasperada…

* * *

><p><strong>-Confesionario-<strong>

_**Roxy-**__No sé porque dije eso. S-Sebastián y yo solo somos n-¡AMIGOS! Y no quiero terminar como esas descerebradas, babeándose por cualquier chico que encuentran por su calle…aunque Seba no es cualquier chico…¡AGH! Como odio a Shiny por meterme sus idiomanticas ideas en la cabeza…_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Shiny-<strong>__Oh, Roxy-Poxy-Smoxy, realmente estás loca por Seba. ¿Debería prepararles una cena romántica? ¡Oh, tal vez debería escribir con un aeroplano: 'Roxy ama Sebastián'! Sería perfecto, y bastante sutil. ¿Me pregunto dónde puedo encontrar un aeroplano…?_

* * *

><p>-Hmm…¿No falta uno de ustedes aquí?-Preguntaba Chris, algo confundido-Ya saben, el mondadientes viviente…-<p>

-Aquí, barbilla de trasero…-Decía Lucas cansinamente, caminando agotado hacia donde se encontraba su equipo, y de inmediato dirigiéndole una mirada de odio a la mayoría de estos-Oh, y _muchas gracias_ por dejarme ATADO a un árbol toda la noche. Fueron muy amables…-

-De nada-Respondió Jim, con una sonrisa socarrona.

-¿Lo dejaron atado a un árbol toda la noche?-Pregunto Carly, horrorizada-¿¡Están locos!? ¿¡Que harían si lo devoraba un oso o algo así!?-

-Probablemente hacer una fiesta con nachos, queso derretido, algo de cerveza, y algunas strippers…-Decía Crash, encogiéndose de hombros. Carly estaba lista para recriminarle al peli-magenta, si no hubiera sido por el irritante ruido de una bocina, siendo el responsable un bastante molesto Chris McLean…

-Ugh, ¿Tienes que hacer eso siempre?-Pregunto Selena, sujetando sus oídos.

-Si…si debo-Dijo el anfitrión, sonriente-En fin, llego la hora de anunciar su desafío. Uno que a mí me gusta llamar…¡Las Esferas Vomitivas!-

-¿Vomitivas?-Pregunto Sabrina, con un ligero escalofrió-Por favor, dime que no es…

-¿Un desafío de comida? ¡Si, si lo es!

Sabrina de inmediato sujeto su estomago, que gruñía adolorido tan solo ante el pensamiento…

* * *

><p><strong>-Confesionario-<strong>

_**Sabrina-**__(Su estomago gruñendo ruidosamente)-Ugh, realmente odio comer comida asquerosa. O con muchas calorías. O que no esté hecha con ingredientes de primera… ¿Qué? ¡Lo dije antes! Mi cuerpo es como un sagrado e impecable templo: Solo merece lo mejor. Y si lo lleno de basura, bueno… ¡Me volveré basura! Y una belleza tan perfecta como esta no merece ser convertida en basura…_

* * *

><p>-Su desafío será el siguiente…-Comenzaba Chris, apoyándose sobre una de las esferas-Un miembro de cada equipo tendrá sesenta segundos para comenzar a comer su pastel anormalmente grande. Cuando la campana suene, deberán entrar a su esfera de hámster, y comenzar a rodar por el circuito. Deberán dar una vuelta entera al circuito, y si llegan a vomitar, estarán descalificados del desafío, y deberán sentarse en la banca de los perdedores. Luego volverán al inicio, donde su relevo deberá comenzar a comer nuevamente su pastel gigante. El primer equipo que logre acabar con su pastel ganara el desafío. ¿Suena sencillo, no?-<p>

-¡Y delicioso!-Exclamaba Shiny, sonriente-¡Yo adoro el pastel de chocolate!-

-Si…digamos que el pastel es de 'chocolate'…-Reía Chris sádicamente, lo cual borro inmediatamente la sonrisa del rostro de Shiny-…Como sea, digamos que el pastel tiene varios ingredientes 'sorpresa' dentro, los cuales les hará más difícil la tarea de no vomitar…

-¿Ingredientes sorpresa?-Pregunto Nate, con una sonrisa esperanzada-¿Cómo gusanitos de goma, u hojas de menta?-

-Más como lombrices de tierra y hiedra venenosa…

Sabrina no soporto oír esto, su estomago cediendo completamente y vaciando su contenido en un arbusto cercano, para el desagrado de sus compañeras de equipo…

-Parece que alguien no es tan perfecta después de todo…-Comento Selena, con una sonrisa socarrona. Sabrina solo le dirigió una mirada homicida a la oji-verde…

-En fin, ya que todo ha sido dicho…¡Que comience el desafío!

* * *

><p><strong>-Confesionario-<strong>

_**Roxy-**__¿Un desafío de comida? ¡Bam! Lo tengo en la bolsa. Mi estomago es como una caja fuerte. Nada, repito, NADA sale de él sin mi confirmación. Sin mencionar que tengo el apetito de un oso después de hibernar…_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sabrina-<strong>__Hmm…tal vez deba hacer que las concursantes menos…sofisticadas pasen primero. Ya saben, para poder prepararme para poder comer ese enorme, azucarado, lleno de calorías…(cubre su boca para evitar vomitar)…ugh, me dan nauseas de tan solo pensar en eso…_

* * *

><p>Crash y Kat se prepararon enfrente de su enorme plato, listos para cuando Chris diera la señal. El anfitrión sostenía en alto una bocina, su dedo listo para presionarla…<p>

-En sus marcas…listos…¡AHORA!

Con el ruido de la bocina como confirmación, los dos gigantes de cada equipo comenzaron a devorar el enorme pastel, sin molestarse en qué demonios hubiera dentro de él…

* * *

><p><strong>-Confesionario-<strong>

_**Crash-**__Ahh…pastel. Si, sabía como a lodo mezclado con pescado podrido…pero estaba bueno. No soy muy quisquilloso. Si algo está en el plato, no durara mucho antes de que llegue a mi estomago…_

* * *

><p>Al oír ambas campanas, los dos gigantes entraron con dificultad a sus respectivas esferas, y comenzaron a acelerar hacia la pista.<p>

Kat tomo de inmediato la delantera, acelerando a toda velocidad a medida que su esfera iba colina abajo, pero Crash no se quedaba atrás. Los dos rivales cruzaron una estrecha curva, luego un zigzagueo, para luego pasar tres curvas más, todas siendo un poco suaves en cuanto a ángulo…

Finalmente, había una última curva, siendo esta mucho más cerrada que las últimas cuatro. A estas alturas, Kat se estaba sintiendo algo mareada, sujetando su estomago adolorida cuando sintió que su pastel estaba a punto de tomar un curso de regreso. Esto le dio la oportunidad a Crash de atravesarla, tomando el punto más cerrado de la curva para alcanzar a Kat, y tomar la delantera…

Crash logro llegar al punto de inicio primero, golpeándolo contra un cercado que se encontraba específicamente para detener la esfera, y que Chris desactivaba cuando bajaba de una palanca. Kat llego segundos después, estampando su esfera contra otro cercado similar…

Los dos adolescentes salieron de sus esferas completamente mareados, pero con una sonrisa desafiante en sus rostros…

-¡Siguientes!

De inmediato, Jen comenzó a devorar a toda velocidad su pastel, tragando trozos enteros del achocolatado pastel –o por lo menos en apariencia- mientras veía con rivalidad como Dean se acercaba al pastel, pero era echado a un lado por Nía, que comenzó a hacerle competencia a la rubia…

-¿Uh? ¿Qué no podías esperarte un poco?-Preguntaba Dean, confundido.

-¡Lo siento Dave, pero no pude evitarlo! ¡Se ve TAN delicioso!-Decía Nía, sonriendo inocentemente. Dean arqueo una ceja, confundido, pero decidió dejarlo pasar, respondiendo con un simple encogimiento de hombros…

* * *

><p><strong>-Confesionario-<strong>

_**Dean-**__Nía es…un poco rara a veces. Y algo aterradora de vez en cuando…pero no representa una amenaza. Dudo que tenga un cerebro en esa cabezota pálida suya que suponga una rivalidad para mi supremo intelecto, ¿Y comparada a mis habilidades sociales superiores y mis múltiples talentos? No tiene ninguna oportunidad. Pero hey, una oveja a quien manipular siempre es útil, ¿No?_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nía-<strong>__Si, pude esperar un poco mas…¿Pero desperdiciar oportunidad de utilizar la compacta contextura de Jen para divertirme un poco con la velocidad de dos esferas a alta velocidad por una superficie irregular? ¡Ha, ni loca! Realmente he estado algo aburrida últimamente ahora que mi juguetito se ha ido, así que…algo de caos sería bueno para entretenerme un poco…_

* * *

><p>-¡Vamos Jen, se que puedes hacerlo!-Le animaba Kat a la rubia, que hacia lo posible por engullir todo el pastel posible. Jen sonrió torpemente, algo conmovida por el halago, pero esto la distrajo de lo que estaba devorando, y del hecho de que una tarántula salió de su pastel, y subió inmediatamente a su rostro-Uh, J-Jen…<p>

-¿Qué pasa, Katy?-Pregunto Jen, burlonamente. Sin embargo, en cuanto noto la tarántula enorme que tenía en el rostro, comenzó a correr en círculos, presa del pánico, e intentando quitarse la gigantesca araña de encima-¡AHH, ARAÑA, ARAÑA!-

-¿Arañas, Jen? ¿¡Arañas!? ¿Le tienes miedo a las arañas?-Pregunto Matt, burlonamente-¡Hahaha! Parece que la chica ruda no es tan ruda…es más, es prácticamente una bebita…

-¿Quieres repetir eso? Así podre romperte un par de dientes…-Exclamaba Kat al payaso, amenazante. Esto causo que las miradas del equipo estuvieran dirigidas a la DJ, que froto su brazo algo nerviosa-Q-quiero decir…¡No crean que dejare que hable mal de mi mejor amiga!-

-Oh, claro, Kat…claro…-Decía Sabrina, sonriendo astutamente.

Nía, por su parte, se encontraba riendo prácticamente a carcajadas del pánico de la rubia, sin notar como un escorpión subía a su mejilla sigilosamente. Sin embargo, en cuanto noto al arácnido, Nía tranquilamente tomo el escorpión en sus manos…y lo aplasto sin mucho cuidado en su puño…

Finalmente, la campana sonó, lo que causo que Nía –y una finalmente libre de arañas Jen- saltaran a sus respectivas esferas, y comenzaran a recorrer el circuito…

* * *

><p><strong>-Confesionario-<strong>

_**Jen-**__Um…este definitivamente no es mi día de suerte. Si bien le tengo terror a las arañas…los espacios cerrados tampoco son lo mío. ¿Y saben qué? Experimente los dos el mismo día. ¡El mismo día! Sip, definitivamente no es mi día de suerte…_

* * *

><p>-¡Sáquenme de esta cosa!-Gritaba Jen, estampando su esfera de un lado al otro del circuito, en un intento por escapar. Nía, mientras tanto, sonreía macabramente mientras una idea surgía por su mente, mirando una rampa ubicada a algunos metros de ambas…<p>

La albina comenzó a acelerar, y, con toda la fuerza que sus piernas le permitían, estampo violentamente la esfera de Jen. Dicha esfera se dirigió directamente a la rampa, la cual la mando volando varios metros por los aires, causando que la desafortunada Jen rodara sin control alguno dentro de su esfera, perdiendo inmediatamente cualquier tipo de dirección mientras se golpeaba repetidamente con las paredes de la gigantesca bola…

Nía vio todo esto con una sonrisa macabra, mientras llegaba al final de su recorrido, sin siquiera un rasguño…

* * *

><p><strong>-Confesionario-<strong>

_**Jen-**__(En posición fetal, y chupando aterrada su pulgar)-P-p-pos d-d-data: N-nunca…a-acercarme…p-pastel…c-c-chocolate…_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nía-<strong>__(Sonriéndole pícara a la cámara)-Ahh…nada como algo de dolor ajeno en la mañana para ponerme de buen humor esta mañana…_

* * *

><p>-¡Yay, primera!-Exclamaba Nía, saliendo de su esfera con una sonrisa-¡Y ni siquiera vomite ni un poquito!-<p>

-¿Cómo…hiciste eso?-Pregunto Dean, incrédulo. Nía solo rasco su cabeza, confundida.

-¿Hacer qué?

-¡Eso! ¡Empujar a Jen de ese modo!

-No sé de que hablas, Dave…¡Yo solo gire y gire como una pelotita de ping-pong hasta llegar aquí!

Dean solo palmeo su rostro, frustrado por la incapacidad de la albina por responderle coherentemente.

-¡Agh, olvídalo!

Después de un par de segundos, Jen logro llegar al final del recorrido, saliendo temblorosa de su esfera, y poniéndose en posición fetal en el suelo. Kat de inmediato fue a socorrerla, mirando preocupada a la rubia.

-¿¡Qué paso allá!?

-P-pastel…g-giros…r-rampa…muchos c-conejitos por t-todas partes…-Decía Jen, incoherentemente. Tan pronto dijo esto, Jen se alejo de la DJ, corriendo hasta unos arbustos para poder vomitar. Chris, evidentemente, no dejo pasar esa a la rebelde rubia…

-¡Oohh, mala suerte Jen! Ya conoces la regla: Si vomitas, estas fuera del desafío…

Jen no le prestó atención al anfitrión, demasiado ocupada dándole el camino de regreso al pastel de chocolate que había engullido para prestarle atención. Kat, mientras tanto, le sujetaba el cabello a la rubia, dirigiéndole una mirada enfadada a una sonriente Nía, que solo saludo animadamente a la DJ…

* * *

><p><strong>-Confesionario-<strong>

_**Kat-**__Nía las va a pagar por haberle hecho eso a Jen. No me importa si fue intencional o a propósito. Si llego a verla de nuevo en el circuito, oh, ya sabrá lo que le espera…_

* * *

><p>Los siguientes en comenzar a comer fueron Carly y Dean, cada uno tomando gigantescos pedazos de pastel en sus manos, y llevándolos directamente a sus bocas, masticando a toda velocidad para poder tragarlos lo más rápido posible…<p>

Carly llevaba, sorprendentemente, la delantera. Aunque esto cambio bruscamente cuando encontró un ingrediente particularmente familiar en su boca…

-¿A-acaso esto es…

-¿Carne de res? Si, si lo es-Respondió Chris, sonriendo sádicamente al poder escuchar a Carly vomitar al instante-Ah, por cierto, estas fuera…

Carly solo maldijo por lo bajo, sentándose en una banca junto con Jen, la cual le sonreía con empatía…

* * *

><p><strong>-Confesionario-<strong>

_**Carly-**__(Abrazando sus piernas, algo triste)-Me siento bastante…decepcionada de mi misma en este momento. ¡Pero no podía hacerlo! Prefiero perder un desafío que alimentarme de lo que antes fue un ser viviente. Y si…y si soy eliminada por eso, pues…por lo menos me iré con la cabeza en alto…_

* * *

><p>-¡Haha, patético!-Reía Dean burlonamente, al ver a Carly sentada en la banca de perdedores. Tan pronto oyó la campana, Dean subió a su esfera, y comenzó a rodar por el circuito a toda velocidad…<p>

-¡Rápido, que alguien tome su lugar!-Exclamaba Sabrina, exasperada.

-¿Porque no tu? Estas disponible después de todo…-Dijo Selena, rodando los ojos. Sabrina inmediatamente le dirigió una mirada enfadada a la del flequillo rojo, que la devolvió sin pensarlo dos veces.

-¿Disculpa? ¿Acaso te nombraron líder aquí? Tú no eres _nadie _para decirme que hacer, bestia salvaje…

-¿Bestia salvaje? Wow, asombroso apodo, Señorita Silicona…

-¡Esta bien, esto fue suficiente! ¡Tu iras allá y vas a…!

-¡Bah, como sea, yo iré! Lo que sea porque la Señorita Silicona se calle…-Gritaba Matt a ambas féminas, harto de su discusión. Lena no pudo evitar reír al ver la expresión indignada de Sabrina ante el sobrenombre, y como esta ultima observaba con odio a Matt cuando corría hacia el pastel gigante, y comenzaba a devorarlo a toda velocidad.

-Huh, parece que es cierto lo que dicen: Todos los descerebrados piensan igual…-Decía Sabrina, con un tono orgulloso, mientras veía con odio a Selena-Y para tu información, muchacha ignorante…son completamente reales-

-Como digas, Señorita Silicona…-Reía Selena burlonamente. Sabrina solo bufo irritada, y saco una lima de su escote, para comenzar a arreglar sus uñas frenéticamente con ella, en un intento por calmar su ira…

* * *

><p><strong>-Confesionario-<strong>

_**Selena-**__Si, Matt puede ser un idiota y todo, pero…se siente bien que alguien este de tu lado. En especial con todo el odio que estoy recibiendo gracias a la Señorita Silicona…_

* * *

><p>Al oír la campana, Matt entro de un salto a su esfera, comenzando a acelerar a toda velocidad por el accidentado circuito…<p>

Mientras tanto, Dean ya había terminado su recorrido, y salió tranquilamente de su esfera, caminando hacia un bastante nervioso Nate.

-Te toca, viejo.

-Uh…¿A-a mi?-Pregunto Nate, algo inseguro-No lo sé…mi mama dice que no debo comer mucha azúcar, o no podre dormir en la noche-

-¡P-pero debes hacerlo! ¿Qué acaso quieres que nuestro equipo pierda por ti? ¡No serias capaz de hacernos algo así! ¿O sí?-Pregunto Dean, en un intento por convencer al castaño, que froto su brazo nervioso.

-Uh…n-no, Dean, no podría. ¿Pero acaso esa esfera es s-segura? ¿Y podre respirar ahí dentro? Porque mis doctores me dijeron que debo estar en lugares ventilados, o mi asma podría…

-¡Solo entra a la maldita esfera!-Grito Dean, perdiendo la paciencia. Nate no pudo evitar sobresaltarse un poco ante el grito, caminando tembloroso hacia el pastel gigante, y comenzando a comer lentamente. Dean, por su parte, atrajo muchas miradas de parte de su equipo, que lo veía reprobatoriamente.

-¿Qué? ¡Él fue quien se lo busco al…desesperarme de ese modo!-Se defendió Dean, cruzándose de brazos. Lucas, que estaba al lado de él, no pudo evitar mirarlo condescendientemente-¿Qué?-

-No, nada…solo me preguntaba el porqué de tu repentino berrinche con tu novio…-Sonreía Lucas burlonamente, a lo cual Dean rodo los ojos-¿Qué pasa, Dean? ¿Problemas en el paraíso que tu y Nate comparten?-

-Oh cállate, Lucas. Por lo menos el es mi aliado, a diferencia de tu relación con Nía…

La sonrisa de Lucas se desvaneció al instante que su aliado menciono a la albina, dirigiéndole una mirada amenazante de inmediato.

-¡RETRACTATE!

-¿Por qué debería? Tu eres quien tiene una obsesión con saber cada movimiento de una descerebrada porrista paliducha…-Decía Dean, sonriendo al ver como la desesperación de Lucas iba aumentando-¿Y sabes? Si tu beso de ayer no dijo ya lo que sientes por ella, tu rostro en este momento lo está haciendo…

-¡CÁLLATE! Nía es una completa mentirosa, manipuladora, y doble cara que me beso a mí, ¡NO AL REVÉS!

-Oh, ¿Hablas de _esa _Nía?-Señalaba Dean a la albina, que en ese momento se encontraba persiguiendo una mariposa, hasta tropezarse con una de las ruinas, y cayendo de cara al suelo-Si, definitivamente es la encarnación de la maldad…

-Dean, te lo juro, ella oculta algo. ¡Así que hagas lo que hagas, no confíes en sus ojos de ángel! Digamos que finalmente vi un poco de la verdadera Nía, y es muy, muy…

-¿Ardiente?

-Si…¡Digo, n-no!-Se corrigió de inmediato Lucas, sus mejillas tiñéndose de rojo-¡Ella es malvada! ¡Y debemos deshacernos de ella lo más rápido posible!-

-Sí, claro Lucas, como digas…-Dijo Dean, rodando los ojos, completamente incrédulo. Para la irritación del estafador, pudo oír como Nate vomitaba todo el pastel que había comido a un lado del pastel, y comenzaba a correr en pánico hacia unos arbustos, para vomitar un vez más…

-Heh, que patético es ese chico. Aunque es divertido verlo sufrir…-Reía Lucas sádicamente, al ver el dolor que estaba experimentando Nate-Como sea, supongo que debo relevarlo…-

-Eso parece…-Dijo Dean, mientras una sonrisa cómplice aparecía en su rostro-Y no te preocupes, mantendré a Nia vigilada mientras no estás. Ya sabes, para no dejar que haga algo…¡MALVADO, MUAHAHAHAA!-

Lucas solo rodo los ojos irritado ante la burla de si aliado, y comenzó a correr hacia el pastel gigante, continuando lo que Nate había dejado a medias.

Dean, por su parte, dejo de reír en cuanto Lucas se alejo, una expresión seria apareciendo en su rostro a medida que sus ojos enfocaban a una albina que se encontraba lamiéndose sus dedos llenos de pastel con alegría…

* * *

><p><strong>-Confesionario-<strong>

_**Dean-**__Por más loco que suene…tal vez Lucas no esté mintiendo. Tal vez Nía __**si**__ este ocultando algo. Así que estaré alerta. No le diré nada a nadie todavía, no, no quiero levantar sospechas. Sencillamente observare a la 'Barbie' humana por un tiempo. Quiero ver si todo eso de la 'Otra Nía' es real. Y si es así…sería interesante tener a una aliada que sea realmente malvada, y no un chiste como Lucas. Aunque claro, dudo que sea igual de malvada que yo, pero igual sería una gran mejora respecto a mis otros dos 'aliados'…_

* * *

><p>-¡Y Matt termina su tramo!-Anunciaba Chris, la cámara enfocando a un muy traumatizado Matt, que caminaba tembloroso hacia Selena..<p>

-T-te…t-toca…-Decía Matt, tirándose al suelo en posición fetal. Selena observo al rubio confundida, debido a la actitud asustada de este.

-Uh…como digas…

Selena de inmediato camino hacia su pastel, comenzando a devorarlo a toda velocidad, tragando con facilidad el glaseado y masticando sin problemas las –convenientemente- enormes chispas de chocolate…

Ambos equipos ya habían comido casi la mitad de su gigantesco pastel, pero aun así, aun quedaba bastante en el enorme plato. Por supuesto, Lucas y Selena se encontraban encargándose de esto en ese momento, mirándose el uno al otro con rivalidad mientras devoraban fieramente su pastel…

-Hmm…te esmeraste bastante haciendo ese pastel, Chef-Decía Chris al cocinero, que se encontraba sentado al lado del anfitrión, ambos en sus clásicas sillas de playa. Johanna, sorprendentemente, se encontraba sentada junto a ellos, mirando el desafío distraídamente-Se ve delicioso desde aquí…

-¿De que esta hecho?-Pregunto Johanna, curiosa-Parece de chocolate desde aquí, ¿Pero donde conseguiste tanto?-

-Uh…solo lo encontré por ahí, heh…-Reía el Chef nerviosamente. Tanto Chris como Johanna le dieron una mirada confundida al cocinero, que comenzó a sudar nervioso-¡Oh, Chris! ¿No deberías cortar a comerciales?-

-¡Muy cierto, Chef-cito!-Decía Chris, volteando a ver a la cámara con su usual sonrisa de comerciales-¿Podrán los _Nexkoyotl_ terminar su pastel a tiempo? ¿O acaso los _Oselotl_ seguirán con su racha de victorias? ¿Y quién será el siguiente desafortunado que terminara en la Balista de la Vergüenza? ¡Descúbranlo cuando volvamos aquí en Total…Drama…Maukayotl Island!

…

…

* * *

><p>…<p>

…

-¡Bienvenidos de vuelta a TDMI!-Saludaba Johanna entusiasta, mirando a la cámara con una sonrisa traviesa-Antes de corte, vimos como Lucas tomaba el lugar de Nate después de que el disparara su pastel de vuelta, además de cómo Selena se unía a la…

-¡Ehem!-Se excusaba Chris, dándole una mirada reprobatoria a su asistente, que sonreía torpemente-¿Acaso estabas haciendo lo que creí que estabas haciendo?-

-Pues…si. ¡Pero es que estoy TAN aburrida! ¿Cuándo podre comenzar a competir?-Preguntaba Johanna, haciéndole ojitos de cachorrito al anfitrión. Chris solo le acaricio la cabeza a la deportista, como si de literalmente un cachorro se tratara, y le sonrió socarronamente…

-Johanna, Johanna, Johanna…no te preocupes. ¡Tu curso de Asistenciologia ya casi termina!

-¡Esa materia ni siquiera existe!

-¿A no?-Pregunto Chris, confundido-Como sea, anda a buscarme un Latte…

Johanna gruño enfadada, y camino nuevamente al tráiler del anfitrión, en busca del dichoso café…

-¡Tráeme un a mi también, cariño! ¡Negro, por favor!-Gritaba el Chef a la asistente, que solo gruñía nuevamente. En cuanto la temperamental castaña se fue, el cocinero volteo a ver al anfitrión, que sonreía arrogante mientras veía el desafío entretenido-¿No hablaras enserio con lo de meterla en la competencia, cierto?-

-¡Por supuesto que hablo enserio! Solo espero el momento correcto…-Dijo Chris, sonriendo burlonamente.

-¿A qué te refieres con 'el momento correcto'?

-Lo sabrás cuando llegue, Chef. Lo sabrás cuando llegue…

El Chef solo le dirigió una mirada confundida, para luego encogerse de hombros, y seguir viendo el desafío.

Después de quitarse algunas ratas que habían salido del pastel a atacarlo, Lucas entro de golpe a su esfera, y comenzó a girar por la pista. Sabrina, por su parte, aun seguía engullendo su pastel, aprovechando cada segundo hasta que la campana sonara…

Sin embargo, no fue la campana la que hizo que se detuviera en seco, sino cierto ingrediente que se encontraba en el pastel…

-¿N-nueces?-Pregunto Selena, horrorizada, al encontrar unas cuantas nueces picadas en el bocado que había devorado segundos atrás. La chica punk inmediatamente escupió lo que tenía en su boca, alejándose del pastel lo más rápido que podía, y mirando sus manos con horror.

-¿Porque te detuviste, fenómeno?-Pregunto Sabrina, enfadada-¡Comienza a comer ahora mismo!-

-¡Vamos, date prisa!-Exclamaba Kat, exasperada al ver como Selena ignoraba por completo el desafío, y comenzaba a rascar sus brazos y rostro frenéticamente, los cuales estaban tomando un color rojo. Evidentemente, esto confundió bastante a la DJ-Uh…¿Acaso te pasa algo?-

-¡EL…PASTEL…T-TENIA…NUECES!-Gritaba Selena, horrorizada. Los ojos de Flora se abrieron de par en par al oír esto, compartiendo la preocupación de su amiga ante lo que esto implicaba…

* * *

><p><strong>-Confesionario-<strong>

_**Flora-**__L-Lena es muy, muy, MUY alérgica a l-las nueces. Una vez, ella me conto que comió p-por accidente un dulce con nueces, y t-termino con su rostro completamente rojo e hinchado. S-solo espero que no le p-pase nada malo…_

* * *

><p>Debido a los múltiples gritos de sus compañeras de equipo, Selena decidió entrar a la esfera en cuanto sonó la campana, ignorando como su piel se tornaba roja, y se inflamaba más y más. Sabrina no pudo evitar reír maliciosa ante esto, aunque intento disimularlo en cuanto noto que Jen y Kat estaban acercándose…<p>

-Lo único que nos faltaba: Que fuera alérgica a las nueces…-Dijo Jen, rodando los ojos-Aunque espero que no sea nada grave. No me gustaría verla siendo descalificada por eso, no importa que tan problemática sea esa chica…

-Lo sé. Una pena, ¿No creen?-Comento Sabrina, suspirando pesadamente-Realmente espero que este bien…-

* * *

><p><strong>-Confesionario-<strong>

_**Sabrina-**__Aunque… ¿Una descalificación por heridas? ¡Seria simplemente asombroso! Así podría deshacerme de Selena, y eliminar a Roxy o a Shiny de un solo golpe… (Cruza los dedos)…¡Vamos diosito, dale algo de suerte a Sabrina!_

* * *

><p>Selena no estaba teniendo mucha suerte en el circuito, estrellándose una y otra vez por las paredes de las ruinas, debido a que su alergia había inflamado bastante su rostro, lo cual le impedía ver correctamente. Esto causo que la chica punk golpeara rocas, estatuas, monumentos, y a un descuidado Lucas, mandándolo a volar por una rampa fuera del circuito…<p>

-¡AHHHHHHHHHH!

-¡Hmph!-Exclamaba –o por lo menos hacia el intento- Lena, en un intento por disculparse por el choque, aunque no supiera realmente quien estaba dentro. Después de cientos, _cientos_ de choques, Selena logro terminar su recorrido, deteniéndose al chocar contra el cerco, y saliendo temblorosa de su esfera, completamente roja e inflamada…

-¡Whoa, eso es muy repulsivo! ¡No puedo ver!-Exclamaba Chris, soportando las nauseas-¡Chef, lleva a la señorita Knight a la enfermería! Así no tendré que verla más…-

El Chef se levanto de su asiento, y se arranco con sus propias manos su atuendo común, revelando debajo un vestido de enfermera, completo con gorro y pantimedias. El cocinero camino hacia la chica punk, y la subió a una camilla cercana, arrastrándola hacia la enfermería…

-Ahh…mucho mejor-Dijo Chris, suspirando aliviado en cuanto Selena salió de escena.

-¿Qué pasara con ella?-Indago Carly, consternada.

-¿E-estará b-bien?-Pregunto esta vez Flora, visiblemente preocupada.

-¿Y si no, significa que no habrá eliminación?-Pregunto Dean, solo para ser visto de mala manera por la ecologista-¿Qué? Solo quería saber…

-Cálmense, estará bien…o al menos eso espero-Dijo Chris, despreocupadamente-Ustedes sigan con el desafío. Les avisaremos luego si Selena sobrevive o no…

-¿S-s-sobrevive?-Pregunto Flora, palideciendo de inmediato.

-…O no…-Completo Chris, con una sonrisa-Como sea, ¡A jugar!-

-Yo me encargo de esta ronda…-Decía Roxy, corriendo hacia el pastel gigante, y comenzando a devorarlo a toda velocidad. Su equipo la observo impresionadas, debido a la facilidad que tenia la roquera para engullir sin problemas trozos enormes de pastel…

* * *

><p><strong>-Confesionario-<strong>

_**Roxy-**__Ahh…¿Qué puedo decir? Los desafíos de comida son como pastel comido para mí…literalmente en este caso__…_

* * *

><p>Meros segundos después, Lucas termino su recorrido, saliendo completamente mareado de su esfera, y tambaleándose hacia donde estaba Dean…<p>

-¿¡Porque tardaste tanto!?-Pregunto Dean, perdiendo la paciencia.

-Mi…pancita…esta…dando…v-vueltas…-Decía Lucas, sujetando su estomago adolorido, para luego vomitar en frente de un irritado Dean, que rodo los ojos ante la incompetencia de su traicionero compañero…

* * *

><p><strong>-Confesionario-<strong>

_**Dean-**__Mi equipo está lleno de imbéciles. Y estoy empezando a dudar que esto sea algo bueno…_

* * *

><p>Sebastián tomo el turno de los <em>Nexkoyotl, <em>y comenzó a comer todas las porciones del pastel que podían sujetar sus brazos, mirando con curiosidad a Roxy, que estaba totalmente concentrada en su desafío…

* * *

><p><strong>-Confesionario-<strong>

_**Sebastián-**__Roxy menciono algo sobre tener un 'blanco en su espalda' cuando estábamos en la Isla de los Huesos…¿Será que alguien estará amenazándola con eliminarla? No lo sé che, todo ha estado muy extraño últimamente…de todos modos, creo que le daré una mano. Ya saben, ¿Para eso son los…ugh, amigos, no?_

* * *

><p>Sebastián comenzó a comer un poco más lento, mirando expectante a Roxy todo el tiempo, intentando darle la mayor ventaja posible. Sin embargo, esto comenzó a desesperar realmente a sus compañeros de equipo, que notaron el cambio de velocidad del uruguayo…<p>

-¡Oh vamos, viejo! ¡Comienza a comer, pedazo de (censurado)!-Protestaba Dean, irritado por la lentitud del castaño.

-Uh, Dean…no deberías ser tan duro con él. Después de todo, está compitiendo con el amor de su vida…-Le dijo Nate, en casi un susurro. Dean arqueo una ceja, confundido, pero al ver que Sebastián se estaba enfrentando contra Roxy, una sonrisa maliciosa tomo lugar en su rostro.

-Oh…lo entiendo perfectamente, Nate-Dijo Dean, fingiendo algo de comprensión, y mirando con algo de arrepentimiento al castaño-Debería ser menos duro con él, ¿No? Por tener a su novia en el otro equipo, y todo eso…

-¡Exacto!-Dijo Nate, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja-Es decir, ¿Cómo podríamos atrevernos a arruinar algo tan hermoso como el amor?-

-Pues…tengo varias maneras en mente…-Se susurro a si mismo Dean, con una sonrisa malvada.

-¿Qué dijiste?

-¡Q-que tienes razón! No podemos interrumpir algo tan…ugh, hermoso como el amor…

Nate sonrió dulcemente al oír esto, dándole un abrazo al estafador, que, a pesar de sentirse irritado por esto, decidió devolver dicho abrazo para conservar la confianza del oji-celeste…

* * *

><p><strong>-Confesionario-<strong>

_**Dean-**__Hmm…así que Sebastián está ayudando a su no-novia, ¿Eh? Pues podría ser un cretino y decírselo a todo mi equipo…pero no lo hare, eso sería algo horrible de mi parte. No, se lo hare saber a su queridita novia. Veamos cómo reacciona tu querida Roxy después de saber esto, Seb…_

* * *

><p>Finalmente, después de que la campana sonara, Roxy salió corriendo hacia su esfera, seguida de cerca de Sebastián. La roquera rápidamente agarro una larga brecha entre ella y su ex-compañero de equipo, y, en menos de un par de minutos, completo su recorrido, saliendo de su esfera y caminando algo mareada hacia Shiny…<p>

-T-te toca…

-¡Okis, Roxy-Poxy-Smoxy! ¡Hora de comer pastel, heheh!-Reía Shiny maniáticamente, saltando de cara al pastel para comenzar a devorarlo salvajemente. Varios segundos después, Sebastián llego a la línea de partida, caminando algo perdido hacia Jim…

-¡T-tu turno, c-che…!

-¡Como digas, viejo!-Decía Jim, corriendo hacia su pastel, y tomando enormes bocados de este, logrando terminar con una buena parte de este.

Sus compañeros, mientras tanto, miraban impresionados…

* * *

><p><strong>-Confesionario-<strong>

_**Jim-**__Ahh…mucho mejor que la comida de la correccional. Después de comer la basura de prisión, y tener que utilizar un retrete sin papel higiénico, y expuesto en el medio de una celda entre dos sucias camas empapadas de líquidos de dudosa procedencia…digamos que mi estomago se ha enrudecido un poco…_

* * *

><p>-¡Hmm, esto esta delicioso!-Exclamaba Shiny, asombrada, mientras saboreaba lentamente su pastel-¡Incluso con las lombrices de tierra, sigue sabiendo a chocolate!-<p>

-¡Shiny, concéntrate en el desafío!-Exclamaba Roxy, perdiendo la paciencia.

-P-pero…¡Esta tan rico!

-¡SHINY!

-Ya se, ya se, debo concentrarme en el de…¡Oh, espera, encontré un filete!-

-¿Filete?-Pregunto el Chef, volteando a ver a Chris algo confundido-Ahh, seguro habla de la lengua de cerdo…

Tan pronto oyó esto, Shiny le dio un viaje de regreso a lo que recién había comido, debido a la incapacidad de la stalker de poder soportar la idea de haber comido…bueno, _una lengua_. Para la desgracia del equipo _Oselotl_, Shiny termino vomitando encima del pastel de chocolate, haciéndolo aun menos apetecible que antes…

-¡Ugh, Shiny!-Exclamaba Sabrina, completamente iracunda. Sin embargo, en cuando la autoproclamada líder logro sentir el aroma proveniente del vomito, su estomago termino cediendo nuevamente, y la pelinegra vomito en un arbusto cercano.

-¡L-lo siento! N-no fue mi intención…-Decía Shiny, arrepentida. Sin embargo, su equipo no pareció muy convencido con su disculpa…

* * *

><p><strong>-Confesionario-<strong>

_**Sabrina-**__¡Ugh! Justo tenía que vomitar encima del pastel. Y yo que creía que nada podía hacerlo más repulsivo de lo que era…_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lucas-<strong>__(Riendo histéricamente)-¡Hahahaha! ¿Vomitar…e-en el pastel? ¡HAHAHA, PATÉTICO! Si tan solo hubiera tenido una videocámara…_

* * *

><p>Después de que el minuto terminara, Jim ya había logrado acabar con una buena parte del pastel, sin muchos problemas, dejando solo una mediana porción en el plato. En cuanto sonó la campana, Jim entro de inmediato a su esfera, y comenzó a rodar a toda velocidad por el circuito de obstáculos, atravesándolo habilidosamente…<p>

Mientras tanto, las _Oselotl_ se encontraban mirando con horror el vomitado pastel que quedaba en su plato. La porción era considerablemente moderada, solo unos cuantos centímetros más grande que la de los _Nexkoyotl Potoniyo_…

Por supuesto, esto no era lo que les preocupaba a las féminas…

-Uh…¿Y bien? ¿Quién será la siguiente en pasar?-Pregunto Carly, con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-¿En mi opinión? Debería ser Shiny otra vez-Comento Sabrina, mirando a la stalker con flamante ira. Shiny solo bajo la cabeza, arrepentida-Después de todo, ella vomito el pastel. Así que lo más justo sería que ella lo acabara…

-Sí, pero ella vomito. Por lo tanto, esta descalificada…-Contradijo Roxy, a lo cual Sabrina solo frunció el seño, frustrada.

-¡Agh, esto es tan frustrante! No se ustedes chicas, pero yo no comeré un pastel vomitado. ¡Es repugnante, degradante, y simplemente desagradable!-

-Relájate, brujita, yo me encargo. He comido cosas peores antes, así que algo de vomito…no s-será problemas-Le aseguro Roxy a la pelinegra, con algo de duda en su voz-Después de todo, ¿Qué tan mal puede saber?-

Antes de que Roxy pudiera correr directo hacia el pastel, la pelirroja fue interrumpida por la familiar voz del anfitrión, que la detuvo en sus casillas…

-¡Lo siento Roxy, pero nadie podrá repetir turnos hasta que todas y _cada una _pase a la pista! Así que a menos que Flora o Sabrina tomen un turno cada una, no podrás pasar…

Roxy maldijo por lo bajo al oír esto, dirigiéndole una mirada de empatía a Flora y a Sabrina. La tímida chica solo observo la vomitada pila de pastel con absoluto terror, mientras que Sabrina cubrió su boca de inmediato para evitar que una oleada de vomito saliera nuevamente de esta, antes de voltear a ver a Flora con una mirada pensativa…

* * *

><p><strong>-Confesionario-<strong>

_**Sabrina-**__(Sujetando adolorida su estomago)-Ugh…no puedo. ¡No puedo hacerlo! ¿Cómo podría comer esa nauseabunda mezcla de grasiento pastel y fluidos corporales de una psicótica? Así q-que debía hacerlo…debía convencer a esa…pulga insignificante de tomar el último turno. ¿Qué si pensé que iba a ganar? ¡Agh, por supuesto que no! ¿Qué no la ven? Ella es una vergüenza para mi equipo…pero eso solo lo hace mejor. Después de todo, si mi equipo pierde, no me miraran a mí. Miraran al insignificante tapete que es Flora. ¡Ha! Un tapete. Así es Flora: Un tapete. Un patético y sucio tapete de mal gusto cuyo único propósito de existir es para ser pisoteado…_

* * *

><p>-¿M-me permiten hablar un rato con Flora? Ya saben para…decidir quién será la siguiente en pasar-Pregunto Sabrina, con una sonrisa inocente. Al oír esto, la sangre de Flora se heló de inmediato, mirando a ver con terror a la arrogante pelinegra…<p>

Sus compañeras, sin embargo, eran ciegas al miedo de la tímida joven.

-Uh, como digas-Se encogió de hombros Roxy-Pero date prisa, a menos que quieras perder este desafío…

Sabrina le dio una sonrisa de oreja a oreja a la roquera, y tomo inmediatamente la mano de Flora, arrastrándola a toda velocidad hasta que estuvieran lo suficientemente alejadas del resto de su equipo…

-Escucha… ¿Flora, cierto?-Pregunto de modo casual Sabrina, mirando gentilmente a Flora, que se encontraba temblando aterrada-Se que tu y yo comenzamos con el pie izquierdo, pero…¿Te molestaría pasar por este turno? Digamos que el vomito de Shiny no le vendrá muy bien a mi cutis…-

-P-pues…-Comenzó Flora, esquivando la mirada manipulativa de Sabrina, e intentando sacar algo de valor dentro de sí…sin mucho éxito-…Y-yo tampoco…um…e-es que el v-vomito no…d-d-digamos q-que p-preferiría…

A estas alturas, Sabrina estaba comenzando a perder la paciencia con la tartamudez de la peli-café, llegando incluso a sentir un tic nervioso en su ojo derecho. Harta de esperar, Sabrina callo a Flora apretando sus labios con sus dedos, y dirigiéndole una mirada fría…

-Creo que no fui muy clara…-Comenzó nuevamente Sabrina, aunque esta vez, no hacia un intento en enmascarar el odio en su voz-Yo _no_ comeré ese disgustoso pastel, ¿Me escuchaste, tapete de quinta? Ese no es mi trabajo. Mi trabajo es ordenarles a personas patéticas, débiles, inútiles e insignificantes lo que tienen que hacer…personas como tú. Y ahora mismo te ordeno que vayas a comerte ese repulsivo pedazo de postre sobre azucarado, y si no lo haces, o terminas arruinando el desafío, hallare una manera de humillarte a ti y a tu marimacha amiga aun mas, hasta que llegue el punto de que no podrán mostrar sus horrendas caras en público… ¿Me escuchaste?-

Flora estaba completamente pálida, sus piernas temblando como si estas estuvieran hechas de gelatina. Notando que Sabrina aun estaba apretando sus labios, Flora decidió asentir débilmente con su cabeza, evitando todo contacto visual con los intimidantes ojos de la pelinegra. Tan pronto hizo esto, Sabrina esbozo una sonrisa de oreja a oreja…

-¡Perfecto! Ahora vamos, querida. Tenemos un desafío que ganar…

Sabrina comenzó a halar a Flora nuevamente hacia el área del desafío, y la tímida chica no pudo hacer más que obedecer, sin decir ni una palabra para evitar otro posible conflicto con la cruel líder de los _Oselotl…_

* * *

><p><strong>-Confesionario-<strong>

_**Sabrina-**__Ahh…tal como dije anteriormente: Un tapete. __Un patético, débil, e insignificante tapete…_

* * *

><p>-¡Y Jim acaba de terminar el recorrido!-Anunciaba Chris, la cámara enfocando a un sudoroso Jim, que salía sin problemas de su esfera, y chocaba cinco con Sebastián-¡Es hora de lo que parece que será la ronda final! Los <em>Nexkoyotl<em> deberán conformarse con Galen, mientras que los _Oselotl _tendrán la oportunidad de elegir entre la alfombra sin espinazo y la señorita ególatra…

-¡Hey!-Gritaba Sabrina, visiblemente ofendida-¿¡Como se atreve a llamarme así!?-

-Pues va bastante bien contigo…-Decía Roxy, con una sonrisa burlona. Sabrina solo la miro de manera homicida…

-Como digas, Roxanne…-Rodaba los ojos Sabrina, antes de mirar cómplice a Flora-Así que, Flora, ¿Porque no te preparas para comenzar?-

-Um, no me gusta contradecirte, Sabrina, pero… ¿No sería mejor que tú fueras la que…?

-Um, p-por supuesto, S-Sabrina…-Interrumpió tímidamente Flora a Carly, la cual miro esto sorprendida.

-¿Qué?-Se pregunto Carly, confundida. Sabrina solo sonrió maliciosa, aunque lo disimulo lo suficiente para pasar desapercibida-¡Sabrina! ¿No deberías pasar tú? Digo, tú eres mucho más atlética, sin mencionar que Flora es…uh…ya sabes, menos…

Flora no pudo evitar ruborizarse un poco ante los intentos de la ecologista de defenderla, que no hacían más que humillarla más en ese momento…

-¡Oh, intente convencerla, Carly! Pero ella seguía insistiendo que quería finalizar el recorrido. ¿No te parece dulce?-Le respondía Sabrina a la castaña, mientras acariciaba la mejilla de una aterrada Flora, la cual se sacudió ligeramente ante el contacto. Carly, por su parte, solo achinaba los ojos, desconfiada-¿No es así Flora?-

-Um…s-s-si, S-Sabrina…

-¡Ahora ve a ganar el desafío, Flora! ¡Confiamos en ti!-Le daba ánimos Sabrina, empujando con fuerza a Flora hacia el gigantesco pastel, lo cual termino mandando a Flora a resbalar al suelo, cayendo torpemente de rodillas en frente del imponente plato…

Carly, por su parte, no pudo evitar sentir algo de pena por Carly, mirando de reojo a Sabrina, que, indiferente, saco una botella de agua de su escote, y comenzó a beberla, mientras veía entretenida como Flora se levantaba temblorosa del suelo, y tomaba lentos bocados del gigantesco –y ahora bastante repulsivo- pastel…

* * *

><p><strong>-Confesionario-<strong>

_**Carly-**__Estoy empezando a sentirme mal por Flora__… algo molesta con Sabrina, por tratarla asi__. Es decir, seamos sinceros, la chica parece temerle a su propia sombra. Y Sabrina no ayuda mucho…si, sé que es la líder de nuestro equipo y ha hecho un gran trabajo hasta ahora, pero…no lo sé. No debería ser tan autoritaria con ella. Flora me parece…bastante frágil, ¿Saben? Y hay que ser más…cuidadosas al tratar con ella…_

* * *

><p>-¡Y Galen y Flora van para la última ronda!-Anunciaba Chris, viendo con sorpresa como Flora se enfrentaba contra Galen en el desafío final-Un momento… ¿Flora? ¡Hahahaha, realmente están perdidos! Como sea. Los veré luego en la ceremonia de Eliminación, Ocelotes…<p>

Flora intento por ignorar el insulto del anfitrión, concentrándose completamente en el vomitado pastel que tenía en frente. La castaña miro a Galen por un momento, frustrándose un poco al ver como el cínico comía con regocijo su achocolatado pastel…

* * *

><p><strong>-Confesionario-<strong>

_**Flora-**__(Su rostro teñido de un color verdoso)-Vomito…t-t-tenía que ser vomito…_

* * *

><p>-¡Ha! Esto es tan fácil…-Reía Galen, mientras tomaba otro bocado de su pastel. Sin embargo, al hacerlo, un enjambre de abejas salió de este, y comenzó a atacar al sarcástico chico-¡AH! ¡DEBES ESTAR BROMEANDO!-<p>

-¡Hahaha! ¿Decías?-Carcajeaba sádicamente Chris, al ver el dolor del pelinegro, que solo gruño irritado.

Flora, por su parte, estaba intentando comer lo último que quedaba de su pastel, haciendo lo que podía para no vomitar en ese mismo momento. No ayudaba mucho el hecho de tener los siete pares de ojos de sus compañeras fijas en ella, que solo hacían más que poner un poco nerviosa a la tímida chica…

Tampoco ayudo mucho que una trampa para ratas aplastara sus dedos justo cuanto iba a tomar otro pedazo de pastel…

-¡AHH! ¡DUELE, DUELE!

-¡Hahahaha, trampa para ratas! Un clásico…-Reía Lucas de manera sádica.

-Qué extraño que no te toco a ti, porque se supone que debe atrapar ratas…-Le dijo Jim agriamente, a lo cual Lucas le dirigió una mirada enfadada.

Flora, por su parte, se encontraba agitando violentamente su mano, intentando que la trampa para ratas finalmente cediera. Después de varios intentos, esto funciono, y la trampa para ratas salió volando por los aires…

…y activándose nuevamente en la nariz de Lucas, el cual grito agonizante en cuanto la trampa prácticamente aplasto su nariz.

-¡AHHH! ¡QUITENMELA, QUITENMELA!

-¡Hahaha! ¿Sabes? Retiro lo dicho…-Rio Jim, junto a Crash, Nía y Sebastián, que se unieron al coro de carcajadas causado por el dolor del moreno. Lucas solo gruño frustrado, logrando arrancar la dolorosa trampa de su inflamada nariz…

Después de varios segundos, Galen –ahora cubierto de varias marcas de picaduras- logro devorar completamente su pastel, y, justo cuando su campana sonó, entro sin dudarlo a su esfera, y comenzó a rodar a toda velocidad por el circuito…

Flora, por su parte, sostenía completamente adolorida su estomago, su rostro completamente verde, y su porte parecía ser el de un anciano enfermo de más de noventa años. Aun así, Flora pudo tomar el ultimo bocado de pastel justo antes de que sonara su campana, y, torpemente, entro a su esfera, rodando mareada hacia el circuito, siguiendo a un mucho más veloz Galen…

-¡Vamos, Galen, mas rápido! ¡Puedes hacerlo!-Gritaba Nate, emocionado.

-¡Vamos Flora! Tu puedes…probablemente…terminar el circuito-Decía Kat, su tono muy lejos de ser uno de confianza-¿Creen que…pueda terminarla, no?-

-Lo dudo-Respondió Jen, encogiéndose de hombros.

-No lo creo…-Dijo Carly, empática.

-Uh…nop. No es muy posible…-Opino Shiny, frotando su brazo nerviosa.

-Ni siquiera creo que llegue a la mitad…-Dijo esta vez Matt, con una risa burlona.

Kat solo suspiro derrotada, mirando como corrían ambos jóvenes por el circuito de obstáculos, Galen manteniendo una buena brecha respecto a Flora…

-Estamos perdidas…-Dijo Kat, bajando su mirada hacia el suelo.

Galen, dentro de su esfera, se encontraba corriendo a todo vapor, esquivando con facilidad varias rocas, paredes y baches encontrados en su camino, que se le hacían dificultosos de evitar a su insegura rival, que mas de una vez tropezaba con alguno de dichos obstáculos.

El cínico observo con una sonrisa sarcástica como Flora tropezaba con un bache, haciéndola caer dentro de su propia esfera, y causando que rodara sin control dentro de esta. Esto le causo una pequeña risa al pelinegro, lo cual lo distrajo del circuito…

…y causo que se golpeara de frente contra uno de los muros de las ruinas, rebotándolo con fuerza en reversa…

-¡AHHH!

Flora, por su parte, aun seguía rodando sin control dentro de su esfera, pero aun así logro rebasar al aturdido Galen, que hacia lo posible por retomar el rumbo. Flora miro –o hizo el intento, debido a su incomoda vista- como ella cruzaba violentamente la última curva, y salía disparada con fuerza hacia la línea de partida…

Flora choco con fuerza contra el muro de contención, saliendo aturdida de su esfera con varios segundos de ventaja respecto a un incrédulo Galen, que salió de su esfera mirando genuinamente emocionado por la victoria de la temerosa chica…

Los demás –incluyendo a un muy incrédulo anfitrión- apenas podían creer lo que veían. Sabrina era, fácilmente, la más shockeada en ese momento, su mandíbula prácticamente a punto de golpear el suelo…

-¡Y Flora acaba de ganar el desafío para los Oselotl!-Exclamaba Chris, sonriente. Las siete compañeras –presentes- de Flora comenzaron a festejar al instante, incluso una bastante celosa Sabrina, aunque esta lo hizo más para disimular que por verdadera emoción. Flora aun parecía estar bastante mareada, tambaleándose de un lado al otro, y sujetando su estomago con dolor-¡Y, como recompensa por haber ganado el desafío de hoy, ustedes obtienen…!

El anfitrión fue interrumpido al oír el –ahora repugnantemente familiar- sonido de alguien vomitando. Para su sorpresa –y para la decepción de muchos- la persona que había vomitado no se trataba de nadie más que…Flora. La tímida chica había corrido a unos arbustos cercanos, vaciando su estomago inmediatamente después de que Chris había anunciado su victoria.

Las _Oselotl_ no sabían realmente que pensar, y veían a Chris expectantes de un veredicto, sintiendo un mal presentimiento en ese momento…

-¿Y-y bien? ¿C-cuál es nuestro premio, eh?-Preguntaba Sabrina, en un intento por disimular lo ocurrido.

-¿Premio? ¡Ha! Sí, claro…-Rio Chris sádicamente-¡Como si ustedes merecieran un premio!

-¡Pero ganamos!-Protesto Jen, enfadada-¡Flora termino el recorrido antes que Galen!-

-Si…pero vomito, y, si recuerdan bien, dije que cualquier campista que vomite seria descalificado del juego…¡Así que los _Nexkoyotl Potoniyo _son los ganadores por omisión!

-¡Por omisión, si, así siempre gano yo!-Decía Lucas, poniendo sus brazos en alto. El festeje del moreno fue acompañado por el resto del equipo, que comenzaron a gritar emocionados, felicitando a un estupefacto Galen, que solo sonreía neutral ante su victoria.

Las _Oselotl_, por su parte…estaban más que devastadas en ese momento…

-Y ahí va nuestra racha…que basura…-Dijo Roxy, pateando enfadada una piedra cercana.

-¡Ugh, esto es tan injusto!-Exclamaba Jen, prácticamente hirviendo de la rabia en ese momento-Chris es un completo (censurado)…

-Insultarlo no nos hará ganar, Jen…-Le decía Carly a la rubia, que solo le dirigía una mirada enfadada a la ecologista.

-¿Ah sí? ¡Pues por lo menos se siente bien!

-Pero es infantil. Y, si no me equivoco, tú debes tener por lo menos dieciséis…corporalmente, claro…

-¡Te mostrare que es in…!

-¡CHICAS!-Gritaba Sabrina, harta de la discusión de ambas-¡Dejen de pelear YA! Tenemos que volver a las cabañas. Así decidiremos quien se irá a casa de una manera _madura_, y no como si fuéramos un par de infantes…

Carly y Jen se dieron una mirada de irritación la una la otra, antes de voltear a ver a su líder del equipo.

-¿Y qué hay de Flora?-Pregunto Shiny, con algo de preocupación por la tímida peli-café que, en ese momento, estaba vomitando en un matorral no muy lejos de su ubicación. Sabrina se quedo pensativa un rato, antes de sonreír compasiva…o por lo menos en el exterior…

-No te preocupes, Shy. Yo me encargo de ella…

Shiny sonrió inocente ante esto, y, junto al resto del equipo, se dispuso a caminar de vuelta al campamento. Sabrina, por su parte, camino tranquilamente hacia el arbusto en el cual se encontraba Flora, arrodillándose para estar a su altura. Al notar la presencia de la perfeccionista líder, Flora se alejo inmediatamente del arbusto, mirando suplicante a la pelinegra…

-S-Sabrina… ¡L-lo siento m-m-mucho! N-no quería…y-y-yo solo…

-Cállate. Y quítame tus patéticos ojos de encima. _Ahora_-Ordeno Sabrina fríamente, mientras se ponía de pie. Flora obedeció al instante, haciendo silencio absoluto y mirando sumisa al suelo, intentando no temblar asustada en ese momento-¿Crees que vas a salirte de esta? ¿Crees que puedes perder el desafío, y voy a olvidarlo con un simple 'Lo siento'?-

-Um, l-lo sí-sien…

-¡NO! ¡No lo digas, no digas lo siento!-Grito Sabrina enfurecida. Flora instintivamente retrocedió un par de pasos, sus manos cubriendo defensivamente su rostro. Al ver la posición de la castaña, Sabrina suspiro pesadamente, utilizando cada gota de paciencia que tenia para no provocarle algún tipo de daño físico a la temerosa joven-Ugh, no vales la pena…no es como si sobrevivirás esta ceremonia de eliminación de todos modos. Es decir, ¿Después de tu patético rendimiento en el desafío? ¡Ha! Buena suerte si alguien además de esa necia emo corta-venas quiere seguir teniéndote en el equipo, _porque la necesitaras_. _¡Wir sehen uns in der hölle, teppich!_

Con eso, Sabrina se dio vuelta, siguiéndole el rastro al resto del equipo hacia el campamento. Flora se quedo un rato arrodillada en el suelo, sus ojos completamente fijos en el suelo, de los cuales brotaron un par de lágrimas, los cuales causaron un pequeño charco en la tierra. Suspirando pesadamente, Flora se puso de pie, y comenzó a caminar hacia el campamento…

Sabrina, ya varios metros adelante, volteo a ver a la deprimida Flora por un par de segundos, y una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en su rostro…

* * *

><p><strong>-Confesionario-<strong>

_**Sabrina-**__Ahh…se siente tan bien estar en el tope. Por los momentos, mi plan sigue marchando perfectamente: Mi equipo prácticamente me idolatra como la líder que merezco ser, y las únicas que se me oponen son el tapete llorón y la emo testaruda, aunque después de la ceremonia de hoy…dudo que Selena pueda hacerme frente ahora que su 'hermanita menor' se ha ido. Ya convencí a Jen y a Kat de expulsarla, y, siendo las descerebradas que son, lo más probable es que me obedezcan. Aunque…no me vendría mal tener una aliada más. Hmm…la chica vendedora de galletas, ¿Cómo se llamaba? ¡Ah, Carly! Ella sería útil: Insegura, físicamente fácil de derrotar, y mentalmente inferior…ella es la indicada. Intentare convencerla mañana. ¿Por ahora? Disfrutare ver como Flora sale disparada de ese artilugio medieval…_

* * *

><p>El manto oscuro de la noche cubrió por una sexta vez el cielo de la Isla Maukayotl, anunciando el comienzo de la Ceremonia de Eliminación de esa noche. Los ocho miembros de los <em>Nexkoyotl Potoniyo<em> se encontraban mirando la ceremonia de eliminación mientras disfrutaban de un par de bandejas repletas de donas, galletas, y algo de leche, cortesía de la victoria que habían tenido en el desafío de hoy. Jim y Sebastián charlaban animadamente, Galen tuvo que conformarse con escuchar las alocadas historias de Crash, y Lucas le dirigía continuamente una mirada de odio a Nía, la cual respondía con su usual sonrisa inocente. Nate, por su parte, se encontraba bastante feliz comiendo las galletas que habían ganado, y más de una vez arrebato tímidamente algunas de las que tenia Dean, el cual estaba más que feliz regalándole al adorable muchacho todas sus golosinas…

-¿Estás seguro de que no quieres comer ni una galleta?-Preguntaba Nate, curioso-¡Porque están deliciosas! Son tan dulces, y crujientes, y achocolatadas, y…

-Si…seguro…-Dijo Dean entre dientes, pero mostrándole una sonrisa de oreja a oreja al castaño-Odio los dulces. No quiero terminar siendo una morsa obesa como Owen…pero si tu quieres llenarte de azúcar y grasas trans, pues, ¡Adelante!

-¡Aww, eres tan dulce, Dean!-Exclamaba Nate, abrazando el torso del estafador con cariño, mientras tomaba un bocado de las donas del italiano. Dean solo rodo los ojos, y continúo mirando con intriga la ceremonia que tenía lugar frente a sus ojos…

Sus ojos se fijaron en una de las chicas que caminaba cansinamente a la fogata, una conocida especialmente por su actitud rebelde, amor por la música pesada, y aversión a empezar relaciones…Roxy. Por el momento, Dean no dijo nada, sencillamente esbozo una sonrisa maliciosa cuando una idea cruzaba por su cabeza, dicha idea relacionada con cierto uruguayo el cual era –con facilidad- la debilidad de la testaruda roquera…

Roxy, además de sus leales compañeras –y Matt- del equipo _Oselotl_ caminaron hacia la fogata con una expresión derrotada. Selena, por su parte, se encontraba en una silla de ruedas, siendo llevaba cuidadosamente por el Chef, y estacionada cerca de los demás asientos, justo al lado de Flora…

-¡Hey Flora! ¿Paso algo interesante mientras yo estaba en la enfermería para poder desinflamar mi cara? Ya sabes, además de que hayamos perdido miserablemente…-Pregunto Lena sarcástica, pero utilizando un tono más amable para no herir a la castaña. Flora no respondió, su mirada completamente fija en el suelo, intentando callar algunos sollozos-Um…¿Flora? ¿Estás bien?-

Cuando Flora se mantuvo callada nuevamente, Selena volteo a mirar con odio a una inusualmente sonriente Sabrina, que se encontraba sentada no muy lejos del dúo, con Kat y Jen a su lado. Instintivamente, Selena le dio una mirada de odio a la tirana, la cual señalo con malicia a Flora, antes de pasar un dedo a través de su garganta, amenazante. Selena arqueo una ceja ante el gesto, pero no pudo evitar sentir algo de preocupación por su temerosa amiga, la cual parecía tener el corazón en la boca en ese momento…

-¡Bienvenidos a su tercera ceremonia de eliminación, _Oselotl Tlatsiuki_!-Saludaba Chris, con una sonrisa. Johanna apareció junto el anfitrión, cargando una bandeja de malvaviscos con una expresión hambrienta…

-Hmm…se ven deliciosos. Me pregunto si podría…

-¡Johanna! ¡Nada de comerte los malvaviscos!-Le ordeno Chris a la deportista, la cual gruño frustrada-Son para los concursantes, y tu, mi pequeña e ingenua niña eres una asistente. No una concursante. Asistente. Concursante no. Asistente sí. Con…

-¡Si, si, ya entendí!-Grito Johanna, harta de el tono condescendiente del anfitrión-Como sea, terminemos con esto ya. Tengo que comenzar mis ejercicios nocturnos en quince minutos, y tus patéticas llamadas para darte masajes en la espalda en medio de la noche ya me quitan bastante tiempo, ¿Sabes?-

-¡Ehem!-Tocio Chris irritado, y dándole una mirada reprobatoria a la deportista, que suspiro exasperada-Como sea, es hora de comenzar la ceremonia: Como ustedes ya saben, aquí en mi mano tengo ocho malvaviscos. Lo cual implica que una de ustedes, mis niñas, deberá irse a casa esta noche…

-¡Oye!-Protesto Matt, ofendido-¿Sabes que sigo siendo un chico, no?-

-Oh, lo siento. Mis niñas…y lo que sea que sea Matt…-Decía Chris, sonriendo burlonamente ante la expresión enfadada del payaso-Como sea, Matt, estas a salvo…-

Matt atrapo con una sonrisa su malvavisco, mientras lo devoraba de un bocado.

-Carly, Jen y Kat también están a salvo, a pesar de que solo Kat haya servido de algo en el desafío, ya que la abraza-arboles con estomago de cristal y la niñita que le teme a las arañas solo fueron un estorbo el día de hoy…-Señalo Chris despectivamente, a lo cual el trió de féminas atrapo su malvavisco, dirigiéndole una mirada de enfado al anfitrión-Roxy, tu también estas a salvo…-

La roquera atrapo el malvavisco con su boca, masticándolo lentamente mientras veía expectante los tres malvaviscos que quedaban en la bandeja.

-Lena, a pesar de haber estado ausente en casi todo el desafío, estas a salvo…seguramente porque las otras tres lo hicieron mucho peor que tu sin haber sufrido ningún tipo de alergia…

La chica punk atrapo su malvavisco con un suspiro de alivio, aunque aún no estaba completamente calma: Flora seguía en riesgo, y, combinada con la influencia de Sabrina en el equipo y la fuerza física de Shiny…le preocupaba realmente que pudiera seguir en el equipo.

Chris sonrió malicioso a las tres chicas restantes: Flora tenia la mirada baja, negándose a observar sus compañeras de equipo, esperando el momento en que llamen su nombre para subir a la Balista. Shiny se encontraba sudando nerviosa, mirando los dos malvaviscos restantes con una mezcla de preocupación, debido a su desempeño en el desafío, y hambre, debido a…bueno, que aun no había cenado. Sabrina, por su parte, simplemente saco una lima de su escote, y comenzó a limar sus uñas despreocupadamente, mirando a Flora con una sonrisa maliciosa…

-Sabrina…a pesar de haberte negado a participar en el desafío…estas a salvo.

Sabrina atrapo su malvavisco con indiferencia, sus ojos nunca dejando a la tímida castaña que, por un segundo, conecto miradas con la farsante líder…solo para retirarla instantáneamente, aterrada…

-Flora, Shiny, ambas están en riesgo de eliminación. Flora, tu decidiste morder más de lo que podías masticar –metafórica _y _literalmente- al tomar la última ronda en las 'Esferas Vomitivas', llevando tu equipo a la derrota. Y Shiny, tu _vomitaste sobre el pastel de tu equipo_…¿Necesitas que te diga más?-

-¡F-fue un accidente! ¡Lo juro!-Exclamo Shiny, con arrepentimiento.

-¡Ningún ningún, Shiny!-La callo Chris, mientras sostenía el ultimo malvavisco de la noche en sus manos, listo para lanzarlo-En fin, ambas podrían irse, estaría más que justificado que lo hicieran, pero solo una lo hará, y será la que no reciba este preciado malvavisco. La ultima campista de la noche en recibir el malvavisco de hoy es…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

¡…Flora!-

-¿¡Que!?-Preguntaron Flora y Sabrina al unisonó, mirando incrédulas como el ultimo malvavisco caía en el regazo de la castaña.

-¿¡Cómo es posible que _ella_ aun siga en el juego!?-Pregunto Sabrina, enfurecida, mientras caminaba prácticamente en llamas hacia un indiferente Chris-¡Ella arruino todo el desafío! ¡Merece irse antes que Shiny!-

-Si…pero Shiny recibió más votos, así que…-Se excuso Chris, volteando a ver a la stalker-Bueno Shiny, es hora de que nos despidamos de ti. Fue divertido mientras duro, pero…¿Vomitar sobre el pastel? _¿Enserio?_-

-Heh, no será algo que olviden fácilmente, ¿Cierto?-Preguntaba Shiny, riendo un poco ante la reciente memoria, poniendo de pie y mirando con una sonrisa a sus compañeras de equipo-Bueno chicas, ¡Fue divertido mientras duro! Lástima que haya llegado la hora de irme…-

-No fue nada personal, Shiny. Lamento que tengamos que decirte adiós tan pronto…-Decía Carly, frotando su nuca nerviosa.

-¡Oh, no te preocupes, Carly! Lo entiendo…solo espero que lo tuyo con Galen resulte. ¡Ustedes se ven tan lindos juntos!-Exclamo Shiny, sonriendo enternecida. El rostro de Carly, en cambio, reflejaba pánico absoluto, mirando con pavor como Sabrina –además de varias de sus compañeras- le dirigían una mirada desconfiada a la ecologista, que no pudo ocultar el sonrojo que se avecino-¡Lo mismo contigo, Roxy! Sebastián no esperara para siempre, ¿Sabes? En especial porque hay otra chica que le está echando el ojo…

Los ojos de Roxy se abrieron como platos al oír esto, completamente horrorizada por el hecho de que Shiny estuviera prácticamente poniendo una diana en su espalda. Flora, al oír esto, solo se encogió aun mas en su asiento, ocultando su rostro en su cabellera para evitar que sus compañeras de equipo vieran su delatador sonrojo…

-¡Oh, y Selena!-Comenzó Shiny nuevamente, a lo cual Selena le dirigió una mirada homicida. A pesar de esto, Shiny continuo-¿Por qué sigues siendo tan fría con Matt? ¡Dale una oportunidad! Puede que sea algo…está bien, _muy _tonto…¡Pero puede que sea tan dulce como un chocolate suizo en el fondo!-

-Hey, escúchala Lena. ¿Cómo puedes saber cómo soy si ni siquiera me has saboreado, eh?-Preguntaba Matt, con una sonrisa pervertida. La única respuesta de la punk fue tomar uno de sus zapatos, y lanzarlo con fuerza al rostro del rubio, acertando a su nariz-¡AUCH!-

-Heh, esto es tan divertido…-Reía Jen, que se encontraba bastante entretenida mirando el despliegue que andaba armando Shiny en ese momento, además de lo humilladas que se estaban sintiendo sus compañeras-¡Vamos, Shiny, sigue enseñándole a esas puritanas como abrirse un poco!-

-¡Heheh, y eso hare!-Rio Shiny traviesamente, mientras miraba cómplice a la rubia-¿Y qué hay de ti Jen? ¿Qué acaso no deberías 'abrirte' un poco más a cierta amazona que tienes al lado?-

El rostro de Jen enrojeció al instante, y, sin pensarlo dos veces, tomo a la stalker del cuello de su camiseta, y comenzó a llevarla forzosamente a la Balista de la Vergüenza…

-¡ESPERA! ¡Aun no termino! ¡Faltan Dean y Nate, y Nía y Lucas, y…!-

-Creo que ya tuvimos suficiente de tu 'ayuda' Shiny…-Decía Jen sarcástica, mientras ataba a Shiny a la Balista de la Vergüenza-Um, Chris, ¿Podrías ayudarme aquí?-

-¿Por qué debería? Digo, ver a Shiny humillarlas a todas ustedes en televisión nacional es…bastante divertido-Sonreía Chris, sádicamente. La única respuesta de Jen fue tronar sus nudillos amenazante, aunque, aparentemente, esto fue más que suficiente para convencer al anfitrión-¡Q-quiero decir, p-por supuesto, J-Jen!-

Con eso dicho, Chris corto con una navaja la cuerda que mantenía tensa la Balista, y Shiny salió disparada hacia las lejanías del Océano Pacifico. Suspirando aliviada, Jen tomo asiento nuevamente al lado de la fogata, ignorando –por su propio bien- la sonrisa burlona que le estaba dirigiendo Kat en ese momento…

* * *

><p><strong>-Confesionario-<strong>

_**Carly-**__(Votando por Shiny)-Lo lamento, Shy…pero debía votar por alguien. Y si no hubieras vomitando encima del pastel, el desafío hubiera sido mucho más fácil…_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flora-<strong>__(Votando por sí misma, mientras suspiraba pesadamente)-¿Q-que importa s-si voto por mi m-misma? Digo, Sabrina s-seguramente hará que t-todos voten por m-mi esta noche. ¿P-porque prologar l-lo inevitable?_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Jen-<strong>__(Votando por Flora)-Lo lamento amiga, pero no eres realmente la persona más fuerte del equipo…_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Kat-<strong>__(Votando por Shiny)-Si, se lo que dijo Sabrina…pero en mi opinión, Shiny debe irse. ¿Vomitar en el pastel? Digo…¿Enserio, amiga?_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Matt-<strong>__(Votando por Shiny)-Uh…debía votar por alguien, ¿No? Y aunque verte vomitar encima del pastel fue divertido, nos costó el desafío. Lo siento, vieja, pero alguien debe irse…_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Roxy-<strong>__(Votando por Shiny)-Me gustaría votar por Sabrina. Digo, la chica me da mala espina…pero sería un voto desperdiciado. Así que lo hago por ti, amiga. Nada personal, enserio…sencillamente nos costaste el desafío…_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sabrina-<strong>__(Votando por Flora)-¡Esto es perfecto! Si Jen y Kat no meten la pata, significa que somos tres votos contra Flora…y lo más probable es que el resto del equipo piense que ella arruino el desafío, así que podríamos sumarle un par de votos más. ¿Traducción? ¡El tapete se irá esta noche! Es perfecto. Ya quiero ver la cara de la emo cuando vea a su 'hermanita' ahogarse en el océano…ahh, será hermoso…_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Shiny-<strong>__(Votando por Selena)-Meh, no se por quién votar. ¡Todos me caen realmente bien! Aunque…Lena fue algo ruda con Sabrina en las duchas. Así que votare por ella. ¡Así podremos todas convivir en paz y armonía!_

* * *

><p>-Y eso solo nos deja una pregunta…-Continuaba Chris, dirigiéndose nuevamente hacia los concursantes-¿Quiénes se atreverán a pasar una noche en la Isla del Exilio?-<p>

-Creo que debería ir yo esta noche…-Decía Dean diplomáticamente, mientras caminaba hacia el helicóptero del Chef-Digo, no he sido exiliado aun, así que lo más justo es…

-¡Yo iré también!-Exclamo Roxy, levantándose de su asiento mientras veía con desconfianza a una sonriente Sabrina-…Por razones personales…-

-Perfecto…-Susurraba Dean, viendo con malicia a Roxy-…Simplemente perfecto-

-Meh, como sea. Acabemos con esto ya, ¿Si?-Decía Chris con impaciencia. Ambos jóvenes subieron al helicóptero, y, en meros segundos, el Chef lo puso en marcha, y comenzó a volar con destino a la Isla del Exilio…

* * *

><p><strong>-Confesionario-<strong>

_**Dean-**__Se preguntaran, ¿Qué planeo con Roxy? Fácil: Chantaje. Clásico y confiable chantaje. ¿Acaso creen que tomara el hecho de que su novio intento sabotear nuestro desafío bien? Hahaha…no. Roxy es demasiado orgullosa, y esa será su debilidad cuando caiga contra mi superioridad estratégica…solo necesito tiempo a solas. ¿Y ahora que ambos tenemos una Isla solo para nosotros dos? ¡Hahaha, perfecto! Simplemente perfecto…_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sabrina-<strong>__Si, Flora no se fue, pero no me importa. Hare que esa patética lombriz pague luego…por los momentos me divertiré un poco con la información que Shiny me dio como 'regalo de despedida'…¿Roxy y Sebastián? Ya lo sabía…¿Matt y Selena? El imbécil se lo dijo a prácticamente todo el mundo…¿Pero Carly y Galen? Wow…solo wow…eso SI que es jugoso. ¿Y ahora la niñita exploradora pasara una noche con el 'señor carisma'? ¡Ha, como si necesitara más pruebas! Podre meter a esa fracasada en mi alianza, lo quiera o no. ¿Cómo? Con chantajes…dulces, dulces chantajes. Y después de eso, el tapete se ira. La emo corta-venas puede esperar, después de todo, ¿Qué mejor venganza por casi atacarme en las duchas que ver la devastación en sus ojos al ver como su amiga es eliminada? Quiero ver como se retuerce, como se arrepiente por haberme enfrentado…y después de eso, TODO este juego será mío. Después de todo…¿Creen que alguno de esos perdedores represente una amenaza para mí? ¡Ha! Oh, Bitte…nadie. Repito, NADIE representa una amenaza para mí. A estas alturas, mi equipo, y, prácticamente, el juego entero es mío. Y no hay nada que los demás puedan hacer para arrebatármelo…_

* * *

><p>-¿No son encantadores esos dos? Puede que sean un par de cretinos, pero…me agradan. Después de todo, los ratings no mienten…-Reía Chris, mientras miraba a la cámara con una sonrisa-¡Y así acaba un episodio más de Total Drama! ¿Qué engaños, traiciones y apuñalamientos nos esperaran en el siguiente episodio? ¿Podrá Flora sobrevivir a la ira de Sabrina? ¿Podrá Lucas demostrar que Nía es malvada? ¿Y podrá Johanna traerme el Latte que le pedí HACE MAS DE VEINTE MINUTOS?-<p>

-¡Ya voy, ya voy…DIOS!

-¡Descúbranlo en el siguiente episodio de Total…Drama..Maukayotl Island!

…

…

* * *

><p>…<p>

…

**Votos**

**Shiny-4: Carly, Kat, Matt, Roxy.**

**Flora-3: Flora, Jen, Sabrina.**

**Sabrina-1: Selena.**

**Selena-1: Shiny.**

…

…

**-Equipos-**

…

**-Nexkoyotl Potoniyo-**

**Crash; Dean; Galen; Jim; Lucas; Nate; Nía; Sebastián**

…

**-Oselotl Tlatsiuki-**

**Carly; Flora; Jen; Kat; Matt; Roxy; Sabrina; Selena**

…

**-Eliminados-**

**Mauro (Nexkoyotl P.); Melody (Oselotl T.); Kiara (Oselotl T.); Max (Nexkoyotl P.); Nick (Nexkoyotl P.); Shiny (Oselotl T.)**

…

…

…

…

**¡Y esto ha sido todo por hoy! Si, actualización instantánea, pero tengo mis razones: Al Aftermath –aunque ustedes no lo crean- lo escribir **_**después**_** de que ya tenía completo un 90% de este capítulo. Así que fue fácil terminar el 10% restante y luego subirlo…**

**En fin, ¿Qué les pareció el cap? ¿Bueno? ¿Malo? ¿Terrible? ¡Dejen sus opiniones, insultos o amenazas de muerte en un review! Realmente me hacen el día…**

**Este cap nos despidió de un personaje que me agrada mucho…Shiny. Seamos sinceros, la loquilla no tenía un papel TAN fundamental en la historia (más que molestar y/o acosar a los campistas con sus respectivas parejas) y, como muchos pudieron darse cuenta, prácticamente **_**todos**_** los demás en el equipo **_**Oselotl**_** tiene una arco argumental (Sabrina como antagonista, la amistad de Flora y Lena, Matt y sus intentos de enamorar a Lena, Roxy y su…uh, 'situación' con Sebastián, Sabrina y –ahora- con Dean, Jen y su enamoramiento con Kat, así como Carly con Galen) así que, con mucha lástima en mi corazón…tuvimos que decirle adiós. ¡Pero hey! Se tomo su eliminación muy bien, ¿No? A diferencia de en TDBI…**

**Este es, **_**sin lugar a dudas**_**, el capitulo más largo hasta ahora de TDMI. Raro, porque me pareció un poco de relleno…en especial porque el siguiente será mucho, MUCHO más largo. Tan largo que deberá ser dividido en dos partes. TAN LARGO que tardare dos meses en actualizar (nah, ya exagere. A lo mejor actualizo mañana…) pero ya, enserio. El siguiente capítulo será LA BOMBA DEL DRAMA. Enserio, no estoy bromeando. Y la eliminación…wow, la eliminación les dolerá a **_**muchos**_**. Enserio. ¿Recuerdan la expulsión de Shiny en TDBI? ¿O la de Roxy en la misma temporada? ¿O la de Nick en el capítulo 7? Pues…será algo así, ya que siento que la expulsión –y el modo en que será expulsado- será verdaderamente **_**brutal**_**. Y con un personaje que estoy seguro que muchos aquí realmente aman…les partirá el corazón…**

**¡EN FIN! Y cambiando el ambiente de manera brusca porque simplemente me gusta jugar con sus cabezas, realmente espero que les haya gustado el cap. Ya con nada más que decir, solo me queda despedirme con mi usual…¡Au Revoir!**


	10. Aqui Va a Correr SangreParte I

**Total Drama: Maukayotl Island**

**Capitulo 10: Aquí va a Correr Sangre…Parte I**

**Disclaimer: Total Drama no me pertenece, sino al todopoderoso Tom McGillis. Lo mismo ocurre con los veintitrés OC's, que le pertenecen a sus diversos autores.**

…

…

* * *

><p>…<p>

…

En el capitulo anterior de Total Drama: Maukayotl Island…

¡Fue hora del postre!

Y, como cualquier comida que haya preparado el Chef Hatchet, estaba llena de sorpresas, al igual que ese dramático episodio…

El desafío fue sencillo: Comer pastel. Oh, y girar a toda velocidad en una rueda de hámster gigante. Pero, aparte de las payasadas de los campistas en el circuito, vimos varias…interacciones interesantes entre ellos…

Lucas y Nía lograron charlar un rato ahora que Nick se fue, y fue…ehm, bueno, _interesante_, podríamos decir. Al parecer, la albina planea hacer una alianza con el niño rata justo después de querer eliminarlo ahora que se ha quedado sin su marioneta favorita…

Lucas, naturalmente, fue lo suficientemente estúpido para rechazar la oferta, prefiriendo estar en contra de una de las personas más manipuladoras de la temporada… ¿Acaso terminara esto arruinando sus posibilidades de ganar? No lo sabemos…pero, si, es probable…

La guerra civil entre Lena y Sabrina sigue en pie…y posiblemente, peor que nunca, ahora que Sabrina tiene una vendetta con Flora después de que perdiera el desafío…

Matt siguió intentando ganarse el corazón de Lean, y, esta vez, _si _hizo algunos avances con la temperamental punk, al haberse puesto de su lado en otra de las discusiones que tenia Selena con Sabrina… ¿Pero será suficiente para que el rubio caiga en el lado bueno de la pelinegra? Permítanme dudarlo…

Roxy y Sebastián siguen teniendo serios problemas de comunicación, ahora que Sebastián supo sobre los problemas de Roxy en su equipo, está pensando en 'ayudarla' un poco…

Lástima que Dean lo sepa, y que no dudara en usarlo a su favor para sacar cualquier favor de la roquera…

Entre otras cosas, Shiny termino vomitando…¡En el pastel! Lo cual hizo que Flora tuviera dificultad en la brecha final del desafío, y terminara perdiendo contra un mucho más capacitado Galen…

Al final, en la ceremonia de eliminación, Flora y Shiny estuvieron ambas en riesgo…pero nuestra querida stalker al final tuvo que enfrentarse a la Balista de la Vergüenza…PERO antes de irse, decidió darle algunos consejos de despedida a nuestras queridas solteronas de las _Oselotl Tlatsiuki_…

…Lástima que Sabrina haya escuchado…

¡Y solo quedan dieciséis campistas! Y quince para tomar la patada...

¿Asi que están listos para ver que tortura les tengo preparados a los campistas?

¡Pues, dejen de prepararse y miren este dramático episodio de Total…Drama…Maukayotl Island!

…

…

* * *

><p>…<p>

…

La luna brillaba en todo su esplendor en el despejado cielo de la Isla Maukayotl, iluminando con su aura plateada el denso y tropical bosque. Recién había acabado la Ceremonia de Eliminación, ocho malvaviscos fueron entregados, una stalker fue expulsada de la isla, y los campistas, exhaustos, habían tomado el camino de regreso al campamento. Allí, cada uno tomo su camino a sus respectivas cabañas, donde podrían charlar, descansar, o –en el caso de Lucas y prácticamente todos sus compañeros- discutir e insultarse entre si…

Sebastián había elegido una decisión distinta: El uruguayo tomo un camino hacia la playa oeste de Maukayotl, y se sentó en los muelles en los cuales habían saltado en caída libre –literalmente- hacia lo que serian los peores días de sus vacaciones veraniegas…

El pelinegro suspiro pesadamente, mirando con algo de melancolía como las olas golpeaban con fuerza a la costa, sus ojos fijos en una pequeña isla lejana, casi perdiéndose entre la neblina de la noche. Suspirando nuevamente, Sebastián aparto la mirada de dicha isla, centrándose nuevamente en las olas que golpeaban la costa sin misericordia…

* * *

><p><strong>-Confesionario-<strong>

_**Sebastián-**__Me siento…no lo sé, me siento terrible, pibe. El año pasado, Roxy y yo éramos prácticamente como hermano y hermana. Si, solo dure hasta el episodio ocho aquella vez…pero por lo menos sentía que valía la pena. Cada vez que ella me metía en algún demente problema, como cuando nos persiguió un oso en aquella cueva la temporada pasada…ahh, si, definitivamente valía la pena. ¿Ahora? Apenas nos podemos mirar un par de veces al día, y cuando lo hacemos, siempre es para enfrentarnos en un desafío. Es…es una completa (censurado), para serles sincero. Solo me gustaría poder…no lo sé, poder salir un rato con ella, como hacíamos antes en la Isla de los Perdedores. No importa que sea como amigo, o novio, o lo que sea, solo…no sé, pasar el tiempo con ella como los viejos tiempos. Es preferible a…bueno, esto…_

* * *

><p>-Si…definitivamente es preferible a esto…-Se dijo a si mismo Sebastián, mientras observaba con melancolía el océano.<p>

-¿Estás bien?

-¡AHHHH!

Con un –no muy masculino que digamos- grito, Sebastián cayó al agua, provocando un chapuzón al entrar al helado mar. Flora cubrió su boca horrorizada, y, sin pensarlo dos veces, corrió hacia la costa, intentando encontrar al congelado uruguayo. Después de algunos segundos, Flora pudo divisarlo nadando de vuelta a la costa, y corrió a socorrerlo en cuanto toco tierra, completamente avergonzada por el accidente…

-¡O-oh por d-dios! ¿¡E-e-estas b-bien!? ¡R-realmente l-lo siento! N-no fue mi intención, e-es solo q-que s-soy muy t-torpe y-y estúpida, y r-realmente l-lo siento, y…

-Oye, cálmate, ¿Quieres? Estoy bien, enserio, solo…tienes que calmarte…-Le aseguraba Sebastián a Flora, mientras sujetaba sus hombros en un intento por cesar la agitación de la castaña. Flora sintió un ligero escalofrió al sentir las manos del uruguayo, además de una sensación de calor correr hacia sus mejillas, pero, luchando contra todos sus impulsos en ese momento…respiro hondo, y subió su mirada hacia Sebastián, completamente calma. Ante esto, el músico callejero le sonrió a la temerosa joven, que casi parecía hacerse gelatina ante dicha sonrisa-Mucho mejor, ¿No?-

-U-um…e-eso creo…

-Asombroso, uh…¿Carly, cierto?-Pregunto Sebastián, algo inseguro.

-Um…e-en realidad es F-Flora. Flora O-Olivares…-Decía Flora con timidez, abofeteándose mentalmente por haber tartamudeado todo el tiempo. Sebastián sonrió de lado ante la presentación de la castaña, riendo un poco ante la formalidad de esta.

-Heh, pues, mucho gusto en conocerte, _Flora Olivares_…-Le respondía Sebastián a la tímida chica, con un –bastante mal imitado- acento británico-Mi nombre es Sebastián García…pero mis amigos me dicen 'Seba', o 'Seb', o 'Sabandija Escurridiza', si eres uno de los 'Daga'…

Sebastián espero una risa de parte de la castaña, pero solo recibió una –bastante justificada- mirada de confusión.

-Heh, ehm…es complicado. Digamos que son una pandilla de tipos a los cuales…bueno, no les agrado mucho…-Decía Sebastián, rascando su nuca nerviosamente-Pero basta de mí. La pregunta aquí es…¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas de la noche? ¿No deberías…no sé, estar durmiendo en tu cabaña junto con el resto de tu equipo, o alguna mierda por el estilo?-

Flora bajo su mirada inmediatamente, intentando disimular –sin mucho éxito- la tristeza en sus ojos.

-Um…e-ellos no m-me quieren allá…-Murmuro Flora, temblorosa. Sebastián alzo una ceja, incrédulo ante lo que acababa de oír.

-¿Espera, que? ¿Cómo que no 'te quieren allá'?

-P-pues…e-es que p-por mi torpeza hice que p-perdiéramos el desafío de h-hoy, y, um, bueno, t-todos m-menos Lena están e-enojados conmigo por e-eso…-Le respondía en casi un susurro, sus ojos nunca dejando el suelo-…d-debí ser eliminada. A-al menos hubiera sido p-preferible a que Sabrina este i-insultándome, o humillándome o a-amenazándome todo el tiempo…-

Flora alzo la mirada para mirar a un enfadado Sebastián. La expresión de este alarmo completamente a la tímida joven, que comenzó a dar marcha atrás hacia su cabaña…

-¡Oh, l-lamento si t-te hice enojar, o-o si te ab-aburrí, o-o si dije a-algo que no debía, enserio, lo s-siento, y-ya me v-voy, s-solo n-no te…!

-¿Cómo pueden querer enviarte a casa solo por un error?-Pregunto Sebastián, con algo de rencor en su voz. Flora se detuvo en ese mismo momento, sorprendida por la respuesta del uruguayo.

-Um… ¿P-perdón?

-¿Enserio querían expulsarte solo por perder un solo desafío?-Pregunto Sebastián, aun sin creer lo que acababa de oír.

-Pues, um, no es por un solo desafío…-Comenzó Flora, jugando nerviosamente con sus dedos-…Es que, um, jamás le he agradado mucho a mi equipo. Sabrina me odia y siempre me avergüenza en frente a todos, Jen piensa que soy débil e inútil, K-Kat de vez e-en cuando m-me intimida, aunque solo cuando Sabrina se lo pide, a Matt le gusta burlarse de mí, y Carly y Roxy sencillamente no me hablan. Lena es m-mi única amiga, a-aunque ahora p-por mi culpa a ella t-también la odian…solo e-espero que no t-terminen expulsándola solo por mantenerse de mi lado. No vale la pena…

-Pues…a mi me parece que si vale la pena, y Lena suena como una chica genial-Comenzó Sebastián, mirando con compasión a la castaña-Pero tus demás compañeros de equipo me suenan como unos completos imbéciles…

-Um…n-no, no son unos…uh, 'imbéciles' realmente…-Decía Flora, algo incomoda al usar el insulto que había mencionado el uruguayo-…e-es solo que S-Sabrina, um, bueno, Sabrina les e-está diciendo r-rumores b-bastante…v-vergonzosos s-sobre mí. Como que u-utilice pañales hasta l-los ocho años, o-o que una vez e-en mi colegio me o-obligaron a b-beber agua de retrete, o que…

Flora se detuvo un par de segundos al ver la expresión horrorizada de Sebastián.

-¡N-no es q-q-que nada d-de eso s-sea cierto, e-es solo que…!

-Flora, Flora…cálmate, ¿Si? Te entiendo…

Al oír esto, la introvertida chica suspiro aliviada, sintiendo algo de felicidad al oír esas sencillas dos palabras.

-Ahora, por lo que he oído de ti, Sabrina me parece una terrible persona…-Decía Sebastián, prácticamente escupiendo el nombre de la perfeccionista líder-… ¿Así que tal si te sientas conmigo en el muelle, y te desahogas un poco? Me han dicho que soy bueno escuchando…

-Um, pero, ¿N-no t-te aburrirías si s-solo t-te quedas ahí, e-escuchándome?-Pregunto Flora, con algo de inseguridad. Sebastián solo sonrió despreocupado…

-Puedes intentarlo. Prometo no dormirme del aburrimiento…-Bromeo Sebastián, a lo cual Flora soltó una pequeña risa ante el chiste del uruguayo. Ambos chicos se sentaron en la arena de la playa, y Flora, poco a poco, se fue desahogando con el músico, agradeciendo que nadie estuviera lo suficientemente cerca para oírlos…

Aunque Lena –que estaba escondida en una de las ramas de un árbol- definitivamente podía verlos con claridad, y no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa ante la vista que tenía desde allí…

* * *

><p><strong>-Confesionario-<strong>

_**Selena-**__¡Lo sabia! Sabía que Flora sentía algo por Seba…heh, pareja extraña, ¿No creen? El músico callejero con la chiquilla tímida…definitivamente una historia de amor mejor que Crepúsculo. Solo espero que su, uh, 'relación' vaya en un buen camino, porque me dolería ver a Flora con el corazón roto por culpa de Sebastián…aunque claro, le rompería los dientes al 'pibe' después por haberle hecho eso a Flora, pero igual, ¡Se ven tan tiernos juntos! Pero no puedo dejar que nadie lo sepa…Flora y yo ya estamos en suficiente peligro de ser expulsadas como para arriesgarnos aun más con esto…_

* * *

><p>Después de un rato, Lena pensó que sería buena idea dejar a Flora por su cuenta en la playa, y tomo el camino de regreso a las cabañas, caminando poco más de diez minutos antes de llegar a la cutre casucha que les había dado Chris como refugio…<p>

Sabrina, por su parte, se encontraba espiando a la pelinegra desde las ventanas, y en cuanto la observo acercarse a las escaleras, la perfeccionista líder chasqueo los dedos, indicándole a Kat y a Jen que la siguieran afuera. El trió de inmediato salió hacía las escaleras, bloqueando el camino de una confundida –y algo irritada- Lena, que vio a Sabrina con su usual mirada de resentimiento…

-¿Podrías dejarme pasar? Después de todo es _nuestra_ cabaña…

-¿Qué tal si me dices antes que hacías fuera de la cabaña tan tarde…y dónde está tu amiguita?-Preguntaba Sabrina, con una sonrisa toxica. Selena, sin embargo, no estaba intimidada por la actitud fría de la pelinegra, y empujo rudamente a Sabrina a un lado…solo para ser bloqueada por Jen y Kat…

-¿Qué diablos les pasa? ¡Déjenme pasar!

-¿Qué acaso no escuchaste que Sabrina te hizo una pregunta?-Le pregunto Jen, mirando amenazante a Lena. La chica punk gruño irritada, e intento empujar a un lado a las dos féminas, con obvios resultados…

-¿Porque debería decirles? ¿Para que esta (censurado) la torture aun más?**-**Preguntaba Lena sarcásticamente, señalando a Sabrina, la cual le dirigió una mirada indignada a la punk.

-Controla tu vocabulario, ¿Quieres, querida?-Preguntaba Sabrina, sus palabras lo suficientemente edulcoradas para ocultar el odio que tenia la pelinegra-Solo te hice una pregunta, no quiero tener que llegar a métodos menos…ortodoxos para sacarte la respuesta. Aunque tampoco me molestaría mucho, tomando en cuenta los problemas que tú y Flora han causado al equipo…

-Solo contesta la pregunta, ¿Si, Lena? Así podremos terminar con esto…-Le decía Kat a la punk, evidentemente incomoda con la situación.

-Um, déjame pensarlo…no-Decía Lena, sarcásticamente-¿Saben qué? Olvídenlo, puedo dormir en una rama o algo así. Preferible a tener que aguantar a tres bravuconas como ustedes…

Lena se dio vuelta bruscamente, tomando el camino de vuelta al bosque, pero un chasquido de dedos llamo su atención. Para cuando volteo nuevamente, Jen y Kat la tomaron con fuerza de ambos brazos, y la llevaron forzosamente hacia una no muy alegre Sabrina, la cual veía a la skater de manera amenazante…

-¡Agh, déjenme ir, par de fenómenos! ¡Pedazos de (censurado)! ¡Si no me sueltan, les juro que…!

-Lo preguntare nuevamente, y esta vez, sinceramente espero que me respondas…-Decía Sabrina con un tono calmado, delicado, y escalofriantemente calculador. Lena sintió un escalofrió correr por su cuerpo al oír a la pelinegra, que acerco su rostro al de la punk, mirándola con frialdad-…Y si no lo haces, o llegas a mentirme…bueno, digamos que dejare de jugar a la policía buena contigo…

-Heh, ¿Policía buena? ¡Ha! Ni tú misma te crees es…¡AH!

Lena cayó de rodillas, intentando tomar algo de aire ante el golpe que Sabrina le había propinado en el estomago. La pelinegra se encontraba sonriendo sádicamente, agachándose para poder estar nuevamente cara a cara con la chica punk. Kat, por el contrario, miraba con algo de enfado a Sabrina…

-¿Era eso necesario, Sab? ¡Solo era un chiste, nada más! No tenias que…bueno, golpearla.

-¿Solo un chiste?-Pregunto Sabrina, prácticamente escupiendo con rencor las palabras-¿¡Solo un chiste!? ¿¡Que no lo ves!? ¡Esos dos parásitos están hundiendo a nuestro equipo! Esparciendo mentiras, y arruinando desafíos, y…

-¿Y qué tiene que Flora no esté en la cabaña? Digo, Carly tampoco esta, así que no debería ser gran cosa…

-¡Porque seguramente esta con uno de los chicos! Puedo confiar en que Roxy se controle, ¿Pero ese tapete? ¡Este tapete es…-Sabrina paró un momento, mirando con curiosidad a Kat, intrigada ante lo que acababa de decir-Uh…¿Qué dijiste?-

-¿Qué? ¿Lo de 'que tiene que Flora no esté en la cabaña?

-No…después…

-Lo de…

-¿Que Carly no está en la cabaña?-Completo Jen, encogiéndose de hombros-Meh, si, salió hace unas horas. Aun no ha vuelto… ¿Curioso, no creen?-

Decir que Sabrina está enfadada en ese momento sería un _grave_ malentendido…porque parecía estar a punto de explotar.

La pelinegra respiraba calma, y, por el exterior, se veía bastante calmada…pero en cuanto alguien mirara a sus ojos, podía notar la cantidad de furia que estos guardaban, y que prácticamente mataban a cualquiera que se atreviera a observarlos mucho tiempo. Tanto Kat como Jen pudieron notar la ira de la pelinegra, y alejaron la mirada de inmediato, prefiriendo no arriesgarse…

-Te lo preguntare una vez más, y responde rápido, porque tengo cosas _muy importantes_ que hacer…-Decía Sabrina lentamente, sus ojos clavados en los de Lena, la cual se esforzaba por mantener su expresión valiente ante la abusadora pelinegra-¿Dónde. Esta. _Ella_?

-Ugh…q-qué más da. ¿Quieres saber? E-está en las duchas comunales… ¿Feliz?

Con eso, Selena fue soltada, y tirada anti-climáticamente al suelo, levantándose para sujetar adolorida su estomago. Sabrina se dirigió a Jen y a Kat, con una expresión determinada, la cual hizo más que simplemente intimidar al par de féminas…

-Ustedes dos, vayan a las duchas comunales. Yo voy a buscar a Carly…

-P-pero…

-¡Sin peros! ¡Vayan!

Con eso, Jen y Kat comenzaron a caminar hacia las duchas comunales, mientras que Sabrina tomo su camino hacia la cabaña de los _Nexkoyotl_, fulminando con la mirada a cualquiera que tuviera la desgracia de atravesársele.

Lena, por su parte, finalmente pudo ponerse de pie, sujetando con ambas manos su abdomen, el cual seguía punzándole por el anterior golpe, pero esbozando una ligera sonrisa, mientras dirigía su mirada hacia la playa…

-Heh, que idiotas…

* * *

><p><strong>-Confesionario-<strong>

_**Selena-**__Como si le fuera a decir donde estaba Flora…¡Ha, ni loca! Sabrina cada día está más cruel que el anterior…toda su rutina de torturarnos a mí, y especialmente a Flora, se pone cada vez peor y peor. Por lo menos logre mantener el secreto de Flora…jamás dejaría que la bruja despiadada supiera que Flora está enamorada de Sebastián. Y mis labios estarán sellados hasta el día en que la bruja despiadada caiga…_

* * *

><p>Jen y Kat, tal como Sabrina les había indicado, se encontraban camino a las duchas caminales, paseando por el oscuro bosque que se encontraba alrededor de ellas, bordeando el angosto camino que las llevaba hacia dichas duchas. La mayor parte de su paseo fue silencioso, lo cual era inusual para la ruidosa DJ y para la siempre conflictiva rebelde…hasta que cierta duda escapo de los labios de Kat…<p>

-¿No crees que Sabrina fue…demasiado cruel con Lena?

Jen volteo a ver a Kat tan pronto escucho dichas palabras salir de su boca, completamente incrédula de lo que había oído.

-¿Huh?

-Ya sabes, Sabrina…¿Realmente era necesario golpearla?-Pregunto nuevamente Kat, intentando disimular lo incomoda que se sentía con la conversación.

-Pues…no lo sé, Kat. Pero ambas sabemos que Lena es una busca-problemas… ¿Recuerdas lo que paso en las duchas hace unos días? ¡Ella insulto a Sabrina sin razón alguna, y luego intento golpearla!-Se defendió Jen, recordando con algo de rencor aquel agrio accidente-Que suerte que estuve allí con ella, porque de ser así, quien sabe que le pudo haber hecho…

Ambas se quedaron en silencio por unos segundos, al menos hasta que Jen continuo la conversación, en un intento por romper la tensión del ambiente.

-Y en cuanto a Flora, pues…ella es demasiado débil en los desafíos _aun _cuando está concentrada…¿Te imaginas que pasaría si esta besuqueándose con alguno de los chicos del otro equipo? Enserio, aun no entiendo como sobrevivió la eliminación de hoy. Digo, Sabrina dijo que se suponía que tendríamos por lo menos cuatro votos…

Kat se congelo al instante que escucho esto, mirando a su alrededor paranoica en caso de que la autoritaria líder de los _Oselotl _las estuviera siguiendo. Al no encontrar a nadie, Kat se sintió libre para hablar…

-Heh, si, sobre eso…yo vote por Shiny…

-¿¡Que!?-Pregunto Jen, sorprendida-¿¡Porque!?-

-Pues…no lo sé, Jen…me parecía que ella lo merecía más que Flora. Por lo menos Flora lo intento, ¿No? Y _casi _gana…

-¡Pero no lo hizo! ¡Flora PERDIO! ¡Ella perdió el desafío, y por su culpa tuvimos que expulsar a alguien! ¡Sabrina dijo que por su culpa fue que ahora perdimos nuestra ventaja en el juego!

-¡Pero fue porque Shiny _vomito en el pastel_!-Se defendió Kat, cruzándose de brazos-Y debo decirte algo, amiga, no deberías escuchar mucho a esta chica Sabrina…si, es nuestra aliada. Pero en este juego nunca se sabe…

Jen le dio una mirada desconfiada a la peli-arcoíris, antes de encogerse de hombros, y seguir caminando. El dúo finalmente llego a las duchas comunales, y, para su sorpresa…no había nadie ahí. Absolutamente nadie…

-Oh no…esto definitivamente no le gustara mucho a Sabrina…

* * *

><p>-¿Puedes decirme adónde vamos?-Preguntaba Carly, riendo ligeramente, mientras intentaba quitarse las vendas que –evidentemente- no le permitían ver absolutamente nada en ese momento, solo para ser detenida por Galen, el cual estaba guiándola a través del denso bosque…<p>

-Uh, ¿Acaso no entiendes el significado de sorpresa? Pues aquí una pista: No se supone que la sepas. Allí está la sorpresa…-Le respondía Galen, sarcásticamente. Carly solo rodo los ojos –aunque esto paso desapercibido para el cínico- y simplemente siguió el camino al cual Galen la estaba llevando, hasta que, después de varios minutos, ambos se detuvieron en seco.

-¿Ya llegamos?

-No, Carly, sencillamente pensé que sería buena idea detenernos en medio del bosque…-Respondía Galen juguetonamente. Carly, nuevamente, rodo los ojos ante el sarcasmo del pelinegro, y sin pensarlo dos veces, se quito su venda de los ojos…

Lo que vio luego, sencillamente la dejo sin aliento…

La ecologista se encontraba en medio de un amplio prado, rodeado de numerosas flores, arbustos, y varias plantas tropicales, las cuales ayudaban a darle una sensación paradisiaca a la pequeña colina. En medio del cual se hallaba una manta a cuadros, sobre la cual había una bandeja llena de varias galletas de chocolate –cortesía de la recompensa del desafío anterior- además de varias fresas, bananos, y mangos –cortesía de una no muy sencilla recolección de parte de Galen…

-Wow…-Fue lo primero que salió de la boca de Carly, completamente impresionada por lo que tenia frente a sus ojos-¿Acaso…tu pensaste…cuando lo…?-

-Meh, me tome algo de tiempo después del desafío-Se encogió de hombros Galen, como si no fuera gran cosa-¿Te gusta, cierto?-

-¡Me encanta!-Exclamo Carly, abrazando emocionada a un sorprendido Galen, que sonrió de lado ante el gesto. Sin embargo, la ecologista inmediatamente se separo del pelinegro, algo incomoda-Uh…lo siento. Olvide que no te gustan estas cosas sentimentales…-

-Hey, no te preocupes. De hecho…lo disfrute un poco-Admitió Galen, en casi un susurro. Esto no le paso por alto a la ecologista, que le dirigió una sonrisa tierna al cínico, que se sonrojo ligeramente en cuanto se dio cuenta que esta había escuchado todo-Um, ¿No deberíamos…ya sabes, comenzar a comer o algo así?-

-Uh…si, ¿P-porque no?-Respondió Carly, frotando su brazo tímidamente, intentando poder liberar algo de los nervios que sentía en ese momento…

* * *

><p><strong>-Confesionario-<strong>

_**Carly-**__¡Esto es estúpido! No entiendo porque estoy tan…t-tan nerviosa de repente. Digo, ¡S-solo es Galen! Solo es Galen, que paso toda la tarde trabajando en un hermoso picnic, solo para mi…nadie nunca me había hecho un picnic. Lo más cercano fue aquella vez que un tal Peter intento invitarme a comer en un estacionamiento, ¡Y ni siquiera pago por la comida! Pero Galen es diferente…él es inteligente, y amable, y educado, y…siento que realmente me conoce…tal vez el sea realmente la persona que estoy buscando…_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Galen-<strong>__Carly es simplemente perfecta: Es lista, leal, cariñosa, determinada, y definitivamente es hermosa…pero no sé si debería decírselo realmente. No sé, en estos concursos uno nunca sabe…prefiero que nos encontremos cada noche que jurarle mi 'amor' en frente de mis compañeros, ya que no se si pueda confiar en ellos todavía. Además, un romance arruinaría mi estrategia en este momento, la cual no está marchando tan bien como esperaba gracias al fiasco del Ídolo de Inmunidad, y la estupidez de mis 'aliados' por haber arruinado mi plan de expulsar a Dean. Así que, por el momento, nada de chicas…pero eso no significa que no pueda charlar con Carly un rato, ¿No? Después de todo, no es como si hubiera gritado a los cuatro vientos que estoy enamorado de ella…_

* * *

><p>-¿Y como están las cosas en los Oselotl, eh?-Pregunto Galen, en un intento por romper el hielo.<p>

-Pues…bien, supongo-Le respondió Carly, suspirando pesadamente-Es solo que…no lo sé, todo ha estado muy tenso últimamente, con todo esas peleas entre la 'pandilla' de Sabrina y Lena…

-¿Peleas?-Pregunto Galen, abriendo los ojos sorprendido-¿Te refieres a discusiones o a…?-

-Peleas. Peleas físicas…-Repitió Carly, rascando su nuca nerviosamente-Y a decir verdad, empiezo a sentirme mal con Flora y Lena…si, sé que no son precisamente los eslabones más fuertes de nuestro equipo, pero eso no justifica todo el bullying que les está haciendo Sabrina…

-¿Por qué no te alias con ellas para sacar a esa abusadora entonces, eh?-Preguntaba Galen, mirando convincentemente a Carly-Si la quieres fuera, entonces, ¿Por qué no sacarla por ti misma?-

-No es tan fácil…digo, Sabrina es básicamente _la líder_ de nuestro equipo. Tengo la sensación de que si la saco, perderemos toda la estabilidad que tenemos en este momento…

-¿La cual es…?

-Muy poca.

-Ya veo…-Se dijo a si mismo Galen, pensativamente-¿Y temes enfrentártele porque tiene a las dos competidoras más fuertes del juego a su lado, cierto?

Carly solo asintió con la cabeza, algo avergonzada.

-Es que…no lo sé, temo que Jen, o incluso Kat termine…bueno…-Carly se detuvo por unos segundos, tragando grueso ante la primera imagen que se le vino a la cabeza, sin poder atreverse a decírselo al cínico.

Aunque claro, este ya tenía bastante claro a qué se refería…

-Entonces… ¿Temes que Jen termine rompiéndote la cara si tratas de desafiar a Sabrina, cierto?-Pregunto Galen, dándole una mirada de simpatía a la castaña. Carly se sobresalto ligeramente ante las palabras del cínico, sorprendida de que este supiera a que se refería. Sin embargo, tenía sentido, tomando en cuenta la inteligencia que tenía el pelinegro…

-Un…un poco. No quiero ser obvia, pero no soy la persona más fuerte de mi equipo, ¿Sabes?-Se defendía Carly, suspirando ligeramente, y mirando a los ojos a un consternado Galen-¿Qué pasaría si…me expulsan? Digo, no quiero irme aun, pero considerando que casi todas en mi equipo tienen a un aliado menos Matt y yo, pues…

-Me tienes a mí, ¿No es así?-Dijo Galen, con una sonrisa. Carly inmediatamente volteo a ver al pelinegro, sobresaltada-Y no dejare que abandones el juego tan pronto…-

-¿Hablas…enserio?

-Por supuesto-Respondió Galen, con seguridad-Mi equipo está prácticamente a mi merced, salvo, bueno, el 'incidente' de los ídolos de ayer…así que no me molestaría ayudarte a sobrevivir en tu equipo-

-¿Pero cómo? Digo, no podemos ayudarnos a votar por alguien ni nada por el estilo…

-Pero podemos compartir información, ¿No?-Dijo Galen, con una sonrisa cómplice-Y ahora sé que Sabrina tal vez traiga algo entre manos, así como tú sabes que Dean y Lucas tienen una alianza entre sí…-

-Un sucio estafador y un manipulador traicionero…huh, ¿Quién pudo haberlo previsto?-Murmuraba Carly, sarcásticamente-Entonces… ¿Tenemos una alianza?-

-Si…pero no podemos dejar que nadie lo sepa, ¿Ok? Ni siquiera pueden saber que nos estamos viendo cada noche, porque comenzaran a sospechar, y posiblemente piensen en expulsarnos…-Le aconsejo Galen a la castaña, que inmediatamente asintió con la cabeza-…Hay demasiadas amenazas allá afuera. Dean, Lucas y Sabrina son las principales, pero también están personas como Jim, Jen y Roxy, que no son precisamente santos, y a los cuales no podemos confiarles nada…

-Lo entiendo-Respondió Carly, su voz sonando algo decepcionada por lo que acababa de oír-Aunque realmente apesta que no podamos vernos en público…

-Hey, solo debemos esperar hasta la fusión. Después de eso, seremos imparables…-Anunciaba Galen, con una sonrisa cómplice-¿Qué dices? ¿Estás dentro de mi plan maestro?-

-¿Acaso es necesario que me preguntes?-Decía Carly, con una sonrisa burlona-¡Definitivamente estoy dentro!-

Galen le ofreció una mano a la castaña, esperando a que esta la sacudiera como señal de haber sellado el trato. Sin embargo, el entusiasmo de la ecologista decidió ignorar esto, decidiendo mejor abrazar al pelinegro con fuerza, como manera de agradecimiento. Galen se sintió algo sobresaltado por esto, pero de todos modos abrazo de vuelta, sonriendo torpemente mientras observaba a su alrededor, algo paranoico…

Sin embargo, a pesar de los cuidados del cínico, ninguno de ellos pudo darse cuenta de que cierta tirana de los _Oselotl Tlatsiuki_ se encontraba observándolos escondida entre algunos matorrales, sus ojos achinándose con enfado hacia cierta ecologista…

* * *

><p><strong>-Confesionario-<strong>

_**Galen-**__Si, hacer una alianza entre-equipos tal vez sea algo arriesgado…pero Carly lo vale. ¿Y saben qué? Tener a una aliada lista para la fusión podría serme útil. Pero por los momentos necesito enfocarme en mi plan actual: Ya que la alianza de Dean es mayoritaria, creo que es hora de irme al lado oscuro otra vez…necesito darles una falsa sensación de confianza. Así, si perdemos, los convenceré de votar por alguien que me sea una amenaza en los desafíos físicos, como Crash o Jim, y así también podre probarles mi lealtad…solo para romperla en pedazos cuando convenza a los otros tres de aliarse conmigo para expulsar a Dean. Luego comenzare a decimar a ambas alianzas uno por uno hasta que lleguemos a la fusión, cuando ya me haya desecho de las principales amenazas. ¿Brillante, no creen? Y estar en un equipo lleno de descerebrados también ayuda bastante…_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Carly-<strong>__Galen es bastante listo…aunque sus estrategias me parecen bastante frías de vez en cuando, y realmente me hace dudar de vez en cuando si puedo confiar en él. Digo, ¿Cómo confiar completamente en alguien que cambia de alianzas cada día? Aunque algo en la forma en que me mira a los ojos…no sé, me hace pensar que puedo confiar en él. Y su plan suena bastante inteligente, así que…sí, creo que puedo confiar en él. Pero debo hacer lo posible porque nadie se entere de que estoy aliada con alguien del otro equipo, aunque el hecho de que Shiny le haya gritado a los cuatro vientos que estoy enamorada de Galen no ayuda mucho. Igual, intentare actuar normal hasta a todos se les haya olvidado. No quiero tener un blanco en mi espalda…_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sabrina-<strong>__Así que Shiny tenía razón…Carly SI tiene algo con el nerd del equipo de los chicos. Y no solo es un enamoramiento, no, es mucho peor… ¡Es una alianza! Y, aparentemente, quieren mantenerlo en secreto…heh, perfecto. ¡Simplemente perfecto! Solo debo presionar a la vendedora de galletitas a aliarse conmigo, o sacare su sucio secreto a los cuatro vientos…y tal vez juegue un poquito con sus cabezas antes. Ya saben, para divertirme un poco…_

* * *

><p>Decir que Lucas había tenido un día terrible hubiera sido un terrible error…<p>

No. Su día había sido _mucho peor_ que simplemente terrible…

Además del hecho de haber tenido que dormir la noche anterior atado a un árbol –todo gracias a Crash y a Jim- para luego tener que soportar los acosos de Nía en la mañana siguiente, además de las clásicas torturas del desafío que McLean les tuvo preparado en el día –entre las cuales estaba ser atacado por ratas, y tener una trampa para ratones atascada en la nariz- el anormalmente delgado italiano estaba esperando a que, por lo menos, la noche después de la ceremonia de eliminación fuera una especie de 'descanso' del tortuoso día que había tenido…

Pero por supuesto, sus siempre 'simpáticos' compañeros de equipo tuvieron que atacar de nuevo, esta vez ubicando 'profesionalmente' un cubo lleno de líquidos desconocidos en la puerta de la cabaña –los cuales Crash insistía que se trataban nada mas de 'leche cortada', pero Lucas tenía otras ideas en mente- listo para cuando el siempre desafortunado villano llegara a la cabaña. Como era de esperar, Lucas fue bañado del repulsivo líquido, causándole más que una sencilla carcajada a sus expectantes compañeros, que se encontraban escondidos en un arbusto cercano, esperando a que el moreno cayera en la trampa…

-Imbéciles, inmaduros, pedazos de…

Para librarse de la peste, Lucas había tomado camino hacia las duchas de los _Nexkoyotl_, arrastrando sus pies cansinamente hacia dicho lugar. Abriendo de golpe la puerta, el moreno tomo una toalla, y comenzó a desvestirse, quitándose lentamente su suéter a rayas, para luego comenzar a desabotonar sus jeans negros…

Pero en cuanto escucho una de las puertas de dichas duchas abrirse, el oji-lima se detuvo inmediatamente, maldiciendo por lo bajo al escuchar una ya demasiado familiar voz dirigirse venenosamente a él…

-Miren quien acaba de descubrir que las duchas existen…-Decía Nía sarcásticamente, mientras ajustaba una toalla rosa bajo sus hombros, y acomodaba otra en su cabellera rubia.

-Ugh, justo cuando pensé que este día no se podía poner peor…-Murmuro Lucas, volteando a ver con odio a la albina-¿Y qué haces aquí, Nía? No sabía que las víboras como tu utilizaban las duchas comunales, mucho menos las que se supone que son de los _chicos_…

-Soy una _Nexkoyotl_ ahora, ¿No es así? Y lo quieras o no, eso implica que tengo derecho a usar todo lo que le pertenezca a _nuestro_ equipo. Eso incluye la cabaña, eso incluye las duchas…-Le decía Nía lentamente a Lucas, como si de un niño pequeño se tratara.

Lucas solo rodo los ojos, intentando ignorar los sutiles insultos de la albina. Nía, por supuesto, no iba a parar tan temprano, y, al ver al descamisado moreno, no pudo evitar sonreír de manera pervertida, una idea cruzando su cabeza…

-Y ya que estamos ambos aquí… ¿Qué te parece si compartimos una ducha juntos? Dudo que alguien pase por aquí a estas horas de la noche, y podíamos…_divertirnos_ un poco, si sabes a lo que me refiero-Preguntaba Nía, usando el tono más inocente que podía en el momento, el cual contrastaba completamente con la propuesta. Su pregunta tuvo el efecto esperado en Lucas, que, en cuanto escucho esto, le dio la espalda inmediatamente a la sonriente albina, intentando esconder el hecho de que se había ruborizado completamente…

-Pff, si. C-claro. Me encontraras muerto antes que haciendo _este tipo de cosas_ contigo, querida…-Decía Lucas, intentando sonar lo mas desinteresado posible. Nía solo arqueo una ceja, incrédula-Y no te ilusiones: Se que estas babeándote por mí, esta mañana lo dejaste muy claro, ya sabes, cuando fuiste a visitarme a aquel árbol…pero no estoy interesado. Muchas gracias…

-Oh, ¿Enserio? Porque esta mañana parecías bastante emocionado al tenerme cerca. Y con 'emocionado' me refiero a exci…

-¡CÁLLATE!-

Nía soltó una risilla inocente ante el comportamiento del canalla, lo cual no hizo más que enfadar a Lucas aun más, aunque este no podía ocultar el rubor que se presentaba en sus mejillas.

-Admítelo, Lucas: Tú me deseas tanto como yo a ti…

-¡Ha! Sigue creyendo eso, arpía…

-…Pero llego la hora de hablar de algo más importante, así que podemos dejar esto de lado-Corto Nía, su expresión volviéndose seria de repente. Lucas se encontró algo sobresaltado continuo frío, sus ojos fijos en los orbes rosáceos de la doble-cara…

-Déjame adivinar: ¿Tu querida alianza, cierto?-Preguntaba Lucas, riendo irónicamente-O, mejor dicho, tu plan para hacerme bajar la guardia para luego expulsarme…

-¿Enserio crees que sería tan descarada para expulsarte _justo_ después de hacer una alianza contigo?-Pregunto Nía, con un tono indignado. Incluso llego a sostener su pecho con una expresión dolida, aunque era obvio que dicho gesto tenía el propósito de burlarse del moreno, más que de sincera culpa-¡Oh, por el amor de dios, no! Jamás haría algo así…

-Uh, si. Te creo completamente, brujita…-Dijo Lucas, secamente. Nía, mientras tanto, sonreía torcidamente.

-Vamos, Lucas, deja de jugar al héroe…¿No te gustaría acabar con esa bola de descerebrados que tenemos como equipo? ¿Volver a tu vieja gloria como uno de los más notables villanos de la historia de Total Drama?-Preguntaba Nía, caminando seductivamente hacia Lucas, ubicándose a su espalda y abrazando su cuello con ambos brazos, sus labios acercándose a su oído, listos para susurrarle su plan al moreno utilizando un tono acaramelado, contrastando completamente con la maldad que traían dichas palabras-…Lograríamos acabar de una vez por todas con la 'alianza de hermanos', sacaríamos a Crash del juego, acabaríamos con Galen…incluso podríamos deshacernos de Dean, si eso es lo que quieres. No mas intentar sobrevivir cada eliminación, ni soportar todos los abusos en manos de tus compañeros de equipo…estarías en la cima, Lucas, donde _perteneces_… ¿Qué dices? Incluso podríamos ser más que aliados, si eso es lo que quieres…-

Lucas se quedo pensativo por unos segundos, su mirada perdida por varios segundos mientras meditaba en lo que acababa de oír de los labios de la albina. La sencilla idea de volver a la cima estratégica del juego se le hacía bastante atractiva al moreno, poder sacar a sus viejos enemigos –además de su recién llegado 'aliado', el cual, irónicamente, amenazaba mas sus chances de ganar el millón que sus enemigos- se le hacía bastante deliciosa en ese momento. Pero tomando en cuenta que dichas palabras salían de los labios de _Nía_, la manipuladora, doble cara, y completamente amoral joven a la cual había jurado básicamente _destruir_ desde que llego a la isla…

-Por mas tentador que suene, Nía…esta vez paso-Respondió Lucas, mientras apartaba los brazos de Nía de su cuello, volteando a ver a la albina con completa indiferencia-Conozco a la gente como tú, querida: Frías, manipuladoras, dispuestas a traicionar a cualquiera, _especialmente_ a personas como yo, las cuales podrían representar un riesgo en…lo que sea que estés planeando. Y déjame decirte que…es un riesgo que no pienso correr…

-Huh. Pues…si eso es lo que quieres, Lucas, supongo que tengo que respetar tu decisión…-Decía Nía calmadamente, caminando hacia la puerta mientras le dirigía una mirada seductora a Lucas, el cual arqueaba una ceja, analizando paranoicamente cada movimiento de la albina. Nía se detuvo en el marco de la puerta, volteando a mirar al moreno nuevamente-…pero piénsalo, ¿Si, Lucas? Podríamos ser un gran equipo juntos…

-Oh, si, claaaro. Lo pensare por un buen ra…no-Contesto Lucas, cínicamente. Nía solo suspiro irritada, tomando su camino a las cabañas…pero deteniéndose antes de cerrar la puerta, volteándose nuevamente para ver al oji-lima.

-Oh, ¿Y Lucas?

-Ugh, ¿Qué quieres, brujita?

Nía se sonrió pervertida, mientras sujetaba los bordes de su toalla magenta, y, lentamente, la desabrochaba, abriendo dicha toalla de par en par mientras le proporcionaba una perfecta vista al moreno de su pálida –y bastante proporcionada- figura desnuda. Lucas solo observo todo esto completamente estupefacto, fallando en formar palabras coherentes. Y ya para cuando un mero tartamudeo logro salir de su boca, Nía había abrochado nuevamente su toalla bajo sus hombros, tomando camino de vuelta hacia la cabaña, dejando a un embobado Lucas completamente solo en las duchas…

* * *

><p><strong>-Confesionario-<strong>

_**Nía-**__Ugh…realmente creí que Lucas aceptaría esta vez, ¡Pero él sigue siendo tan terco! ¡Agh! Es insoportable…pero lo necesito. Después de todo, ahora que Nick no está aquí, necesito una nueva marioneta… ¿Y si pudiera controlar a uno de los jugadores más astutos, despiadados y escurridizos de Total Drama, a quien no podría controlar? Pero llevara algo de tiempo. Y lo que más me queda en este momento es tiempo. Después de todo…(Sonríe inocentemente)…¿Quién expulsaría a una chica tan ingenua como yo?_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lucas-<strong>__Wow…e-eso fue aso…¡A-asqueroso! S-s-si, heh, eso…a-a-asqueroso. Ugh, como si pudiera atraerme una asquerosa, doble-cara, manipuladora, astuta, inteligente, estratégica, atractiva, ardiente, increíblemente bien proporciona…uh, quiero decir…bah, como sea. No importa si me gusta o no la bruja despiadada –y no, no me gusta- porque, después de todo, no vine aquí a tener citas. Vine aquí a ganar. Y si, Nía no está nada mal…pero un millón de dólares esta mucho mejor…_

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto, completamente alejada de las comodidades de la civilización, Roxy se encontraba recorriendo la –completamente a oscuras- Isla del Exilio, en busca del Ídolo de Inmunidad. Si bien la roquera nunca se vio a sí misma estando en el lado 'estratégico' del juego, la comodidad de tener un boleto de vuelta en caso de tener que enfrentarse a una eliminación –como su infame descalificación de la temporada pasada, la cual aun seguía llenándola de algo de rencor en contra del anfitrión, además de hacia Lucas por haber saboteado los botes en primer lugar- se le hacía demasiado tentadora para resistirla…<p>

Eso, y poder tener una manera de salvar a Sebastián en caso de que este cayera nuevamente en los tentáculos de Lucas –y de su nuevo aliado del mal, Dean…

La roquera sacudió su cabeza con fuerza, sorprendida por lo que acababa de pensar. ¿Sebastián? Si, el mismo músico callejero con el cual había tenido la desgracia de competir en equipos opuestos…

El mismo con el cual había pasado el tiempo por el primer tercio de TDBI, el mismo con el cual había practicado incontables veces a tocar la guitarra en las suites de la Playa de los Perdedores, el mismo con el cual se había ena…

-¡UGH! No. No, no, no, no, no…¡No. Estoy. En…_ESO_! Seba y yo somos no…_¡AMIGOS! _S-sí, eso. ¡Y yo solo estoy siendo una completa, e increíblemente estúpida, ilusa!-Se decía a sí misma con enfado, pateando con ira una roca cercana…solo para prácticamente fracturar su propio pie en el proceso-¡AH! ¡M-maldita roca de…!-

-¿Maldecirle a una roca? ¿Realmente has caído a ese nivel, Roxanne?

Roxy volteo súbitamente, solo para encontrarse con la sonrisa orgullosa de Dean, el cual estaba a unos pocos pasos de su posición. Suspirando aliviada –aunque irritada por el innecesario susto- la roquera esbozo una sonrisa relajada, intentando disimular la desconfianza que sentía hacia el castaño…

-¡Hey, Dean! Alguna…uh, ¿Alguna razón por la cual estas aquí?

-Pues te vi caminando por aquí, así que te traje algunos mangos…-Decía Dean, mientras revisaba en los bolsillos de su chaqueta, sacando un mango de dicho bolsillo-¿Se te apetece alguno? Es probable, notando que no tienes los conocimientos de fauna que yo poseo…

-Uh…no, gracias-Respondió Roxy, algo ofendida por la arrogancia del italiano-No tengo hambre…

-Huh. Como sea, tú te lo pierdes…

-No quiero sonar molesta, pero…¿Enserio viniste aquí solo para ofrecerme un maldito mango?-Pregunto Roxy, confundida-Digo, si, es bastante cool que seas tan amable, pero…es raro. En especial porque estamos en equipos separados…

-Solo intentaba ser cortes ante mi enemigo. Ya sabes, como una muestra de mi honor antes de que mi equipo termine aplastando de manera épica al tuyo…-Sonreía socarronamente el estafador nuevamente, siendo esta vez rivalizado por una sonrisa de Roxy, parecía desafiar al castaño en ese momento.

-Heh, síguete creyendo eso, Dean…

-…PERO no creo que nuestra batalla sea justa, tomando en cuenta que tienen la ventaja de tener a alguien en nuestro equipo que esta…digamos 'engrasando con aceite de motor nuestros neumáticos en un intento por arruinar nuestra carrera hacia la victoria'-Explico Dean, su voz tornándose sombría. Roxy arqueo una ceja ante la curiosa metáfora del castaño, curiosa del significado que había detrás de esta…

-Uh…¿Te refieres a que alguien engraso sus neumáticos…con aceite de motor?-Pregunto Roxy, algo confundida-Un momento, viejo, ¿Y de que auto estás hablando? ¿Es…un Chrysler?-

Dean solo observo silencioso a la roquera, ninguna palabra saliendo de su boca. Sin embargo, su mirada decía fácilmente lo desesperado que estaba el italiano en ese momento…

* * *

><p><strong>-Confesionario-<strong>

_**Dean-**__(Suspirando pesadamente)-Vai pezzo di stupido_…

* * *

><p>-No, Roxy, no estoy hablando de automóviles…-Respondía Dean lentamente, intentando no perder la poca paciencia que tenía en ese momento-Lo que quiero decir es que hay alguien en nuestro equipo que saboteo nuestro desafío pasado, y que nos retraso en nuestro camino a la victoria…y está relacionado contigo…<p>

Roxy trago saliva al oír esto, pero hizo lo posible por mantenerse lo más indiferente posible. Sin embargo, Dean logro notar la incomodidad que sentía la roquera, y no se le hizo difícil saber _el porqué _de dicha incomodidad…

-Oh…¿Es Jim? El sujeto es bastante sentimental, aunque no lo parezca. Heh, siempre ayudando a sus amigos…

-No, Roxy, no es Jim. Es alguien mucho mas…intimo a ti-Decía Dean, una sonrisa maliciosa apareciendo en su rostro, a medida que la incomodidad crecía en los ojos de la roquera-¿Acaso el nombre _Sebastián_ te suena?-

-Por supuesto. Es mi mejor amigo después de Kira…-Respondió Kira, encogiéndose de hombros. Su fachada seguía siendo una de indiferencia, pero, por dentro, la roquera estaba siendo devorada viva por sus propios pensamientos-¿Por qué? ¿Acaso…el esta saboteando los desafíos por mi?-

-Pues me temo que si, Roxy. Le oí decirle a Jim que lo hacía para 'ayudar a su amada a sobrevivir las ceremonias de eliminación'-Citaba Dean, sonriendo internamente al ver como algo de indignación y enfado se manifestaba en la mirada de la roquera, rápidamente siendo cubiertos por la fachada…

-¿Espera…que?

-Sus palabras, no las mías…-Dijo rápidamente Dean, poniendo sus manos en alto-¿Acaso tuviste algo que ver en esto, Roxy?

-¡Por supuesto que no!-Respondió rápidamente Roxy, arrepintiéndose el segundo en el cual las palabras salieron de su boca. Dean solo sonrió malicioso, sin preocuparse en cubrir sus verdaderas intenciones a estas alturas-Quiero decir…

-¿Puedes callarte, por favor? Ya no necesito tus balbuceos. Tengo toda la información que necesito…-Respondió Dean fríamente, su sonrisa socarrona dando lugar a una expresión seria-Así que por lo visto mi teoría era correcta: Sebastián saboteo nuestro desafío anterior por ti, y no hay nada que evite que sabotee el siguiente también…excepto tu. Aunque claro, tu no harás nada. Digo, ¿Qué mejor que utilizar a tu novio como boleto a la victoria, no?-

-¡El no es mi novio!-Exclamo rápidamente Roxy, sus ojos prácticamente intentando matar al estafador en ese momento-¡Y no he estado utilizándolo! El…el solo escucho algunas cosas que no debía. Es todo…

Dean se veía incrédulo, arqueándole una ceja a la roquera, que suspiro cansada.

-Ugh, ¡Esta bien! Hablare con él. Intentare que se saque esa idea de la cab…

-No. Eso no es suficiente…-Le corto Dean a la roquera bruscamente, sin esforzarse en endulzar su voz para la pelinegra-Necesito que dejes de ver a Sebastián…

-¿¡Qué!?-Pregunto Roxy, en casi un grito-¡No! ¡Ni loca! Sebastián es uno de mis mejores amigos, no puedo sencillamente 'dejarlo' porque un idiota como tu me lo pide. Solo le quitare la idea de que debe 'ayudarme' en los desafíos, y eso será todo. Promesa, viejo…

-Oh, ¿Y así será todo como antes, no? Pues…no. Permíteme dudarlo. Es decir, el ya se ha frenado a ayudarte muchas veces, y su enamoramiento hacia ti solo hará todo peor a medida que avance del juego…-Explico el estafador seriamente, su mirada fija en la roquera frente a él. Roxy solo mordió su labio, intentando calmarse un poco para no decir algo de lo cual se arrepentiría. Sin embargo, Dean pudo escuchar tres palabras salir de sus labios, en un silencioso susurro…

-_¿Enamoramiento hacia mí?_

-Como sea, Roxy…es tu decisión. Si volvemos a perder gracias a Sebastián, pues, digamos que será _arrivederci_ para tu 'mejor amigo'. Espero que hagas la mejor elección, si sabes lo que te conviene a ti _y a Sebastián_…-Decía Dean, dándole una última mirada compasiva a la roquera, para luego tomar su camino a través del bosque, dejando a Roxy completamente sola con sus pensamientos…

Y esta de más decir que sus pensamientos en ese momento no hacían más que confundirla aun más…

* * *

><p><strong>-Confesionario-<strong>

_**Dean-**__Ahh…mi plan está saliendo justo a la perfección. ¿Quién creería que alguien tan ruda como Roxy se dejaría controlar fácilmente por sus emociones? Patético. En un juego como este, no cabe lugar para el romance…Roxy debería saberlo…_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Roxy-<strong>__¿Enamoramiento hacia mí? Huh…Dean de seguro está mintiendo…¿Cierto? S-si, es eso, solo quiere…m-manipularme…aunque no quiero que expulse a Sebastián. No tan pronto. Y menos por mi culpa…tal vez deba, bueno, darle un poco de…e-espacio a Sebastián. Se lo explicare todo cuando ambos, Dean y Sabrina, me quiten el ojo de encima. No necesito más problemas de los que ya tengo, eso lo tengo claro. Y tampoco quiero que Sebastián pierda una chance por un millón de dólares solo por mi culpa…_

* * *

><p>-¡ATENCIÓN CAMPISTAS!-Llamaba Chris desde los altavoces de la isla, despertando a más de uno de los catorce jóvenes presentes. Desde las cabañas se escucharon varios quejidos, gruñidos y maldiciones. Por supuesto, esto no le importo mucho a Chris, que siguió transmitiendo su mensaje indiferente-¡Llego la hora del desafío de hoy, parte dos! Eso es, ¡Hora del desafío nocturno! ¡ASÍ QUE LEVANTEN SUS FLACIDOS TRASEROS Y LLEVENLOS A LAS AFUERAS DEL BOSQUE DE LA DESESPERACION, AHORA!-<p>

-¡Ugh, está bien!

-¡Ya, ya, cálmate! ¿Quieres?

-¡Realmente espero que esto valga la pena, Chris!

-¡SI, SI, DEJEN DE LLORIQUEAR Y MUEVANSE!

* * *

><p><strong>-Confesionario-<strong>

_**Galen-**__Lo único que faltaba…que Chris nos quitara las pocas horas de sueño que tenemos…_

* * *

><p>-¿Alguna maldita razón por la cual nos despertaste en medio de la maldita noche?-Preguntaba, sorprendentemente, un bastante malhumorado Crash, que frotaba sus ojos con pesadez, los cuales tenían ahora unas enormes bolsas. Chris no pareció tomarse en serio al estoico peli-magenta, y solo rio sonoramente…<p>

-¡Hahaha, vamos Crash, relájate! ¿Acaso no eras tú el relajado del grupo?

-Viejo, sencillamente odio que me despierten…así como tú odiaras encontrar mañana una piraña dentro de tu jacuzzi privado…-Respondía Crash, sonriendo de manera sádica. Chris se vio algo atemorizado por la idea, e inmediatamente dejo de reír, tosiendo ligeramente para aclarar su garganta, y seguir explicando el desafío…

-¡Ehem! Como sea, llego la hora de explicar el desafío…lo cual hare después de tomar un sorbo de mi Latte…-Decía Chris recuperando la compostura, mientras Johanna le servía una taza de café, la cual era –tal como había especificado el caprichoso anfitrión- un Latte descafeinado con una 'pizca' de canela. El presentador tomo un sorbo de su café, solo para escupirlo de inmediato, y comenzar a toser violentamente-¡UGH! ¿¡Qué demonios tenia eso!?-

-Dijiste que querías canela en tu café…-Respondió Johanna inocentemente. Aun así, no pudo ocultar una sonrisa traviesa, la cual aumentaba a medida que Chris parecía estar a punto de convulsionar frente a sus ojos…

-¿¡Y POR ESO TUVISTE QUE SERVIRME EL FRASCO COMPLETO!?

-…Ups. Tal vez-Se encogió de hombros Johanna. Después de algunos segundos, Chris logro recuperarse, y le dirigió una mirada de enfado a la deportista, que rio ligeramente ante su propia broma.

-Ugh, como sea. Ya que logre sobrevivir el intento de asesinato de cierta asistente rebelde…-Decía Chris, mirando con odio a Johanna, que solo sonrió de manera traviesa-¡Llego la hora de traer a los exiliados!-

El ahora bastante familiar helicóptero del Chef sobrevoló el área en el cual estaban los concursantes, y, sin mucho cuidado, el autoritario cocinero empujo a ambos campistas hacia el suelo. Roxy aterrizo sin muchos problemas, logrando amortiguar la estrepitosa caída, y caminando hacia su equipo, intentando ignorar el saludo que recibía de parte de Sebastián, el cual arqueo una ceja confuso.

Dean, en cambio, tan pronto salió del helicóptero, se dirigió directamente de cara al suelo, ganándose un par de risas de parte de sus compañeros de equipo…

-Buen aterrizaje…-Comento sarcásticamente Galen, ganándose una mirada de odio de Dean. El estafador se levanto de mala gana del suelo, y, para su sorpresa, sintió un par de brazos envolver su torso. Dean bajo la mirada, solo para encontrarse con el rostro sonriente de un bastante aliviado Nate, y de inmediato suspiro irritado…

-¡Oh, que suerte que estas bien! Creí que te había pasado algo en ese horrible y aterrador bosque…

-Si…suerte…-Comento Dean sarcástico. Por suerte, el castaño que tenia enganchado a su torso no se dio cuenta del sarcasmo, y siguió abrazándolo cariñosamente. Por supuesto, esto no hizo más que irritar mas al estafador…

-¡Aww, que tierno! Quién diría que el monstruo capitalista y desalmado tenía un corazón…-Decía Carly sonriente, al ver la escena entre ambos chicos. Dean no hizo más que gruñir como respuesta, dirigiéndole una mirada de odio a la ecologista, que solo rio burlonamente…

* * *

><p><strong>-Confesionario-<strong>

_**Dean-**__Ugh. Nate es…ugh. Digo, ¿¡Como se atreve a abrazarme!? ¿¡A MI!? ¡Al competidor más cruel y despiadado de Total Drama! Sé que lo necesito a mi lado, pero odio como me avergüenza ante todos. Como me hace ver…ugh, débil. Me hace ver tan débil como el, ¡Tan débil como esos stupidos a los cuales quiero destruir! Pero calma, Dean, calma…todo es parte del plan. En cuanto Jim y Sebastián sean eliminados, no tendré oposición en este equipo. ¡Estará a mi completa merced! Y cuando llegue ese día, yo mismo meteré a ese niñito inútil en ese armatoste medieval, y lo lanzare a su perdición en el océano…ha…haha… ¡Hahahaha! ¡HAHAHAHAHA!…Uh, ¿Estaban grabando eso?_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nate-<strong>__(Suspirando soñadoramente)-Ahh…muchos creen que Dean es algo sospechoso. Pero yo no…si, es algo duro por fuera. Pero por dentro es una buena persona. ¡Enserio! Y sé que, aunque no lo admita a menudo, el me aprecia. ¡Solo debo seguir intentando!_

* * *

><p>-¿Y bien? ¿Finalmente nos dirás porque demonios nos llamaste en medio de la noche?-Preguntaba Jen, impaciente.<p>

-¡Whoa, cálmate, mi querida Jenny! Ya iba directamente a eso…

La rubia solo rodo los ojos, cruzándose de brazos para dirigirle luego una mirada desesperada a Chris, el cual solo mostro su usual sonrisa narcisista.

-Su desafío de hoy será sencillo: Deberán atravesar el bosque de la desesperación, y llegar al otro lado de la Isla Maukayotl, en donde les estaré esperando con una línea de meta, y una taza de café en mano…la cual realmente espero que _alguien_ no haya sobrecargado de canela otra vez…

El anfitrión volteo a ver a Johanna con desprecio, aunque la deportista solo se encogió de hombros, indiferente.

-Por supuesto, cada equipo gana un Kit con un mapa, una brújula, y una radio para emergencias, las cuales les serán indispensables para terminar el desafío…-Explicaba Chris, mientras les lanzaba el mencionado Kit a Jim y a Roxy, los cuales los atraparon en el aire con facilidad-…Y eso es todo. ¿Preguntas?-

-¿Eso es todo? ¿Enserio?-Preguntaba Carly, visiblemente incrédula.

-Sip. Absolutamente todo…¿Por qué preguntas?

-Pues…

-¿Dónde están las bombas? ¿Y los tiburones laser?-Interrumpía Jen, prácticamente escupiendo las palabras, mirando con desconfianza.

-¿Y los cocodrilos mutantes? Estarían geniales algunos cocodrilos mutantes…-Opinaba Crash, con una sonrisa alocada.

-¿Y qué paso con los desafíos extremos, y las electrocuciones?-Pregunto esta vez Jim, dirigiéndole una mirada de suspicacia al anfitrión-¿Estás seguro que estas bien? Porque parece que algunos aliens vinieron a la tierra y te sustituyeron con un robot…

-Les aseguro que soy 100% Chris McLean…-Decía Chris, con una risa burlona-¿Y qué? ¿Acaso no puedo ponerles un desafío fácil de vez en cuando?-

…

…

…

…

-¡Argh, está bien! Si, posiblemente se encuentren un par de…heh, 'sorpresas' en el camino-Rio Chris sádicamente, siendo instantáneamente correspondido con miradas de desconfianza de los dieciséis campistas.

-¿A qué te refieres con 'sorpresas'?-Pregunto Galen, arqueando una ceja.

-¿'Sorpresa' como 'Fiesta Sorpresa', o 'sorpresa' como…uh, 'mala sorpresa'?-Preguntaba Matt, intentando ser optimista-Por favor, dime que será como 'Fiesta 'Sorpresa'…

-Hey, si les dijera no sería una sorpresa, ¿Cierto?-Se encogía de hombros Chris, sonriendo sádicamente-Como sea, ya que todo ha estado aclarado, llego la hora de comenzar: En sus marcas…listos…¡FUERA!

De inmediato, los dieciséis campistas tomaron curso hacia las entrañas del bosque, corriendo a toda velocidad en un intento por dejar a sus oponentes atrás. Por supuesto, después de unos minutos, solo quedaron Chris y Johanna en la línea de partida, esta ultima mirando algo aburrida sus alrededores…

-Veinte dólares a que uno sale del bosque con algunos huesos rotos…-Decía Chris, sonriéndole sádicamente a Johanna.

-Me das asco, ancianito…-Respondía Johanna, rodando los ojos. Chris solo bufo fastidiado.

-Ugh, ¡Esta bien! Comencemos de nuevo, ¿Si? ¿A qué quieres apostar?-

-¿Qué te parece si apostamos por el equipo ganador?

-¿Equipo ganador?-Preguntaba Chris, arqueando una ceja-Meh, como sea. ¿Y qué vamos a apostar?

-Si yo gano…me dejaras entrar a la competencia. Y no tendré que ser más tu asistente mal pagada, ¿Entendido?-Exigía Johanna, con una sonrisa competitiva. Chris arqueo una ceja, visiblemente interesado en la oferta…

-_Oh_…suena interesante, mi querida Johanna…-Decía Chris, sonriendo de manera maliciosa-…Pero si _yo _gano, tendrás que trabajar como mi sirvienta sin paga por…¡El resto de nuestra estadía en Maukayotl!-

-Uh, ¿Qué acaso no es eso lo que estoy haciendo ya?-Preguntaba Johanna, rodando los ojos aburrida.

-¡NO HE TERMINADO!-Interrumpía el anfitrión, enfadado por la anterior interrupción de la deportista-PERO, como una penalidad extra, deberás usar también…¡Un uniforme de mucama francesa! ¡MUAHAHAHA!-

-Uh… ¿Será de los auténticos feos o de esos cortos y vulgares que compran los pervertidos como tú?-Preguntaba Johanna, arqueando una ceja.

-De los cortos y vulgares que compran los pervertidos como yo….

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOO!-Gritaba Johanna melodramáticamente, tirándose al suelo de rodillas.

-¿Qué pasa, Johanna? ¿Acaso estas asustada? Porque siempre puedes echarte para atrás…ya sabes, si eres lo suficientemente cobarde-Preguntaba Chris, mirando a la deportista con una sonrisa maliciosa. Johanna cubrió su boca con ambas manos, callando su propio grito antes de mirar de manera competitiva al anfitrión, completamente seria…

-¿Cobarde? ¿¡YO!? ¡HA! ¡Johanna Ardley NUNCA se echa para atrás en una apuesta!-Respondía Johanna, cruzándose de brazos.

-¡Perfecto!-Exclamaba Chris, sonriendo de manera maliciosa-¿Y bien? ¿A quién tiraras tu suerte?-

-Fácil: Al equipo _Oselotl_-Decía Johanna, con confianza. Chris, por su parte…bueno, estallo en risas.

-¡HAHAHAHAHA, NO PUEDES HABLAR ENSERIO!-Exclamaba Chris, sujetando adolorido su estomago-¿Enserio, hahaha, apostaras por…e-ellas?-

-Uh…si. ¿Por qué?

-Pues…la mayoría son chicas…y el otro es Matt.

-¿¡Y qué quieres decir con eso!?-Preguntaba rápidamente Johanna, dirigiéndole una mirada homicida al anfitrión, que se arregostaba relajado en su silla.

-Pues…¿Qué no es obvio? Este es un desafío _físico_, no uno de tejer suéteres y cocinar pasteles, querida…-Respondía Chris despectivamente, a lo cual Johanna achino los ojos, enfadada.

-Chris, sé que esto te va a sorprender bastante, pero… ¡Estamos en el siglo XXI!-Le gritaba en la cara la deportista, perdiendo la paciencia-Y estoy segura de que las chicas podrán ganar esto, te lo aseguro…-

-Pff, como digas, fosforito. Solo espero que te veas bonita en ese uniforme de mucama…-Se burlaba Chris, mientras se preparaba para tomar otro sorbo de café, solo para encontrar que su tasa estaba vacía-Oh, y se buena chica y tráele un Latte a tu jefe, ¿Si, lindura?-

-Si…jefe…-Decía entre dientes Johanna, arrebatándole la taza de las manos, y caminando de vuelta al estudio…

* * *

><p><strong>-Confesionario-<strong>

_**Johanna-**__¡Argh! Como odio a Chris. Aun así…¿Se imaginan si finalmente entro a la competencia? ¡Seria asombroso! Si, tal vez me perdí los primeros nueve episodios, ¡Pero igual! Solo deben ganar las chicas, ¡Y BAM! Estoy dentro. Aunque…s-si pierdo tendré que p-ponerme ese uniforme…ugh. ¿S-se imaginan estar en una misma habitación usando un uniforme de mucama, con Chris observándote TODO el tiempo? Digo, ya me observa bastante con mi ropa usual, así que si llegara a usar…¡O-oh por dios, r-realmente espero que ganen las Oselotl este desafío!_

* * *

><p>Los <em>Nexkoyotl Potoniyo <em>habían tomado un camino más hacia el norte, divergiendo de la ruta oeste que habían elegido su contraparte femenina. Después de correr varios metros, los siete chicos –y chica albina- se detuvieron cerca de un arroyo para descansar un poco, donde Jim aprovecho la oportunidad para abrir el Kit de su equipo…

-Hmm…parece que Chris no estaba mintiendo. Tenemos brújula, mapa, y radio…

-¡Oh, y también tenemos galletas de chocolate!-Decía Nate entusiasta, mientras sacaba las mencionadas galletas de sus bolsillos-Así si tenemos hambre en el camino, no tendremos de que preocuparnos…

-¡Asombroso, viejo!-Decía Crash, arrebatándole una de las galletas al oji-celeste, y devorándola de inmediato-Y delicioso…-

-Y potencialmente letal, a menos que sepas defenderte del ataque de un oso…-Terminaba Galen, rodando los ojos ante la decisión del oji-celeste-¿Por qué trajiste esas galletas? ¿Que acaso no sabes que los osos pueden olfatearla desde kilómetros de distancia?-

-Pues…um, son deliciosas-Respondió Nate, algo triste por la reacción negativa de sus compañeros –salvo Crash, que seguía devorándolas indiferente.

-Pues que sean 'deliciosas' no nos salvara de las fauces de un oso hambriento, genio…-Comento el pelinegro, sarcásticamente-Ahora, ¿Podrías deshacerte de ellas antes de que seamos el postre de algún animal salvaje?-

-Oh, oh, ¿Acaso dijiste postre? ¡Yo AMO los postres!-Decía Nía de manera ingenua, mientras sujetaba los hombros de Galen, y comenzaba a agitar al cínico repetidamente-¿Acaso tienes algún postre? ¡Oh, oh, espero que sea pastel de fresa! ¡O helado de yogurt! ¡Oh, oh, O TAL VEZ PASTEL DE HELADO DE YOGURT DE FRESA! Sí, eso sería súper-mega-duper-asombro…

-Nía…

-¿Si, Galen?

-No tengo ningún postre. Aunque tal vez tenga un diagnostico de la enfermedad mental que puedas tener. Ahora, ¿Podrías soltarme? Este contacto físico me está poniendo incomodo…

Al oír esto, Nía soltó lentamente a Galen, bajando su mirada melancólicamente hacia el suelo, y alejándose del cínico. Más de uno miro de manera reprobatoria al cínico, que solo se encogió de hombros, indiferente.

-¿Qué? No dije nada malo. Solo dije lo que tenía que ser dicho. Así que no me miren así…

-Estoy contigo, viejo…-Decía Lucas, poniendo una mano en el hombro del pelinegro en señal de apoyo. Galen sonrió ligeramente ante esto, aliviado…

-Oh, heh, pues…

-De hecho, tal vez puedas unirte a mí causa para revelar la despiadada maldad que hay en esta horrible bruja del mal que llaman… ¡Nía!-Exclamaba Lucas melodramáticamente, señalando a una ingenua Nía que, en ese momento, se encontraba persiguiendo una mariposa. Galen se abofeteo mentalmente al oír esto, concentrándose para evitar gritar en ese mismo momento…

* * *

><p><strong>-Confesionario-<strong>

_**Galen-**__Es oficial: Soy posiblemente la única persona cuerda que queda en el equipo…_

* * *

><p>-Según el mapa, debemos dirigirnos por esa dirección…-Señalaba Roxy las orillas de un pantano, en el cual se podían distinguir varios árboles podridos, esqueletos de animales muertos, y alguno que otro cocodrilo nadando despreocupadamente-¿Así que…quien se anota, eh?-<p>

Jen, Kat y Selena dieron un paso adelante, la rubia incluso sonriendo de manera psicótica ante el peligro que se avecinaba. La otra mitad, sin embargo…

-¡Ni loca!-Gritaba Sabrina, visiblemente horrorizada-¿Tienes idea de cuánto costaron estos leggings? ¿Y estos tacones? ¿Y este invaluable vestido de coctel?-

-Uh, no lo sé, ¿Quince dólares?-Preguntaba Selena de manera burlona, ganándose algunas risas de parte de Flora y Roxy. Sabrina solo le dirigió una mirada asesina a la chica punk, pero, al recordar la información que tenia, su anterior sonrisa sádica volvió a su rostro, confundiendo –y asustando- completamente a Selena…

-Oh, pues, mucho más que eso, mi querida _Selena_…-Respondía la tirana, en el tono más cordial posible-De hecho, podría decirte cuanto, pero necesito que me acompañes a esos arbustos junto con Jen y Kat…-

-Uh, ¿Sabrina?-Preguntaba Roxy, confundida-¿Qué hay del desa…

-Oh, no se preocupen, ¡Ustedes vayan! Selena y yo solo necesitamos hablar de…algunas cosas…-Decía la pelinegra, mientras le hacía señas a Jen y Kat, las cuales, comprendiendo a lo que se refería, le dieron un pulgar en alto a la roquera. Selena, por su parte, solo sudaba completamente presa de los nervios, intentando saber que ocurría a su alrededor…

Roxy solo se encogió de hombros, y, junto a la mitad del equipo, comenzó a tomar su camino a través del pantano. Flora le dirigió una última mirada compasiva a Selena, la cual solo le respondió con la sombra de una sonrisa, intentando asegurarle que todo estaba bien…

Sin embargo, en cuanto solo se quedo a solas con el trió, era evidente que _nada _iba a estar bien…

-S-Sabrina… ¿Alguna razón en especial por la cual me quisiste a solas contigo? Déjame adivinar: ¿Finalmente vas a revelarme tus sentimientos hacia mí, cierto?-Pregunto Selena burlonamente, ganándose una mirada de odio de parte de la pelinegra, y de irritación de parte de Jen y Kat…

-Oh cállate, ¿Quieres? Tu sabes porque estoy aquí…-Interrumpía Sabrina, sus ojos achinándose para enfocarse con fuerza en la pelinegra, que sonreía confiada.

-¿Ah sí? Pues…no, espera, no lo sé. ¿Por qué era?

-Tres palabras: Flora. Playa. Mentira…

De inmediato, el rostro de Selena fue invadido por horror absoluto, y la chica punk comenzó a retroceder, intentando volver con el resto del equipo…al menos hasta que Jen la detuvo, tirándola bruscamente al suelo, haciéndola caer de rodillas mientras sujetaba sus muñecas con fuerza.

-¿Realmente creíste que podías mentirme, no?-Preguntaba Sabrina, agachándose ligeramente para estar cara a cara con su enemiga jurada, la cual, en ese momento, no parecía ser la misma chica cínica y testaruda que había conocido por la última semana-¡Ha! Sí, claro…_tu_ mentirme a _mí_. No me hagas reír…

-N-no sé de qué hablas…

-¿Ah, no?-Preguntaba Sabrina, en un tono inocente. O por lo menos lo más inocente que podía soñar saliendo de los labios de Sabrina, lo cual no era mucho-Porque yo recuerdo bastante bien oírte decir que Flora estaba en las duchas comunales, cuando ella no estaba _ni cerca_ de allí…-

-¡Uh, y-yo creí que…!

-¡Cállate!-Le ordeno Sabrina a la chica punk, que, debido a las circunstancias, decidió obedecer-Ahora…te seré sincera, _Selena_: No quiero ser mala contigo. Sé que parece que disfruto todo esto…pero no lo hago. No soy una psicópata sádica que encuentra placer del dolor ajeno…simplemente hago lo mejor del equipo. Y tú y Flora han sido un problema enorme para el equipo desde el primer día…

Lena gruño enfadada al oír esto, pero no dijo nada, temerosa de la acción que podía tomar la 'líder' de las _Oselotl_.

-…Así que te daré una opción: Puedes ser una buena chica, y decirme que estaba haciendo Flora en medio de la nada cuando _debería_ haber estado en nuestra cabaña, para poder ganarte mi confianza…o puedes mentir y salvar al tapete…-Decía Sabrina calmadamente, mientras le ofrecía una sonrisa sincera a la chica punk, que solo observo con odio a la tirana-…claro, si lo haces, me veré obligada a hacer su vida una pesadilla, además de que no descansare hasta saber que están ocultando ustedes dos. ¡Pero tú eliges! Digo, puedes hacer lo correcto, o puedes quedarte del lado del tapete y…

-Ni creas que traicionare a Flora de esa manera…-Respondió Selena secamente, sus ojos fijos con ira en los de Sabrina. La pelinegra arqueo una ceja, sin comprender realmente a lo que se refería la de mechones rojos…

-¿Perdón?

-Me da igual que me hagan ustedes tres, bola de (censurado)…pero no dejare que le pongas un dedo a Flora, ¿Escuchaste? Eso se llama lealtad…pero dudo que sepas que es. Después de todo, eres la basura más baja, falsa y patética que he visto en mi vida. Y si crees que iré corriendo a esconderme a tu lado…pues, heh, estas bastante equivocada…

Sabrina abrió ambos ojos como platos, completamente shockeada por lo que acababa de oír. Jen y Kat también miraron con sorpresa a la rebelde punk, la ultima incluso sonriendo ligeramente ante la insubordinación de esta.

Por supuesto, Sabrina no estaba muy contenta con la decisión de Lena. De hecho, parecía estar a punto de estallar de ira, y, a pesar de sus intentos de disimularlos, se podía ver la ira presente en sus ojos. En otro escenario, Selena hubiera sonreído de manera orgullosa al tener la ventaja sobre la tirana líder…pero ahora, solo le daba escalofríos ante lo que la pelinegra le pudiera hacer, al estar completamente a su merced…

-¿Enserio? ¡Ha! ¿Te quedas del lado del tapete en vez de _mi_ lado? ¿¡Qué diablos te pasa!?-Preguntaba la autoproclamada líder, visiblemente shockeada. Lena no respondió, simplemente siguió observando a la tirana con una expresión indescifrable. Después de varios segundos en silencio, Sabrina apretó los puños con fuerza, listos para atacar a su objetivo-¡Ugh! ¡ACABO DE PREGUNTARTE ALGO, PERRA! ¡Así que respóndeme, pedazo de…!

Ruidos de pisadas llamaron la atención de la iracunda tirana, los cuales provenían del pantano. Al darse cuenta de que estos se iban acercando, Sabrina decidió dejar su 'charla' para después, para su enorme disgusto-

-…Ugh, tienes suerte de que alguien viene. Como sea. Esto no ha terminado, ¿Escuchaste, fe-emo-meno? Te vas a arrepentir por tu estúpida decisión. Tú y el tapete sin espinazo se van a arrepentir por haberse puesto en medio…

-Uh, si, ya estamos temblando de miedo…-Comento sarcásticamente Lena, riendo de manera burlona al saber que estaba a salvo de las garras de la pelinegra. Sabrina solo soltó un indignado 'huh' como respuesta, dándose vuelta mientras le daba un par de señas a Jen, la cual asintió con la cabeza, y soltó bruscamente los brazos de Lena, haciéndola caer de cara al suelo. Para cuando la de mechones rojos se levanto del suelo, Sabrina –además de sus dos cómplices- ya se habían ido. Lena suspiro aliviada, y sacudió su chaqueta un par de veces, además de tomar del suelo su gorro de lana, que había quedado manchado con algo de lodo al caer…

-Eso…estuvo cerca…

-¿Qué estuvo cerca?-Preguntaba Matt, entrando en escena. Selena de inmediato sacudió los restos de lodo de su chaqueta, intentando ocultar lo que había sucedido segundos atrás. Para su desgracia, sin embargo, Matt no parecía ser tan estúpido en ese momento en comparación con…bueno, todas las demás veces-¿Y porque estas tan sucia?-

-Yo…m-me caí. Heh, eso fue todo…-Mintió rápidamente Lena, sonriendo de manera forzada. Matt solo arqueo una ceja, incrédulo.

-Oh… ¿Enserio? Porque vi a Sabrina pasar un rato con Jen y Kat…

Lena bajo inmediatamente la mirada, negándose a mirar a los ojos al payaso de la clase, que se encontraba mirando pensativamente el horizonte, aun sin descifrar lo que había pasado minutos atrás.

-…Uh, ¿Acaso ellas…tuvieron algo que ver con…?-

-¡No! ¡Ellas n-no tuvieron nada que ver con nada!-Se apresuro a responder Selena, mientras comenzaba a tomar su camino a través del pantano, intentando, nuevamente, evitar contacto visual con un bastante confundido Matt-¡A-ahora muévete! No q-queremos quedarnos atrás, ¿O si?-

-Uh…no. Supongo que no…-Se encogió de hombros Matt, mientras comenzaba a seguir a Lena, mirándola de manera suspicaz…

* * *

><p><strong>-Confesionario-<strong>

_**Selena-**__Uff…debería agradecerle a Matt por…bueno, haberme 'salvado' en ese momento…pero no me creería. Después de todo, nadie escucha cuando digo que Sabrina es un monstruo…¡Ugh, como la odio! ¿Cómo se atreve a intentar convencerme de empujar a Flora bajo las vías del tren? Pff, si, '¡Allá voy, Sabrina! ¡Justo a tu repulsivo rebaño de ovejas!'…Sí, claro. Yo NUNCA le haría algo así a Flora, y estoy segura de que ella tampoco a mí. Así que si, se que las torturas de Sabrina serán aun peores…pero puedo soportarlo. Digo, ¿No puede torturarnos por siempre, cierto? Heh… ¿C-cierto?_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Matt-<strong>__(Mirando al horizonte pensativo)-Hmm…estoy comenzando a pensar de que Sabrina SI tuvo algo que ver con las manchas en la ropa de Lena…_

* * *

><p>-Ugh, ¿Qué es ese repulsivo hedor?<p>

-Uh…lo siento…

-¡Tu no, Crash! Me refiero al _otro _hedor…

La respuesta a la pregunta de Galen no tardo mucho, gracias a que, apenas avanzaron un par de metros, los ocho _Nexkoyotl_ encontraron las orillas del mismo pantano que habían hallado las _Oselotl_ meros minutos atrás.

Al igual que su contraparte femenina, los ocho lobos tenían dudas si realmente era seguro pasar. Por supuesto, los numerosos huesos flotantes, los cocodrilos nadando a la distancia, y el ambiente lúgubre que había en general no hacia mucho para ayudar…

-¿E-estas seguro de que es por aquí?-Preguntaba Nate, con ligeros escalofríos.

-Eso dice el mapa…-Decía fríamente Jim, revisando el mapa una vez más-Vamos viejos, n-no sean cobardes. ¿Quién ira primero?-

-¿Y arriesgarme a ser devorado por cocodrilos? No gracias…-Respondió de manera cínica Galen, ganándose una mirada de irritación de parte de Jim.

-Ugh, vamos Galen, ¡Por lo menos pon de tu parte! No puedes actuar como un completo…

-Uh, si. Si puedo…

-¡Pero ni siquiera sabes que (censurado) iba a decir!-Exclamaba Jim, perdiendo la paciencia. El cínico solo se encogió de hombros, y desvió su mirada del delincuente, desinteresado. Jim solo suspiro fastidiado, y centro su atención en sus demás compañeros-Esta bien, ¿Acaso habrá alguien más que quiera hacernos los 'honores' de entrar primero al pantano?-

-Meh, yo lo hare…-Se encogió de hombros Crash, dando su paso al frente, mientras sonreía de manera maniática. Por supuesto, la decisión del peli-magenta atrajo la mirada incrédula de sus compañeros, que parecían bastante impresionados –y horrorizados- de que el gigante se atreviera a entrar en las peligrosas aguas…

-¿Enserio quieres entrar, che? Digo, podemos rodearlo si quieres…-Decía Sebastián, intentando persuadir al peli-magenta. Por supuesto, dichos intentos fueron en vano…

-¿¡Estas bromeando, viejo!? ¡Por supuesto que quiero entrar!-Exclamaba Crash sonriente-Digo, ¿¡En que otra oportunidad podre entrar a aguas completamente turbias, e infestadas de mortales cocodrilos, para poder ayudar a mi equipo a ganar!?-

Sebastián estaba listo para responder, pero, al no saber realmente como, decidió callar. Después de todo, era básicamente imposible desanimar a Crash cuando una idea demente se le metía en la cabeza…

-Solo recuerda que, si necesitas refuerzos allá adentro, estamos justo aquí, ¿Ok?-Le aseguraba Jim, dándole un pulgar en alto al gigante. Crash sonrió de manera maniaca, y le devolvió un pulgar en alto al delincuente, antes de comenzar a caminar lentamente, intentando aplicar todo el dramatismo posible antes de entrar al agua…

Después de un par de minutos de caminata –los cuales desesperaron un poco a sus compañeros- el peli-magenta se detuvo justo al borde del pantano, quitándose su chaleco y dejándolo delicadamente en la costa, para luego saltar al agua, sumergiéndose sin problemas y desapareciendo bajo la turbia –y bastante sucia- superficie…

El agua permaneció tranquila por varios segundos. _Demasiado tranquila_, pensó más de uno de los _Nexkoyotl_, al no encontrar rastro de su excéntrico compañero. Las sospechas se convirtieron en preocupación. Y la preocupación se convirtió en terror cuando pasaron un par de minutos, y el gigante aun no salía de la superficie, lo cual fue suficiente para llenar de pánico a los siete campistas que se encontraban en la costa…

-¡Ya pasaron dos minutos, viejo!-Exclamo Jim, visiblemente preocupado-¡Debemos sacarlo de allí!-

-¿¡P-pero c-c-como!? D-digo, ¡N-no lo veo p-por ninguna pa-parte!-Respondía Nate, temblando de miedo-¿¡Acaso el…m-m-m…!?-

-Sí, es posible. Posiblemente ahogado, pero tal vez un cocodrilo lo hizo trizas. Heh, tal vez ahora mismo este devorando sus huesos, y usando sus intestinos como hilo dental…-Decía Lucas de manera mórbida, sonriendo sádicamente al ver el terror apoderarse del pequeño castaño, que parecía estar a punto de desmayarse al oír lo que le había dicho el moreno-…Espero que haya sido la segunda. Después de todo, sería bastante divertido de v…¡AH!-

El moreno sujeto adolorido su hombro, el cual había sido oportunamente golpeado por Jim, que se veía bastante molesto con el canalla en ese momento. De inmediato, Lucas le dirigió una mirada de odio al delincuente, que no dudo en devolverla de vuelta…

-¿¡Y eso porque fue!?

-Por ser un completo hijo de…uh, cretino-Se corrigió Jim, al ver de reojo al aun traumatizado Nate, que se encontraba en el suelo, temblando aterrado-Ahora, si sabes lo que te conviene, mas te vale que nos ayudes a buscar a Crash. Debe estar por algún lado…

-Sí, mama…-Rodo los ojos Lucas, mientras caminaba cansinamente hacia el agua, acompañado de Jim, ambos comenzando a buscar bajo la superficie alguna señal de su excéntrico compañero, que no parecía estar por ningún lado…

-¡Oh no, oh no, oh no! ¿Q-que pasa si a Crunch se lo devoro el dragón-Preguntaba Nía, aterrada-¡OH NO! ¿¡Y qué pasa si el dragón lo carborizanazo con su aliento de fuego!?-

-Primero, estoy seguro de que 'carborizanazo' no es una palabra…-Corrigió Galen, rodando los ojos cansinamente-…Y segundo, no es un dragón de lo que estamos hablando. Demonios, ¡Ni siquiera sabemos si fue un cocodrilo lo que lo atrapo! Tal vez solo está atascado en un alga, o…-

Para su completa sorpresa, los siete adolescentes pudieron ver como una silueta salía lentamente del agua, apenas a unos cuantos metros de donde se encontraban ellos. Dicha silueta no era nadie más que el mismísimo Crash, que, cuando salió del agua completamente, le esbozo una sonrisa psicótica a su equipo, que no sabía si estar aliviados porque este estuviera vivo…o furiosos, y con ganas de asesinar al peli-magenta.

Aunque Galen si parecía estar bastante seguro de cómo sentirse al respecto…

-¿¡Donde demonios estabas!? ¿Qué acaso querías hacernos pensar que estabas muerto, cerebro de bistec?

-¡Hey, cálmate viejo! No fue mi culpa…-Se excuso Crash, poniendo las manos en alto-Creo que me atasque en algo allá abajo, y eso fue todo-

-¿Enserio? ¿Así que no había un dragón allá abajo?-Preguntaba Nía, algo decepcionada. Crash solo sonrió burlonamente.

-Heh, no…pero eso hubiera sido asombroso…

-Como sea, ya que nos dimos cuenta de que esto es seguro, ¿Por qué no comenzamos a…

Galen callo inmediatamente al sentir como el agua comenzaba a agitarse, causando pequeñas olas en su superficie. Los ocho campistas se miraron unos a otros, algo asustados por este pequeño detalle…

Crash, por su parte, estaba –sorprendentemente- casi serio en ese momento, su usual sonrisa desapareciendo al sentir como el suelo bajo sus pies comenzaba a subir…y a subir…y a subir…

Sus compañeros, por su parte, abrieron sus ojos como platos, completamente shockeados al ver que el peli-magenta se encontraba, en ese momento, parado sobre un monumental tentáculo de tonalidad fucsia, que elevo al excéntrico gigante varios metros en el aire, antes de lanzarlo con fuerza contra el tronco de un árbol cercano…

-¡AUCH!-Gritaba adolorido Crash, su cabeza atascada en el hoyo que su impacto había causado en la madera-¿A-alguien…heh, alguien podría ayudarme aquí?-

Sus compañeros, evidentemente, no le prestaron mucha atención al peli-magenta, sus ojos fijos ante el enorme tentáculo, que, poco a poco, dejaba ver a un enorme calamar que salía lentamente de la superficie, su enorme –y único- ojo amarillento brillando iridiscentemente en la oscura noche, y observando fijamente a sus ocho futuras cenas…

-Parece que…tenemos problemas…-Dijo de manera pesimista Galen, preparándose para lo que venía.

El calamar levanto otro tentáculo en el aire, y comenzó a dirigirlo hacia donde se encontraba una distraída Nía, que, en cuanto vio el monstruoso tentáculo que se acercaba, no dudo en salir huyendo, pero termino tropezando torpemente con una roca, torciéndose dolorosamente su tobillo y cayendo al suelo, completamente indefensa.

-¡Nía, muévete, AHORA!-Gritaba Jim, entrando en pánico al imaginarse él para nada bonito escenario de una Nía aplastada por un tentáculo…el cual no parecía estar muy lejos de la realidad en ese momento.

La albina, por su parte, estaba demasiado aterrada para reaccionar, y sus intentos de escapar habían terminado en vano gracias a su tobillo torció. Ante esto, Nía solo se limito a mirar como el calamar comenzaba a dejar caer a toda velocidad su monstruoso tentáculo, el cual se dirigía con fuerza hacia Nía, listo para dejar en pedazos a la desamparada rubia…

A estas alturas, Nía solo cerró los ojos, preparándose para el impacto que se acercaba cada vez más…

…

…

…

* * *

><p>-¡Whoa, whoa, whoa…WHOA!-Decía Chris impresionado, mientras ponía en pausa inmediatamente la pantalla, incrédulo-¡…WHOA! ¿¡De dónde diablos salió ese calamar!? Yo no recuerdo haberlo dejado allí. Y estoy seguro de que recordaría haber dejado un calamar tan grande en isla…-<p>

-¿Así como recordaste pagarme mi sueldo semanal?-Preguntaba Johanna, con una sonrisa burlona.

-¡Pero si tú no has trabajado aquí una semana!-Protestaba Chris, cruzándose de brazos. El anfitrión se detuvo al ver como la cámara se encontraba grabándolo en ese momento, y volteo a mirarla, esbozando su mejor sonrisa de comercial-Uh, heh, se me había olvidado que estaban…olvídenlo. ¿Podrá Nía sobrevivir el ataque de ese calamar gigante? ¿O los _Nexkoyotl_ terminaran perdiendo con un miembro menos al final del día, gracias a nuestra primera posible eliminación por heridas? En cuyo caso, parece que Johanna ganara un puesto en la competencia…

-¡Whoohoo!

-Ehem…-Interrumpía Chris, mirando con irritación a la asistente-¿Y quién será el equipo que sobreviva a este salvaje desafío? ¡Descúbranlo después de la pausa…

Aquí en Total…

Drama…

¡Maukayotl Island!

…

…

* * *

><p><em> …<em>

…

**-Equipos-**

…

**-Nexkoyotl Potoniyo-**

**Crash; Dean; Galen; Jim; Lucas; Nate; Nía; Sebastián**

…

**-Oselotl Tlatsiuki-**

**Carly; Flora; Jen; Kat; Matt; Roxy; Sabrina; Selena**

…

**-Eliminados-**

**Mauro (Nexkoyotl P.); Melody (Oselotl T.); Kiara (Oselotl T.); Max (Nexkoyotl P.); Nick (Nexkoyotl P.); Shiny (Oselotl T.)**

…

…

…

…

_**(Toma aire) **_**¡LO SIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENTO TANTO POR LA ESPERA! Si, se que esperar casi un mes fue demasiado…¡Pero aquí esta! La primera parte del capítulo que tanto han estado esperando…y si que fue **_**DURO **_**de escribir…**

**Pero, después de tanto tiempo, ¡AQUÍ ESTA! Y espero que no haya quedado tan mal…**

**Lamento la espera, enserio. Pero…bueno, he estado lleno de responsabilidades últimamente –además de ciertos problemas personales y…sniff, emocionales- que me han dificultado realmente escribir.**

**¡Peeero estoy de vuelta! Y con un nuevo cap que nos deja un final bastante…incierto. Aunque claro, todo se aclarara en la segunda parte. Solo tengan paciencia, mis niños…solo tengan paciencia…**

**En fin. Ya que no se me ocurren que otras boberías decir, terminare con esto: ¡Espero que les haya gustado este cap!**

**Ah, ¡Y dejen review! Enserio que me animan a escribir. Cuando me siento bastante desanimado para trabajar en los caps, suelo leerlos de vuelta, ¡Y BAM! Inspiración instantánea…**

**En fin…esto ha sido todo. Espero que les haya gustado el cap. ¡Au revoir!**


End file.
